Aperion garden
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Assiah] Por fin el torneo dio inicio. [Tres cabezas son peores que una pleitos familiares entre Paris y Robert. La historia de Pyro y su relacion con Ileyse y Kory].:Chapter 18:.
1. Al torneo Griego!

Hola, Mi nombre es Mikael Mudou, pero todos me llaman Pyro. Y Este es mi Primer Fic es esta Pagina. n_n

1.- Incluyo personajes Originales, para ser casi exacto incluyo alrededor de 80 (junto con las bestias Bit) un 90% de ellos son hechos por este servidor y el 10% son de Autores Amigos.

2.- **Advertencia**: ¿Yaoi? Desgraciada o afortunadamente para algunos; Si, si hay Yaoi, lo malo es que no son parejas muy normales, la mayoría solo es "Amor platónico" o pasajero, ya hay algunos que dura todo el Fic. Las parejas mas importantes son: **Kai X Johnny, Max X Michael, Michael X Tala, Tala X Bryan, Robert X Lee, Enrique X Oliver**... Los "+" no los menciono por que son muchos n_nU. 

3._  Incluyo a los personajes de Beyblade 2000, Beyblade V Force (Los tres equipos) y a lo mejor a los Beyblade G Revolution, (esto no es muy seguro); Por ahora solo hay de la primera serie.

4.- A lo que refiere a los Chapters, mis cálculos son de 60 episodios, que gracias al cielo llevo 15,  que son divididos en 4 partes, la primera va del capitulo 1 al 9 con el 10 como resumen y aclaración, del 11 al 29 con el 30 como aclaración y resumen, es toda la primera ronda (cuando varios hechos se van aclarando) del 31 al 45 la segunda ronda, en esta aparecen los de V Force y nuevos Ocss, y como digo yo, comienza la masacre. Del 46 al 60 es el desenlace.

5._ Tipo de Fic, Romance, Acción y Aventura, Humor, Yaoi, Yuri (casi nada), Drama, suspenso, Religión, Místico, Fantasía, Muerte (varios personajes se mueren), un poco este y un poco de aquello, XP.

6.- como ultimo, si, lo se es muy difícil imaginar a tantos personajes, pero por suerte yo también poseo la habilidad del Dibujo /aunque cada quien muy su estilo/ dentro de poco tendré un sitio en Yahoo mas completo, por el momento no se los doy /tengo muy pocos ¬.¬/ pero en el siguiente chapter se los daré.  

**Sinopsis:** **3 años después del torneo mundial. Varios Equipos de Beyblade son Invitados a lo que es un nuevo torneo en Esparta y Atenas, Grecia. Sin saber que esto solo es un fachada para que un Equipo auto nombrados  "The Satanas Team" logre sus objetivos junto a los "All Starz". Claro, no faltan los que quieren detener esto, Los "Demolition Boys Team", dirigidos por Samara Clamp, y aliados al "The Elemental Team", "Majestics Team", "The Fallen Four Team"  mismos que trataran de detener esto, algunos con métodos no tan buenos. Todo lo que envuelve a la Historia "Aperion" es una atmósfera de  Suspenso, Romance, Misticismo y extrañas bestias Bit, Y un Extraño jardín que es la clave del Todo. "Aperion, Entre la Luz y la Oscuridad, Donde la Muerte es la Única Salvación, Donde hay una segunda oportunidad... ¿Estas Dispuesto?"   **

Sin mas que agregar:   

Simbología.

( ) NOTAS DEL AUTOR

- HABLA

// PENSAMIENTO

*-+*-+*--*-+*-+*--*+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*

**_Aperion I  "Entre la luz y la oscuridad ¿qué prefieres?"_**

****

Por: Mikael Mudou** "Pyro"******

****

**"Al Torneo Griego!"**

Era una mañana de Primavera, el sol brillaba a todo lo que daba, se podía respirara en el aire un ambiente de Tranquilidad y hasta cierto punto de Diversión, estaban en Japón, mas bien el lugar de origen de los Bladebreikers. Tyson, regreso a casa, Al igual que Kenny, Ray, Kai y Max Regresaron a sus respectivo países. Esa mañana Tyson Recibió una especie de Invitación a un  torneo, es cual se llevaría acabo dentro de unos cuantos días, es Esparta, Grecia

RING, RING....

-¿Si diga?- Tyson

-Hola Tyson! soy yo Kenny.-

-Hola Jefe que sorpresa el oírte, ¿para que llamas?

-pues bien, quería decirte que hemos recibido una invitación a un nuevo torneo que se realizará en Esparta, Grecia, ¿no se si tu también recibiste la invitación?

-Eh si aquí mismo la tengo- Agitando el sobre- 

-Y Bien que piensas Tyson?

- ¿que qué Pienso!!!? Jefe tenemos que ir, estoy seguro que todos irán y que también habrán nuevo equipos, mas bey luchadores, y nuevas bestias Bit!!!, POR FAVOR Jefe no debemos de perdernos esta oportunidad!!! n_n

- Pero Tyson, el equipo esta desintegrado, Max regreso a los Estados Unidos, Al igual que Kai y Ray, supongo que solo nos enviaron esta invitación por compromiso.

-Por favor jefe debes de estar bromeando es obvio que quieren que el campeón mundial este ahí presente, ya te lo dije no hay que desperdiciar esta oportunidad!!!

-Pues eso habría que consultarlo con los demás, Yo le puedo mandar un E-mail a Max y  tu le puedes hablar a Ray y a Kai...

- ¿No podrías mejor hablarle tu a Kai?

- Por que lo dices tu eres su mejor amigo... ¿o no?

- Si claro ¬¬

- Vamos Tyson no te desanimes! seguro que tu llamada lo alegrara, bueno dejo esto en tus capaces manos! nos Vemos!!!

-Pero... Jefe... Oh Genial!!! ¬¬

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-

Un poco mas tarde en China...

Ring... Ring....

-Bueno...-

- ¿Si? ¿Lee? ¿que haces en la casa de Ray?- Pregunto Tyson intrigado

- Hola Tyson, ¿como has estado? -Lee, al otro lado de la línea...

- Pues... quería saber... si a ti también te llego la invitación para el torneo...-

- ¿m?... ah, si, si, si nos llego pero no iremos.- Con un tono medio desilusionado

-Pero, ¿por que? ¿¿¿no quieres recordar los viejos tiempos???-

-Eso quisiéramos, pero estamos muy ocupados, no tenemos tiempo para el torneo, créeme que quisiera estar ahí.

- m... ya veo, es una lastima... y bien ¿se encuentra Ray?

- SI, deja te lo comunico-

-SI, ¿Hola?

- Hola viejo como ¿estas?, ¿¿¿¿nos extrañas??? n_n -

-Hola Tyson, ¿como has estado? (¿por que siempre preguntan eso?)

-Muy bien, si duda, quería decirte que nosotros participaremos en el Torneo-

-¿eh? ¿me lo estas diciendo o es una orden? je-

-Vamos Ray! no me digas que tu tampoco puedes, no es justo!!!-

-NO, No es eso Tyson, claro que yo también participare, ¿nos reuniremos todos?

-Pues es lo que supongo, El jefe ya le envió un E-mail a Max, para preguntarle, y se supone que yo te tendría que hablar a ti y a Kai.

- ¿y ya le hablaste a Kai?

- No aun no, primero necesito saber si ustedes irían, pero veo que los White Tigers no irán...

- JE... n_nU Ya te dio lee la noticia verdad?.

-Si, el una lastima, bueno ¿entonces que?

-El Sr. D ya se comunico con migo y me dijo que les avisaría, pero veo que no lo ah hecho, bueno, el chiste es que me dijo que iría por ustedes a Japón y que pasarían por mi... -

-oh , ya veo, bueno en ese caso nos vemos Luego ¿si?

-Esta bien, me saludas a los demás de mi parte quieres -

-Como digas, Adiós.

-Adiós- 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En Japón...

- Uf... (SUSPIRO)Bien es hora de llamarle al SR. Mal humorado-

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En Rusia....

Ring... ring... ring.... ring 

+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

En Japón 

-n_n Vamos viejo contesta-.... Ring,... ring... ring... n_nU -CREO que no esta... -Ring...ring....ring.... n_n*- contesta, contesta, contesta.... MALDITA SEA CONTESTA!!!!!

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En Rusia...

Ring... ring....ring.... pak... Estas hablado a la casa de Kai Hiwatari por el momento no me encuentro deja tu mensaje si es algo Muy, muy importante, y Tal vez si se me da la Gana te devolveré la llamada, Gracias por Nada...   Pimmm.... 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

en Japón...

-Eh? este... Kai soy Ty.... Pim.... Tan, tan, tan, tan.... 

-Diablos!!!! note vuelvo ah hablar, por que las llamadas hasta Rusia me salen muy caras!!!! =|- se calma -  bueno, Ray dijo que el señor D. le hablaría a todos, bueno de eso no me preocupo... - Se recuesta en su cama- Muy bien! Torneo Griego aquí vamos!!!!

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

Unos días después el señor D, se comunico con todos los del equipo, Kai, llego sano y salvo a Japón, y por supuesto Tyson le reclamo por que no le devolvió la llamada, Max decidió que se encontraría con los chicos en el Torneo, y Ray los esperaba en China, ya para partir al Torneo Griego... en el avión...

-Adoro comer,  Adoro comer!, Adoro comer!!!- Tyson no comía, Tragaba! se devoro su comida junto con la de Kenny, a su lado estaba Kai que se le quedaba bien do con una cara de... de... bueno, no se con que cara se le quedaba viendo pero si fijaba su vista en el...

-Tyson, no te dijo Kenny que comer la comida del avión te producirá dolor de estomago?- con si tono normal de voz.

-No... me importa... lo que me importa... es el momento... y que... la .... disfrutes...

-Ya quiero llegar a China y ver a Ray, hay tantas cosas de las que hablar...-Dijo Kenny tecleado,

-Oye Jefe ¿que haces?

-Estoy chequeando los nuevo equipos que entraran al Torneo, son muy interesantes.

-¿así!? pues nadie es mas interesante que yo,  ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Claro Tyson...- Kai voltea  hacia la ventanilla tratando de no escuchar la boberas de Tyson.

- m... si claro, bien dime que encontraste...

- Pues, son equipos de todo el mundo, incluso en cada equipo hay de 4 a 6 integrantes...

- Yo quiero saber el nombre del equipo y del líder, es muy importante conocer al oponente...

- eh... De "los Shadow Tamer's" su líder es Eduard... no tiene apellido, y es de Italia, el resto del equipo es desconocido, del "Elemental Team" su líder es Tydus Osburne, el origen es desconocido, "The Fallen Four Tema" el líder es Mikael Mudou, y el origen es Ingles... y son los equipos que por el momento hemos encontrado toda vía debe de haber muchos mas...-

- Eduard, Tydus y Mikael, cada un es Bey luchador de clase mundial, en ese caso, ¿por que no los vimos en el torneo pasado?...

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

En china...

-Si!!! hola China!!! estamos de vuelta!!! XD- Tyson daba saltos por todo el aéreo puerto, 

- Chicos por aquí!!!!- Era la voz de Ray que se escuchaba a unos cuando metros de la entrada.

-Hola Ray!!! como has estado, ya te queríamos ver-

-je je!!! tanto tiempo Chicos, Han crecido bastante-

-Miren quien lo dice, su pegaste el estirón cañón ¿verdad? n_n -

-Bueno ya basta de tanto abraso, el Sr. d, nos espera- Como siempre Kai le quita el encanto al momento (sin ofender)

- Claro Sr. aguafiestas, Ray ¿tu sabes donde nos espero el Sr. D.?- Pregunto

- Si, es en un Pequeño café cerca de aquí-

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

En el Café...

-Hola Muchachos, tanto tiempo sin verles han crecido bastante-

-Muchas gracias Sr. D.-

Todos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa al Lado de un pequeño escenario (O_o no pregunte) 

- Muy bien, por que no quería ver aquí- Pregunto Kai

-Pues como ya saben recibieron una invitación para el Torneo Griego, es un torneo muy importante y de clase mundial, los mejores equipos están invitados, y por supuesto ustedes no podrían faltar.

- Si, lo sabemos es una lastima de los White Tigers no puedan participar, en estos tiempos se encuentran muy ocupados.

-de veras- Dijo el Jefe- ¿Por que Lee, Mariah y los demás no vinieron?

-lo que sucede es que Lee me dijo que últimamente le han llegado cartas raras, y en una de esas los Cito a todos en un almacén detrás de la tienda de comestibles, lo mas raro es que la carta no tiene remitente ni dada por el estilo,  a Lee le preocupo eso y decido arreglar el asunto de una vez por todas...

- Ya veo, eso suena muy peligroso, ¿crees que estarán bien...?

-Si, Lee sabrá cuidar de Mariah y además tiene a Gary por si las dudas, no se preocupen...-

 La música empezó a sonar, era un grupo de esos formados por artistas novatos, en ocasiones interpretan Covers, (es muy divertido) A los chicos les llamo la atención que el Sr. D. se les quedara viendo.

- ¿Quienes son los del escenario?- Pregunto Ray

-Jo, Jo. (como se ríe siempre)  ellos son un nuevo prodigio del Beyblade- dijo del Sr. D.

-Del Beyblade!!!, pero si ellos solo están cantando, como pueden ser Bey luchadores?- Se pregunto a si mismo Tyson, mas bien, pensó en voz alta.

-Lo se aunque no lo crean son Bey luchadores de clase mundial pero ellos no se preocupan tanto por ello, por los torneos, dicen que es mejor concentrar sus habilidades especiales en cosas mas productivas que el Beyblade- Aclaro, tomando un sorbo de su taza.

-Eso no puede ser, o eres un bey luchador completo o no eres nada- Tyson se sentía furioso de que "ofendieran" al Beyblade de tal manera, se paro, fue directo a la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados a esperar de que terminan su numero

-Oh no... Tyson de seguro buscara pelea contra ellos- grito Kenny

- Descuida Kenny, no creo que se arme mucho alboroto- El Sr. D. si que se veía Calmado..

-Muy bien aquí los esperare- Se decía a si mismo Tyson, sentado en  al mesa, con los brazos cruzados...

En el escenario como Vocalista estaba un "chavo" de aproximada mente 21 años, su cabello era de color Morado, ojos Rojos, (su peinado era como el de 2d de Gorillaz), bestia un Polo de color Negro, un chaleco de color violeta, brazaletes negros de púas, pans de color negro y uno tenia Niké morados... en el cuello llevaba un mini reloj de arena... 

en la Guitarra se encontraba una Mujer muy alta, (créanme alta) de cabello Verde largo, (por la cintura) los ojos carmesí, con un toque medio siniestro, su peinado era un poco lacio de la raíz y conforme decencia la rizos se empezaban a formar, su peinado cubría su ojo derecho, llevaba puesto una blusa roja con una manga y la otra sin manga, estaba muy pegadita, seguida de una mini falda de cuero negra, unas botas de tacón alto que le llegaban asta la rodilla, unos guantes negro cortos sin dedos y unos aretes con forma de numero 6... (es una mujer muy sexy)

en el bajo, un chico de aproximada mente unos 14 años según su altura, tenia el Pelo Rojo con unos toques negros, lo llevaba todo para atrás, ojos amarillos con un toque felino, un tatuaje muy extraño en la mejilla izquierda, una camisa negra con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, muñequeras rojas, un pantalón Pesquero (a la rodilla) y unos tenis Rojos, y para rematar unos gogles de color negro...

En la Batería, un chavo de aproximada mente 19 años, cabello castaño, ojos grisáceos, lleva una bicha deportiva que le levanta un poco el fleco, chamarra amarilla con negro, playera Azul, un pans Negro con una franja amarilla a los lados y tenis amarillos...

(APA descripción que me hecho ¿no?, ya vera los dibujos)

estaban tocando la de "Three Doors Down" ...Kriptonite... ( me encanta esa canción)

Al terminar, los chicos bajan del escenario, Tyson los estaba esperando, el resto de los Bladebreikers solo esperaban el resultado final del capricho de Tyson...

-Muy bien, ya era hora- Dijo Tyson 

- Y tu quien eres para sentarte en nuestra mesa?- Replico la mujer

- No puedo creer que ustedes sean Bey luchadores¡ Exijo sus nombres!!!- Grito Tyson

- JA, JA, JA, Tienes muchas agallas Pequeñito... Mi nombre es Reyka, líder de los J-Blaids...

-j-Blaids, a si se llama su equipo, ja, Yo soy Tyson, líder de los Bladebreikers 

- ¿Conque tu eres Tyson?, mi nombre es Morty- "Saludo" el baterista

- Bien, párese que el Resto de su equipo no tiene modales...- Tyson noto que los 2 miembros faltantes no se presentaron, cosa que le molesto.

- No interesa quienes somos, esto es un perdida de tiempo, me voy...- Dijo al momento de emprender al camerino el chico pelirrojo

- Alto! Exijo que me digas quien eres?-

Volteando de Reojo- Soy El Príncipe de la Guerra... recuérdalo... Jum.... -

Hubo un momento de silencio...

-el Prin... oh si! el Príncipe de la guerra, huy que miedo...¬¬ - Burlándose de el...

-je je, je...XD- Morty

-M... =|... - Reyka

- n_nU- Morty

- ¿y que? tu también me vas a inventar un nombre- Mirando de reojo al vocalista...

-No, no tengo motivos para hacerlo, pero te agradecería que me llamaras Crawley- Con un tono un poco seco...

-M.. Esta bien...

En la Mesa donde estaba los demás...

-Quien es el Chico pelirrojo?- Pregunto kai con un tono des interesado

- Es solo un chiquillo rebelde solo eso jo, jo...-

- Ellos son los J-Blaids?... son un equipo un tanto...raro...- Ray paresia ver la diferencias en el equipo muy claramente.- Y... ¿ellos estarán en el Torneo?...

-Bueno, en realidad solo 2 de ellos-

-Solo dos- Dijeron Kenny y Ray al mismo tiempo... 

-Si, pero por desgracia no se quienes-

Con Tyson...

-Bueno eso no es lo mas importante, los reto a una Batalla, en este lugar, ahora mismo- 

-JA, y que te hace pensar que nosotros queremos pelear...?- 

- Pues,...

- Pelemos!- El tono de voz de Morty era muy decidido y capaz.

- Genial!!!

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*+

Increíblemente en el escenario se encontraba un plato de Beyblade, era de color Morado, la figura normal....un plato clásico...

- Muy bien....- Reyka era el arbitró.

- ¿EH? ¿eso es tu bey lanzador?- Tyson tenia una cara de " Esto no es posible", el bey lanzador de Morty eran ¿las batacas?

- SI, ¿qué? ¿tienes algún problema?-

-No. Ninguno...

En lo que se decidía lo del beylanzador, El chico fuego (así me dijeron una vez)salió de su camerino y se sentó en la mesa de a lado de los Bladebreikers, Crawley miraba fijamente a Ray, de repente su semblante cambio...

- 3,2, 1... Let it....-

-Ray Kon!!!- Grito Crawley...- Tus amigos... Lee... tienes que ir con el!, te necesita!!!... lo veo...-

- ¿¿¿!Que!???- Ray se paro de Golpe.

- //Crawley tu...//- Morty pensó un momento- Ray tienes que ir con tu amigo!!! el nunca se equivoca!!!-

- Las premoniciones de Crawley siempre son ciertas, el nunca se equivoca- En cambio el Flamígero bajista paresia muy calmado...

- Que esperas ve!!!...- Grito Kai- //Confiare en ustedes//

Ray salió a toda velocidad hacia en almacén en donde se supone que Lee y los demás chicos estarían, de tras de el Le siguieron Kai y Tyson... Los J-Blaids se quedaron en el restauran, se acercaron la a mesa donde estaba el Sr. D.

- Que amable fuiste al decirle a Ray sobre el peligro de sus amigos...- Dijo el Sr. D.

- No fue nada Sr. D. A demás Jibriell no soportaría mas muertes- comento Crawley

- Si, pero tenias que grita "Tus amigos te necesitan, corre!" ¬¬- Replico Reyka 

- Lose, pero descuida todo saldrá bien....-

Ray corrió hacia el almacén, se detuvo un poco antes de abrir la puerta, tomo aire, Kai Y Tyson apenas llegaron... suspiro y abrió la puerta de golpe lo que vio era...

-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TBC

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+-*-+*-+

UF... ME DUELEN LOS DEDOS....ESCRIBÍ ESTE EPISODIO A LA 1:00 De la mañana y lo termine a la 4:12am.. de la misma madrugada...

Bien, el primer equipo hace su aparición, ellos son los J-Blaids, Reyka, Morty, Crawley y el Chico Fuego? 

 Quise que este episodio quedara en suspenso... ¿que le pasaría a Lee? ¿Cual es la identidad real del chico fuego?... ¿no pude inventar algo mas original que "Chico fuego"? ¿por que Max se quiso quedar mas tiempo con los All Stars, pensara en cambiarse de equipo?, por que kai se le quedo viendo al Chico F.?. ¿quien es Jibriell? ¿alguien me dejara algún Review?... por cierto les prometo que escaneare todos mis dibujos para que los vean y tengan una idea clara de como son... por cierto se dieron cuenta que tengo una fanates por los "..." puntos suspensivos.., también me preguntan que si Pyro aparecerá, pues todavía no se...

Bueno hasta la próxima!!!

**Los personajes de Beyblade ®  no me pertenecen si no a sus verdaderos Autores**

****

**Los Personajes de _"J-Blaids Team"_ ®; Me pertenecen a mi, puesto que yo soy su creador y dueño.**

****

**¿Dudas?, ¿Quejas?, cometarios, Tomatazos, Todo lo que quieran saber a ****pyro_flame_Champion@yahoo.com.mx mi Msn es  all_hell_delon@hotmail.com**


	2. La Revelacion de Max

**Bien, el segundo episodio!**

Quiero agradecer a todos lo que me han dejado sus Reviews, la Neta muchas gracias, a:

**Bra,  Yaenia, Alexia Ashford, Cho Chang (Éowyn) a Lilith...n_n , Akira Devha, Doktor Rashid.. y bueno yo también medio hablo Alemán, mas bies, solo fui a las primeras 2 clases pero el Wey que las daba me caía gordo... **

Gracias por que ustedes son lo que me impulsan a seguir esto... 

Bueno, el otro se quedo en suspenso, ¿Que le pasaría a Lee? bueno eso yo solo lo se... je, je, je... Esta vez los Fans de Max me va a querer Fusilar je, je, je... Por cierto, los que tienen la Duda de lo que significa Aperion, pues Aperion significa "Lucha entre contrarios" o "lucha entre el bien y el mal" o algo así... ese nombre me lo recomendó Moonlyn = Perla. La Neta no se que significa... n_nU

Este fic se lo dedico a todas (os) los que me han dejado Reviews y a los que me han dado la inspiración para seguir...  

**Simbología:**

**()Aclaraciones **

**// PENSAMIENTOS**

**- HABLA-**

**+**+**+**+**+**+***+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**

_Aperion II "Entre la luz y la oscuridad ¿qué prefieres?"_

Por: Mikael  Mudou **"Pyro" **

****

La Revelación de Max 

**+**+**+**+**+**+***+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**

Lentamente abrió los ojos, Lee se encontraba acostado en la cama de Ray, a su lado estaba Tyson que trataba se curarle la herida de su brazo Derecho...

-M?... Lee! que bueno que ya despertaste!!!- Grito Tyson con gran felicidad.

-Tyson? que haces aquí?... yo...-

-Oye Lee recuerdas lo que paso?-

-Lo que... paso- Poniendo su mano en la cabeza- 

-si, los encontramos en un almacén detrás de la tienda de Comestibles, Tu estabas inconsciente contra la pared, Mariah en las escalera, y este Gary y Kevin tirado entre unas cajas... los trajimos aquí, Mariah esta con  Ray, Gary y Kevin con kai, nos preocuparon...-

-Eso me recuerda... que... Mi Beyblade!!! Donde esta mi Beyblade?- Lee, se paro del golpe un poco histérico... (un poco ¬¬)

-Lee cálmate! buscamos sus blades pero no estaban... es posible que se los hayan Robado.-

-Mi Beyblade!, estas seguro?...-

-Si...- Triste- Pero recuerdas quien los ataco?-

-Quien nos...Ataco... no lo se... apenas y puedo recordar...- Lee trato de hacer memoria pero fue inútil

-Bueno, vamos a donde están los demás, tal vez todos juntos recuerden algo-

En la habitación de a lado...

- Lee! que bueno que ya estas mejor!!!- Grito Mariah, levantándose de la silla y dándole un gran abraso a Lee- Nos tenias muy preocupados... Ya estas mejor?-

- Eh, si gracias por preguntar Mariah...- Sentándose en el sillón- como están Chicos?

Kevin solo asintió con la Cabeza y Gary mostró su pulgar hacia arriba...

- Bien, tienen que tratar de hacer memoria, quien los ataco?...

- Recuerdo que, salimos temprano en la mañana...

*-*-*- FLASH Back -*-*-*-*

Lee a lado de la puerta del departamento de Mariah, En eso Gary y Kevin llegaban...

- Ya están listos?- Pregunto Lee - Solo falta que Mariah termine que arreglarse-

- Mujeres, por que siempre se tardan tanto en arreglarse no lo entiendo- Replico Kevin...

- Cuándo crezcas mas lo entenderás-

- Si claro ¬¬ -

-*-*-*-* fin del FB *-*-*-*-

- Pueden saltarse esa parte? - Pregunto Kai, con su tono de voz normal

- Esta bien - 

*-*-*-* Flash Back, otra vez *-*-*-*

/- llegamos al almacén, y entramos al parecer nadie estaba ahí..

- Aquí estamos!!! ¿¿Que quieres???- Grito Kevin, Pero nadie respondió...

-Lee seguro que es aquí?- Pregunto Mariah algo asustada.

- Si estoy completamente seguro, pero por que no hay nadie-

- Bueno, ya era hora de que se presentaran... - Los White Tigers voltearon para la parte superior del almacén, en ella, se encontraba 7 personas, cubiertas con unas gabardinas con capucha de color negro (que no dejaban ver la cara)... 

- Quienes son Ustedes,?...

- Por el momento eso no les incumbe... lo que me tiene con "pendiente" es que no irán al Torneo , o me equivoco?...

- No, Tus suposiciones son ciertas...- Dijo Lee...

- En ese caso, tendremos que Invitarlos al Torneo Personalmente...-

- Muy bien! eso lo veremos, Equipo!!! Preparados!!! ahora- Los 4 White Tigers sacaron sus blades, al mismo tiempo que 4 de los 7 individuos lo hacían...

- Ahora Galeon!!!- Lee

-Has lo Tuyo Galux!!!- Mariah

- Ve Galaman!!!! - Kevin

-Galzi!.... – Gary

El equipo contrario

- Ataca Astaroth!!!-

- Contra ellos Leviathan!!!-

- Sin piedad Belial! -

- Destrózalos Asmodeo!!-

/- Todo fue tan rápido que siquiera supimos en que momento Perdimos, lo ultimo que recuerdo, que yo estaba contra la pared, el primer sujeto que lanzo su blade se me acercó y me dijo...

- Buenos gatitos, si quieren volver a ver sus Patéticos Blades, tendrán que ir al torneo Griego, pregunten por el "Satanás Team" y por Akira... je, je, je, ja, ja, ja... (como maniático)...

*-*-*-*- Fin del FB *-*-*-*-*

- y eso es todo lo que recuerdo...- 

- The Satanás Team, los Satanases, eso nombre si que da miedo... - Tyson sintió un ligero escalofrió que recorrió toda su columna vertebral...

- Y  el nombre de sus bestias Bit, si que son interesantes...- por otra parte a Kai no le paresia muy importante el echo de que a otros Bey luchadores amigos les quitaran sus bestias Bit...

- Astaroth, Leviathan, Belial, Asmodeo... veré si Dizzy tiene algún dato de ellos- Kenny abrió su laptop y comenzó a teclear, tratando de encontrar algún dato sobre las bestias...

- Con cuidado Jefe, últimamente eh andado un poco delicada...- Dijo Dizzy- Oh miren lo que encontré...-

- ¿Que es Dizzy?-

- No encuentro ningún dato sobre las Bestias. pero los nombres de las mismas responden a Nombres de Demonios Bíblicos...-

- Demonios Bíblicos?, no! hay muere... ese torneo me produce, escalofríos- Mariah se empezaba a acobardar

- Lo se pero yo quiero recuperar mi Beyblade, y no me importa si tengo que vencer al mismo Diablo!!!- Por otra parte Lee estaba que ardía del Coraje...

- Te refieres que tenemos que ir- Pregunto Gary...

- Es la única solución al Problema, están conmigo equipo?- 

Los White Tigers lo dudaron por un Momento, pero ese sentimiento de querer recuperar sus Bestias Bit era mas fuerte que nada, todos asintieron, y ya por fin decididos viajarían juntos al torneo Griego, con la esperanza de Recuperar su Blades... Pero en el Aéreo puerto...

- Sr. D. A quien esperamos, se nos va a ser tarde!!!- Tyson estaba tan ansioso por el Torneo que olvido que los J-Blaids viajarían con ellos...

 A lo lejos- Oigan no se vallan si nosotros!!!- Grito Reyka, tratado de correr con las cosas que ella se atrevía a llamar Botas... -  Los sentimos nos hizo tarde...-

- Se nos hizo tarde, mas bien a ti se te hizo tarde, que tantas cosas haces en el baño? XD...- Pregunto Morty...  

- Ya chicos no se Pelen, J- Blaids les presento a los White Tigers en mejor equipo de Beyblade de China...- Tyson se encargo de hacer la presentaciones y por fin en el avión rumbo a Grecia...

- Por cierto creí que los White Tigers no asistirían al Torneo, por que nos acompañan?- A Morty le extraño mucho que ninguno de los WT hablara en lo que llevaban del camino...

- Lo que sucede es que... Nosotros no pensábamos participar en este torneo pero, un equipo de Beyblade llamado The Satanás Team, nos robaron nuestras bestias Bit, y si queremos recuperarlas necesitamos entrar al Torneo- A Lee se costaba mucho trabajo explicar la situación por la que pasaban  y mucho mas recordarlo

- Los satanases?... tuvieron un encuentro con los satanases!!!- Pero por otra parte a Morty le era muy fácil expresar su asombro.

- si, por que? acaso los conoces?- Pregunto Kevin.

- EH... de forma indirecta, el que medio los conoce es el Chico fuego. XD- 

- Solo conozco al Líder los demás ni sus luces...-

- Dime, adonde lo puedo encontrar es de vital importancia!!!- Lee

- No, lo se... Conocí a Akira Matsumoto, cuando me metieron en un internado en Japón, solo conviví con el Un año, su bestia Bit es Astaroth, un ser muy moustroso no  lo crees... je, je...

-Cual es el chiste?- Pregunto Tyson...

- Jum... el hecho de tener si quiera la idea de tratar de retar a Akira es muy graciosa, Créanme No solo Akira es poderoso, si no que también es Siniestro... Inclusive al Elemental Team les dan problemas... y es uno solo, los demás Satanases son iguales o peores... je, je, je...

- No te rías, no solo te dejare con la boca abierta el día que tenga que pelear contra ellos, si no que también te demostrare lo buen Bey luchador que soy, tenlo por seguro...!-

- Di lo que quieras no me importa...-

- Huy si, soy un chico malo y rebelde ¬¬ -

**+**+**+***+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**

Al llegara a Grecia...

- Bueno aquí nos despedimos, Nos vemos en el Torneo - Reyka y su equipo se retiraron, no sin antes prometer que los 2 miembros de su equipo pelarían en el Torneo...

- Esta bien que hacemos ahora- Se pregunto Ray.

-Yo quiero probar la comida griega!!! dicen que es muy exótica je, je, je. n_n

- Por primera vez puedes pensar en algo que no sea comida Tyson- Y como siempre  aquí esta Kai

- Lo siento Kai, pero uno de los placeres mas grandes de la Vida es Comer!!! si!!! n_n

- Nunca cambiaras  verdad? JE, - Rio Kenny...

Después de llegar al Aeropuerto, Tyson y  los demás chicos llegaron al Hotel, en donde Tyson arraso con todo el Buffet, los White Tigers preguntaron por un Akira Matsumoto (por el dato del Cf.) el recepcionista dijo que tenían 4 reservaciones a cuenta de Akira, y que todo correría a su cuenta, ellos no perdieron tiempo en subir a las habitaciones haber si sus blades daban señales de Vida, para sorpresa de los 4 sus blades estaba cada uno en su respectivas camas junto a una nota que decía:

**_            "Bienvenidos a Grecia, espero que disfruten de su estadía en el Torneo,            _**

**_       por que nosotros estamos mas que listos, los esperamos en la ceremonia de_**

**_            apertura"_******

**    ATTE:**

**                        Akira Matsumoto, El Satanás mayor.**

**PD: _Ni se les ocurra salirse del torneo por que sus bestias Bit pagaran las consecuencia... _**

**+**+**+***+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**

Ala mañana siguiente, osea el día antes de la  apertura...

- Estas seguro que Max te dijo que nos veríamos Aquí?- Tyson se empezaba a desesperan por el solo hecho de que Max no se aparecía, se supone que lo verían en el jardín central del Hotel a las 10:00 AM. pero del chico rubio, ni sus luces.

- Ya son las 10:24, para mi que ya no pudo venir, será mejor que nos vayamos - En cambio Kenny, se  daba por vencido. 

-eh?- A lo lejos se veía a Max llegar- Ahí esta Max!!!, oye Max por aquí!!! - Gritaba Ray

- Oh, esta por ahí- se dijo a si mismo Max...

- Hola viejo cuanto tiempo! ¡n_n! - Tyson se acerco para darle un abraso a Max pero este se resistió... - Que te pasa...?

-Por favor Tyson no hagas mas difícil esto...- Max tenia la misma mirada estilo  Judie de "Madre desnaturalizada" esa de "tu ya no me importas"

- Hacer mas difícil que?, Max estas muy extraño- Y Tyson acertaba, incluso la ropa de Max era diferente, Llevaba una playera Negra, encima una camisa de color Ver oscuro, unos Pantalones estilo pesquero de color verde y unos botines negros.

- Lo siento Tyson, pero el tiempo cambia a la gente, y eh decidido que ya no quiero estar con los Bladebreikers, me eh dado cuenta que yo pertenezco a los All Stars, con mi Mamá y con Michael... Lo siento, pero este es el Adiós... - (Huy creo que a mi me dolió mas que a Tyson....)

- Pero Viejo, Max no nos puedes hacer esto, somos un equipo, siempre juntos!- SI, Tyson a un no lo puede creer...

- Éramos un Equipo, entiéndelo, no podemos cambiar el pasado, y esta es mi decisión... -(auch _ )

- Pero Max..-

- PERO NADA, TYSON ENTIENDELO, YA NO QUIERO , NO MAS, DEJAME EN PAZ!!!- Grito Max

- Déjalo Tyson, si esa es su decisión nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Déjalo ir- Kai

- Kai tiene razón, me duele admitirlo, pero, nosotros no podemos obligarlo, si el ya decidió el camino, pues... -  Ray

- Chicos... yo...- Tyson se quedo a si °o°, aun sin creer que le daban vuelo para que se fuera.

- Con permiso...- y sin mas que agregar se fue...

- //Max por que?... por que?...//- pensó Ray...

- En ese caso, los All Stars se han convertido en nuestro rivales... incluyendo a Max, un traidor...-

TBC

**+**+**+***+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**

**Pyro: **Max, se fue es un simple traidor o tendrá sus razones...? Si lo se las Fans de Max me van a matar, pero por curioso, siempre el mas bueno de la serie lo convertí en "Malo" aun no se si Max sea Malo, o algo por el estilo.

En este episodio apareció otro Equipo "The Satanás Team" (los Satanases) sus bestias Bit son demonios bíblicos... je, je, je... bueno también las bestia Bit de Pyro es un demonio... Aun no se descubre la Id de El Chico Fuego, ni quienes son el "Elemental team" (El equipo elemental) 

En el próximo episodio tendremos la Apertura de un Torneo que tendrá Acción y giros de 180°, y presentando a la mayoría de los equipos que participaran...

 Los personajes de Beyblade ®  no me pertenecen si no a sus verdaderos Autores

Los Personajes de "J-Blaids Team" ®, "Satanas Team" ®, "Elemental Team" ®; Me pertenecen a mi, puesto que yo soy su creador y dueño. 


	3. La Ceremonia de Apertura!: Parte I

**Guten Tag!!!!**

Aquí esta el Tercer episodio!

Muy bien, en el Ultimo vimos (o mas bien leímos) como Max se Revelo contra su propio Equipo, je, je, je, soy muy malo... Bueno no soy malo, es que nadie me comprende, solo Moonlyn.

Dedico este episodio a **Akira Devha, Yaenia, Dark Lilith Evolution, Alexia Ashford, **

Por causas de Fuerza mayor tuve que cortar este episodio... así es que solo es la Primera parte

Comencemos!

**Simbología:**

**() aclaraciones**

**//Pensamientos**

**- Habla**

**+**+**+**+**+**+***+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**

**_Aperion III "Entre la luz y la Oscuridad ¿Qué prefieres?"_**

Por: Mikael Mudou **"Pyro"**

**"La Ceremonia de Apertura. Los Majestics Vs. Las Dark Elfs (primera parte...)"**

Por fin el gran día de la ceremonia de apertura llego!, Todos lo equipos poco a poco llegaron al Estadio Mítico (que nombre mas original no?), Y lo Primero que hizo Tyson fue... que creen, si buscar lo carritos de comida que siempre hay en esos torneos, Ray lo acompañaba para cuidar que no se indigestaran antes del inicio de la ceremonia...

- Oye Tyson, no crees que ya comiste suficiente, todo esto te va a ser daño...- Ray estaba claramente preocupado, Tyson lo único que hizo después de levantarse fue comer, comer, comer y ah si! Comer...

-Ya no me importa, si Max ya no esta en el equipo, ya nada me importa, el es un traidor-

- Vamos Tyson, no lo tomes tan apecho... recuerda lo que dice el refrán... "Déjalo ir, si regresa es que siempre fue del equipo, pero si no es que nunca lo fue"- Waw! Ray dejo apañado a Tyson...

- Ray, me confundes mas...- ToT

- je, je... oye... mira son...-

- ¿QUE?.. Son los Majestics..- °O°

- Hola muchachos!- Saludo Enrique...

- Como ha estado n_n- Oliver

- Hola chicos, pues no del todo bien... eh... hola Robert-

- Hay... Hola Chicos...- Robert traía algo jalando de su espalda- 

- Que es esa cosa que traes en la espalda- Pregunto Tyson

- n_nU - Enrique/ Oliver

- Esta cosa que ven aquí se llama Pyro...-

- ¿Pyro? - Dijeron Ray Y Tyson un poco sacados de onda..

- Guten Tag!!! n_n! - dijo

- Eh... Guten...Tag...- Dijo Tyson, volteo a ver a Ray y le pregunto discretamente - Que significa Guten Tag?- XD

- significa Hola en Alemán..- Explico Oliver...

- Alemán! - Grito Tyson...

- Ja (si)- dijo bajándose de la espalda de Robert... - Soy Pyro Délon, Primo de Robert y campeonato de Alemania...

El chico era de mas o menos la altura de Robert, pelo color morado, ojos rojos muy grandes (créanme grandes) bestia una armadura al igual que los Majestics solo que de color verde oscuro con un  estilo griego, tenia unas marcas parecidas a las de Kai solo que de verde, oscuro y café (como militar) al igual que la nariz (los que ya me conocen ya saben como es... es el único dibujo que tengo escaseado, luego busco un lugar para ponerlo) 

- ah! pues mucho gusto, Yo soy Tyson y el es Ray, somos miembros de lo Bladebreikers - 

- Freut mich, encantado de conocerlos n_n - Saludo-

- Oigan, por que no esta  Johnny con ustedes?- Ray estaba intrigado por no ver al Flamígero Bey luchador dentro del Grupo.

- Lo que pasa es que tubo un asunto que atender, pero descuiden llegara mañana, en lo que llega Pyro lo cubrirá, además el equipo de Pyro también tiene que venir- Explico Oliver

- Si y Además también vendrá Lilith y Alexia... XD - Canturreo Enrique, al parecer estaba muy feliz de que ellas fueran.

- Apoco Pyro esta en un Equipo?- Pregunto Tyson.

- Si, los Dark Fire Knights,  también es el Líder del mismo- Robert

- Pero por que traen sus armaduras, no lo entiendo...-

- Seremos el Primer equipo en pelear, y creo que es un equipo de puras Chicas... je, je, je n///n- Enrique estaba todo Rojo, tratando de imaginar que tan buenas estarían las Bey luchadoras...

- Me alegro por ti ¬¬* - En cambio Oliver, uuta se empezaba a enojar.

- n_nU- Ray/Tyson

- Pero como a nosotros no nos han dicho contra quien peleamos! Que hacemos, a donde vamos!!!- Tyson 

-Cálmate Tyson, no le exageres, nosotros pelearemos primero por que somos el Equipo que eligieron para la Batalla de Inauguración.- Bueno, al menos eso tranquilizo a Tyson,

-y Bueno... como líder y Primo de Robert también debes de tener una Bestia Bit no? – Pregunto Tyson

- Ja (si), también tengo una Bestia Bit! – Sacando algo de algún lugar – Este es... les presento a la Bestia Bit que hace Temblar el Cielo y Arder la Tierra! Flame Cerberus!!! – Música triunfal de fondo (¬¬) , Tyson toma el blade...

- oye! Es una broma! Este es solo un blade vació! –

- m? vació!.. – Le arrebata el blade a Tyson – Cerberus?... Ceeeerrrrrrrbbbbbbbbeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrruuuuusssss..............!!!!!!!!! – Piensa por un momento,  de la nada saqua una caja muy rara...  –

- Oye que es eso? – Pregunto Ray

-es... La caja de Pandora! – Dijo mientras la habría y la escondía de la vista de Tyson y Ray – Cerberus? Estas ahí?  Oh! si aquí estas! Por que no quieres salir...? – Paresia que Pyro Hablara con la Nada.. (párese un loco) –

- Tyson- Ray se acercó un poco a Tyson para que los demás no lo oyeran – Este chico es muy raro no lo crees? –

- Yo no diría Raro, diría Loco – Tyson solo miraba como Pyro hablaba con la caja.

- Este... me vas a enseñar a tu bestia Bit?  - Pregunto Tyson mientras se acercaba a Pyro para poder ver el interior de la caja, pero Pyro no lo dejo ... - Oye no seas egoísta! Déjame verlo – Tyson prácticamente se le aventó para poder ver la susodicha caja...

- Oye Robert tu primo es... – Ray se acercaba a Robert pero sin dejar de ver la divertida pelea entre Tyson y Pyro

- Dilo, descuida... el es así... – Dijo Robert

- Loco? –

- Si – 

- Esta loco? –

- Si, pero por Robert je, je, je – Los interrumpió Enrique  

- Sabes bien que no es cierto ¬ ¬ – Robert se defendía

- Si claro n_n -  sonri

- Tanto como tu por Oliver?, Enriquito – 

- Que? O//////O – Oliver estaba todo Rojo 

- Eh... este...  oh! si olvide algo en mi Suite de lujo! lo siento me voy... – Bien, Bien Enrique se dio a la Fuga  como en sus famosas escapadas...  

- Oye en realidad la Bestia Bit de tu Primo esta dentro de esa caja –

-En realidad si –

- Pero es muy grande para guardar una Bestia Bit no? –

- Si pero Cerberus forma parte de la caja,  el  esta en su Bit (o esa cosa) –

-Ah ya veo...- 

- Bueno, Oliver es hora de irnos... Pyro! Deja de jugar con Tyson quieres... -  

- Esta bien... – Hacia Tyson – Luego que mi Lindo Demonio este de humor te lo presento quieres... bueno me voy -  Pyro Guardo la caja en la nada, corrió y se volvió a Subir en la Espalda de Robert ... – Vamonos! 

- Si pero quieres bajarte de mi Espalda? - ¬ ¬

- Eh.... No! n_n 

**+**+**+**+**+**+***+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**

Después de ese inesperado encuentro con los Majestics la ceremonia estaba a punto de dar inicio, el estadio era muy parecido a las Ruinas griegas (no? me lo juras?¬¬) era mas o menos del tamaño del estadio de las Vegas, tenia Cuatro entradas principales, por ahí es de donde saldrían los equipos, según las presentaciones, en la entrada numero 2, los Bladebreikers y los White Tigers se encontraba, y Tyson estaba tan nervioso que se encerró en el Baño a.. pues.. a Wakarear (Puedes ser menos indirecto). Y bien ningún torneo es lo mismo sin Jazz-man!!! y bueno los comentaristas que ahora no recuerdos sus nombres.

-BIEN VENIDOS TODOS AL TORNEO GRIEGO, DONDE SOLO LOS MEJORES EQUIPOS DEL MUNDO HAN SIDO INVITADOS, SON UN TOTAL DE "" EQUIPOS QUE SE VATIRAN UNOS CONTRA OTROS PARA VER CUAL ES EL MEJOR DEL BEYBLADE!!! -

En la entrada #2, mas bien en el Baño...

- Jefe estoy aterrado!!!! _ - Tyson aun no salía del Baño, seguía, pues... eso... 

- Pero Tyson yo creí que estarías muy emocionado?- Kenny le estaba dando ánimos a Tyson, mas bien tratando.

- Estoy todo menos ... buah... (que chidos efectos de sonido no?)... Jefe sal tu yo no puedo...-

- Tyson!, Kenny, están a punto de anunciarlos, dense prisa!!! - Mariah fue a buscarlo, Jazz-Man estaba a punto de empezar con los equipos...

En el Estadio...

- Muy bien, nuestro primer equipo es el Campeón mundial de hace tres año, gracias al poder de sus bestias Bit ellos son los BLADEBREIKERS!!!! KAI! TYSON!, RAY! Y KENNY!- (que feo suena sin Max no?)

-Si!!!. hola!!!- Al parecer a Tyson los nervios del Torneo se le pasaron, Kai, pues Kai traía su cara de siempre "de pocos amigos", Kenny y Ray también parecían felices

- Anteriormente eran 5 Pero uno de sus miembros decidió hacer sus maletas y seguir su propio camino!!!-

Tyson alo Ash de Pokémon - No me lo recuerden- TOT 

- Je, JE n_nU muy bien, EL siguiente es toda una camada de Felinos, considerados el Mejor equipo en Asia... ellos son los White Tigers!!!! Lee!, Mariah!, Gary! y Kevin!...

(Eh... sin comentarios)

- El Tercer equipo lleva nombre de Súper estrellas y eso  no lo dudamos, son el mejor Equipo en Norte América, son Fantásticos! son los ALL STARS!!!!! -MICHAEL!, EMILY!, ESTEVE!, EDDIE!, JUDIE! Y MAX!...-

Los White Tigers y por supuesto los Bladebreikers voltearon para ver al nuevo equipo de Max, ellos salieron y como siempre con su actitud de "NADIE ES PERFECTO, SOLO NOSOTROS" 

-Max era un miembro de los Bladebreikers pero solo por razones las cuales solo el y su equipo conocen cambio de rumbo! -

 Otra vez Tyson como Ash de Pokémon- No me lo recuerden - ToT

 - n_nU- Jazz-Man - Continuemos!, nuestro cuarto equipo son los campeonatos europeos, directo de la edad medieval aquí vienen los MAJESTICS!!! ROBERT!, JOHNNY!, OLIVER! Y ENRIQUE!. Por causas de fuerza mayor Johnny no se pudo acompañar esta noche pero Pyro, Líder de los Dark Fire Knights, lo remplazara en la batalla de apertura!- 

(eh... sin comentarios)

- EL quito equipo es temido por todos, los Bey luchadores mas fieros y Tramposo que puede haber,  se han reunido en este equipo tan singular, directo de la fría Rusia! Los Demolition Boys!!! TALA!, BRYAN!, IAN!, Y SPENSER!- 

// Jum... este torneo no es mas que una estupidez, lo ganaremos fácilmente//- je, je,- Río Tala.

- Muy bien! es hora de presentar a los nuevos equipos que participaran! El Primero no tiene lugar de procedencia ,anteriormente eran 8 pero decidieron separarse para tener mejor terreno ellos son The Elemental Team!!!!! - TYDUS!, RALF, JIBRIELL! y MOONLYN!!- (si mi Moonlyn!!! )

(no soy bueno para los detalles así es que esa clase de comentarios me los saltare...)

El siguiente equipo solo están 2 de sus integrantes en estos momentos pero dentro de poco sabrán, formaban parte de Elemental Team pero ellos son otro rollo son The Fallen Four Team!!!! MIKAEL!, LITHER!, CURIEL  (Oki)! y BENNIGTON!-

Y bueno como dijo Jazz-man solo dos de ellos salieron...

En la entrada 3, donde estaba Pyro...

- Oh dios, oh dios, ya me toca, voy a salir solo, no necesito ver a Robert, pero Robert esta afuera y eso significa que tendré que salir pero si salgo lo haré solo... quiero Chocolate, no auto control, no chocolate!, hay pero me muero de los nervios, si no como me moriré, oh! me muero ah!!! (es un poco histérico... n_nU)- 

- Oye calmado! Littler Flame...- dijo una voz de tras de ella..

- AH!!! ... eh?... Alexia!!! n_n Guten tag! (hola) eh... por que estas aquí? no se supone que llegabas mañana? - Pregunto Pyro 

- eh... no me adelante, supuse que saldrías solo, y como eres muy histérico supuse que te daría una de tus crisis de nervios... bien que esperas?... ya es nuestro turno...- Dijo alexia encaminándose a la salida...

- Nuestro tercer equipo es un poco disparejo solo hay 2 de sus miembros presentes, uno es un genio y el otro no esta cuerdo ellos son los Dark Fire Knights!!! PYRO!, ALEXIA!, LILITH!... y eh?  el nombre no se entiende...-

- Je, je, je,... Te dijeron loco n_n

- No, a ti te di rejón loca... – lo rectifico

- loca?.... ToT por que todo el mundo dice que estoy loca?...

Del lado de los Majestics...

- Que hace Alexia aquí?- Pregunto intrigado Robert al ver que Alexia salió junto con Pyro...

- Si vino Alexia!!! ya soy feliz =3- Canturreo Enrique

-  m.... -_-*- Oliver

- Este equipo es muy controversial, ya han tenido roces con varios equipos, cada uno lleva una bestia Bit como sacada del mismo Infierno, ellos son The Satanas Team!!! Akira! Kineret!, Shaya!, Levi!, William!, Stich! (-_-U no pregunten) Y Fabel!!!...

 Y así estilo, no se... Película de terror todos voltearos, bueno algunos solo vieron de Reojo pero es lo mismo, y mas los White Tigers, bueno estaban ardidos por lo que les hicieron (Quien no?)

Nuestro siguiente equipo nada que ver con el Satanas Team! Son u  grupo de Chicos que solo querían divertirse y si querer llegaron a las ligas mayores! A demás de que son un equipo local, pero los integrantes son de distintas partes del mundo!  Ellos son los Shadow Tamer's Eduard!, Rick! Jackie y Rudy! Y con ellos los acompañan los Big Tamer's! Akira! Russel!, Crash! Y Willis – Cuando ellos salieron un gran número de personas les aplaudieron en especial las chicas...  

- Hola! Chicas se que me aman pero no es para tanto! – Saludo muy  Feliz Rudy, en ese instante el estadio quedo en silencio... un pequeño "Ejem" salió del Publico- Ok todos me odian...

(bueno, ellos son los equipos mas importantes del torneo, así es que los demás estarán pendientes, en el momento que le toque pelear etc.)

- Ahora respetable Publico, demos seguimiento del Programa!, en esta ocasión muy especial, nos acompañan unos chicos considerados prodigios del Blade, ellos no participaran en el torneo, pero nos mostraran que ellos poseen otros talen... démosles un fuerte aplauso a J- Blaids!!!! - y bien, en el plato central que ahora estaba usando de Escenario, estaban los J-Blaids con sus instrumentos, solo que el vocal del grupo era Reyka y Crawley estaba en los teclados...

en el "Escenario"...

- Hola!!! como están todos! bienvenidos a  este torneo, el Torneo Griego!. Muy bien este torneo será diferente a todos, aquí tendrán que demostrar, Valor, Coraje, Habilidad y tener mucha paciencia, por que tendrán que demostrar que tan buenos son trabajando en equipo y Durmiendo con el Enemigo si!, Ok, LA siguiente canción es muy famosa, es una de las mas conocidas de estas chicas, me refiero a las chicas de Two Mix! (bueno ahí también hay un hombre) la canción se llama  "RHYTHM EMOTION", pero nosotros la interpretaremos en una versión Remix!!!

(para mas información, bájenla del Kazaa o del otra pagina...aunque es lo mismo pero con in ritmo las Electrónico...n_n )

******_I JUST FEEL "RHYTHM EMOTION"_**

**_kono mune no kodou ha_**

**_anata he to tsuduiteru SO FAR AWAY..._**

****

****

****

****

**_...mou kizutsuite mo ii hitomi wo sorasazu ni_**

**_atsuku hageshiku ikiteitai..._**

****

**_akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru anata dakara dakishimetai_**

****

**_ I JUST FEEL "RHYTHM EMOTION"_**

**_ayamachi mo itami mo_**

**_azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite_****__**

****

**_I JUST FEEL "RHYTHM EMOTION"_**

**_kono mune no kodou ha_**

**_anata he to tsuduiteru SO FAR AWAY..._**

****

****

****

****

**_Sou shi'nayaka ni ima [kanji: jidai] wo suhada de uketomete_**

**_motto "yasashisa" mitsuketai yo_**

****

**_subete ga kirameiteta osanai hi no "kiseki" torimodoshite..._**

****

****

******_I JUST FEEL "RHYTHM EMOTION"_**

**_otagai no setsunasa_**

**_kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjiteru_**

****

**_ I JUST FEEL "RHYTHM EMOTION"_**

**_kono KISS [KISU] de tashikana_**

**_jou'netsu wo tsutaetai SO FAR AWAY..._**

****

****

**_I JUST FEEL "RHYTHM EMOTION"_**

**_ayamachi mo itami mo_**

**_azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite_**

****

****

**_I JUST FEEL "RHYTHM EMOTION"_**

**_kono mune no kodou ha_**

**_anata he to tsuduiteru SO FAR AWAY..._**

(Terminando...)

- Muy bien! gracias, volveremos después de la batalla de Presentación!!! - Dijo Reyka, en lo que sus compañeros bajaban de escenario...

TBC...

**+**+**+**+**+**+***+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**

La primera parte del torneo Mítico.... mas bien de la Ceremonia.... Pyro... el personaje que me representa en lo que es Beyblade... Es un poco Loco... (un poco?)  Hablando de otras series Mikael es quien Interviene por Mi en Gundam Wing y Angel Sanctuary... se podría decir que ellos dos son mis consentidos... XD Si lo se alguna fan de Robert me querrá pegar un tiro por lo empalagoso de Pyro, pero ya mas adelante conocerán las Razones por las cuales es así... (todo lo contraria de Mikael) 

Siguiendo... Pues en el próximo episodio... los **Majestics VS las Dark Elfs!!!!**

Por favor Reviews... n_n

Los personajes de Beyblade ®  no me pertenecen si no a sus verdaderos Autores

**Los personajes de "Shadow Tamer's" ®, "Big Tamer's" ®, "Elemental Team" ®, "The Fallen Four Team" ®, "Satanas Team" ®, "J – Blaids" y "Pyro" me pertenecen a Mi por que yo soy su creador.**

El personaje de "Alexia Ashford" ®  le pertenece a su autora.  


	4. La Ceremonia de Apertura!: Parte II

Guten Tag!!!

Diablos, las mugre escuela no me deja nada de Tiempo!!!! TOT...

Bien... esta es la continuación del Tercer episodio...osea es el Cuarto episodio! Waw!, la neta nunca eh llegado tan lejos en cuanto a realizar fic... siempre terminaba el segundo y empezaba el tercero... je, je, je... En el anterior fue la ceremonia, bueno un poco chafona, pero por lo menos hubo una no?, En este es la primera pelea! los Majestics Vs. Las Dark Elfs quien ganara? no se?

Gratificaciones a  **A-Tala** (Por que adora a Pyro, bueno Pyro también la Adora...n_n) **Yaenia** (Muchos Tanks!!!) **Alexia**... Bueno en este fic estarás un  poco Loca! XD ... También dedico este Fic a **Lilith**, y a mis Ex amigos el **ELEMENTAL TEAM** y el **SATANAS TEAM!!!**

comencemos!!!

**simbología:**

**- habla**

**() autor**

**// pensamiento**

**+ comentaristas...**s****

**++**++**++**++***++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++

****

**Aperion IV "Entre la luz y la Oscuridad ¿Qué prefieres?**

****

Por Mikael Mudou **"Pyro"**

****

**"La ceremonia de Apertura. Los Majestics vs. Las Dark Elfs Segunda Parte."**

  Ahora todos los equipos se sentaron cada uno en sus palcos privados, donde el plato de Blade se podía ver perfectamente, las reglas eran simples, mas bien eran las misma que siempre solo que los pasos para seguir el ritmo del campeonato eran mas complicadas...

- Continuemos, pero no sin antes explicar como llegar hasta las finales, cada equipo combatirá 5 veces durante cada ronda, el equipo que logre  reunir 3 o mas batallas vencidas serán los que pasarán la siguiente ronda. En la segunda Ronda, al azar se pondrán a 2 equipos para luchar juntos, esto será un trabajo mutuo por que si ganan o salen con un puntaje alto los dos equipos pasaran a la tercera ronda, en la tercera ronda será algo muy parecido por que todos los bey luchadores se revolverán y quedaran en equipos totalmente diferentes, el equipo que gane, los miembros del ganador podrán llevar a sus equipos a las finales y ahí se discutirá todo!!!. Como se dan cuenta este torneo propone el compañerismo y el trabajo en equipo... además que de podrán conocerse mejor... si mas preámbulos les presentamos la primera pelea! la pelea de apertura! los Majestics contra las Dark Elfs... démosles un fuerte aplauso!!!-  del lado derecho estaban las Dark Elfs y del lado Izquierdo los Majestics, solo que Alexia salió con ellos, digo, por si algo pasara...

Del lado de los Majestics...

-Bien Chicos, quien ira primero- Pregunto Robert

- Por que no lo decidimos con un Disparejo?- Sugirió Oliver (el siempre sugiriendo...)

- Mejor con cartas- dijo Pyro sacando su Deck de Yu- GI-Oh! - Muy bien quien saque la carta mas débil es quien ira primero, quien saque trampa o magia no participara... muy bien elijan.. - Pyro revolvió la baraja como Yami lo hace, y puso el línea todas las cartas cada quien tomo una...

- Twin-Headed Fire Dragon... 2200...- Robert

- me salió... Skull Invitation... m.. es una trampa, bien yo me quedo en la banca -_- - dijo Alexia sentándose en la baca del equipo... -que tienes tu Enrique?-

- Fire Princess... 1300...-

- Flame Champion, 1900 je, je, je, je, te gano voy después de ti...- Pyro

- m... Tremendus Fire... es magia, yo tampoco participo...- Oliver 

- Muy bien ese será el Orden primero ira Enrique después Pyro y por ultimo yo... pero chicos tengan cuidado con lo que nos dijo Tyson, los All Starz son poderosos por que juntan datos de las batallas, así es que no hay que confiarnos y terminar lo antes posible-

Del lado de las Dark Elfs...

- Chicas, chicas, acá Plis!!! n_n- en un tono medio fresita... - ya vieron que son puros chicos los que participaran así es que esto será muy fácil... primero iras tu Gisel, luego tu Miami y por ultimo yo, esta situación será muy fácil- La lidéresa era una chava de mas o menos 17 años con el pelo un poco corto de color negro con mechas color rojo, ojos azul/ verde bestia playera morada, chamarra de mezclilla azul con mangas cortas pantalón negro, un cinturón café , con unas cadenas a los lados, botas azul que le llegaban mas arriba de la rodilla,  unos guantes morados y tenia perforada la nariz (ella es una de mis personajes malos).

- Es ahora cuando la primera ronda del torneo iniciara, es Enrique VS. Gisel!!! ambos acérquense al plato!!!

- +Muy bien, veamos los perfiles de nuestro luchadores... Por una Parte enrique tiene todo lo que una chica quiere, y su bestia Bit Amphilyon no es la excepción...

- +Pero por otra parte Gisel, es todo lo que un chico quiere, excepto que no tiene bestia Bit, pero eso no le quita sus encantos...

Enrique llevaba su clásica armadura (Un poco remodelada, pues por la edad) , mientras que gisel llevaba un vestido color negro largo, abierto de los lados hasta la cintura (O_o), sus ojos era azul marino, brillantes, Cabello café claro y muy largo (Wu! Sexy!)

- Competidores! listos!!!... múy bien! 3!... 2!... 1!... LET IT RIP!!!....-

-Let it rip!!! - Grito Gisel... su Beyblade era de color rosa con toques azules, mientras que el de Enrique era pues el de siempre...

- Muy bien terminemos esto pronto!!! Amphilyon! ata...-

- Oye Enriquito?...- Pregunto

- eh... si?...-

- Cuales son tu clase de chicas?-

- Eh, pues, me gustan todas...-

- Así, y te gusto yo?-

- pues... la verdad si, pero y eso que? -

- Te gustan mis piernas? - Enseñándole la pierna derecha... Toda!

- Eh? O_o -

- O_o - de lado de los Majestics... 

- Pyro, no veas esto...- Y por instinto, Robert le tapo los ojos inmediatamente, Alexia tenia una cara de "What", y Oliver, pues estaba Rojo, rojo, tal ves por el coraje... (Tal vez?)

Del lado de las Dark Elfs---

- -_- - No cambia- dijo entre dientes Miami...

En plato...

- Oye, y te gustan Mis ojos? - Asiéndole ojitos - Y te gustan mis labios - asiéndole boquita de pescado - O ye y te gustan mis bu... -

Oliver se puso de pie - si, si, le gustas mucho, pero este no es tiempo Enrique, acábala!!!! - grito, pero aun seguía rojo, y por cierto veía muy feo a Enrique...

-// hay Oliver no veas con esos ojos n_nU//- Pensó Enrique

en los palcos privados, los ALL STARZ...

-Eh... Judie  quieres que también tome encuentra esto? - Pregunto señalando a Oliver...

- Supongo, tal vez el no sea útil - Sugirió Judie

- Esto nos va a servir, ambos son sus puntos débiles, cuando los conocí eran grandes amigos, tal vez, 3 años después, ellos lleven mas que una simple amistad- Max seguía teniendo esa mirada de "madre desnaturalizada", con un semblante, mas bien serio. (Que le abran metido?)

En el Plato...

- Oye, cual es la parte de mi cuerpo que te gusta mas? - Pregunto Gisel, bastante confiada, su cara mostraba una sonrisa de "Ya gane"

- La verdad, pues las caderas, je n_nU -

- Esto es el colmo!!!- Grito Oliver saliendo del Estadio...

- Oye, Oliver!!!- Enrique quería salir corriendo tras el pero la batalla no se lo permitía

- Bien! Ataca!- Grito Gisel, y cuando Enrique pudo reaccionar, su blade estaba fuera del plato, apenas y giraba... todo el estadio se quedo en silencio...

- O_o- Majestics

En los privados

O_o Bladebreikers

- Increíble - Dijo Tyson

O_o White Tigers 

- Esto, no es posible... - Lee

- O_o asta los Demolition Boys 

- Pero que clase de batalla fue esa?- se preguntaba Tala, al igual que sus compañero tenia cara de "Que demonios fue eso"

En los otros Palcos de los All Starz

- Eh, judie? - pregunto Emily

- no será necesario, esta pelea no valió la pena- dijo Judie

-// Tan fácil son los Majestics?//- pensó Michael

- Bien, que les dije- Max

El publico O_o

Todos... O_o

(O_o)

Después de ese pequeño momento de silencio Enrique pudo salir corriendo tras Oliver, no sin antes tratar de disculparse con  sus compañeros que seguían teniendo cara de "O_o"...

- Bien... eh... es Hora de seguir el Show, nuestros próximos bey luchadores son Miami de las Dark Elfs y Pyro de los Dark Fire Knights!

- +Que podemos decir de nuestros bey luchadores, veamos los perfiles... Pyro tiene un potente poder de Atake, pero una defensa demasiado débil...+

- +Si pero su bestia Bit, Flame Cerberus demuestra que 3 cabezas son mejor que una... por otro lado Miami es toda una amante del océano, viene desde la lejana Australia, eso le dará la ventaja contra Pyro no crees?+

- +puede ser + 

- +Además no crees que el Lazador de Pyro no es un Poco Sádico?+

-+ Cualquiera diría que una Guadaña es Sádica no?+

En los Palcos de los Bladebreikers...

- Baya!. cualquiera diría que esa Guadaña es Criminal no Tyson?- Comento Ray

- Me pregunto si podrá cortar comida con esa cosas?-  n_n Tyson

- Puedes dejar de Pensar aunque sea un momento en algo que no sea comida? ¬¬ - comento Kai

En el Plato...

- Por que todo el mundo piensa que soy un Sádico... no lo entiendo que tiene de malo que tu Bey lanzador sea una Guadaña? - susurro Pyro

Miami era de mas o menos 19 años, alta, cabello color naranja, ojos Verdes, tenia el pelo corto hasta los hombros, una playera corta de color rojo con azul, guates azul claro y pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, tenis rojos...

- Ya es Hora Luchadores prepárense!!! 3...2...1... Let It Rip!!!!

 Pyro sostuvo su guadaña con la mano derecha la parte superior (la del filo) y con la Izquierda la Inferior, la levando eh hizo unos cuanto giros al instante cambio a posición de atake con un movimiento rápido pero preciso lanzo la guadaña hacia adelante y el Blade Salió disparo, era un blade color Rojo con Verde (Parecido al de Robert) -  Laßt ihm zerreißen!!! - Grito (Let It Rip, creo...)

- Go shot!!! - Grito Miami

Los blades cayeron en el Plato, Miami por la derecha y Pyro por la Izquierda, ambos blades chocaron pero la diferencia de poderes era bastante obvia, Pyro llevaba la delantera del duelo, cuando Miami lo interrumpi

- Oye chico, por que el Nombre de Pyro? - Pregunto

- Perdón? -

- Si por que el nombre de Pyro?- repitió la pregunta

- eh, por que es una derivación del Fuego, simple, desde pequeño siempre eh sido atraído por todo lo que sea Fuego...-

- ya veo, creí que tenias una mejor excusa, bueno no importa es hora de seguir este duelo! ahora atake doble!!! - Grito la pelirroja, al instante, el blade de Miami, desapareció, y empezó  pegarle a Pyro, pero los Atakes venían de todas las Direcciones.... el Blade era muy rápido... y Extraño...

- diablos... @_@ va muy rápido... me quieres sacar de balance verdad!? - Dijo Pyro volteando en todas la direcciones, que ya por quedarse viendo como su blade era sacado de balance, se Apendejo...

- Esto es Increíble el blade de Miami no le deja oportunidad a Pyro! podrá el actuar!!! - Jazz-man

- oye! creí que eras mas fuertes, y mas listo!, quieres que termine rápido y lento?, que dices...-

- Nunca! Flame Cerberus ataca!!! - El balde de Pyro trato de atacarlo por la Izquierda pero el Blade de Miami se movió para la Derecha... - No, no, no a la Derecha - el blade de Miami se movió hacia enfrenté - no!, arribaba... no abajo... izquierda! no!!! por que no le puede dar!!!! ToT- Pyro se empezaba a poner nervioso...

Del lado de los Majestics...

- Se esta poniendo nervioso.. no creo que aguanté mucho tiempo... - comento muy preocupada alexia- Robert, tienes que ayudarlo...-

- Pyro! no te quedes viendo el blade, trata de anticiparte a sus movimientos!!! - Grito Robert

- Pyro! estas cometiendo errores de novato! concéntrate!... - Alexia

En el plato...

- que... me anticipe a sus movimientos...- susurro - pero como puedo hacer eso... - Cerro los ojos y pensó unos momentos... los abrió y miro el plato...- // ella... tiene un ritmo// - observando el blade, el ritmo que llevaba -// arriba, derecha, abajo, izquierda... arriba, derecha,  abajo, izquierda... diagonal!... cada dos tiempos cambia el ritmo... diagonal, diagonal.... arriba... derecha... abajo... izquierda... arriba, derecha, abajo, izquierda... Diagonal, diagonal, diagonal... arriba... no cambia, sigue un ritmo, cree que a las dos repeticiones de los primeros movimientos, al cambiarlas el oponente no se dará cuenta... eh... bueno, solo yo me entiendo... muy bien...//- 

- Que!? ya te rindes... acéptalo mi blade es muy velos para el tuyo...-

- Lo tengo! Flame Cerberus Prepárate!!! // derecha, abajo, izquierda... diagonal! diagonal. diagonal!// - Cerberus por la Derecha! Demolición de Almas!!! ahora! - con una fuerte envestida, Flame Cerberus, logro sacar a Miami del plato, no sin antes destrozar la mitad del blade...

- *Waw! que recuperación tan rápida! Pyro supo que Miami tenia una secuencia! -

 Pyro tomo un poco de aire y suspiro... - Es la Ultima vez que le ago un favor a Johnny...-_-

- Esto es cada vez mas interesante, ahora los equipos van empatados! y es hora de decidir quien  se queda con el triunfo!- Jazz-man

-+ muy  bien, esta es una batalla, Líder- Líder quien crees que gane?-

-+ no lo se, pero lo mas probable es que Robert se lleve el triunfo... El es un tipo, serio y duro en la batalla y deja que su Bestia Bit hable por el...-

-+ Mientras que Ahsley es muy ruda, y a comparación de Robert, no tiene nada de Clase, mucho menos bestia Bit...+

- + aunch, creo que eso dolió, no lo crees?+

-+ Solo digo la Verdad...+

En el Plato...

 - Debo admitir que tu amiguito supo como actuar pero, creo que no es muy listo, si necesito de su ayuda... ja, ja, ja

- Oye, si hablas mal de Pyro hablas mal de mi.... muy bien... quieres sufrir no?  lista para jugar en la ligas mayores? =)- Robert se veía muy seguro de si mismo, primero por que su oponente era una chica, y segundo... por que... por que... es Robert! siempre seguro! (n_n)

- Como quieras! estoy preparada para todo! -

- Bey luchadores! a sus posiciones!... Listos... 3... 2.... 1.... Let It Rip!!!

- Te demostrare lo ruda que soy! Ataca! - En blade de Ahsley  era de color rojo con Negro.

- Ya quisieras!, Griffolyon! - 

Ambos blades cayeron en el plato, el Blade de Ahsley empezó a hacer los mismo que el Blade de Miami, solo que con mas velocidad y fuerza, pero eso no detendrá a Robert...

- Crees que voy a caer en una trampa dos veces... Griffolyon ataca! destroza su blade- Griffolyon no salió del Blade pero si logro crear una gran ventisca que Literalmente destrozo el Blade de Ahsley, mas bien lo convirtió en Polvito... (eso fue rápido)

- El Ganador de esta batalla es Robert! Los Majestics ganan este encuentro!!! - Jazz-man

En el Palco de los ALL STARZ

- Pudiste captar algo? - Pregunto Judie a Emily...

- No todo fue muy Rápido, pero si pude captar un poco de la batalla de Pyro... Su blade tiene una defensa muy débil, pero tiene una gran fuerza de atake... - Explico Emily tecleando en su Laptop

- Bien, eso nos servia, al menos ya sabemos el punto débil de Pyro - Sonrió Judie mirando como los Majestics (bueno el único) y los Dark Fire Knights celebraban...-

En el Palco de los Bladebreikers

- Vaya, todo fue muy rápido - Tyson estaba sorprendido del ultimo encuentro - No le dejo oportunidad la chica...

 - Es como actúa Robert, Rápido y preciso - Comento Kai quien estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados... (como siempre)

Del lado de los Majestics...

- Muy bien Robert! eso estuvo Very Cool! n_n-  a Pyro le brillaban los ojos estaba muy feliz, bueno casi todo el tiempo, 

- Pues por lo menos me fue mejor a mi que a ti, tenemos que arreglar eso de tus crisis que pánico... - Robert se quito el casco y se sentó un momento.

- Bueno, Pyro siempre fue muy nervioso desde pequeño - Comento Alexia con una gran sonrisa.

- De veras que paso con Oliver y Enrique? -

- No lo se, últimamente ellos se han estado peleando mucho, al parecer ha Oliver le dan sus Atakes de celos... -

- Ya veo - pensó Pyro

- |_|? de que hablan? - Por lado contrario Alexia no entendía ni media palabra

- Desde cuando es esto? -

- Bien desde hace un año... Enrique no te hablo de esto? - Pregunto Robert quien se puso de pie

- no, la verdad no -

- de que Diablos hablan... Chale, que alguien me explique TOT -

- Crees que esto sea a mayores? - Robert la ignoro

- Puede ser, Oliver es un poco sentimentalita, no creo que el no deje pasar por desapercibido - 

-  Esto es el colmo me voy.... -dando unos pasos lejos de donde ellos estaban - dije que me VOY!!!... Ya nadie me respeta TOT

- Espero que esto no influya en el equipo...- Suspiro Robert

- No lo creo -

- y si pasara algo por el estilo en el torneo? -

- pues... -

- oye, y Alexia ? no esta aquí? - Pregunto Robert buscando con la mirada a Alexia 

- No lo se... Creo que se fue... -

- vamos a seguirlo...

Después de ese pequeño intermedio, arreglaron de vuelta el escenario para que los J- Blaids dieran su próximo Show...

En el Escenario

- Ok estamos de vuelta y después de esa pelea que mas hay que decir! Los Majestics son sin duda un equipo muy particular, pero eso no tiene que ver con lo que hago aquí parada... nuestra próxima canción de llama Eternal Wind, y es de una de las tantas series de Gundam..., es una canción que trasmite muchos sentimientos muy chidos... con esto nos despedimos, y por cierto, cuando esto termine todos lo equipos regresen a sus habitaciones ya que hay una sorpresa muy grata.... bueno después de esto, esto se llama Eternal Wind!

**_Maru de kanashimi no kakera da wa_**

****

**_machi wo tozasu GARASU iro no yuki_**

****

**_ashita wo sagasu hitomi sae mo_**

****

**_kumorasete yuku no yami no kanata_**

****

****

**_mishiranu chikara ni nagasarete kokoro ga dokoka e hagureteku_**

****

**_harisakesou na mune no oku de kodou dake ga tashika ni ikite iru_**

****

****

**_hikaru kaze no naka kikoete kuru anata no koe_**

****

**_"Pray don't break a peace forever" sono kagayaki wo shinjite iru_**

****

****

**_aoku kemuru suiheisen wo_**

****

**_kono me wa mada oboete iru kara_**

****

**_mabuta wo tojireba kaereru no_**

****

**_atataka na jikan... omoidetachi..._**

****

****

**_kurikaesu ayamachi ga itsumo orokana ikimono ni kaeteku_**

****

**_kizutsuku dake no ikikata demo namida wa sou yo kesshite misenai wa_**

****

****

**_hikaru kaze no naka hohoende iru anata ga iru_**

****

**_"Pray don't break a peace forever" sono mabushisa wo mitsumete iru_**

****

****

**_hageshii itami wa dare no tame?_**

****

**_sore ga yatto wakaru ki ga suru wa_**

****

**_meguriaisou kiseki na no_**

****

**_ikuoku no hoshi ga samayou sora,_**

****

****

**_sayonara ga oshiete kureta no anata no hontou no yasashisa_**

****

**_dare yori mo daiji na hito da to mune wo hatte ieru wa itsu no hi mo_**

****

****

****

**_hikaru kaze no naka hohoende iru anata ga iru_**

****

**_"Pray don't break a peace forever" sono mabushisa wo mitsumete iru_**

****

**_"Pray don't break a peace forever" atsui hitomi ni yakitsukete...._**

 - Muchas gracias por estar con nosotros... bien esta fue la ceremonia de Apertura del torneo Griego, así es que solo queda una Frase de decir!!! LET IT RIP!!!!

TBC

**+**+**+**+**+**+***+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**

Wu!!!! si termine el cuarto episodio!!!! TOT no saben lo que significa haberlo terminado!!! me siento tan feliz...

Bueno alas notas...

No se pierdan nuestro próximo episodio **"Cries In the Dark"** un episodio que hablara sobre el Elemental Team...

Se conocerá mas de los equipos... 

Bueno en realidad el primo episodio serán los Expedientes de la BBA... que  habla un poco sobre los equipos... y bueno las características que tienen después de 3 años... es que la verdad me da flojera mencionar como se ven después de eso tiempo y Próximamente **"Party in Pyro's mansión"**  LA neta este va a estar muy largo, por eso es posible que me tarde mas en subirlo...

nos vemos!!!

Los personajes de Beyblade ©  NO me pertenecen si no a sus verdaderos Autores

**Los personajes de "Shadow Tamer's" ®, "Big Tamer's" ®, "Elemental Team" ®, "The Fallen Four Team" ®, "Satanas Team" ®, "J – Blaids" ® "Dark Elfs Team" ®y "Pyro" me pertenecen a Mi por que yo soy su creador.**

El personaje de "Alexia Ashford" ®  le pertenece a su autora.  


	5. Los Archivos de la BBA Los Majestics I

Aperion V  
  
Gracias: A- Tala Y Yaenia n_n También a Dark Lilith  
  
Los archivos de la BBA  
  
Los Majestics  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+*+-*+-*  
  
Equipo: Majestics  
  
Líder: Robert  
  
Miembros: Johnny, Enrique, Oliver  
  
Nuevo Integrante: Pyro /No oficial /  
  
Origen: Europeo  
  
*Idiomas Principales: Ingles Británico, Ingles Gaélico, Italiano, Francés.  
  
Integrantes  
  
Nombre Latino : Robert Junger  
  
Nombre Japonés: Ralph  
  
Etnia: Europea  
  
Lugar de Origen: Londres, Inglaterra // Se dice que puede ser de Viena, Austria.//  
  
Altura: 1. 82  
  
Edad: 19 años  
  
Mes: Diciembre  
  
Signo: Sagitario  
  
Color de Ojos: Rojo  
  
Color de Cabello: Morado Claro  
  
Peinado: Todo hacia atrás, con unos cuantos cabello levantados.  
  
Vestimenta: Playera estilo Polo con mangas ¾ de color azul, Pans negro (Estilo Sport) Chaleco en un tono de azul oscuro. Tenis Morados "Puma". Guantes Azul Claro que llegan un poco mas arriba del codo.  
  
Familiares: Sus Primos Pyro y Chester.  
  
* Idiomas: Ingles Británico, Ingles Gaélico, Ingles Americano, Alemán, Griego Moderno, Francés, Italiano, Ruso, Español, Japonés, Irlandés.  
  
* Se lleva con: Pyro, Johnny, Lilith, Oliver, Enrique, Chester, Akira, Alexia, Tyson, Michael, Tala, Yarah, Bryan, Ian, Spenser... "mas adelante"... Tydus, Mikael, Eduard, Akira, Kai, Emily, Lee...  
  
Bestia Bit: Griffolyon  
  
Atakes: Daga de Viento. Huracán.  
  
Atake extra: Daga del Destino.  
  
Blade: Azul Claro.  
  
Carácter: Robert es el indiscutible líder de los Majestics, Es Inteligente, Maduro, y Responsable; pero con un Grave complejo se Superioridad. Tiene una reputación muy importante en toda la Europa en cuanto el Beyblade se refiere es centrado y no juega con el Oponente. En cuanto a Bestia Bit Posee al Poderoso Griffolyon, quien tiene el Cuerpo de Ave y corazón de León. Antes de que conociera a Tyson, Robert (y los demás Majestics) Trataba a su Bestia Bit como un Esclavo; pero cuando Conoció a Tyson y al resto de los Bladebreikers el Aprendió una Valiosa lección de Honor. (Tyson se las puede dar pero Johnny no! XD)  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-  
  
Nombre Latino : Johnny MacGregor  
  
Nombre Japonés: Jony MacKurega  
  
Etnia: Europea  
  
Lugar de Origen: Las Tierras Altas de la Gran Bretaña, Escocia  
  
Altura: 1.71  
  
Edad: 18 años  
  
Mes: Abril  
  
Signo: Aries  
  
Color de Ojos: Violeta Claro  
  
Color de Cabello: Rojo oscuro  
  
Peinado: Sigue usando el paliacate, solo que en un Color Negro, Algunos mechones sobresalen por arriba y por abajo el paliacate; El cabello de atrás es un poco mas corto Vestimenta: (¿Conocen a Jonathan Davis de Korn?) Traje completo de Cuero Negro, (Con algunos brazaletes) Chaleco estilo Escocés color Verde, Rojo (Con ese rayas entre cruzadas) De a parte de abajo.... han Visto las faldas de los escoceses?... El lleva una parecida, mas bien Media Falda que lleva de lado. (no es muy larga) Botas Cafés y Guantes del mismo color. (Que! Son mis modas! Además esto le da un estilo mas rebelde y escocés... XD)  
  
Familiares: Ninguno por el momento  
  
* Idiomas: Ingles Gaélico (Escocia ), Irlandés, Italiano, Francés, Alemán, Ruso.  
  
* Se lleva con: Robert, Lilith, Alexia, Bryan, Oliver, Enrique, Pyro, Ian,... "Mas adelante"... Mikael, Kai (O_o) Moonlyn, Bennigton...  
  
Bestia Bit: Salamalyon  
  
Atakes: Aliento de Desechos, Irá Flamígera.  
  
Atake Extra: Triple Fire  
  
Blade: Rojo  
  
Carácter: Es mas Rebelde y Temperamental que lo que solía ser, tiene un Carácter de Panteón Griego. A lo que se refiere a Pelear, le gusta dejar mal al oponente y decirle de cosas, Su bestia Bit, Salamalyon, Que su poder se basa en el Fuego, Suele hacer pareja con Blasilix quienes juntos puede hacer un atake llamado Triple Fire (triple Fuego). Aun tiene ese carácter de "Peleo solo o no lo hago" . Y mas cuando le armo el Berrinche a Lilith XD. El esta aprendiendo que La Amistad y la Confianza van de la Manita, pero de eso a aprender, el mismo tiempo lo dirá.  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*  
  
Nombre Latino : Enrique Torunatoore .  
  
Nombre Japonés: Jan Carlo  
  
Etnia: Europea  
  
Lugar de Origen: Roma, Italia.  
  
Altura: 1.75  
  
Edad: 18 años  
  
Mes: Noviembre  
  
Signo: Escorpión  
  
Color de Ojos: Azul  
  
Color de Cabello: Rubio  
  
Peinado: Un estilo tipo Hongo. Y mas lacio  
  
Vestimenta: Chamarra corta (igual ala que lleva en la serie) solo que de mezclilla de color azul, una playera (medio rara) de color morado con magas 3/4, guantes azul marino, pantalón de mezclilla azul (del mismo tono de la chamarra) cinturón negro, y una bufanda como la de kai, solo de color Verde jade... ah y tenis morados...  
  
Familiares: Ninguno al momento  
  
Idiomas: Italiano, Francés, Ingles, Español.  
  
* Se lleva con: Oliver, Johnny, Robert, Alexia, Lilith, Pyro, Akira, Mariah, Emily, Bryan, Ian Tala... "Mas adelante" Oki, Crash, Ralf, Eduard.  
  
Bestia Bit: Amphilyon  
  
Atakes: Doble Atake.  
  
Atake Extra: AntiFinal...  
  
Blade: Azul Claro.... mas claro del que Robert  
  
Carácter: Fresa, hasta las Orejas XD.... Este chico disfruta mucho de la compañía de las chicas, tal vez sea por que es el mas Guapo de los Majestics o solo por naturaleza, pero dentro de todas, solo hay una persona de la que realmente disfruta, Oliver. Su bestia Bit es Amphilyon, un engendro de la naturaleza en mi Opinión. Hace Equipo con Némesis. Quienes hacen un atake llamado AntiFinal. Enrique, cambio, bueno no, pero fue para peor.  
  
*-+-*+-*+-**-+*-+*-+-**+-*+-**--++*--+*-+*--*-+*-+*-+*-  
  
Nombre Latino : Oliver  
  
Nombre Japonés: Olivi ó Olibiie  
  
Etnia: Europea  
  
Lugar de Origen: Paris, Francia  
  
Altura: 1.65  
  
Edad: 17 años  
  
Mes: Febrero  
  
Signo: Piscis  
  
Color de Ojos: Violetas  
  
Color de Cabello: Verde  
  
Peinado: Un poco mas largo de cómo lo traía, Lacio y en Capas (Un estilo Corrector AI de Corrector Yui)  
  
Vestimenta: Un chaleco estilo Gabardina que llega hasta los tobillos en color Verde Oscuro, Una bufanda pequeña de color Morado (de esa que siempre llevan los franceses) Polo negro con las mangas acampanadas, Short negro, y Botas de color Morado que llegan un poco mas arriba de las Rodilla (Si quieren pueden ponerle su ya, clásica gorra)  
  
Familiares: Ninguno al momento.  
  
* Idioma: Francés, Ingles, Italiano, Ruso.  
  
* Se lleva con: Enrique, Johnny, Robert, Pyro, Akira, Rei, Tala... "mas adelante" Moonlyn, Jibriell, Ralf, y de otra forma con Lither  
  
Bestia Bit: Unicolyon.  
  
Atakes: Terremoto, Pisotón.  
  
Atake Extra: Ninguno.  
  
Blade: Rosa.  
  
Carácter: Lindo, Lindo con "L" en mayúscula XD Es lindo en el sentido que es un Chico con apariencia ambigua. (Lither lo confunde con una Mujer XD). Además que el Vestuario que le elegí no le ayuda mucho. Es un poco Celoso con las "amigas" de Enrique y de ves en cuando le dan sus ataques de Celos, que eso tare consecuencias /Como en sus primer combate/ . Su Bestia Bit es Unicolyon, Lo que cualquier Chica desearía. (Quien no quisiera tener un unicornio?). Esta es la Bestia Bit mas grande que eh visto en mi vida. En la serie Oliver aparece como un Chico Fresa al cual el Papá le cumple todos sus caprichos, y creo que sigue siendo lo mismo.  
  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-  
  
NOTA!: El ingles Gaélico, Británico y Americano solo varían algunas palabras, estos son como el Español de España, de México y de Chile... solo el acento y algunos términos...  
  
Robert: Pyro, estas Fumado Verdad? O_o  
  
Pyro: No, no estoy Fumado ¬_¬  
  
Oliver: ¿Entonces Mariguano? O_o  
  
Pyro: No, tampoco, Tomado Tal vez XD  
  
Bien, bien, yo y mis modas ne? XD Estas ropas se me ocurrieron el día que estaba viendo los MTV Music Awars 2003.  
  
Johnny: Parezco Puñal! ¬_¬  
  
Oliver: Dímelo a mi... ¬///¬  
  
Pyro: Pero Johnny! te vez bien Sexy XD  
  
Johnny: esas palabras vinieron de la Boca de un Hombre.  
  
¬_¬ ejem... Mas exacto, al principio XD, Cuando Britney, Madona y Christina Anguilera se dieron el Beso XD no se por que pero me empecé a Imaginar que Britney era Oliver, Madonna era Enrique y Christina Johnny. XD Y de la nada se me vinieron los diseños y la apariencia.  
  
Quería que el archivo también Incluyera la Inf. De Pyro y las Dark Fire Knights pero por falta de tiempo eso será dentro de un episodio mas o tal vez 2 no lo se. Aun no Termino el de Party in Pyro's Masion Es muy largo T- T y por el Bien de ff.net, mas le Vale que lo suba completo!!!!  
  
Por cierto! Si es que llego a tener tiempo are en Dibujo de los diseños... o tal vez solo los haga a Pluma o a Lápiz.  
  
Por ultimo, Me eh dado cuenta que muchas toman a los personajes de Beyblade como ayudantes! yo también tomare a Alguien  
  
Todos los de Beyblade: O_o  
  
Bueno acepto, Kai, Ray, Max, Tala, Tyson, Bryan, que ya están ocupados XD... si alguien mas ya esta ocupado avísenme, por que en el Próximo episodio elegiré a alguien.  
  
Kai, Ray, Max, Tala, Tyson, Bryan: Gracias Dios mío.  
  
Robert: Por que tengo el presentimiento de que seré Yo.... -_-  
  
Todo puede pasar XD  
  
Hay nos Vemos!  
  
n_n 


	6. Cries in the dark

Muy bien!  
  
El Sexto Episodio!  
  
Muy bien! ahora el equipo que mas resaltara durante este torneo será Elemental Team, por que el mas Importante es Jibriell, ya sea mencionado en el Primer y Tercer episodio. este es un Episodio en el cual las intenciones del Satanas Team se vea al descubierto, pero por desgracia el Elemental Team seguirá en el misterio  
  
Por cierto!!! Recuerdan que esta semana elegiría ayudante! Pues ya lo elegí, mas bien, ya los elegí! Les presento al Fresa y al Naco! _ Digo! A mi Primo Robert y a Lee!  
  
Robert: ¬¬ Hizo trampa para que YO fuera su ayudante!  
  
Pyro: n_n No es cierto! Fue cuestión del Destino.  
  
Robert: ¬¬ si claro... Oye Lee!  
  
Lee: ¿que?  
  
Robert: ¿Cómo vas con la computadora?  
  
Lee: Voy... n_n U  
  
Pyro: Por cierto! Algo muy, muy importante a se me olvido poner en el Episodio anterior... Unas cuantas cosas en los archivos... como el Idioma que hablan y la relación en Equipo... y con quien se llevan... Sorry pero Lee ya lo esta corrigiendo! n_n  
  
Lee: - en la comp. - como abro el documento? - tratando de hacer "Funcionar" la computadora  
  
Robert: deja le voy a ayudar.  
  
Pyro: bueno solo tiene que ver el capitula anterior para checar los datos... y bueno sin mas que agregar aquí esta el Sexto episodio!  
  
Simbología:  
  
()Aclaraciones  
  
// PENSAMIOENTOS  
  
- HABLA-  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Aperion V...  
  
"Cries In The Dark"  
  
Al terminar la Ceremonia de Apertura...  
  
En el Cuarto de los Bladebreikers...  
  
- Oigan Chicos que es esto - Pregunto Tyson Recogiendo un Sobre que estaba en la cama.  
  
- No lo se por que no la abres - Sugirió Kenny  
  
- Muy bien...- Acepto y abrió con cuidado el sobre en eso llegaban Rei y Kai  
  
- hola chicos - Saludo Rei - Que es eso? - Y pregunto...  
  
- m... Vemos... "Equipo Bladebreikers presentes, están cordialmente invitados a la Gran Fiesta de Apertura del Torneo Griego que se llevara acabo esta Noche en la Mansión Delon a las 9:00 PM, Esperamos su grata asistencia: atte.: Pyro Delon- Tyson pensó un momento - Vaya una fiesta espero que allá mucha comida...-  
  
- Espera Tyson no tenemos tiempo para fiestas, mañana empieza el Torneo que si te da una indigestión? -  
  
- Vamos Kenny no seas agua fiestas, será muy interesante ir...- Comento Rei con su ya típico tono de "vamos chicos"  
  
- Si Jefe Rei tiene Razón, será muy divertido, además Kai me va a Cuidar no es cierto Viejo? - Pregunto Tyson jalando del brazo a Kai  
  
- Oye! quien dijo que yo iría? - Pregunto  
  
- oh! Kai no me digas que te perderás esa mega fiesta! no es justo, no has aprendido nada del trabajo en equipo? eh? - Tyson empezaba con su ya típico berrinche...- Además tu eres algo así como el conductor designado! -  
  
- Si Kai! por favor no nos vayas a arruinar la Fiesta, esa clase de eventos son muy divertidos, además tal vez habrá un plato de blade, sirve de que puedes conocer a los nuevos equipos - El comentario de Rei sonaba muy convincente, Kai cerro los ojos pensó por un momento  
  
- Esta bien, pero solo lo hago por Rei, eso que dijo me convenció, además como Líder tengo que cuidarlos... - Dijo Kai dirigiéndose a su Cama.  
  
- Esta decidido iremos a esa súper fiesta! -  
  
o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o  
  
En el Cuarto de Los Demolition Boys...  
  
- Muy bien chicos que haremos, Vamos a la Fiesta o nos quedamos aquí? - Pregunto Tala al momento de Terminar de leer la invitación  
  
- Pues no se, tu eres el líder no? - Dijo Bryan el lo que pasaba enfrente de el  
  
- Ustedes también son parte del equipo, no se-  
  
- Yo digo que si será interesante ver a los nuevos equipos no lo creen - Comento Ian al tiempo que se acostaba en la cama  
  
- Tu que piensa Spenser?- Pregunto Tala  
  
- Pues, que no es tan mal idea - Respondió  
  
- Que opinas Bryan? -  
  
- Pues, que me da Igual... -  
  
En ese caso iremos... suena bastante interesante.  
  
Un rato después...  
  
Tock, Tock, Tock... (Puerta -_-U) - Quien será - Pregunto Bryan  
  
- No lo se, Voy a ver - Tala se incorporo del Sillón, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.  
  
- Tala- Chan!!!!! -  
  
I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I  
  
En el cuarto del Elemental Team, con ellos estaba The Fallen Four Team...  
  
- Por favor!!! por favor!!! Please!!!! - Ralf estaba arrodillado frente a Tydus - No se has tan gacho!!! ToT - Ralf era de mas o menos 1.75 cabello negro con rojo lo traía de lado (como siempre) ojos rojos, muy grades (casi tan grandes como los de Pyro) Una playera color naranja, un pantalón pesquero color verde y unos tenis naranjas, completando un Reloj.  
  
- Vamos Tydus será divertido, je, no seas tan Cruel con el Pobre de Ralf... - Dijo Oki que salía del baño ella era de mas o menos 1.70 cabello verde, recogido en una cola de caballo alta, y con mechones de cabello largos al frente (un clásico no?), ojos Grisáceos, Mini falda negra, Blusa verde con las mangas recogidas asta los codos, Zapatos de Tacón negros estilo Huaraches, unos guantes negros y un collar, colgando una Cruz con una piedra en su centro. - Que opina Joven Lither? -  
  
- Pues... yo si voy, además Mikael y Bennigton van a ir a la fuerza no? - Preguntado a Mikael  
  
- Yo tengo que ir a la fuerza, me viene valiendo que ustedes vallan o no.. Vamos - Refiriéndose a Bennigton - Ya es Hora, nos esperan... Vienes Lither? - Pregunto...  
  
Lither era de mas o menos 1.78 El cabello Blanco con unos toques de negro, un corte de cabello muy extraño ( mi corte de cabello favorito) ojos Grisáceos, una especie de bufanda (como la de kai) en color Verde un Suéter negro un poco ligero, pantalón casual Café y zapatos Café casuales (elegante no?)  
  
- m.... Bueno da igual... vamos Oki - Ordeno  
  
- Claro Lither - lo siguió - Nos vemos chicos... espero que vallan n_n - El Fallen Four Team asía su retirada...  
  
- Tydus... -  
  
- Ralf.... -  
  
- Tydus....- Con ojos de borrego a medio morir...  
  
- que?.... no, no voy a ir... vallan ustedes que les cuesta...  
  
En un extremo de la habitación estaba Moonlyn - Saben que? -  
  
Todos - que -  
  
- yo me largo.... nos vemos si es que van... - Moonlyn, vestía una falda un poco mas arriba de la rodilla de color morado oscuro, medias negras, botas del mismo tono que la falta... una blusa morada y unos guantes de color negro un poco mas arriba del codo... su ojos tenían una mirada fría, como la de una serpiente, color amarillos, su cabello era de color negro con toques morados, violetas y orquídeas, lo tenia recogido con una media coleta y fleco estaba dividido en 2 (un lado mas grande que el otro) y rebasaba su mentón...  
  
- // Vaya... //- Pensó Tydus, Tydus era de 1.80 cabello negro con reflejos azul naval, nunca se peinaba, solo agua, tenia lentes (de esos que esta de moda, con el armazón negro grueso y rectangular) camisa negra, y pantalón negro... tenis azul naval...  
  
- Tydus... - dijo - Vamos a ir? - volvió a preguntar Ralf  
  
- m... que opinas hermano? - Pregunto al chico que se encontraba en un sillón en el extremo contrario de donde estaba Moonlyn, De cabello Azul oscuro con toques de brillo claro, unos ojos Azul Agua Clara (es un color muy claro, "tan azules como el agua"), una mirada, muy Melancólica y Pensativa a la vez... al parecer estaba leyendo la Biblia... (O_o si, si es muy religioso...)  
  
- Pues... opino lo mismo que Curiel (Oki) seria muy interesante, vayan ustedes yo me quedo... - después de decir esta palabras regreso a su lectura...  
  
Ralf se le quedo viendo con una mirada de "aguafiestas" se incorporo y se dirigió a donde el chico estaba - Oye Jibrielito que lees? - Pregunto mientras le quitaba el libro...  
  
- Estoy leyendo la Biblia te molesta? - Pregunto en un tomo sereno...  
  
- eh No!... que pasaje lees? - Pregunto mientras medio leía...  
  
- Isaías... 14:12 -  
  
- haber... "¡Como caíste del cielo oh Lucero, hijo de la Mañana! Cortado Fuiste por tierra, Tú que debilitabas las gentes... Tú que decías en tu corazón: Subiré al cielo, en lo alto junto a las estrellas de Dios ensalzare mi solio y en el monte del testimonio me sentare, á los lados del aquilón; Sobre las alturas de las nubes subiré y seré semejante al Altísimo...", Jibriell has estado leyendo la Biblia prácticamente desde que salimos de Aéreo puerto de Italia...  
  
- Es algo que me preocupa... no lo se... -  
  
- Si es por lo que estaba leyendo descuida! Miguel-Sama y Gabriel-Sama, no lo permitirán... esto jamás debe de preocuparte...-  
  
- Ralf no es eso... -  
  
- m...  
  
- Ralf, aun esta muy joven para entender esto... -  
  
- 1. 625 millones de años ya no es una edad joven... ya soy un adolescente! -  
  
- Peor aun...Ja, Ja - río Tydus desde una esquina de la habitación  
  
- m... al menos no estoy tan viejo con ustedes ... -  
  
- oye! 2.984 y 2.158 millones de años , no es una edad tan vieja...- Replico - Viejo Mikael, 3.924, Eso si es estar viejo! je, je, - Río entre dientes  
  
- Si claro... como no se deciden yo me voy! -  
  
- Espera yo voy contigo! - Tydus se incorporo y siguió a Ralf - Jibriell te quedas o vienes? - Pregunto  
  
- Esta bien! en un momento los alcanzo solo guardo esto y tomo mi Blade... -  
  
- Bien... nos vemos en el Lobby de hotel-  
  
- Bien...-  
  
Jibriell se incorporo, puso la Biblia sobre el escritorio dejándola en la misma Pág., se dirigió a su cama y del buró saco su blade... era de color azul claro completamente. su Bestia Bit tenia un color un poco mas oscuro - Gabriel... - Susurro, se incorporo y se dirigió a la Ventana... - Este será un torneo bastante interesante... pe.. - Tock, Tock, Tock, Alguien toco a la puerta, Jibriell volteo por para ver la puerta un instante, para después volver a mirar la ventana... -eh'. Adelante esta abierto! - Dijo  
  
- Hola! Tiempo sin verte Arcángel de Agua! - Una mujer, estaba en el marco de la Puerta con los brazos cruzados, Tenia el Cabello en un tono Magenta, muy largo al igual que el fleco, Ojos verde/ azul (una mirada muy penetrante, sin brillo)Vestía una Mini falda morada (y cuando digo mini es mini) medias blancas sostenidas por una liga (ya saben cuales no?) Tacones negros, una y una blusa rosa, con un solo tirante...  
  
- Eres tu! Shaya Mc'dowell! - Grito al instante de mirar hacia la puerta y ver de quien era el saludo  
  
- Vaya, párese que no te da nada de gusto verme eh? - Dijo lo mujer mientras se aproximaba a Jibriell, el solo retrocedió un poco  
  
- ¿Que quieres ? - Pregunto Intrigado  
  
- Nada, simplemente ver que hace el Elemental Team, es sus ratos libres... - Se encamino al escritorio y observo la Biblia, La Tomo en sus manos y dijo - Ya veo, conque estas leyendo Isaías, 14, muy interesante - La cerro del golpe, para dejarla en su lugar, observo de derecha a Izquierda la Habitación y para detenerse en Jibriell, y ver su mano, Su blade...  
  
- m... No sabia que también te gustaba jugar con los niños? - Dijo en un tono sarcástico.  
  
- No me digas, tu también estas en el Satanas Team, debes de tener una bestia Bit, y déjame adivinar, se llama... Belial no es cierto? - Jibriell trataba de mostrar fortaleza, por que la verdad, las Mujeres son Impredecibles...  
  
- Como siempre, das en el Blanco, si mi bestia BIT, es llamada Belial, el Satanas de la Vanidad, mientras, tu Bestia Bit es conocida como Gabriel o Jibrill, Ángel de Agua, que te párese si comparamos fuerzas eh? - Shaya saco su blade, era en su Totalidad Magenta, a simple vista se veía que su especialidad era el ataque.  
  
- Si, claro, piensas que voy a revelar el poder de mi Gabriel, te equivocas... -  
  
- Bien, ya veo que eres un hueso duro de roer, si mas no me equivoco, siempre fuiste el pasivo del grupo, la voz de la Razón de Elemental Team... je, je, esta conversación ira para rato, hagamos algo, pelea conmigo si tu ganas te diré todo lo que quieres saber sobre nosotros, pero si yo gano, que te párese tu bestia Bit a cambio?  
  
- DE ninguna manera pierdo mucho y tu ganas mas...-  
  
- pero tu obtendrías valiosísima información, no lo crees?-  
  
- Quizás-  
  
- Tienes miedo? -  
  
- no -  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien, no tienes que ser tan duro con migo ja, ja, ja- río cínicamente -  
  
- me arias es favor de largarte! -  
  
- es bien, como quieras.... solo te vengo a decir una pequeña cosita- Se acomodo un poco el cabello, y se sentó al borde de la cama cruzando las piernas.  
  
- que quieres decir? -  
  
- Bueno, es que este no es lugar ... pues para decirte, las paredes oye... -  
  
- Desde cuando te importa lo que digan de ti? -  
  
Shaya se encaminaba a la puerto , con ese porte sensual que a cualquier hombre volvería loco, bueno a todos menos a Jibriell  
  
- Vienes o te quedas? - Pregunto la Mujer al salir.  
  
n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n  
  
En el Lobby del Hotel...  
  
- Ray se esta tardando demasiado. - Mariah esta impaciente por que los Bladebreikers llegaran, ellos y los White Tigers se irían juntos a la Mansión Délon, pero al parecer, ellos aun no llegaba.  
  
- No te desesperes Mariah, Tu novio no tardara mucho. - Dijo Kevin con cierto sarcasmo  
  
- No es mi Novio, solo somos amigos.-  
  
- Si lo son, solo que no quieres admitirlo-  
  
- Ya muchachos dejen de pelearse, no es para tanto n_nU- Lee estaba un poco mas afuera del Grupo para estar atento de cualquier señal de equipo japonés.  
  
En eso Jibriell y Shaya pasaban por el lugar, Lee se les quedo bien por un instante y reconoció a la Poseedora de Belial, Shaya.  
  
- Chicos, ahora vengo- Dijo Lee, al momento de que ellos salieron de Hotel.  
  
- Adonde vas?- Pregunto Kevin  
  
- tengo que confirmar algo, no me tardo, los alcanzare en le fiesta-  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
En Algún lugar en el Bosque, Shaya llevo a Jibriell, a los mas profundo del mismo, ahí, había un lugar conde la suna estaba pantanosa, la humedad se sentía en el aire...  
  
- Que es este lugar? - Pregunto  
  
- Es un lugar, conde las energía del Hades son mas fuertes... -  
  
- Y para que necesitas las energías del Hades! no vamos a pelear! -  
  
- Digamos que en este lugar me siento mas cómoda, Te traje a este lugar para que podamos hablar a gusto... no debería decirte esto, pero supongo que si lo saben será mas divertido...-  
  
- Que quieres decir? -  
  
- El objetivo real del Satanas Team... es... es.. -  
  
- // Puede que esto sea una trampa, así es que no haré mucho caso de lo que ella diga//-  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*  
  
Lee decidió seguir a Jibriell y a Shaya, para ver si podía sacar alguna información acerca del porque los obligaron a ir al torneo, se escuchaba voces de un lugar donde provenía un olor putrefacto, un pantano tal vez, se acerco mas y los vio, ada uno de un lado del pantano  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*  
  
- Cual es el objetivo1! dímelo! - Suplico Jibriell  
  
- Es... sus bestias Bit! si eso es! sus bestias Bit!... ellas son poderosos espíritus sagrados!, no sabes que felicidad le daría a Lucifer- Sama tener un ejercito de poderosos entes malignos -( Sabe que el tono de voz con que el pronuncio estas palabras era muy parecido al de Dorothy de Gundam Wing?) - Pero... hacerlo rápido le quitaría lo divertido al trabajo no lo crees? je, je, je -  
  
- //Con que las bestias Bit?... pero si ellas tiene tan poderosas, por que Diablos querrán la de los humanos, no lo entiendo... u_u ...//  
  
- Párese que te eh dejado en una actitud de reflexión -  
  
Lee solo observaba la escena -// Pero si querían las bestias Bit, por que no, nos las quitaron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.... esta no pude ser la verdad! - Shaya se percato de que alguien, mas bien que lee los observaba-  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
De nuevo en la Recepción...  
  
-Hola Chicos! Lamentamos la tardanza- Tyson llegaba con su equipo, Rei se percato que faltaba su mejor amigo.  
  
-Chicos, donde esta Lee? -  
  
-No lo se Rei, ya tiene un poco de tiempo que salió - El semblante de Mariah mostraba un cierta preocupación  
  
- Que raro, se supone que todos nos hiramos juntos a la fiesta - Kenny  
  
- Disculpen, el Joven Kinomiya? - Pregunto el recepcionista  
  
- Si1 soy yo! - Dijo Tyson resaltando de entre sus compañeros  
  
- Disculpe, pero tiene un mensaje. - Dijo entregándole un sobre  
  
- si... Muchas Gracias - Respondió dudosamente viendo de reojo el Sobre y tomándolo en sus manos. Tyson lo abrió y leyó el contenido- Oh! No! - Grito  
  
- Que pasa Tyson - Pregunto Kenny .  
  
- Esto no es posible! -  
  
- Que no es posible!? - Repitió la pregunta Rei  
  
- Necesitamos un Quinto integrante... mas bien, un Bey luchador mas...  
  
- Para que un Bey luchador mas, Con Rei tienen mas que suficiente -  
  
-Es que, bueno, aquí no dan explicaciones de por que necesitamos al Cuarto... Pero si no lo tenemos para mañana... nos sacaran del Torneo... - Tyson se veía un poco deprimido. (pues quien no!)  
  
-Esto no puede ser - Rei se acerca a Tyson y le arrebata el mensaje. - Bien chicos y ahora que aremos? - Todos se le quedan viendo a Kenny.  
  
-Ah! No! ni lo piensen! Yo no soy un Bey luchador! -  
  
-Pero Kenny! Eres nuestra única salvación! - Dijo Tyson  
  
- No! que no tienen un familiar o algún conocido!? -  
  
-Familiar!, Oh! Jefe eres un Genio! - Dijo dando un Brinco y dirigiéndose al mostrador del Lobby - Disculpe, puedo hacer una llamada por cobrar a Alemania? - Dijo Tyson mientras el Recepcionista aceptaba con un Movimiento de Cabeza y le indicaba donde estaba el Teléfono.  
  
10 min. Después... de que Tyson se agarro a Golpes con quien estaba ala otra línea del teléfono.  
  
-Bien chicos! Todo esta resuelto1 no tenemos por que preocuparnos... n_n -  
  
Todos- O_o  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
En el Bosque... - SABES JIBRIELL LA CUREOSIDAD MATO AL GATO! -Dijo mientras levantaba el brazo derecho y daba un fuerte golpe como si estuviera aventando algo - Vamos gatito que non te de miedo - Lee como por arte de magia salió volando de los arbustos y callo en el lodo -  
  
- Ah!!!!!! - Exclamo mientras caía al lodo -  
  
- //El líder de los White Tigers!, Mikael mi hablo de el! // - pensó Jibriell mientras observaba a Lee al momento de levantarse -  
  
- Auch! eso duele! -  
  
- Que diablos hacías espiándonos!? - Pregunto Shaya mientras llevaba sus manos a sus caderas  
  
- Nada! , Nada! -  
  
- Escuchaste todo verdad? - Pregunto Jibriell-  
  
- Si...-  
  
- Bueno es no importa!, además tarde o temprano esto se debía se saber ja, ja, ja,!!! -  
  
- // Se lo esta tomando muy a la ligera... No creo que esa sea la verdad o sí?! //-  
  
- Chicos me voy! - Se acerca a Lee y le da un beso en la mejilla - Nos vemos Gatito! -Le guiña el ojo y se va -  
  
- Waw! que mujer! |////| - Dijo Lee  
____  
  
- Si lo se es bella y peligrosa -  
  
Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, la de Lee mostraba una confusión al no saber si el se trataba de su enemigo, mientras que Jibriell tenia una mirada muy serena... una mirada que tranquilizaría a cualquiera.  
  
- Tu quien Eres? - Pregunto el Líder los White Tigers  
  
- Soy Jibriell Draw, sub. Líder del ELEMENTAL TEAM...-  
  
- Me tienes que Explicar muchas cosas! Por ejemplo! quien es esa Mujer! -  
  
TBC  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*  
  
Pyro: Diablos! Muy corto! bueno Espero que no se allá dormido leyendo esto! La neta Yo si XD  
  
Robert: ¿por qué yo no salgo? ¬¬  
  
Lee: Que no Robert es tu consentido? ¬¬  
  
Pyro: sip, pero esta vez hice una excepción XD, además Lee, tu casi protagonizas este episodio1, - cantando -Lee tiene pegue!, Lee tiene pegue! XD  
  
Lee: n////n  
  
Bueno, aquí se vio un poco mas sobre el elemental Team y para los despistado que no leyeron bien! ellos son Ángeles! mas bien Tydus, Mikael, Lither y Jibriell son "Arcángeles" y Oki, Moonlyn, Bennigton y Ralf son "Ángeles" (Los arcángeles son mas importante; Cada uno pertenece a su propia Jerarquía.)  
  
Shaya, menciono "La razón" por la cual el Satanas Team esta en la Tierra... pero...será cierta?  
  
Cada quien saque sus conclusiones... Excepto algunos que ya saben si este es el objetivo del Satanas Team..... pero ese es un secreto n_~  
  
Ya por fin! El siguiente Episodio! "Party in Pyro's mansion" si!!! por fin! este episodio estará muy divertido! Solo les doy un adelanto General...  
  
Nuevos personajes inventados... osea míos  
  
La aparición completa del equipo "Dark Fire Knights"...  
  
Las Primas de Tyson y Tala... (Pobre de Pyro)  
  
¿Rei borracho?  
  
¿Lee drogado?  
  
El problema Amoroso de Oliver y Enrique....  
  
Además de que Enriquito por fin encontró a una mujer ¡¿Bella y Perversa?!  
  
Lo bien que se ven Max y Michael bailando bien pegaditos "I'm So Sexy" y "Tu es Foutu" n////n  
  
Los Demolition Boys Bailando?¡ (je, je, je, imagínense a Bryan¡¡¡)  
  
Una Amistad crece entre Johnny y Mikael...  
  
Dios muchas cosas!!! pero si! me voy a tardar algo!!! bueno Mucho! por que es un Episodio que tal vez lo parta en dos, Por que la Verdad! Yo ya quiero Llegar a la Segunda Ronda! ahí es donde empieza bien la verdadera acción y Sobre Natural!!!!  
  
Please Review!!!! n_n 


	7. Party in Pyro's mansión: Parte I

Séptimo episodio!!!! All Right!   
  
Sabia que yo tenia programado el este episodio como el Cuarto?... XD y dio a parar como el Séptimo... u_u... Bueno cuando uno hace Fan fics nunca sabe cuantos episodios serán... Yo quería que la primera ronda constara de 10 episodios... pero Considerando que el torneo aun no empieza, que tengo que publicar los archivos y que van a estar así de cortos... pues creo que serán como 20.... u_ú   
  
Robert: apuesto que no llega ni al 15 ¬¬  
  
Pyro: a veces pienso que me odias ¬¬  
  
Robert: te quiero a mi manera n_n   
  
Pyro: Cool! n_n  
  
Lee: - en la comp.. - Odio estas escenas...   
  
Robert/ Pyro:¬¬ Trabaja!   
  
Pyro: Ok! Party in Pyro's masion... n_n... bueno si es que no han leído los episodios anteriores... espero que le entiendan... Además saben la cantidad de música electrónica que tuve que escuchar para poder inspirarme!!!   
  
Este episodio se lo dedico a la bola de Pendejos (bueno, algunos) que por desgracia llamo amigos... bueno mis amigos de la vida real... También a mi equipo de Beyblade... Akira Devha, Dark Lilith Evolution Y Alexia Ashford, Al igual que Oro- Chan y Yarah (A-Tala)... bueno a quien mas... a Yaenia... que ella es quien me dio en pequeño empujoncito para poder escribir humor XD Thanks a Sweet Mary Ángel, Gaby Kon a A- Tala y a Bra! Thanks!   
  
  
  
() NOTAS DEL AUTOR  
  
- HABLA  
  
// PENSAMIENTO  
  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-  
  
Aperion VII  
  
"Party in Pyro's mansión Parte I, El Jardín de los 4 elementos... ¿La puerta al Aperion?"   
  
En la masion Delon...   
  
Eran aproximada mente las 7:52 Todos los preparativos estaban casi listos... excepto la música...  
  
- Que! Como que aun no Ponen la Música! Que soy su burla! - Pyro estaba furioso, al punto que las raíces que su cabello estaban Rojas.  
  
-Discúlpeme Joven Pyro, pero el Dj aun no llega- Dijo su mayordomo.  
  
-Vuélvale a Llamar, no tenemos tiempo! Pongan eso ahi1 si1 ahí! Dense prisa!!!! -  
  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-  
  
En la concia...  
  
-Muevanse1 ya saben como se pone Pyro cuando no se dan prisa - Decía Oliver mientras que preparaba los últimos toques del Séptimo buffet, Mientras que Alexia le daba el "Buen Punto De Vista"   
  
-  
  
- m... Muy bueno! n_n - Dijo probando un Camarón   
  
- Deja! - Grito Oliver mientras le daba un manotazo a Alexia.  
  
- Auch! Que delicadito! -  
  
- Deja del Comer! Yo nunca te di permiso!-  
  
- Vamos! solo le estoy dando el visto Bueno!-   
  
- Cuando Quiera tu opinión te la pediré! -  
  
Susurrando - A veces pienso que odias! -  
  
- ¿Qué?! -  
  
- Nada-   
  
- Como sea! Mi cocina es la mejor del mundo!-  
  
Susurrando - Rei cocina mejor que tu -  
  
- Oí eso! -  
  
-... -  
  
- ... -  
  
- ... Mejor Voy a ver como esta Enrique -   
  
- ... has lo que se te pegué la gana... -  
  
- De veras! sigues enojada digo! Enojado con el? -  
  
- si. -  
  
- Chale! Que delicados! Ya cácense! -  
  
- - Oliver solo se le queda viendo feo a Alexia, ella sale de la habitación. - Ni pienses que me voy a dejar... - Susurro mientras entra en un estado de Melancolía-   
  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*-+*-*-+*-+*-+  
  
Alexia sale de la cocina para entrar a otra habitación en donde Pyro estaba pegando Gritos.  
  
- Pyro! Por que gritas tanto! - Ve su cabello - Estas enojado? -  
  
- tu que crees! -  
  
- No, nada- Alexia Finge demencia.  
  
- Pyro! te vez tan Lindo enojado! - Dijo una voz detrás de el.   
  
- Akira! - Dijo Pyro Feliz  
  
- Hola Chicos! - Saluda Alexia Mientras se acerca a Akira....  
  
- Ho....-__- Hermano... - Pyro se sintió desilusionado al ver al Pendejo de su hermano... Chester, quien también participaría en el Torneo... en realidad... ellos no se llevaban nada bien... con ellos estaban Akira Devha, Lilith y Johnny  
  
  
  
- no Creas que a mi me da mucho gusto verte esta también es mi Mansión... y te Callas! No me Rezongues! -  
  
- a... -  
  
- Que te dije! -  
  
- -  
  
Chester... un chico que realmente, de no ser por los ojos grandes no se creería que fuera el hermano de Pyro, Un tipo de aproximadamente 20 años. Cabello café claro, con un peculiar corte de cabello... Ojos Grandes y verdes, Vestía una chamarra negra al igual que el pantalón, zapatos cafés y una playera Verde Olivo.   
  
- Chester1 donde esta el Resto de tu equipo? - Pregunto Johnny  
  
- Ahora vienen... serán los primeros en llegar! -  
  
- Enserio! - Exclamo Alexia - Ya quiero ver a Tona!   
  
- n_nU. Debí suponerlo....-  
  
- Si, si, bonito encuentro... Oye1 quieren hacer algo mas productivo1 en ves de estar perdiendo el Tiempo - Dijo Pyro inconforme - Aun no esta La música!! -  
  
- Descuida yo me encargo de eso, Además, cebé que estas muy presionado... ya tienes las raíces rojas... - Johnny río entre dientes mientras se acercaba a todo el equipo de sonido, y trataba de ver la forma de poder armar todo eso  
  
- Rojo... - Susurro Pyro...- Mi cabello! T-T - Un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios   
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
En el Bosque....  
  
- ¿quién eres Tu!? Dimelo1 quien es ella! Que quieren de nosotros! Dímelo! - Exclamo Lee  
  
- No lo entenderías... -  
  
- ¿ Por que dices eso!? -  
  
- A su tiempo lo sabrás -  
  
- _ Diablos! Se sacas de paciencia! -  
  
- Es mejor que esto se quede así, sal del Torneo1 regresa a China Junto con los Majestics y los Demolition Boys... esto es muy peligroso... -  
  
- No podemos... - Lamento - Estamos amenazados... el Satanas Team nos amenazo, diciéndonos que si salíamos del Torneo... las consecuencias serian fatales... -  
  
- Eso no pasara... por que estamos nosotros... nosotros los defenderemos... pero tiene que respetar nuestro silencio... -  
  
- Acaso... esto es tan grave...? -  
  
- Mas de lo que imaginas -  
  
- Pero... ¿A quienes te refieres... con "Nosotros los Defenderemos"? -  
  
- Al Elemental Team... y The Fallen Four Team...-  
  
- Son ustedes no? -  
  
- Si.. deben de confiar en nosotros ciegamente... así esto no será tan grave para ustedes... confíen en Tydus.... y en Mikael... Tydus es el Líder de ambos equipos.. pero por el torneo solo puede serlo de uno, el es Un tipo muy callado y solitario, te pude otorgar mucha confiabilidad y bienestar... Mientras que para tu supervivencia debes de confiar en Mikael, aunque el no lo haga, es un poco excéntrico, y al principio te puede dar miedo... pero descuida... lo conocerás mejor...-  
  
- @_@ ¿Que? -  
  
- Lo siento... hable de mas... espero que nos entiendas...   
  
- Este... tal vez... solo dime.. quien eres...? -  
  
- Soy Jibriell Draw.. Miembro del Elemental Team... - Dijo el Arcángel... - No tienes que ir a una fiesta? -  
  
- Este... Si... yo soy... -  
  
- Lee... se perfectamente quien eres... descuida... no preguntes el por que... -  
  
- Esta bien... - Lee le dio la espalda... camino un poco y se detuvo -No vienes? -  
  
- En un momento, tengo que quedarme, solo para inspeccionar algo... tu ve... te veré en la fiesta -  
  
- Como quieras, Jibriell -  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/  
  
A las... 9: 15! El inicio de la Fiesta! En eso el equipo de Kai apareció en Escena junto con 3 de los White Tigers  
  
- Waw!!! °O° - Exclamo Tyson al Escuchar la potencia de las bocinas! Prácticamente estaba a punto de romper lo cristales... Johnny hizo un gran trabajo!, la canción de fondo "Can't just get you out of my Herat" de Kayle... (así de escribe?)   
  
- Wu1 esto es a lo que llamo ambiente! - Exclamo Kenny   
  
- A veces no quisiera estar dentro de esta laptop - Expreso Dizzy, obvio, ella no tiene que faltar! -  
  
- Si lo se Dizzy -  
  
- Bien chicos que esperan1 vamos! - Exclamo Tyson mientras corría a la entrada de la mansión, pero una chica detuvo su entrada...  
  
- Alto! -   
  
- ¿Qué?... -  
  
- Nombre! - Pido la chica  
  
- Como que nombre? Soy Tyson! El campeón mundial de Beyblade! -  
  
- Ah! Con que tu eres Tyson! Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte! -  
  
- Así! n_n eres una fan mía!!! -  
  
- No -  
  
- Entonces? -  
  
- Yo también soy Blader! Miembro del Linkin Team... solo quería conocerte mas de cerca! Soy Skyter Wong - Dijo, una chica de mas o menos... 25 años, alta de 1.85 cabello naranja , ojos azul naval, de figura delgada, y con estilo de ropa... muy raro... para mas información... váyanse a esta pagina:   
  
- Ooh!!! n_n Genial!!! -  
  
- n_n Pueden pasar! -  
  
- Gracias! Pero, espera! -  
  
- Si1 -  
  
- Aun falta un nueva miembro del equipo -  
  
- Un nuevo miembro? -   
  
- Si! se llama Makoto Kinomiya -  
  
- Ok! - Skyter anoto el nombre en su libreta  
  
-La, la, la, la, la, la, la - Mariah cantaba y movía las caderas y de un lado a otro sensualmente incitando a que Ray bailara con ella, mismo que le siguió la corriente (Pyro: me encanta como se ven ellos 2 juntos! /Lee: )   
  
- Vamos Mariah! Deja d bailar con tu novio y los 2 vengan acá! - Exclamo Kevin mientras entraba a la mansión  
  
- ¬///¬ ya oí!... Vamos Ray! n_n -  
  
- Claro! - Ambos entraron a la mansión, Skyter solo sonrío, saco un especie de Woqui Toki - Los Bladebreikers acaban de llegar1 Rogue! Lista - Dijo a través del Woqui Toki -   
  
- *Entendido! * - Dijo la Joven de cabello púrpuras en lo que observaba como los chicos llegaban - Alto Ahí! - exclamo  
  
- Y ahora que?... somos los Bladebreikers - Exclamo Tyson en tono de tono de superioridad   
  
- Lo se, pero tienen que saber ciertas Reglas que se aplicaran en esta mansión... antes que nada me presentare, Soy Rogue (rouk) miembro activo del Linkin Team... pasando a las reglas... Numero Uno... Tienen estrictamente Prohibido subir a las demás platas de este edificio , solo podrán permanecer en el Primer Nivel, los unos que pueden tener acceso a estos son el Linkin Team, Dark Fire Knights Team y Majestics Team... Segundo... Por Tyson, Hay todo un Bufete solo para ti -  
  
- Enserio! *w* -  
  
- si, es el del mantel de color Azul... el que tiene una escultura de Hielo de Dragoon, Tercero, Por favor! Traten de evitar Shows de cualquier tipo... Dramas, Risas estruendosas, Peleas - mira de reojo a Kai - si tienes algún problema con alguien hay una forma muy practica de pelear... en caso de que algo similar ocurriese... se usara este método... Por ultimo... pueden deambular por toda la parte baja incluso en el Jardín, meterse en la piscina en el Spa... etc... pero la zona denominada "Jardín del Fuego, la Tierra, el Viento y el Agua" queda estrictamente prohibido! Por ningún motivo vayan ahí!... bueno sin mas que agregar... Bienvenidos! Pueden elegir la mesa que quiera! Bailar todo lo que se les de la gana... y ya saben las cosas que no deben de hacer! - Rogue hizo un pequeña seña haciendo referencia a los guarros que estaban uno a cada lado de la entrada al salón Principal, haciendo que estos mismos abrieran la puerta, la música se escuchaba mas fuerte, y avía un ambiente muy agradable y fresco... estaría caliente de tanta miel que Michael y Max derramaban juntos en la Pista, lo bueno es que avía aire acondicionado XD... En eso Sandstorm (algunos han de saber que esta es una canción de música electrónica muy famosa) comenzó a Sonar..  
  
- Wuw!!! - Grito Mariah al escuchar la canción  
  
- Dios mío! - Kenny se tapo los oídos - Que fuerte esta esto!!!  
  
- Ja, ja, ja, Cálmate Jefe! Ese es el Chiste! - Grito Tyson mientras daba salto sal ritmo de la Música... Gary lo siguió con movimientos un poco torpes, pero al ritmo, Ray sonrió un poco y llevo a Mariah hasta el centro de la pista y ahí comenzaron a bailar, Mismo que miro a Max y a Michael, este los saludo, Max miro de reojo y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y Michael solo movió un poco la cabeza, Ray volvió a sonreír y siguió bailando.  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
En la Mesa del Elemental Team...  
  
- Miren eso! Los Bladebreikers acaban de llegar! - Rió entre dientes Moonlyn   
  
- Bladebreikers... Líder Kai Hiwatari, miembros Tyson Kinomiya y Ray Kon, Max miembro anterior abandono el equipo para unirse a los All Starz equipo que su madre Judie... a... -   
  
- Quieres dejar de hacer eso Ralf! - Grito Moonlyn un "poco" inconforme  
  
- M.... tu no me das ordenes - replico - esta es mi función en el equipo, recabarlo datos de todos los enemigos...   
  
- Tydus! -  
  
- ¿Que? - respondió  
  
- Dile! -  
  
- Ralf deja de hacer eso -  
  
- Ok! ^o^ - Dijo el chico Italiano  
  
-... de veras! No es extraño que Mikael y los demás se hayan salido mas temprano y que no estén aquí!? - Comento Moonlyn un poco extrañada - además el Wey de Jibriell desapareció.. se supone que al salir de Hotel tenia que seguirnos... -  
  
- Tienes Razón... eso es muy extraño... - comento  
  
- Siento mucha energía que proviene de una parte de la mansión... es una energía muy extraña que combina los 4 elementos de la creación... y un quinto elemento... no comentaron algo de un Jarrín no es cierto? -  
  
- Es cierto -  
  
- Sin mas no me equivoco los superiores dijeron algo acerca de que la puerta al Aperion estaría en el lugar de la batalla... pensé que se refería al estadio Mítico, pero las energías son muy pobres... pero a su diferencia aquí son mucho mas fuertes... ustedes que creen? -  
  
- Puede ser... voy a inspeccionar - Tydus se incorporo de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada, los miro de reojo y les dijo - no se maten quieren! -   
  
-Como sea - dijo la canadiense   
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/  
  
En la Cocina...  
  
- uf... que trabajo - Exclamo Oliver  
  
- Oliver! - Dijo Robert quien entraba por la puerta principal   
  
- Dime -  
  
- Quiere tomar mi lugar en la Puerta? -  
  
- ¿Por? -  
  
- Por favor! -  
  
- T_T Esta bien... -  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*---//-**--//**--//**--//**-/  
  
En la puerta Principal.. The Fallen Four Team hacia su aparición, Lither iba a la cabeza seguido de Curiel, y Crawley... detrás de ellos El chico fuego Reyka y Morty...Skyter los recibió...  
  
  
  
- Hola! Me podrían dar el nombre de sus equipos y el Líder de cada uno? -  
  
- Reyka, Líder de J- Blaids Team... -  
  
- Mikael Mudou... Líder de The Fallen Four Team... - dijo el chico e cabellos rojizos...  
  
- Muy bien! Pueden pasar! -  
  
Siguieron a la siguiente sección y Rogue les explico las Reglas, Mikael se vio muy interesado en ese Jardín.... // será caso la puerta al Aperion?//- se preguntaba una y otra vez... llegaron a la puerta principal donde Oliver los estaría esperando mientras que Lither lo miro de reojo realmente interesado en el...  
  
- Bonsoir! - Dijo Lither acercándose a Oliver  
  
- Bonsoir Monsieur - Dijo Oliver un poco Sorprendido  
  
- Parlez-vous français ? -   
  
- Oui -  
  
- Parfait ! - Exclama Lither - Comme vous vous appelez ? -  
  
- Je m'appelle Oliver ¿et tu ?   
  
- Enchanté , Je m'appelle Lither Caos… Je Habite in Brest… et la raison pour laquelle je vous également votre sont de la France -  
  
- Oui et ¿Parlez-vous espagnol ? -  
  
- Je, je, je, je Si - Respondió divertido   
  
- (Lee: Alguno de ustedes logro entender media palabra de lo que hablaron?.... el Frances de Pyro no es muy bueno -.-)  
  
- Si, si, si... los dejamos solos... - Mikael hizo una seña para que sus 2 equipos los siguieran - I see You Leter -  
  
-Y bien... es un gusto conocerla Mademoiselle   
  
-Enchanté... pero soy Hombre n////n  
  
- O_o... // es hombre!... cuantas veces van que me pasa esto... Merde!... bueno no importa!// - je, je, je - Ríe nerviosamente - excusez-moi... fui un estúpido.... XD  
  
- Je, je... no importa... -  
  
-Viene - Invito Lither  
  
- Pardon, pero Tengo que quedarme aquí... pero descuide... lo veré, supongo...  
  
- Claro! Con su permiso... -  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-9+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-**+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*  
  
  
  
En la mesa del Elemental Team... The Fallen y J- Blaid llegaron  
  
- Hola Chicos! - Saludo Ralf  
  
- Hi.. - Dijo secamente Mikael  
  
- Oigan1 donde esta Jibriell!... y Tydus... - 2d tomo asiento, mientras Reyka hizo la pregunta   
  
- No sé... no me importa - Respondió Moonlyn  
  
- El Joven Tydus fue a inspeccionar los alrededores, al parecer también fue a buscar el tal jardín de los cuatro elementos... -  
  
- // lo sabia ese jardín no es ordinario...// - cavilo mikael   
  
- y bueno... ¿Por qué ustedes tardaron tanto eh?! -  
  
- Reyka no terminaba de arreglarse... Mujeres! - Exclamo Morty - Ahora vuelvo... voy a tomar algo... quien viene? - Nadie respondió - Ok.. no se amontonen... -   
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
De nuevo a la Puerta....-.-  
  
El Satanas Team!...Todos iban muy callados... y cada quien con su propia expresión... justamente ahí también estaban los Demolition Boys con Skyter...  
  
- Hola! ^o^ nombre del equipo y líder! - Pido la Pelirroja  
  
- Demolition Boys, Tala Ivanov -   
  
- Muy bien! pueden entrar!... un Momento - ve de reojo a la chica que estaba con ellos... que por cierto iba del brazo de Bryan... - Tu Niña... identifícate! -  
  
-M... Yarah -  
  
-¿Eres de Equipo? -  
  
-Hipotéticamente hablando.... No -  
  
- Hay algún Problema - Pregunto Tala -  
  
-Si, si... pero No... Tengo una orden de no dejar pasar a nadie que no sea miembro de un Equipo o Bey luchador... Así es que la chica no puede pasar... -  
  
-¿Ni aunque sea mi Prima? -  
  
- No -  
  
- Ni aunque sea una Bey luchadora? - Volvió a Preguntar   
  
- Que No! -  
  
- ¿Ni aunque le pagamos para que entre? - Volvió a Preguntar   
  
- ¿Cuanto?... Digo _ No!  
  
- Ni aunque...-  
  
- GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR! VUELVAN PRONTO!!! - Skyter mando al Diablo a los 5 XD  
  
- Pero... -  
  
- Váyanse por la Sombrita! -  
  
- Pero...-  
  
- Vayan con Dios! -   
  
- Enchúchame bien hija de tu... - la agarra por el Cuello del Traje - Además que ese no es tu color de cabello, vas a llamar a Pyro! Y le dirás que los Demolition Boys y Yarah están aquí Okay!!! - Grito Yarah  
  
- Este.... si... - Saqua se Woki Toqui - Este... Rogue... dile a Pyro que venga... Solo dile........ si, si......... Okay, Ya viene... T_T - Yarah se le queda viendo feo Skyter - No muerdes verdad? -  
  
- Je, je... no... bueno en ocasiones - Dijo Bryan Burlándose de ella   
  
-... - Yarah ve feo a Bryan...  
  
- Tala, seguro que tu prima no muerde - Pregunto Bryan "discretamente"   
  
- Je, supongo que si....- Yarah era un chica de aproximadamente de 17 años, cabello rojo con 2 mechones de cabello a los lados, Vestía Falda blusa y botas blancas... un estilo similar al de Tala en Beyblade 1... Un tiempo después llego Pyro  
  
- Y ahora que!? - Pregunto  
  
- Pyro -Chan! - Grito la Chica mientras se lanzaba contra el asiéndolos caer a los dos   
  
- Yarah! ¿Que haces aquí?! - Pregunto un Pyro muy sorprendido   
  
- Pues ya ves! n_n - ambos se incorporaron pero Yarah se aferró al brazo de Pyro  
  
- ¿Entonces que? ¿La dejo pasar? T_T - Pregunto Skyter  
  
- No es Obvio - Dijo Ian , Pyro sonrió Nervioso y afirmo con la cabeza.. camino a la segunda puerta Pyro trato discretamente de quitarse a Yarah de enzima pero ella no se dejaba -   
  
El Satanas Team miro de reojo la escenita que Yarah monto... Kineret... una chica bueno ni tanto... de 22 años aparentemente, cabello morado largo un poco mas allá de los hombros con unos mechones de cabello al frente unos lacios y otros ondulados, ojos Rojos, grandes... similares a los de Pyro, Vestía un pantalón negro pegadito, botas medias de color rojo, blusa con escote del mismo tono, un collar muy extraño, al parecer eran anillo y colgajitos medios raros... guantes de color Rojo y una mascada de seda naranja... - Pyro Delon... - Susurro ella... -   
  
- Ese chico... su aura es de color rojo... la tiene muy intensa - Lo miro con detenimiento Levy - Interesante no creen?.... párese como si tuviese alas... no creen se el sea... -  
  
-  
  
- Obvio que no... - Replico Su Líder... Akira - Algunos humanos tienen el aura muy intensa! El hecho del que la suya sea sobrenatural no encarna ninguna sospecha! -dijo enfadado -  
  
- Okay! No te tienes que enojar -  
  
- Hola niñitos! Por que aun no entran! - Dijo una voz detrás de ellos  
  
- Shaya, Te estábamos esperando - dijo Stich   
  
- Que lindo! Acabo de ver algo muy interesante... un Humano! -  
  
- No, nos digas! - Dijeron todos en uní-solo   
  
- si, pero este no me paresia normal... mas bien1 era Lindo! Paresia Gatito! =^o^=   
  
- ¿y?  
  
- Y! detecte un aura fuera de lo normal en el! Además de que es muy lindo! ja, ja, ja... - acomodo su cabello y se dirigió a la entrada - Viene! - Pregunto a todo el grupo   
  
Al entrar al salón, mismo que tenia, 4 bocinas gigantes! A cada lado de la pista, esta media aproximada mente 20 metros cuatros por 20 metros cuadrados, el piso era de esas que se iluminaban a ritmo de la música (como en la época disco) , luces de colores por todos lados y también lásers en colores neón, una Bola de cristales en el centro (obvio, nunca faltan) y aun mas bocinas en la parte superior del salón, algunas pantalla gigantes con animaciones d Anime... Una barra en la parte superior, los bufetes a la Izquierda, las mesas del lado derecho junto a la Pista, en el rincón derecho había un cubículos completamente cerrado, ahí dentro se encontraba la famosa forma que Rogue menciono para pelar... extraño no... Las salidas estaba en los rincones derechos, se encontraban ventanas con vistas al Jarrín, algunas con balcones =creo que amas de uno ya revolví con esta descripción del salón no?  
  
- William! - Exclamo Akira  
  
- Dime- el Chico se acerco -  
  
  
  
- Quiero que vayas a Inspeccionar ese tal Jardín! No re tardes! - Ordeno  
  
- esta bien... - Dijo con disgusto- Todo yo, Todo yo - susurro  
  
El Satanas Team Busco mesa... casualmente encontró una junto con los All Starz , Akira se sentó dándole la espalda a Judie   
  
- ¿Ya Saben algo de los demás Conejos? - Pregunto  
  
- No, estamos en eso! Al único que tenemos es a Max - Dijo Judie   
  
- Eso ya lo se! no me lo tienes que repetir siempre... ¿que saben de la Puerta del Aperion!? -  
  
- Aun nada, pero enviaremos a Em...-  
  
- No es necesario, yo ya mande al Satanas de la Avaricia, no abra problema! -  
  
- Esta bien... -  
  
- Por lo pronto sigan así! Quiero a los 5 Conejos restantes no contamos con mucho tiempo...  
  
- Si! - Dijo la Mujer en tono de respeto -  
  
- Judie... disfruta tu ultima noche libre... después e esto... tendrás demasiado trabajo!  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*  
  
Tydus corría velozmente por los pasillo de la masion, recorrió un Largo corredor con antorchas a los lados, en los muros había cuadros sumamente extraños, las miro de reojo y se detuvo a observar una...  
  
-Cerbero ... Salvador Dari.... La divina comedia Ja, - río entre dientes - El Infierno de Dante... Nunca creí que estas pinturas estuvieran aquí - La observo un momento mas y oyó un sonido de pasos y murmullos, corría hacia uno de los bustos de mármol y se escondió tras el mismo.   
  
- ¿Por que Yo? - Exclamo -Siempre soy yo quien tiene que hacer este tipo de trabajos! - Un joven doblo la esquina del pasillo, Cabellos Rojos, algunos mechones de cabello cubrían sus hermosos ojos Verde/ Miel, bestia ropa estilo Sport... Pantalón de Mezclilla azul cielo, chamarra azul con franjas amarillas, sudadera Violeta, guantes del mismo tono y tenis grises - Tienes que Buscar a los Conejos! Has esto has lo otro - Dijo en un tomo semi molesto y burlón a la vez....   
  
Lilith recorría los pasillos de una parte de la masion cercana al Famoso jardín , tenia un mal presentimiento... de esos que no sabes como ni por que de la situación, vio a William que caminaba con los brazos cruzados y murmurando cosas... al parecer... su objetivo real quedo en el Olvido...   
  
- Hey! You! - Grito la Chica - Que Diablos haces aquí! Esta zona es prohibida! -  
  
- Mira quien habla! Solo dada un pequeño paseo... además... no sabia que esta Zona es prohibida! -  
  
- Estas en la Zona del Jarrín de los Cuatro Elementos! -  
  
- Esta es la Zona! All Right! - Grito el Chico!  
  
- Si -.- pero no puedes estar aquí ! Lárgate! -   
  
- Vamos Chico! No piensa hacer nada malo! Solo dime donde esta el jardín! ¿Si!? -  
  
- NO -  
  
- Vamos! Di que si! que te cuesta! -  
  
- Nada... -  
  
- Entonces!!! Dime donde esta el Jardín!!! -  
  
- Y si te digo me dejas de Jorder? -  
  
- Si!!! n_n   
  
- -.- Sigues derecho das vuelta ala Izquierda de nuevo a la derecha, entras a la primera puerta y de ahí sigues otro corredor... das vuelta a la derecha y ahí esta la Puerta al Jardín! No hay pierde!-  
  
- Muchos Thanks! - Dijo William quien se hecho a correr... Lilith solo miro de reojo...  
  
-// El Jardín... del Fuego... el Agua... La Tierra y el Viento... dice la leyenda que es la entrada a la misma boca del Infierno... pero las escrituras dicen... que es la entrada a un lugar llamado el Aperion... Un lugar.... entre la Luz y la Oscuridad... El mundo... de los Condenados... // -  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*++-*+*+-*+-**+-*+-*+--*+-*+-*  
  
-// Corre William! Corre con el Viento! // - Pensaba mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas y se dirigía al Jardín... entro en la Puerta que Lilith le indicó... la abrió y vio un gran corredor con mas antorchas... pero esta vez reales... camino sigilosamente, los muros eran de piedra, perecía que ese corredor se construyo hace muchísimos años... El ambiente era pesado... raro... William sentía como las energías de los Cuatro elementos se encontraban fusionadas... -// algo fuera de lo común... //-pensó el... Llego al pie de la Puerta, una Puerta Enorme de un especie de Cristal Negro, en el llega se podía apreciar gravados en Griego -Ooh!!!_ Diablos! Esta en Griego! Tal vez sea la forma de entrar ahí... - Exclamo Muy molesto... pero observo una placa en español que decía - En cada de no saber Griego presione aquí... Cool! - Presiona el Boto y mágicamente de despliega una computadora   
  
- * Adseso al sistema! Configurando base de datos... -   
  
- Wuw! William1 eres el mas Chingo! -  
  
- Dar contraseña -  
  
- Contraseña eh...! no por nada soy un Jaker maestro! - William se trono los nudillos y empezó a teclear a una gran velocidad! - Son cinco palabras... la Primera1 Mesías!..... la segunda! Elemental! ..... la Tercera... Caídos..... La cuarta Conejos!... la Quinta... Aperion! All Right! estoy a un "Enter" de la Gloria!-  
  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+-   
  
En el pasillo donde Lilith y William Tuvieron su encuentro...  
  
-Si no te das prisa lo vas a perder y te va a ganar - Dijo Lilith quien se percato de le presencia de Tydus  
  
- ¿Como savias que estaba aquí? - Pregunto-  
  
- No soy Tonta.... date prisa! -  
  
- Si! - Dijo un Tydus bastante desconfiado  
  
-// Por que todos querrán entrar a ese jardín... creo que solo Pyro a entrado...   
  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+-*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+-**-+*-+*-+*-+*-+  
  
En la Puerta del Jardín...  
  
-Es ahora! - apunto de presiona el boto - o Nunca!  
  
-No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Grita Tydus...   
  
TBC  
  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+-*-+  
  
Pyro: Genial... T_T termine...  
  
Robert: Que Ánimos...  
  
Pyro: ando Depre.... no pregunten...   
  
Robert: Ok... O_o   
  
Lee: Bueno.... solo hago algunas aclaraciones... este parte del fic serán 3 episodios!   
  
1._ "Party in Pyro's mansión Parte I, El Jardín de los 4 elementos... ¿La puerta al Aperion?"  
  
2._ "Party in Pyro's mansión Parte II, En esta fiesta todo puede pasar"  
  
3._ "Party in Pyro's mansión Parte III, Duelo a la Dance!"  
  
Robert: Hipotéticamente hablando... el ya los tiene... mas bien tiene cada uno a la Mitad.... T_T Una en su Libreta de Fics... y cuando los Pase le agrega mas cosas...   
  
Lee: Pyro no tiene muchas ganas por el momento... así es que la pagina web... quedara muy pendiente... buscara una Comunidad para poder poner la bios y la Imágenes... El ya las tiene escaneadas...  
  
Robert: si mas que agregar! Nos Vemos!  
  
Lee: Bye! No olviden los Reviews! 


	8. Party in Pyro’s mansión: Parte II

Pyro: ¡Hola!  
  
Todos: ¬.¬   
  
Pyro: Si, Ok, me tarde... como unos 4 meses n_n Pero, ese tiempo es de Provecho, ya tengo el Chapi 11, 12 y parte del 13 así es que no se preocupen, juro que no hare un Fic con Fiesta Incluida... bueno, si, una de la segunda ronda, pero esta será mas formal, si de traje y toda la onda...  
  
Lee: ¿Qué paso conmigo? ¿llegue o no llegue?  
  
Pyro: no, en este Chapter no sales, sales hasta el Próximo, pero desde ahí ya abra el Yaoi entre Tú y Robert! ^O^   
  
Robert/ Lee: u/////u Idiota   
  
Pyro: Saben, Extraño a Michelín...   
  
Robert: Yo no ¬_¬   
  
Lee: Yo si... me caía muy bien...  
  
Pyro: Bueno, me disculpo por que me tarde // Y estos desgraciados no se acuerdan de mi cumpleaños ¬_¬ // y Ya sin nada mas que decir!   
  
  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Aperion VIII "Entre la luz y la oscuridad ¿qué prefieres?"  
  
"Party in Pyro's mansión Parte II, En esta fiesta todo puede pasar"  
  
Por: Mikael Mudou "Pyro"   
  
En la entrada de el Jardín....  
  
-No!!!!!!! - Grito Tydus desesperadamente mientras corría hacia la puerta a gran velocidad, William lo ve de reojo  
  
-Si! Muejejejejejejejejeje - Ríe malignamente   
  
- No!!!! - sigue gritando  
  
- Muejejejejeje - sigue riendo  
  
- No! - Y sigue gritando  
  
- Muejejejejeje - y sigue riendo  
  
- T_T Oye! ¿se supone que la puerta se tiene que abrir? -  
  
- T_T este...... creo que si - dice mientras ambos observan como la puerta permanecía cerrada....- _ Diablos! - Exclama - Maldita puerta! Como que te abres!!! - Dice mientras presiona enter muchas veces.... - Vamos! Lets Go!. Lets Go! Come on! Come on!.... - pero no se abre - Maldita puerta hija de la Tiznada! - Le da un punta pie... pero le duele - Auch!!! Ya veras! Siente la ira del Satanas de la Avaricia!!! - Mientras William se pelaba con la puerta Tydus se acerco al Teclado y comenzó a teclear, tecla, por tecla osea a dedazo.  
  
-- // Por lo menos este wey me dejo lo fácil// - pensó al ver la situación   
  
- Por tu bien maldita puerta mas vale que te abras! - William repetía frases como "O te abres o te abro" "Vete a la Verga" "Hija de la Chingada" etc.  
  
- // Que extraño, esta computadora párese un laberinto, me lleva de un lado a otro, si poder encontrar un camino// -  
  
- Oye! - Lo ve de reojo - ¿Qué haces?   
  
- NO es obvio ¬¬ -  
  
- No, pues si, ¿Puedes encontrar el error? -  
  
- Lo intento, las claves se relacionan entre si... pero, es demasiado extraño que se puedan descubrir tan fácilmente... Alguien, parte de una maquina debería cuidar del jardín...-   
  
- De veras señor todo poderoso ¿Cree poder abrir la puerta? - Pregunto William con sarcasmo.   
  
- En realidad no, solo hago los mejores intentos... - Siguió tecleando tratando de ignorar el cometario del chico pelirrojo - Dime... ¿por que no esta con nosotros? -Dijo sin dejar de ver la pantalla -  
  
- Pues... veras viejo, así es la vida, a veces buena, a veces Mala... Fue una cuestión del destino el que yo me convirtiera en Satanas... y tu en un Elemental... -  
  
- Lastima que la amistad se perdió -  
  
- Si tu lo dices -   
  
-Por su propio bien, mas vale que se alejen de esa puerta - Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era la voz de Lilith, una joven de cabellos semi Rojizos, Ojos con una mirada mortal, Parecida a la de los satanases, Piel blanca como la Cetrina.  
  
-Chale, Tu otra Vez - Comento William  
  
-Si, Yo otra vez, segunda advertencia, Aléjense de esa Puerta - Advirtió, Cruzo los brazos y espero respuesta por parte de alguno de ellos  
  
- Si, y que vas a hacer para impedirlo enano! - Después se Semejante Cometario Tydus no pudo evitar reír, ¿William era tan ciego para no ver la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer?  
  
- ¬.¬ ¿de que te ríes Idiota? - Pregunto el Americano  
  
- M... no de nada . ja ja ja -   
  
- Tu sigue con la Puerta, yo me encargo de enanito -   
  
- Ja, ja, ja ^-^ -   
  
- ¬.¬ -   
  
-OIGAN! USTEDES TRES! - Se escucho un Cuarto voz dentro del Grupo  
  
-Chale, ¿ahora que? -   
  
-Esta parte de la mansión esta Prohibida! - Dijo Chester  
  
-En ese caso tu no deberías estar aquí -  
  
-Él es el Dueño de esta mansión - Comento Lilith   
  
-¿Qué no era del tal Pyro? -  
  
-Pyro es mi hermano ¬_¬ - dijo con disgusto - Por desgracia; Ahora Lárguense de aquí! - Ordeno el peli-café  
  
-Aja, Claro, Que tal si arreglamos esto con una Bey Batalla? - sugirió mostrando su blade color Dorado.  
  
-Pues que no seria mala Idea - Chester mostró el Suyo color Rojo del anillo de atake y azul de la base /Idéntico al de Pyro/   
  
-Esta bien, esta es una Pelea de todo por el todo - Anuncio Lilith - Será un encuentro de uno contra uno, Chester Délon, Contra ¿quién? -  
  
-William Lewins ¬.¬ -   
  
-Si, Ese Wey. Tres! - William saca un lanzador Naranja - Dos - Chester de color Azul -Uno! Let it Rip!!! -  
  
-Lets Go! - Grito el americano - No tengo tiempo Mammon! - Invoca a su bestia Bit, Un especie de ser alado con tres cabezas de pájaros pero con un aspecto muy demoníaco.   
  
-Te presento a mi Bestia Bit! Liqued Cerberus! - Un can de Tres cabezas, parecido al de su hermano, solo con la diferencia que este tenia un pelaje liquido y toques marinos. - ¡¡¡DEMOLICIÓN DE ALMAS!!! - Ordeno el ataque, En cuanto su bestia Bit impacto contra el blade de William este retrocedió un poco pero no perdió el balance  
  
-Eso es MAMMON USA CRÁNEO INVITACIÓN!!! - El Americano ordeno pero su Bestia Bit no respondía, al parecer estaba paralizada - QUE TE PASA! ATACA!!! // pero que diablos le pasa a Mammon, nunca antes me había hecho esto // -   
  
-Ahora!, vuelve a usar tu demolición de Almas! - Liqued dio con otra embestida, la Bestia Bit de William regreso a su blade /por voluntad propia/ y dejo de girar, William no lo podía creer  
  
-//Como es posible... que mi bestia demonio allá sido intimidada por una común y corriente... // - pensó para si mismo recogiendo su blade  
  
-~ Eso es Simple ~ - dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, Tydus, quien se comunicaba con el por medio de la meditación - ~ Su Bestia Bit no es común y corriente ~ se acerca a el - Vamonos - Ordeno   
  
-Esta bien ¬.¬ -  
  
-nadie se puede acercar a esta puerta, esta ah sido protegida por mi familia- Comento con cierta soberbia Chester al par que desaparecían entre los pasillos en la mansión.   
  
-¿Hasta cuando podremos saber que hay dentro de esas puertas? - pregunto lilith dándole la espalda Chester  
  
-No falta mucho, en realidad se supone que hoy tenia que pasar algo, pero creo que lo evite -  
  
-¿La Profecía el ángel Alexiel no? -  
  
-Así es, como sea, vamonos, ya deje todo asegurado... -  
  
  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*-+-*+-*+-*+*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+*-+-*+-*+-  
  
Cuando los Demolition Boys entraron... Tala busco a alguien con la mirada  
  
-¿A quien buscas? - Pregunto su Prima  
  
-este... a alguien... - Dijo  
  
-¿Alguien? ¿quién es alguien? - Pregunto un poco desconfiada  
  
-Pues... ya ves! son cosas de la Vida! - Río nerviosamente   
  
-m... ¬¬ algo no me quieres decir....  
  
-Este.... -  
  
-Tala!!!- se escucho a lo lejos... entre la multitud un joven corría entusiastamente, Tala Sonrío ampliamente y el comenzó a correr, era Akira, Miembro de los Dark Fire Knights...Ahora todo paresia una película de recuentro romántica... ellos corrían en cámara lenta... todo era perfecto - Tala! - Sollozo entre lagrimas de felicidad - y seguían corriendo.  
  
-Akira..! - Dijo el  
  
- ¿Por que correrán tan lento? - Ian lanzo la pregunta al aire  
  
- Cuando crezcas lo entenderás - Dijeron los dos miembros restantes de los Demolition Boys   
  
-Odio estas escenas ¬¬ - Murmuro Pyro  
  
-Cállate lo mismo haces cuando ves a Robert, la diferencia es que el no te sigue el juego - Exclamo Yarah quien aun se sostenía del Brazo de Pyro   
  
-m.... ¬¬ -  
  
-Mejor lo averiguo por mis propios medios - Yarah soltó a Pyro y se acerco a los chicos que, apenas están llegando uno con el otro, esta se puso en medio del lado de Tala - Haber Romeo!, Me debes una explicación ¿que son tu y la Str. Acuática? Y no me digas que son cosas de la vida! -  
  
-¿Que Tala nunca te dijo? - Pregunto Akira un poco confundía  
  
-Este... se lo pensaba decir Hoy... pero no tuve tiempo... -  
  
-Y ¿por que no le dijiste desde antes? - Pregunto Yarah  
  
-Supuse que tu reacción no sería buena -  
  
-Hay! Tala, sabes que eres uno de mis tesoros y siempre te apoyare en toda situación, además, conozco a Akira desde hace muchísimo tiempo, Malo hubiera sido que me lo dijeran desde mucho tiempo después. -  
  
-n_n U... Si verdad - Rió nervio Tala  
  
-n_n ¿Cuanto llevan! 2 Meses ó 3?  
  
-n_n UUUU Pues... Si!  
  
-Un momento! no me dices la verdad!!! ¬¬-  
  
-¡¡¿¿Cuanto Llevan??!! -  
  
-Pues... Un año... -  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UN AÑO!!!!!!! - Yarah grito tan fuerte que incluso se escucho mas fuerte de la música y esta paro y todos en el salón se quedaron callados, todos observaban la puerta.  
  
-n_n UUUUU -   
  
-Este... Yarah...por que no vamos...por algo de tomar, ¿quieres? - Rió nerviosamente Pyro tomando del brazo a Yarah...  
  
-m... Esta bien... Solo no me enojo tanto contigo por que eres mi primo - Repitió y desapareció entre ka multitud junto con Pyro  
  
-Este.... nosotros vamos a Buscar Mesa - Ian sugirió y de inmediato este y Spenser se retiraron de la escena, los Únicos que quedaba eran Tala, Akira y Bryan, mismo que solo miraba a los chicos, con un mirada que ni yo mismo puedo describir  
  
-Este, Bryan no vas a ir con ellos - Dijo Akira  
  
-Si, dentro de un momento -  
  
-Y ¿que esperas? - Tala miro a Bryan como diciendo "Haces Mal tercio Wey!"  
  
-Nada, solo observo... - Sin mas que decir, el chico se retiro no sin antes mirar de reojo a la pareja que la neta se veían bien  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+--*+-*+--*+--*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
En la Entrada...  
  
-Diablos, ya casi todos llegaron y yo me pierdo de la Fiesta... T_T no es justo, simplemente no es justo. -Decía para si misma Skyter, y así como de la nada un viento muy fuerte soplo, Skyter se cubrió con los brazos para darse cuenta de quien era - Ah! Que Viento tan fuerte!- Ve de reojo la entrada - ah, no, solo es Mary, Oye! Cuidado con la Puerta - Saca su Woki, Toki - Rogue! Abre la perta, ya llego Mary -   
  
-"Ok" Abran la Puerta! - Ordeno la Alemana, de inmediato los dos tipos la abrieron rápidamente, Rogue pudo reconocer a la chica - Mary! Espera! Las re... glas..  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
En la Mesa Del Elemental Y The Fallen Four Team  
  
-Dios...Por que tardara tanto Tydus... - Replico melancólicamente Ralf  
  
-Ya sabes como es el, se preocupa por esos detallitos, por alguna razón es el líder. - Sugirió la China (Oki) dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
-Si claro.. - Susurro Mikael  
  
-m... -   
  
-También lo sentiste 2d, ¿crees que es quien yo creo que es? - Pregunto Mikael   
  
-Definitivamente - Dijo el Alemán de cabellos violetas, en eso Morty esta llegando, pero la chica se pone accidentalmente en su camino casi tirandolos.  
  
-Auch... - exclamo Morty   
  
-Mary!... - Dijeron todos en Uní-solo   
  
-Ah! Sorry! Hola! n_n-  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí!, creí que Mikael te avía dejado en Inglaterra - Dijo Ralf un poco sorprendido  
  
-Si... ¬¬ , pero que Malos son ¿Por qué me dejaron?.. -  
  
-Por que estamos en una importante misión -   
  
-Pero, he ido a cientos de misiones con ustedes! -  
  
-¿Cientos? - Pregunto muy confundido 2d  
  
-Bueno, solo dos... Pero eso no significa que me abandonen, por lo menos que hubieran dicho algo!   
  
-Algo - Dijeron en uní-solo  
  
-Muy gracioso, eh, me hacen reír - Nótese el Sarcasmo.   
  
-Lo único que queríamos es que estuvieras a salvo - Jibriell apareció detrás de ella  
  
-Jibriell!, ¿donde diablos te avías metido? - Pregunto un Tanto Molesta Moonlyn  
  
-Digamos, que tuve un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con cierta Satanás -  
  
-¿Shaya, Yaenia ó Kineret? - Sugirió Oki  
  
-Shaya, pero Yaenia no vino al torneo, me extraña, nos estamos jugado de todas a todas, Digo, no es un demonio muy fuerte, pero, creí que traerían toda la artillería.  
  
-Supongo que ellos pensaron lo mismo que nosotros, recuerda que nuestro refuerzos no solo están ya en el Torneo, si no que en la segunda ronda, Debol y Blaid nos ayudaran, supongo que ellos estarán igual... Lo que me pregunto, es que si Helary* la Princesa demonio vendrá- Mikael cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos para meditar.  
  
* No me refiero a la Helary de Beyblade, es otra *   
  
- Puede ser, ella y Shaya son inseparables, Mary, por eso no queríamos que vinieras, Mikael, incluso el fue el primero en preocuparse por ti, Solo permanecerás asta que puedas ser una con Thunderzeus, tu bestia Bit, debes elevar tu cosmos al Máximo y desarrollar mas tu sexto sentido y aprender el séptimo, así como nosotros lo hacemos - (N. Lee: Huy si, muy caballeros de Zodiaco)   
  
-Si, lo se, pero ¿Qué no es suficiente todo el entrenamiento que he hecho? -  
  
-pues, si, eres bastante fuerte, estas casi a nuestro nivel, pero el hacerte uno con tu bestia Bit sabes perfectamente como es -  
  
-¿Si, yo paso al séptimo nivel, obtendré el traje elemental , así como ustedes?   
  
-Puede ser, pero, eso será un poco mas complejo... difícil... es que, como tu no eres como nosotros - 2d  
  
-Eres un simple Mono, ja, ja, ja, - Rió Ralf  
  
-No se ni que madres te traigas contra mi, pero de ante mano te digo que sere el Primer ser humano que te derrote en tu terreno! - amenazo Mary  
  
-¿Si?, Ya quisiera ver eso... - Se acerca a Mary y quedan cara a cara, solo que Ralf es ligeramente mas alto que Mary (N. Lee: si, 10 cm ¬¬) - Tu y yo no somos iguales... no por nada me conocen como el Ángel Elemental del Poder, El Rayo Italiano -  
  
-Bien Rayito, te digo que se te va a acabar la Pila -   
  
-Ya quisieras -  
  
-O_O - 2d, Jibriell,. Moonlyn, Reyka, Morty, Oki, Lither  
  
-¬¬***** - Ahora si, Ralf y Mary sacaban chispas de lo ojos, Mary en un tono Azul y Ralf en uno Naranja... la estática cerca de ellos empezó a hacer que los cabellos de ellos se elevaran ligeramente.  
  
-*Bennigton!, Tienes que hacer algo! - Suplico Oki   
  
-Va a Correr Sangre! - Dijo divertida Moonlyn.  
  
-Okay, Ya Tunder Girl y Mr. Chispita - Dijo 2d mientras los separaba ligeramente con sus poderes, - Recuerden que este no es Lugar para hacer panchitos...-  
  
* Bennigton y 2d son la misma persona, los arcángeles se refieren a el como 2d y los ángeles como Bennigton. *  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*++-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
En una de las Mesas del Bufete, se encontraban Yarah y Pyro, mismo que tenia un plato lleno de bocadillo y aun se servia mas mientas comía unos.  
  
-Pyro, deja de comer tanto! - Decía Yarah mientras observaba como Tragaba el Piromaniaco.  
  
-Lo siento, pero, Últimamente me han dado unas ganas de comer, cañón! -  
  
-Pero, bueno, las ganas de comer a cada rato son Nervios o Ansias.... ¿te preocupa algo?  
  
-Eh.... no, no fuera del Torneo, pero eso es Normal.. solo que Últimamente me siento diferente... no se... raro... -  
  
-De por si todos somos Raros... Tu por ejemplo, eh observada que cuando invocas a tu bestia BIT, tu cabello y tu semblante cambian drásticamente... no se... ¿Por qué te pasa eso? -  
  
-En realidad no se... Todo esto de el cambio de color en mi cabello comenzó cuando encontré a mi bestia Bit, al inicio no era tanto, y me sentía normal , pero conforme peleaba, ganara o perdiera, sentía que ese vínculo que tengo con Cerberus, se hace cada vez mas fuerte, pero Últimamente, cuando eso pasa, me siento Raro, siento... como si fuese otra persona... y a menudo pierdo el control de mi emociones... no se que pasa, me dan ataques de nervios... y después de Ira, tengo ganas de Llorar y de reír si razón aparente...y para colmo luego tengo antojos! -  
  
-Dios!.... No estarás embarazado! -  
  
-O_O Perdón! -  
  
-Si!, Por fin, tendremos un Hijo! -  
  
- O_O -  
  
-n_~ no es cierto, todo eso significa que tienes alguna preocupación en General... es Robert.... - Esto ultimo lo susurro   
  
-¿m...?   
  
-Todos tenemos preocupaciones.. deseos reprimidos... o amores no correspondidos -  
  
-XP y dale con lo mismo-  
  
-Lo siento es algo que no puedo pasar desapercibido, esto se convierte en obsesión-  
  
-¿Le has dicho algo? -pregunto el Griego  
  
-....-  
  
-Lo Tomare como un "No" -  
  
-Vaya Pyro, eres un chico tan raro, por eso tienes a tanta gente cerca de ti, al menos eres medio correspondido -  
  
-Te equivocas... - Dijo en un tono de melancolía - No soy correspondido ni nada de eso y eso tu lo sabes! Lo único que quiero es que el me permita estar a su lado, el es lo único valioso que tengo -  
  
-o_ó Oye me! "El" no es lo único valioso que tienes! Tienes a tu equipo de Beyblade, a Lilith, Akira, Alexia, Tus amigos! Yo, Oliver, Enrique, Johnny, Tala, Bryan, Ian uf.... Muchos! Incluso a tu hermano, aunque se lleven como perros y gatos! Es tu hermano y como quiera que sea se preocupa por ti! -  
  
-Es que.... no sabes la tortura que es tener a Chester como mi Hermano, es un suplicio ! -  
  
-Sabes... yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por un hermano, aunque nos agarráramos a Golpes... pero, para eso tengo a Tala.. y a Bryan, Ian, Spenser y a ¡Ti!, pero, solo los tengo a ellos y tu tienes a mucho... - Ahora Yarah era la que andaba depre... - Robert te corresponde a su forma, no te rechaza ni nada, sabe lo que tu sientes por el, pero tu no comprendes lo que el siente por ti, no te lo quiere decir en cara por herir tus sentimientos, No quiere bajarte de la nube Nueve, no quiere arruinar tu cuento de hadas, donde la princesa vive por siempre feliz con su príncipe en su castillo en la nubes... ese es el cuento donde tu vives, por eso siempre muestras esa gran Sonrisa, no quieres bajarte de tu nube, por miedo, tal vez... confundes el Amor con la Obsesión, Obsesión por quedarte solo... pero bueno! No soy tu madre pata decirte que hacer o que decir! Ja, ja, ja! - Rió un poco afectada, Pyro la veía con cara de "Y tu! ¿como chingados sabes tanto?" - Hay! Pyro no me mires así....-  
  
-Y ¿como sabes tanto!?   
  
-Pues.... ya ves! como dice Tala, son cosas de la Vida!, lo que llamamos "Intuición Femenina" Pero Vamos! Estamos en una Fiesta! Tu Fiesta! Vamos a Divertirnos!!- La Chica Sonrío y se dirigió a la Pista, Pyro solo sonrió de forma afectada -  
  
-Tal vez... esto sea solo estrés Amoroso... Vaya, el Amor con la Obsesión.... él es la única persona que habita en mi mente -  
  
En la pista de baile se encontraban Michael y Max junto a Stich y Emily, Ray y Mariah, Tyson se acerco a Pyro  
  
-Oye, Pyro - Dijo el Japonés  
  
-Eu, Dime -  
  
-Es que mira, me dijeron que tenia que tener 4 luchadores en mi equipo, y tu sabes, lo de Max, Y bueno.. -  
  
-¬_¬ Cual es el caso? -  
  
-El caso es que mi Prima, Makoto Kinomiya, vendrá, y bueno, solo te digo eso -  
  
-¿Makoto? -  
  
-Si, que? ¿La conoces? -  
  
-M... creo que si, creo que no, el nombre me suena... -  
  
-Bueno, solo te aviso, yo creo que llegara dentro de un par de horas -  
  
-Okay, - Dijo mientras se volteaba con Yarah para seguir bailando   
  
**-++*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-  
  
El casanova enrique comenzaba a hacer su coqueteo nocturno...  
  
Se acerca a Hanna, una bella mujer alta de pelo Rubio, largo, vestida a un estilo Cow Boy, que estaba cerca del ponche.   
  
-¿Bailas? - Pregunto el rubio   
  
  
  
- No.   
  
-Entonces... de cojer ni hablar, ¿no? - respondió con una gran sonrisa, Hanna solo lo miro de reojo y le arrojo el plato de ponche.   
  
-¡Vete al Diablo! - respondió con furia y Enrique salio corriendo y enfoco su siguiente blanco, Roshiel... Cabello Violeta medio ondulado, ojos miel, vestida como colegiala / como las T.a. T.u. /   
  
-¿Que te paso enrique? - Pregunto la Joven  
  
--_- Nada, oye, Discúlpame... ¿tienes hora?... es que se me PARO cuando te vi -  
  
-O_Ó ¡Degenerado! - Dijo dándole una cachetada.  
  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+  
  
-Riki-Pooh, sácame a Bailar - Pidió una Joven de Cabello Corto de color negro con unos reflejos Rosas, Gogles al mismo tono, chamarra Rosa, jeans azul claro y tenis magenta-  
  
-Espera Kamie no tan rápido - Dijo el Australiano; Piel morena, cabello negro con reflejos rojos al igual que sus ojos, lentes azules, polo naranja, pantalón pesquero café y botines azul marino.  
  
-No puedo esperar mas, quiero bailar contigo - Ve de Reojo como Jibriell se levanta de su aciento. - Mejor no, ahí esta Jibriell-Sama! - Suelta a Rick y va con Jibriell   
  
-Lo que le intereso ¬.¬ -  
  
-Jibriell-Sama! ^______^ - Saludo la Chica parándose enfrente de Jibriell  
  
-Hola Kamatari -  
  
-¿Cómo se la esta pasando? - Pregunto la Japonesa  
  
-Este,... bien... Voy a -  
  
-VAMOS A BAILAR! - Exclamo jalando a Jibriell y llevándolo a la pista  
  
-Esa Kamatari con cambia - Sonrió la China -   
  
-Es como un Chicle - Dijo Moonlyn   
  
- Hola Chicos - Saludo un pequeño pelirrojo; Rudy, si el mismo Wey que hizo un mega Oso el la ceremonia de apertura  
  
- Hola Rudy - Saludaron la Chicas  
  
- Alguna de Estas Bellas chicas Quisiera bailar con este lindo Ruso? ^_______^ - Sonrío alegremente y espero respuesta.  
  
- Esta Linda China Quiere Bailar - Oki ofreció su mano  
  
- Y Esta patética canadiense quiere Vomitar ¬_¬ -  
  
-Huy que amargada Señorita Moonlyn - Dijo el Ruso; Pequeño, Pelirrojo, y Pecoso. De ojos Verdes, tes. pálida, vestía completamente de negro. En lo que ellos se iban, otros dos llegaba, Russell y Crash   
  
-Hola, Moonlyn, como usted y yo venimos de la misma región, ¿no le gustaría bailar conmigo? - Pidió el Canadiense, Tez Blanco, Ojos y Cabello Gris con toques negros, Vestía un traje de esquiar en tonos claros u unos gogles - ¿me que dice?   
  
-Esta Bien - Moonlyn se incorporo con un poco de desgano, Mientras Russell se sentó a lado de Mary y la conversación comenzó entre el y Morty.  
  
-Hombres... -Susurro Reyka con desagrado - Mary ¿No quieres y al Bufete? -  
  
-Bueno - respondió - hora vengo Mikael -   
  
-Aja, Además, yo voy a otra parte, luego los veo - El Ingles dejo la Mesa y se adentro al W.C.   
  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+  
  
Tydus regresaba de su expedición  
  
-Mikael - Detuvo al Ingles - Tenemos que hablar, encontre-  
  
-Tydus, no tengo ganas quieres - Respondió; el Latino frunció el seño - además, no creo que te hagan caso, ya casi nadie esta en la mesa - Señalo en lugar - Todos tiene cosas mas importantes que escuchar tu Choros - Rió - Hay te ves -   
  
-Pero... - Vio el lugar y Observo y solo estaban en la mesa, Lither, Ralf, Morty, Reyka, Russell y Mary Cada quien metido en la conversación. - Diablos -   
  
Lilith, por si parte regreso a la mesa de los Dark Fire Knights   
  
-Donde están los demás? - Pregunto la Rusa  
  
-No lo se - Contesto La latina - ¿pero no quieres probar esta pasta? Esta muy rica! - acerco una el plato a Lilith,   
  
-No gracias, prefiero la carne, m... voy al Bufete -   
  
-Bueno, tu te lo pierdes -  
  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*+  
  
En el Bufete  
  
-¡Hola Lilith! Tiempo sin verte amiga ^_____^ - sonrió Mary al ver de nuevo a su amiga -   
  
-A mi también meda gusto, ¿Dónde habías estado? -  
  
-Ah pues! No me vas a creer lo que me paso cono... - 'Sin querer' Reyka pisa a Mary - O_O..... . Espera, no me vas a creer... n_n -   
  
-Hay lo siento Mary; Hola Soy Reyka amiga de Mary, mucho gusto -   
  
-Espera, que me ibas a decir - ¬.¬ interrogo Lilith  
  
-No, nada, - Intervino Reyka - Solo que en un viaje a Inglaterra me conoció a mi y a los J-Blades ¿verdad? - viéndola con odio   
  
-Asi! Eso fue lo que paso! - Sonrio la pelirroja   
  
-Bueno, me tengo que llevar a esta pequeña chispa, Gusto en conocerte Lilith! - Reyka se lleva a Mary y se alejan de Bufete  
  
-Buen trabajo, casi nos descubren . - Regaño la mujer - ¿Qué te dijimos que NO hicieras!? -  
  
-Lo siento, es Inevitable, no tenia mucho tiempo de ver a Lilith, perdóname por ser humana -  
  
-Pues no lo serás ya si Mikael o Tydus se enteran, Vamonos -   
  
-Ok - ¬.¬  
  
  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-+-  
  
  
  
En el Baño....  
  
-Esto es Tan Aburrido... -Decía Mikael Mientras se sentaba en e Lavabo, que estaba pegado a la pared (Paresia de esos baños que tienen los restaurantes elegantes, incluso tiene un sofá) saco un pequeño encendedor de su bolsillo y empezó a jugar con el; perdiéndolo y apagándolo... en un ritmo leve - De haber sabido que todo esto sería tan aburrido mejor que quedo en Inglaterra y que ello se hagan cargo de todo T_T - En eso entra Johnny con cara de pocos amigos, ambos se miraron de reojo por un segundo para después desviar la mirada.  
  
Johnny recargo sus manos sobre el lavabo y contemplo su reflejo en el espejo que era iluminado por la luz de neón blanca, lo único que se escuchaba era el encender y apagar del pequeño juguete del Arcángel, Ambos permanecieron en ese mismo porte durante unos cuantos minutos, Mikael lo miro con un cierto interés, Observo su perfil para después desviar su mirada a su reflejo, Miro su cabello Rojizo, sus Ojos Violetas, incluso su Pearsing bajo un poco mas aya de la cintura y observo la forma en la que vestía, en realidad no es muy común ver a alguien así vestido. Johnny sintió la mirada del chico y lo miro de reojo a través del reflejo del espejo, Mikael no desvió la mirada, cosa que intimido un poco a Johnny, por lo regular el tenia de esas miradas que matan, pero el chico fuego lo superaba, Tenia una mirada profunda y penetrante a la vez melancólica, pero influenciada por la ¿Ira?, ¿Rencor?, Resentimiento tal vez, El Majestic drásticamente cambio su posición y comenzó a buscar algo, al poco tiempo saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos, pero no encontró el segundo objeto,   
  
-// -_- Genial // - Pensó, y discretamente vio a Mikael de reojo - Oye! - Dijo - ¿Me das Fuego? -  
  
Mikael se quedo con cara de o_ô? Pensó, y bajo lentamente la mirada y observo su encendedor - Oh.... - reacciono, lo prendió frente a el a la altura del pecho, Johnny sonrió un poco inconforme, hizo a un lado un mechón de su cabello se aguacho un poco para encender el cigarro, El arcángel solo observo con cautela la acción en sus labios se formo un pequeña mueca - // Eres idéntico// - Pensó   
  
El escocés inhalo un poco y momentos después dejo salir un poco del humo levanto la vista y volvió a ver fijamente a Mikael   
  
-...-   
  
-¿Quieres? - ofreció levantando la cajetilla, El chico fuego tomo uno y lo puso detrás de su oreja izquierda, ambos se volvieron a quedar mirando - ¿No Fumas? -  
  
-Si, solo que no tengo ganas- Respondió mientras se disponía a seguir en su juego   
  
-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿13.. ó tal vez 14? - pregunto mientras subía al lavado recargándose en el espejo a un metro mas o menos de distancia que Mikael   
  
-U_Ú Tengo 19 años ¬¬ -  
  
-Ja, si claro, pareces de secundaria, no perdona de primaria, sinceramente te vez como un niño ja. Ja, ja, - Johnny río con su ya típico sarcasmo   
  
-mido 1.60... -  
  
-Je, je, je - Río entre dientes, paresia disfrutar de enojo de Mikael, parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida - ¿Tu eres el bajista del los J-Blaids, no es así? -  
  
-Si -   
  
-Pero, oí que eres líder del Fallen Four Team -  
  
-Si también lo soy... Tu eres Johnny, Mac Gregor, miembro de los Majestic... -  
  
-Párese que me tienes bien vigilado, también oí que eras europeo, ¿de que parte?-  
  
-Manchester, Inglaterra -  
  
-¿Por qué no estas en la fiesta? -  
  
-Por que no se me pega la gana... -  
  
-Por cierto... tu rostro me es familiar... ¿no te avía visto antes?  
  
-Eh... pues... te aseguro que no... es imposible ¬_¬  
  
-Huy, que carácter, sea como sea, tocas muy bien el bajo... - silencio breve - Ok, me voy, ... ¿vienes? -   
  
-No gracias... - Declino la invitación y desvió la mirada, Johnny salió del baño - ¡Espera! - Grito, corrió para alcanzarlo y dejarlos frente a frente - Esta bien, iré contigo - se llevaban en distracción por lo menos... que será unos 15 cm, Salieron del Baño y lo primero que vieron fueron a Pyro correr asía ellos   
  
- // Pyro Délon// - Pensó Mikael  
  
Agitado - Johnny... Ayúdame Wey!...- Pyro recargo su mano en el hombro de Johnny para poder recuperar un poco el aliento  
  
-¿Y ahora ti que te pasa? -   
  
-Es que... esta Yarah! - toma aire - si ven... a Yarah... díganle.... que me fui que me morí... o algo así! .... ¿okay?  
  
Johnny/ Mikael: o_o.... - Pyro se refugia en el Baño,   
  
En eso llega Yarah  
  
-Chicos!, no ah visto a ¿Pyro? - dijo  
  
Johnny: se murió / Mikael: Se Fue!.... -_-  
  
Johnny: Se fue /Mikael: Se murió -_-  
  
- La neta no sabemos -   
  
  
  
-No, pues gracias - siguió su camino - LINDO PYRO- CHAN!!! - Gritaba  
  
-¬_¬ Odio esa clase de mujeres - Mikael cruzo los brazos   
  
-¬_¬ Dímelo a mi - contesto Johnny  
  
Cada uno siguió su camino  
  
Con Mikael  
  
¿Dónde estabas? - Pregunto Oki  
  
-Por ahí... - Las luces bajaron, la música cambio en un tono mas lento y romántico .  
  
-"Esta rola, va dedicada a todos lo enamorados, la banda sonora de la sombra del amor" - Dijo el Dj mientras subía mas el Volumen   
  
-// Genial// - Pensó Mikael con cierto desprecio en su voz... mas bien pensamiento  
  
*Nota: Recuerden que algunos ángeles y demonios tiene Telequinecis entre ellos y algunos de ellos pueden sentir nuestras emociones *  
  
En otra mesa  
  
Extendió su mamo y sonrió - ¿Quieres bailar? - pregunto Lither  
  
Oliver lo miro un poco dudoso desvió la mirada y vio a Enrique de reojo - ¡claro! - sonrió y acepto la mano de Lither   
  
Del otro lado de la habitación...   
  
-O_Ô - Enrique tenia cara de "¿What?"  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, - Moolyn se acerco a Enrique y le susurro en el Oído - Te lo quieren Bajar, yo que tu me daría mucha prisa... -   
  
Mikael se acerco a 2D y le susurro unas palabras al oído, este lo miro muy dudoso y poco después acepto con un movimiento de cabeza  
  
Johnny se encontraba sentado sobre una mesa viendo como la demás parejas bailaban y como se miraba,... algo patético para el... (y muy raro para mi) Miro ala Derecha y observo como Robert se estuviera escondiendo de alguien,, corrió hacia su izquierda y fue interceptado por una chica de cabello lila y ojos rojos - ¿Pyro? - grito este, ya que la chica tenia cierta similitud con el.  
  
Y del otro lado de la Habitación...   
  
- Dios! Que no me encuentre - Decía Pyro mismo que estaba debajo de la Mesa de los Dark F. K.  
  
- n_n U Pobre Pyro... ese es el problema de tener su club de Fans... - Reía Alexia y observo que un chico se dirigía a su mesa... - Mira, ahí viene Tona -  
  
-Hola chicas, ¿por qué no bailan? - Pregunto el Joven, era de mas o menos 1.70, cabello verde un poco desarreglado, ojos verde jade (claros), tez de piel semi morena un aspecto medio Latino, vestía una chaqueta morada con toque amarillos, pantalón azul oscuro y playera marca Puma (r)   
  
-Nadie me a sacado - Dijo Alexia - Pero si algún chico guapo me sacara ahora le diría que si - Rió   
  
-n_n esta bien . Dijo Tonatiuw, ¿quieres bailar? - Pidió   
  
-¡Claro! - dijo esta y se incorporo de golpe dándole una patada "si querer" a Pyro   
  
-AUCH! T~T - Dijo el Griego  
  
-UPS, lo siento XP -  
  
-Hola Pyro! - Dijo tona bajando un poco y retirando el mantel - ¿qué haces ahí? - Pregunto  
  
-¬_¬ Jugando a la comidita ¿quieres? -  
  
-No gracias n_n U - Dijo mientras Pyro volvía a tapar la mesa y Tona ofreció a Alexia su brazo y la llevo a la pista  
  
-Pyro, por que no bailas con alguien mas para que no te moleste y ya!, no hay que ser un genio para deducir eso - Dijo Lilith de brazos cruzados  
  
-Oye!, No es mala idea - Salió de la mesa y jalo a Lilith del brazo llevándola al centro de la Pista.  
  
-¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA! - Dijo lilith muy exaltada  
  
-Tu solo hazme el Paro, - Dijo Pyro  
  
Del otro lado del Salón  
  
- Que aburrido - Dijo Bryan quien tenia su mejilla recargada en su mano, que apoyaba su codo el la mesa, movió un poco su bebida con la pajilla y sorbió - Para colmo mejor me quedo en el Hotel -  
  
-Míralo por el lado amable - Dijo Ian  
  
-que? - pregunto  
  
-Al menos uno de nosotros se divierte - Todos miraron de reojo a Tala quien bailaba con Akira D.  
  
- m.. - miro Bryan de reojo - // Que patético// -  
  
- Hola Chicos! - Llego Yarah - ¿Alguno de ustedes a visto a Pyro o a Kai?  
  
- No... - contestaron todos   
  
- m... - se sentó a lado de Bryan -Quiero bailar! - dijo para si misma   
  
Todos la miraron... - Eh... este... quiero un poco mas de esta cosa, ahora vuelvo - Ian se incorporo y se fue corriendo donde estaba Tyson  
  
- e... yo voy al Baño - Seguido de Spenser   
  
-//Cobardes // - pensó Bryan, quien sintió que Yarah se acerco a el - O_Ô... -Bryan se alejo un poco para Yarah se acerca mas - O_ÔU Este... - se aleja mas hasta llega a la orilla y esta se acerca  
  
-Bryan ... - Susurro la chica  
  
-Este... si...? -   
  
-Quiero Bailar! -   
  
-Pues mira!... ahí hay mucho espacio! - Dijo Bryan señalando la Pista  
  
-No seas Wey, quiero bailar contigo - Dijo, y sin mas que agregar jalo a Bryan a un lado de la pista y coloco sus brazos alrededor el cuello de Bryan haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente y alzara la mirada a la derecha y lograra enfocar a su líder junto con Akira. -¿Sucede algo? - Pregunto la Chica  
  
-Nada - Dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado - ¿A ti que te pasa? - Pregunto al ver que Yarah estaba un poco inquieta  
  
-Tampoco Nada, solo veo las parejas - Sonrió y miro buscando al Bicolor, quien estaba sentado en su respectiva mesa - // Hubiera aprovechado// -  
  
Mikael por su parte se acerco a Johnny quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos - MacGregor! - Nombro al Chico pero este no respondió - Oye! MacGregor! - Dio unos cuantos "golpecitos" que casi lo tiran  
  
-¿Qué? -   
  
-¿No piensas sacar a Hiwatari? -  
  
-¿Qué? Estas Loco! -  
  
-No - dijo el pelirrojo con unas mirada despreocupada - Se que es lo que quieres, solo necesitas un Empujoncito - Sin decir mas tomo al Escocés de la mano y lo guió hacia la mesa dándoles como ultimo un golpe que casi lo tira sobre la mesa  
  
Por otra parte Ray salía del Baño-  
  
-=^O^= Oh! si, descanso mi Alma - Suspiro - Muy bien ahora vamos con...Kai... - miro donde estaba el chico y observo confundido  
  
Con Kai  
  
Mikael desvió la mirada maliciosamente y le dio la señal a 2d, este asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y dilato sus pupilas dándole un toque felino.  
  
- ¿Quieres Baliar? - La frase salió disparada de los labios de Johnny mismo que tenia cara de 'que chingados dije!' Todos en la mesa, bueno los pocos estaban total mente sorprendidos.  
  
-... Esta bien, - Contesto el Ruso, Tomo a Johnny del brazo y fueron a la pista   
  
Mikael sonrió, y se sentó para ver la escena, vio de Reojo a Crawley al cual tenia una cara de "¿Qué onda?" y al lado de la otra habitación a Ray, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y enrojecidos, al borde del llanto, Lo vio con detenimiento, paresia que había hecho algo erróneo, pero este le alegro, Tyson se sentó a su lado y vio su sonrisota  
  
-¿De que te ríes? -   
  
-De nada... pero, mira eso - señalo la pareja  
  
- ¿Que?............ O_O Dios mío! Lo veo y no lo creo! - Exclamo  
  
- Se ven muy bien juntos -   
  
- Kai... - Susurro el japonés...   
  
El ambiente romántico ayudaba a los planes del par de arcángeles mientras veían como Johnny y el chico pálido bailaban; - ¿Linda fiesta no? - pregunto Johnny.   
  
-Es la cuarta vez que lo preguntas ¬¬*- replico el bicolor- Te pasa algo? - decía Kai mientras levantaba el rostro de Johnny, quien se sonrojo levemente, y mientras la música comenzaba a llegar a su fin, Kai cerró los ojos y junto sus labios con los de Johnny, quien por reacción correspondió el beso al chico pálido, un beso ¿con amor?, pero... un par de ojos azules que estaban del otro lado de la pista comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, la chica pelirroja respiraba rápidamente y por su mente no pasaba otra cosa más que aquella escena, se sentía como una estúpida, toda su vida enamorada de él, y él, estaba besando a Johnny, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y sin saber que hacer o a donde ir salió corriendo de aquel lugar sin decirle nada a nadie, no quería que su primo la viera llorar por "él", la única persona que la vio fue el chico Griego, quien volteo hacia donde kai y Johnny y solo pudo ver cuando se separaban, pero al parecer no había sido el único en ver el espectáculo, un par de ojos color miel también lo habían visto.  
  
Pyro corría rápidamente por los pasillos de la entrada el único Lugar en que Podía estar era en uno de los jardines de la entrada. Sin darse cuenta Choco con una Chica, Ambos cayeron y cada quien se incorporo por su cuenta.  
  
-Oye, ¿esta bien? - Pregunto el Griego  
  
-Si, lo siento fue mi culpa - Contesto la chica quien se incorporo con un poco de problemas. Era una Joven alta, Morena, cabello azul marino, ojos Al mismo tono, vestía una camisa Blanca con una Franja Azul, Pans Grises con bordes Rojos y tenis Azules.  
  
-No yo fui el que no se fijo - ve a la chica - ¡No lo puedo creer¡ ¿¡TU!? - Exclamo  
  
-No es Posible! ¿¡Qué carajos haces aquí!? - Ambos se miraron confundidos   
  
TBC  
  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+  
  
Pyro: Si, por fin! Bueno, este Chapter quedo bastante largo, quiero agradecer a todos lo que me dejaron un Review o mas..   
  
Alexia Ashford, Akira Devha. Dark Lilith Evolution, Gaby Kon, A-Tala, Suzuki, Chester, Nephra y Kokoro-Yana.   
  
  
  
¿?: Sapo Rojo eres tu, Sapo Rojo eres Tu...  
  
Pyro: ¿Michael?   
  
Michael: Hi! Volví!!! - Con un Pastel en sus Manos   
  
Lee: Pide un deseo u Apaga las Velas! =^-^=  
  
Pyro: ¿Para mi?  
  
Michael: ¬_¬ no, para Robert  
  
Pyro: ¿enserio? Robert, no sabia que Cumplías Años  
  
Robert: No seas Wey, es pata ti.  
  
Pyro: ¿Por cierto, no era 'Sapo Verde'?  
  
Lee: Si, pero el Rojo te queda mas a ti.  
  
Michael: Ya, pide tu deseo que esto pesa!  
  
Pyro: Ok! - Lo piensa - que será... no, no, mejor.... nel!... A ya! - Sopla -   
  
Todos: Bravo!  
  
Lee: MORDIDA! MORDIDA! MORDIDA!  
  
Pyro: VETE AL DIABLO! VETE AL DIABLO!  
  
Lee: ¬.¬  
  
Robert: ¿qué pediste?...   
  
Pyro: eso es un Secreto!   
  
Lee: Toma Pyro - Le da un Paquete pequeño - De mi para ti =^-^=  
  
Pyro: Oh! Gracias! - Lo abre y es un Libro - "El Arte de la Guerra!"   
  
Michael: este es mío - La da una Bolsa - Se que te encantan, así es que disfrútalos  
  
Pyro: - Abre la bolsa y mira el interior - AH! CHOCOLATES! DE MUCHOS TIPOS!!! *¬*  
  
Robert: Y por Ultimo pero menos importante el mío - de la una Caja -   
  
Pyro: - abre la caja - Genial! Unos Gogles Nuevos! - se quita los que trae y se pone los nuevos; Negros con la lente Morada - Muchas Gracias a los Tres, sus regalos me fascinaron n_n   
  
Los tres: n_n //El idiota no se ah dado cuenta que su cumpleaños fue el domingo//  
  
Pyro: n_n // Los idotas no supieron que el Domingo fue mi cumple años//   
  
Los Cuatro: n_n   
  
  
  
~ Creando personajes ~  
  
~ Mikael Mudou ~  
  
Mikael es un personaje basado en mi, Tiene todas las características que yo tenia cuando andaba en mi etapa de depre. Use modelos como Mikael de Ángel Sanctuary, Wufei de Gundam Wing, Seto de Yu Gi Oh y Ren de Shaman King.  
  
Al Principio de la Historia es el Clásico Chavo Amargado, Rebelde y 'soy malo hasta los huesos'. Pero, poco a poco el se va abriendo a lo que son los sentimientos humanos como Mary o Johnny. Mikael es uno de los 4 Guardianes del Jardín de Aperion y uno de los 8 Arcángeles Elementales, Su Elemento es el Fuego, Tiene en edad Humana /física y/ ó mental/ 19 años, Proviene de Inglaterra, Su Bestia Bit es Un Ángel de Fuego y en segunda etapa un Tigre Halado de Fuego.  
  
~ Tydus Osbuerne ~  
  
Tydus; Inspirado en uno de mis Ex mejores amigos de la Secundaria, el Prototipo del Líder Perfecto y Seguro de si mismo, Valiente solo si es necesario. Use Modelos como Yami - Yu Gi Oh, 009 -Cyborg 009, Robert - Beyblade y Uriel - Ángel Sanctuary.  
  
Al Principio de la Historia es muy Callando y se reserva muchas veces su Juicio, él tendrá que aprender a confiar mas en si mismo que en su propio equipo, puesto que no todos, son leales a la misio. Su elemento es la Tierra, una edad humana de 26 años, proviene de México, Su Bestia Bit es un Ángel de Tierra y en segunda etapa es un ¿Koala? O.ô 


	9. Party in Pyro's mansion: Parte III

¡Gia'Sou!

Ando Happy!, por fin el ultimo chapi de la trilogía de "Party in pyro's mansion"  dios mío la regué al hacer estos tres chapters, me tarde COMO !SEIS MESES! Osea, todo mi semestre, les juro que el semestre que sigue [5 meses] serán del capitulo 11 al 20 [Por que siento que este fic lo terminare cuando acabe la Prepa ¬_¬ ] 

Michael: Bueno, ya, pasemos a los Reviews, 

Thanks a: **Dark Lilith Evolution, Nephra, Sweet Mary Ángel, Oro Makoto Hayama, A-Tala y Cia, Gaby Kon y a Setsuna Mudou.**

Bueno, sin mas que Agregar esta es la Ultima parte de el Prologo! 

_*+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*-+*-+*-+_

Aperion IX "Party in Pyros Mansion; Lo que empeso como una Fiesta Termino en Comedia"

Por: Mikael Mudou  **"Pyro"**

*+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*-+*-+*-+

Todos se Quedaron Sorprendidos, la Música dejo de sonar, todos pararon de bailar, en ese instante Kai y Johnny se separaron y vieron a su alrededor

Todos: O_O

-¿Que te dije?- Pregunto Mikael al Sorprendido Tyson -¿No hacen una gran pareja? - Río divertido

-Kai... y Johnny.... . ¡Dugt! - Dijo Tyson con desagrado

-...- Ray se quedo estático por un momento cuando las miradas entre él y Kai se Cruzaron -Kai... - Susurro para después Salir corriendo.

-¡Qué! ¿Nunca Vieron a Dos Hombres besándose? - Exclamo Johnny fastidiado por como todos los veían, Kai Vio a Ray correr y este quiso seguirlo pero fue detenido por Johnny quien lo tomo del brazo - ¿Adonde Diablos Vas? - Pregunto enfadado

-Eso no te importa Johnny, ahora déjame! - Con un Movimiento brusco el Bicolor logra safarse de las 'garras' del escocés e ir tras Ray

-¡Maldita sea, Kai!-

-Oh! - Replico Mikael con una mueca de inocencia -Creo que eh herido al Neko-Jin, que lastima... -Nótese su sarcasmo, Este bajo de la mesa y fue directo con su compañero - Buen Trabajo - Menciono con la vista al frente para ver el rostro sorprendido de todos

-Este... Mika... hay algo que tienes que saber - Tartamudeo Crawley juntando sus dos dedos índices y desviando la mirada como si hubiera hecho algo malo 

-Olvídalo, Disfruta el Espectáculo.- 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de la mansion Délon.

-¿¡TU!? - Exclamaron ambos jóvenes en Unisolo

-!¿QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?¡- Pregunto el Griego

-!ME INVITARON A ESTA FIESTA! ¿Y TÚ!?-

-YO TAM... DIGO! . ESTA ES MI CASA! - respondió Pyro - Y COMO QUE TE INVITARON! TÚ SERIAS LA ULTIMA PERSONA A LA QUE INVITARÍA A MI CASA!- 

-DIOS ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!! - Maldijo la peliazul

-PERO... BUENO, NO TENGO NADA DE TIEMPO! !TIRATE A UN POZO! !ME LARGO¡-  Pyro dejo a la chica atrás y siguió su camino en busca de Yarah cuando sin querer choca con alguien mas -

-Auch! - dijo Lee

-¿QUE!? ESTE ES EL DÍA "TIREN A PYRO" - Replico el Joven mientras se ponía de Pie y dejaba atrás a Lee.

-¿Que onda con la Vida de ese Wey? - Lee se puso de pie y se quedo mirando la entrada -O Soy Yo. o la noche esta rara -

-Oye!, ¡Lee! - se escucho una voz detrás de él, Robert -

-¿Eh? Hola Robert, Tanto tiempo -

-Hola Lee, de casualidad no has visto a Ray, A Kai o a Johnny? - pregunto

-Eh... no, pero casi a la entrada un chica pelirroja me arrolla y luego concho contra otro chico.

-¿Otro chico?-

-Si, Alto, De pelo morado, ojos Grandes y rojos -

-Ah!, Pyro, Mi primo - contesto

-No sabia que tenias un primo -

-Hay cosas que no sabes de mi, pero  bueno, seguiré buscando - Le dijo mientras emprendió camino - !NOS VEMOS EN LA FIESTA! - Dijo a lo lejos

-Bueno, si es que la fiesta no se ah acabado ya -

entrando al salón

-O_O - Todos

-Si, me tarde pero no es para tanto- Dijo Lee al ver la escena

-No es eso Lee- Dijo la peli-rosa acercándose a él - Lo que pasa es que Kai y Johnny se besaron y por eso Ray salió corriendo, pero créeme estoy muy sorprendida-

-¿QUE!? =O_O= - 

-Sabia que dirías eso, -

*-+*-+*-+-*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

El Satanas team por su parte, parecía bastante divertido por lo acontecido, se sonrieron entre ellos y pidieron mas licor [N.a Lee: Pinches briagos =¬.¬=] 

-Bueno, al menos hubo algo interesante - Comento Akira tomando de su bebida

-Y se pondrá mas - Respondió Shaya al levantarse de su asiento

-¿adonde Vas? - pregunto Kinereth

-Voy a jugar con un minino - 

-Bueno, como Quieras - Dijo Su líder Ignorándola - ¿William, que paso con el Jardín de los cuatro elementos? -

-Eh... pues... en realidad no puede investigar casi nada -

-Muy bien quiero ese 'casi' -

-Bueno, Veras llegue a la puerta y tenia un seguro digital de 5 claves y luego  no se que mas, creo que identificador de voz o algo así, Tydus lo intento pero tampoco pudo, ahí llego el hermano del dueño de la casa, Chester; peleé con el pero mi Bestia Bit... se acobardo... -

-¿Se acobardo?-

-No sé, no quiso pelear -

-¿como era la bestia?  - pregunto Levy

-Ah pues, un Gato con tres cabezas, pelaje liquido y todo lo demás con adornos marinos - respondió el pelirrojo pensando en cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca

- Liqued Cerberus ¿no? - Respondió el Rubio  [Levy]

-Así es -

-Oí que los dueños de este lugar son los descendientes de Alexiel y de Ignnis -

-Si, pero, ellos no tiene noción de lo que pasa aquí -

Mientras tanto con Shaya quien estaba en la barra

-Me da dos Tequilas por favor - Pidió la Chica al cantinero quien se los dio de inmediato - Gracias - Shaya fue a un lugar donde nadie pusiese verla y de su bolsillo saco una bolsita con un polvo blanco [Na - Michael: Mekae que es Antrax ¬_¬] colocándolo en una de las bebidas y moviéndolo un poco para que se desasiese, ya pues busco con la mirada y se dirigió donde Lee estaba.

-Hola Lee – Saludo la chica

-Eh... a Hola! –

-Oye, siento lo del Bosque, no fue mi intención hacer eso – Shaya se disculpó mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de los White Tigers para sorpresa de Mariah y Kevin

-Este... no importa, Supongo –

-Que bien, y solo por eso, te traje ¡Esto! – le da el baso – De mi para ti n_n  - 

-Gracias – Un poco confundido por el contenido del baso - ¿Qué es?

-Tequila – dijo alegremente – Pero tu llégale! –

-No gracias no tomo – [N.a Michael: Huy si muy santo]

-Tu tómale Wey! – lo obliga a tomarlo a la fuerza, se lo pasa... hace una mueca de desagrado –

-¡Dught! - ~ - 

-Oye! Que te pasa ¡ - Mariah se para mientras que Shaya ase lo mismo y Mariah queda a la altura de los pechos de Shaya – =O_O=... // Mekae que se opero ¬_¬ //

- ¬_¬ No me retes niña – 

-Ya chicas dejen de pelear – Kevin las Separa

-Bueno, Me voy... Nos vemos Minino! ^_~ -  se va

-JA! -¿QUIÉN SE CREE? – exclamo la chica con las manos en sus caderas...

-¿Qué te pasa Lee? – Pregunta Kevin al ver a Lee medio perdido

-Lee... ¿ESTAS BIEN? – Pregunta la Peli rosa

-Creo.... que no... -  

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

-Dios Mío, creo que esto será el fin del mundo - Dijo Tyson, de repente alguien le tapa los ojos

-¿Adivina quien soy? - se escucho una voz femenina

-AH!... Este... ¿Mariah? -

-No ¬_¬ -

-¿Reyka? -

-No! -

-¡AH!! ¡HILARY! -

-No me compares con esa! -

-ah! ya se ¡MAKOTO! -

-Correcto, hay Tyson, nunca podré jugar a las adivinanzas contigo -.- - exclamo la chica

-Hola! cuanto tiempo, aunque, llegas algo tarde -

-Si, pero da igual, no quiero estar aquí -

-¿Por? -

-Digamos que hay alguien, un chico, que no me agrada nada -

-¿Kai? -

-No, creo que apenas lo conoces - Makoto toma asiento y como un poco del plano de Tyson

-Bueno... Por cierto ¿No viste a Kai por ahí?-

-Ah ¿Kai?, no, no lo recuerdo ¿Por que?-

-Digamos, que paso algo no muy bonito -

-¿QUe? -

-Pues... Kai... y Johnny... pues... se besaron -

-!¿QUE!? - Exclamo

-Si, así como lo oyes, no pasan de 15 minutos que eso paso, si hubiera llegado mas a tiempo hubieras visto la escena -

-¡Diablos!- 

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*+

Pyro seguía corriendo pensando donde podría estar la chica, salió de la mansion y pregunto a Rogue por ella, misma que le dijo que se dirigió al jardín del ala oeste

-Gia'Sou Yarah - Saludo Pyro al ver a la chica sentada en uno de los escalones 

-¿que haces aquí Pyro? - pregunto la chica con un tono de Voz entre cortado

-Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar -

-Me has visto Cientos de veces llorar - respondió secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos

-Pero no me gusta que llores por un Idiota -

-Es que... tu no entiendes, él -

-él nada, no me párese justo que Hayas estado enamorada toda tu vida, bueno, una parte de ella de él y pase esto, simplemente no es justo -

-...-

-Además, yo solo creo que es un delirio de momento, no sé, la fiesta yo creo, a lo mejor no fue buena idea dar esta fiesta [Na: Lo mismo opino -.-], toma en cuenta que las relaciones Homosexuales nunca dura, no como las Etero, me refiero, si no hay un hijo de por medio no hay futuro, si, primero se quieren pero lo único que mantiene la relación es el Sexo, y si es todo eso, ¿Donde quedo el Amor?... [Na: No se sorprendan del Choro de Pyro, no será la primera ves   que escuchen uno de su parte] SI, Primero se llevan bien, etc, etc, pero liego se comenzaran a pelear y mas con las personalidades de ellos dos, sinceramente no me imagino un hijo de Kai y Johnny, eso si que seria de miedo -

-...Hay Pyro-Chan, como me gustaría tener tu fortaleza – 

-Te equivocas, Soy mas débil de lo que piensas – Dijo el Chico – Le tengo Miedo al Agua ¡-¡ - 

La chica no pudo hacer una mueca de burla para luego comenzar a Reír

-Oye, no te burles, no es bonito que tenga que estar siempre en el lado bajito de la alberca  ¬_ ¬ - 

-no me refería a eso, pero bueno – Se acerca mas a Pyro y posa su cabeza en su hombro – Ambos se quedaron ahí por un tiempo, Observando la luna,  las estrellas; Pyro le contaba acerca de las constelaciones que se podían ver en esa región etc, etc.

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*+

Los chicos entraron en la habitación, Robert dio la orden que poner a Lee en la cama [¿Saben como Imaginarse la mansión y los cuartos?, como la mansion de la Película 'La maldición' creo que la van a Pasar en el  canal FOX, las habitaciones son enormes y algunas están conectadas entre si], La cama es tamaño matrimonial y tenia una especie de techando, en el este mismo había un espejo [¿a quien no le gustaría tener un espejo arriba de su cama eh?], Lither lo coloco en la cama mientras que el Drogado estaba bien jetón.

-Ahora vengo voy por un doctor - Dijo Robert, pero fue detenido por Oki

-No se preocupe, Lither tiene un Doctorado y varios títulos ¿no es así?, Joven Lither - 

-¡Eh? Ah! si, descuida, yo me haré cargo -

-¿Seguro? - Pregunto Oliver

-Si, no se preocupen - Lither reviso lo síntomas de Lee, mientras Oki Pensaba y rebobinaba mentalmente los hecho llegando a la conclusión -

-Lither, puedo hablar contigo un momento? - Pregunto la Chica metiendose en el baño

-¿Que pasa?-

-Esta sustancia solo se consigue en el Pandemonio - comento la chica - Alguno de los satanases quiso jugar un él -

-¿Como sabes que la droga es el Infierno? -

-Simple, son los síntomas de una droga somnífera, Estoy segura que hay mas - 

-En ese caso ¿Que podemos hacer? -

-No hay mas decirle a Robert, Tiene que cancelar la fiesta, oh no se, yo creo que hay mas de uno que ahora ya anda Jetón -

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*-+

En la fiesta

- -.- ZZZZZZZzzzzz - Bryan se quedo dormido en su mesa con el Baso de, pues de lo que estaba tomando [Na. Lee: ¿no creo que el Wey sea briago]

-¿Bryan?... - Pregunto Ian a su compañero que andaba bien dormido 

De regreso con los Chicos

-No creo que los Demolition Boys sean los únicos afectados -

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*-+

De regreso a la Fiesta, Ray estaba en la Barra...

-Sírvame Otra - Ordeno el Chino

-Pero es la Sexta vez, ¿no es suficiente? - Dijo el cantinero al ver que el Chico ya reaccionaba por lo efectos del Alcohol

- -////- Yo le diré cuando sea suficiente - Respondi

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*+

De regreso con los chicos

-Ok, tu dile - Ordeno el Francés

-Esta bien - Ambos salen de Baño

-Les tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala ¿cual quieren? -

-eh... la buena - respondió Robert

-Descuiden, esto solo es un Somnífero, es inofensivo, no pasa nada, solo te hace dormir profundamente - Explico la Chica

-¿Y la mala? -

-Es que tienen que cancelar la Fiesta, no sabemos cuanta mas allá -

-Huy, como Explicárselo a Pyro - Comento Oliver.

-Yo le diré  Ustedes quédense aquí - Robert Salió de la habitación

-Yo también me Voy - Dijo la Chica - Tengo que ver a alguien, ¡Bye! - salió - Por cierto Lither ya nos vamos eh, dentro de unos 15 min., -

-Ok, me avisas - Respondi

-Ok -

-Y Bien... ¿Estudias o trabajas? - Pregunto Lither a Oliver

-Estoy estudiando gastronomía - Respondió - ¿Y tu?

-Medicina, aunque... es muy aburrido, pero ni modo -

- ¿Por que dices eso? -

-Por que desde que prácticamente nací fui destinado a la curación y todo eso, es como Mikael nació para la música, Jibriell para la Química y la física, Tydus para ser como un Líder... algo así -

-A mi me gusta creer que puedes controlar tu propio destino -

-Me gustaría creer lo mismo pero, Por desgracia el mía ya esta establecido je, je, je,- 

-¿Cuantos años tienes? - Pregunto Oliver

-Eh... 17 años // Creo... //- 

-Genial Igual que yo... - Sonríe -  

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*-+

-Me puede servir un poco de refresco - Se escucho la voz de una chica, Skyter, Volteo a su derecha y vio a Ray acostado en la barra con un baso de cristal en sus manos - ¡HOLA! - Saludo - ¿Ray, no es cierto? - Pregunto mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos, Ray solo la miro de reojo y ella observo el... 'Sonrojo' en sus mejillas por el alcohol - Huy, andas medio Happy -

-¿Problema? - 

-No, ninguno - Tomo un poco de su refresco -Solo una cosa, el Alcohol no es la salida ¿eh? -

-Aja ¬///¬ -

La chica se retiro de ahí y fue a alertar a sus compañeros, Kenny fue el que respondió.

-¡RAY! ¿!QUE DIABLOS HACES?¡ -Pregunto Kenny Exaltado - ¿CUANTO HAS TOMADO?! -

-Solo unas copias!... -////- - respondi

-Esto no es posible!, Vamonos! - Dijo el chico tomando a Ray por el Brazo y jalándolo con mucho problemas - ¿donde Diablos esta Kai?! - dijo para si mismo - ¡Tyson! -

-¿que pasa Jefe? - 

-Es ahora de irnos - Ordeno el Kenny jalando a Tyson - Ahora solo nos falta buscar a Kai y a Makoto  -

-ah, Makoto esta en el Bufete, apenas acaba de llegar - respondió su primo

-No importa!, mira como esta Ray! -

-Pues esta dormido -

- -.- ZZZZZzzz -

-¿Ya se van? - pregunto una voz detrás de ellos 

-Si, lo que pasa es que Ray esta... ¿que le paso a Bryan? - pregunto Tyson al ver que el Ruso estaba siendo cargado por Spencer, al parecer Dormido 

- No lo sabemos Eh ahí el problema - Respondió Ian

-Chicos, ¿me pueden dar una mano? - Akira traía arrastrando a Tala

- -.- ZZZZZzzzz - Tala

-¿No me digas que también se durmió? - Pregunto Kenny

-Si... fue muy rápido - dijo la chica, - Me iré con ustedes al Hotel, no creo que ustedes puedan solos - 

-Esta bien, pero tienes que hablar con Pyro, ¿donde esta? -

-No lo se, le preguntare a Rogue - Akira se dirigió a la entrada y pregunto por el griego, y esta fue a buscarlo, mientras tanto, Makoto se unió a sus compañeros

-¿Ya nos vamos? - 

-si, algo muy extraño pasa aquí -

-Genial!, ya no soporto mas estar aquí - Makoto se cruzo de brazos

-Que te traes contra el chico? - Pregunto Tyson

-¿QUE ME TRAIGO CONTRA EL!?, ÉL ES EL QUE SE TRAE ALGO CONTRA MI, HEMOS TENIDO MUESTRAS PEQUEÑAS DIFERENCIAS ¬_¬ -

- ¿me pregunto que tan pequeñas? - Susurro Ian

- Oí eso! -

- n_nU -

Regresando con Akira

-¿Pyro? -

-Eh... Hola Aki ¿que pasa? - Pyro se puso de pie

-Es que algo extraño pasa halla adentro, varios se han quedado dormidos, entre ellos Tala, así es que me iré con ellos al Hotel -

-¿Como esta eso? -

-No lo sabemos, Ya varios les ah pasado, Bryan, Tala, Lee, .... etc etc ... será mejor que canceles la fiesta - 

-¿Cancelar?, no creo que sea para tanto -

-Ya muchos se están preocupando, los Bladebreakers y los Demolition Boys ya se va, así es que no creo que dure mucho, lo mejor es eso - comento Akira

-Esta bien ¬_¬ - Pyro fue rumbo a el salón, Akira miro a Yarah y vio que esta tenia los ojos Vidriosos

-¿Te sucede algo Yarah? - 

-No, no te preocupes Aki, no es nada, ya paso -

-¿Segura? -

-Si, Segura - se pone de pie - Me iré con ustedes, no quiero dejar a Bryan así ¿ok? -

-Esta bien -

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*+

En la entrada del la Mansion

-Pyro, ¿ya sabes todo lo que esta pasando? - pregunto Kenny

-Creo, pero... yo creo que cancelare la fiesta - Se dirige con Rogue - Pide varios Taxis para que los lleven al hotel  

-Ok - Respondi

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí? - pregunto Lilith que llegaba

-Algo muy extraño - Respondió Ian

-¿Que les pasa a estos dos? - Lilith traía arrastrando a Alexia y a Tonatiuw, dormidos 

-Veo que a ti también te paso lo mismo - comento Spencer enseñándole a Tala y a Bryan

-Esta decidido, Voy a cancelar esta fiesta... - Dijo Pyro

-Lo que empezó como Fiesta termino en comedia -Dijo Akira

-Voy a buscar a Kai - Tyson dijo y se marcho 

-¡NO TE TARDES! -

-¡OK! -

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*+

Tyson busco con la mirada, el Lugar estaba pues, raro, mucho dormidos y otros preocupados, giro a su izquierda y vio a Kai sentado junto a Johnny en una de las mesas, al parecer platicaban

-Oye Kai - Dijo Tyson

-¿Que quieres? - Pregunto Kai con su típico tono de Voz 

-Ya es hora de irnos -

-Vete tu, yo me quedo un rato mas - respondi

-Pero Kai... -

-Escucha Tyson, tengo la suficiente edad como para cuidarme solo - 

-Descuida - Intervine Johnny - Yo lo cuidare, se los daré sano y salvo hoy en el juego - Johnny abraza a Kai por el brazo

-Ya escuchaste, No te preocupes por mi, sabes que siempre llego - Comento Kai, dándole así 'alivio' a Tyson por un momento

-Esta bien... - Nos vemos... - se despidió y se fue con sus compañeros -// kai// -

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*+

-¿Y bien? ¿Que dijo Kai? - pregunto Kenny al ver que su compañero regresaba

-Que él se queda, que nos vayamos sin el - respondi

-Bueno... ya conoces a Kai, hace lo que le da su regalada gana - 

-Si... -

-¡Vamos Tyson! -

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*+*-*+*-+*-+

En el Sonido...

- ¡ATENCI"N! - Se hoyo la Voz de Pyro - !ESTA FIESTA SE ACABO, FUE UN PLACER TENERLOS AQUÍ PERO AHORA YA ES TIEMPO, PUEDEN SEGUIR LA FIESTA PERO NO AQUÍ! -

- Buuuu! -.- -

-¡Que! demándenme, yo no quería hacer esto! ¡POR CIERTO! AFUERA PRONTO VENDRÁN UNA SERIE DE TAXIS A RECOGERLOS PARA LLEVARLOS AL HOTEL, TODOS FORMADITOS EN LA ENTRADA! ASÍ ES QUE ¡FUERA!

Ya casi todos en la entrada, Lither llego cargando a Lee y se lo entrego Gary, Mientras tanto Oki llegaba con Shaya

- Luego, Fue tan divertido cuando el chico Ruso se quedo dormido JAJAJAJAJA - rió la mujer mientras sus compañeros tenían cara de 'Atrás de Ti', La chica dudo por un instante, volteo y se encontró con Oki bastante molesta - !AH!... Hola Oki Corazón! ^-^U -

- Hola Primor ¬_¬ - Saludo la China.

- ¿Que te trae por aquí? - 

-Oh nada - Nótese su sarcasmo - Solo quería saber si últimamente has ido al pandemonio -

- Oh si, Hay una tienda de Blusas increíbles, ¿Por que no vamos juntas algún día? -

- ¡Ya basta! !NO SEAS IDIOTA SE LO QUE HICIERON LA HORA PASADA! _ -

-Ok, Ok, Si lo Admito, La fiesta me aburrió, tenia que hacer algo -

- Entonces por que no se fueron? -

- O Todos coludos o yodos rabones -

- ¡Coludos! ^-^ - Exclamo Levy [Ya sabrán por que el dijo "Coludos"], Por cierto, Levy es Bajito (a), de aproximada mente 1.55, Rubia(o) de cabello corto, Ojos Verdes de la parte Superior y Azul de la inferior y tiene una mirada estilo reptil, lleva una especie de gorra para ocultar algo en su cabeza, y va vestido todo o toda de negro, [Créanme, no sabes que es]

- No Levy, Es Rabones - Corrigió William

- Oh! -.- -

- Ya como sea, Se que fueron ustedes! - Exclamo Oki

- ¿Si? - Interrogo Akira - ¿Y que vas a hacer? -

-Yo...- Pensó Oki - ¡Le diré al Señor Tydus! -

- _-_ - Caída estilo Anime -

- Bueno, Ya vete, lo que esta hecho, hecho esta -

- Ok, pero Les pagare con la Misma Moneda! - Dijo mientras les da la espalda

- Entonces tomaremos cosas enlatadas y envasadas - 

- ¬_¬ ja-ja – se va y llega con Tydus

- Veo que a ninguno de afecto esa cosa - Comento

- Luego, Luego se ve que esa cosa la compro en la fayuca, solo sirve con humanos - Dijo Crawley mientras cargaba a Mary 

- Ya veo -

-Bueno... Justo cuando la cosa estaba interesante -

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

Con Kai y Johnny

- ¿A que hora te vas a Ir? - Pregunto Johnny

- ¿Que?, ¿ya quieres que me vaya? - Respondió Kai un tanto molesto

- NO, Digo, Nada que ver -

- Bueno - Se acerca a Johnny - ¿Que hacemos? - 

- No lo se - Se acerca a Kai y cierra los ojos, ambos vuelven a chocar sus labios – Vamos a mi cuarto  -  Susurro Johnny

_~ FIN DEL PROLOGO , EPISODIO ZERO ~_

***-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*-+*-+*-+**

¡¡¡Por fin!!! después de casi 6 meses termine los estúpidos episodios de PIPM, Si no los hubiera hecho ya estaríamos en el chapter 20 ¬_¬ 

Chicos: ¿ENSERIO!?

Pyro: Si... pero - saca un fólder - ¡¡¡¡CHACACHACHAN!!!!! **"CHAPTER 11, EL FUEGO ARDE EL TRUENO CAE!"**

Todos: Oh!!! °.°

Pyro: !**Chapter 12 Los Archivos de la BBA LOS FALLEN FOUR!**, **!CHAPTER 13 ERASE AND REWIND!,** **CHAPTER !20! TIME TO BURN**!   EN Pocas palabras ya tengo estos terminados!!! ya tengo la guía del chapter 11 al 20 XD No se preocupen, actualizare mas pronto!!!

Por cierto SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, si el capitulo estuvo muy flojo, pero neto que ya tenia HUEVA de hacerlo, por un momento pensé en cancelar los tres capítulos y por otro cancelar el fic, pero ahora que traigo de nuevo la inspiración gracias a esto! - saca un Cd - Mis nuevos ídolos musicales **_¡¡¡THE RASMUS!!!_**

Robert: Toda la semana ah estado cantando y escuchando ese maldito CD!

Michael: Al menos cantan bien, no como el Ruido de su hermano

Pyro: ^O^ Si, Adoro mi CD, además, eh decidido que la voz de Laury osea el Vocalista sea la Voz oficial de Mikael a la hora de cantar al igual que sus canciones, **Aclaro que pertenecen a su autor y a la banda The Rasmus, yo solo las uso con fines de diversión sobre todo por que soy nuevo fan del grupo ¿OK?**

Bueno Nuestro Próximo Chapter será:

 11._ **"El Fuego Arde y el Trueno Cae"  {White Tigers Vs. Fallen Four}**

!No se lo pierdan! y ¡no olviden los Reviews!


	10. Aclaracion y Resumen: I

**¡Gia'Sou!**

**Pyro**: Si, Ya estoy Jodiendo de Nuevo con este Fic, Si Muejejejejeje =) Y bueno, como que digamos que este es un nuevo inicio hay una nueva Modalidad! – Imagínense a Robert, Lee y  Michael como en G Revolution y a Ozuma como siempre – Si, Se que es muy, Muy, pero muy pronto para que me jale la Modalidad de G Revolution, pero.... ¿qué pasa si para entonces ya no estoy aquí? O por 'X' Cosa ya no escribo o no se, por muchas cosas, así que es mejor así. 

**Pyro: **Ok, si alguna vez les intereso el Fic y quisieron seguirlo, pero les dio Hueva leerlo, este es el momento para aclarar las dudas y si quieren leerlo. Pero bueno, aunque sea un chapi que lean dejen su Review, será muy agradecido por este servir y por sus ayudantes.

**- Pyro - ** [Modalidad V Force] _ **Pantalón Sport negro con una franja blanca a lado, playera negra de manga corta, debajo de esta una playera blanca de manga larga, guantes negros. Tenis blancos. Gogles negros con el vidrio morado, cabello azul con toques celestes, ojos verde claro, las marcas en la cara en color negro, gris y violeta y el mismo peinado solo que algunos cabellos caen por arriba de los gogles. **_

****

****

**Pyro: ** ¿Qué?, si me veo un poco raro ¿y?, así me acoplo mas a la familia, Me parezco mas a mi hermano. n_n

**Ozuma: ** Dios me Libre  -_¬.

**Pyro: ** Cálmate Wey. ¬_¬

**Michael: ** Ya cálmense los dos y pasemos a los Reviews.  

THANKS A:**A-TALA, SWEET MARY ÁNGEL, DARK LILITH EVOLUTION,  GABY KON, ORO MAKOTO HAYAMA, SETSUNA MUDOU, Y SILVER HELL.**

**Robert: ** Bueno, sin mas que decir, pasemos al Noveno Chapter de Aperion, "Resumen y Aclaración"

** __**

****

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+****

****

**_Aperion IX _**

**"Resumen y Aclaración" [ I ]**

Por: Mikael Mudou **"Pyro"**

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

**1.- "Al Torneo Griego"**

****

Han pasado tres años depuse de la batalla de los **Demolition Boys** contra los **Bladebreakers**, Ahora los chicos han regresado  a sus respectivos hogares. Hay un Nuevo torneo mundial que se realizara en  Grecia en las Ciudades de Atenas y Esparta; esta la mala noticia de que los **White Tigers** no participaran.   Tyson y los demás se reúnen en china y ahí tiene un encuentro con otro Equipo de Beyblade los  **J-Blades** liderados por la Engreída Reyka. Tyson no se queda de brazos cruzados y de inmediato reta al equipo a una batalla, Morty, su Baterista acepta pero antes de que la batalla inicie son interrumpido por otro de los miembros de la banda, Crawley, que advierte que los White Tigers están en peligro.

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+****

****

**2.- "La Revelación de Max" **

****

Pues como lo predijo Crawley, los felinos fueron atacados por un equipo identificado como el **"Satanas Team"  **mismos  que secuestraron sus bestias Bit y di quieren recuperarlas tiene que asistir al torneo, si no, las consecuencias serian graves. Así pues los Bb los WT junto con los J- Blades partirían juntos al torneo, en el avión platican un poco sobre el **Satanas Team ** y Mikael, comenta que no son un grupo muy normal y que se preparen para morir [_que sincero_]. Al llegar a Grecia lo primero que hacen es buscar a Max pero este les dice que no seguirá mas en el equipo y que estará en los **All Starz.  **   

****

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+****

****

****

**3.- "La Ceremonia de Apertura" [Parte I ]**

Al día siguiente es la Ceremonia de Apertura los que pelearan en esta serán las **Dark Elfs ** contra los **Majestics. **Antes de eso se ven con los Bb y Robert presenta a su Primo Pyro, mismo que peleara en el Lugar de Johnny ya que este aun no llega. El primer acto es una presentación de los J-Blades. Se presenta a la mayoría de los Equipos.

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

**4.- "La Ceremonia de Apertura"  [Parte II]**

La primera pelea es **Enrique **contra **Giselle ** pero Enrique es... Confundido por los extraños encantos de Giselle y pierde la batalla al igual que la 'Amistad' de Oliver. Segunda Batalla ** Pyro ** contra **Miamy  **La especialidad de la chica es la velocidad y dejar muy aturdido a el pobre Pyro, este descubre que la chica lleva un cierto ritmo y así logra vencerla. La Ultima Batalla **Robert ** contra ** Ahsley, ** esta hace un comentario erróneo sobre Pyro y su Blade queda destrozado ante la Victoria de Robert.   

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+****

**5.- "Los Archivos de la BBA, 'LOS MAJESTICS' "**

****

Unos Cuantos datos sobre los Majestics, Lo clásico, Nombre, Edad etc. etc.

****

****

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+****

****

****

**6._ "Cries In the Dark"  [Llanto en la Oscuridad]**

 ****

Un chapi bastante aburrido. A los equipos les llega la invitación a la fiesta, Los elementales deciden si van o no van Jibriell se queda a pensar un poco mas pero Shaya interrumpe su meditación, ellos salen de Hotel y Lee los siguen ya que sospecha de ellos. Los chicos llegan a la fiesta y les advierten que no deben de entrar a la seccion del Jardin de los cuatro elementos. En el Bosque, Shaya habla con Jibriell aserca de lo que los satanaces hacen en el Torneo, no llegan a ninguna conclucion que convensa a Jibriell. Shaya descubre a Lee, pero parece no importarle asi es que se va dejando a Lee con la Duda.  ****

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+****

**7._ "Party in Pyro's mansion, El Jardin de los 4 Elementos, ¿la puerta al Aperion?" [Parte I]**

Primer Capitulo de la Trilogía 'PIPM'. En este Llegan la mayoría, Incluyendo al Satanas Team. Se advierte que la entrada a una zona de la casa es totalmente Prohibida, esta se llama _"El Jardín de los Cuatro Elementos" _. Así pues mandan a William, Por parte del Satanas Team; y Tydus, quien decide ir por cuenta Propia. Lilith Sospecha un poco acerca de la Situación y va a dar una vuelta por la Zona encontrándose con William. Mismo que no tuvo muy buena comunicación con ella.  [Y que por cierto confundió con un Chico]. "Hablando se entiende la gente" y William logra obtener la localización del Jardín, Pero no cuenta con que Tydus lo siga.  

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

**8._ "Party in Pyro's mansion, En esta fiesta todo puede pasar" [Parte II]**

William estuvo apunto de lograr su objetivo pero la puerta tenia varios seguros que no pudo resolver, Llega Tydus y lo intenta pero son detenidos por Chester, Hermano mayor de Pyro; Y Lilith, Misma que no es de confianza. Chester pelea contra el Satanas pro la Bestia Bit de este se resiste a pelear dando la victoria a Chester.

         Cada uno regresa con sus compañeros de equipo y William da las nuevas malas a Akira M. , su líder. Lo Mismo pasa con Tydus quien regresa y le espera la sorpresa de que Mary llego. Mientras tanto en el Baño [Lindo Lugar ¿no?] Mikael y Johnny tienen un encuentro  y al parecer ambos simpatizaron mucho, Al salir la música se torna mas Romántica y la mayoría Bailan con sus parejas. Mikael Nota un poco de los sentimientos de Johnny por Kai y hace un poco de trampa junto con Crawley [2d] para que ambos se de un beso a mitad de la pista. Dejando Boquiabiertos a la gran mayoría, Incluyendo a Ray y a Yarah.   

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+****

**9._ "Party in Pyro's mansion, Lo que empezó como una fiesta, termino en comedia" [Parte III ]**

Ray no lo puede creer y sale corriendo del lugar igual que Yarah pero Pyro va tras ella Teniendo como primer encuentro a Lee, que apenas llega a la fiesta. Y después a Makoto, [Prima de Tyson] cosa que a ninguno de los dos le dio un gusto, puesto que tiene una cierta conexión. Para los Satanases la fiesta se pone muy aburrida y Shaya decide hacer de las suyas y pone en la bebida de varios un especie de Somnífero  no muy potente haciendo que se queden dormidos y así arruinar la fiesta.     

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+****

**10._ Aclaración y Resumen **

****

****

Resumen del capítulo 1 – 9 

****

****

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

 **Pyro:** All! Right, Eh Terminado. 

**Lee: ** ¿Y las aclaraciones?

**Pyro:** ¿Aclaraciones?

**Michael: ** Si, ¿No tienes que aclarar algunas cosas?

**Pyro: ** Ok.

**_.:ACLARACIONES:._**

****

**1._ Pyro **es el Primo de** Robert. **y **Chester **es su hermano.****

**2._ Lee **y los **White Tigers **decidieron asistir al torneo para recuperar sus** Bb.** AL llegar las recuperan y deciden quedarse en el Torneo. ****

**3._ Makoto **es la Prima de** Tyson **que viene siendo la cuarta miembro de los **Bb **por que** Max **se únio a los** All Starz.**

**4._ **El** 'Chico Fuego' **Es en Realidad** Mikael, **quien no dice su nombre en los primeros chapis solo por mamon. ****

**5._ Akira **es la Novia de** Tala. **Lo son desde hace uno año.****

**6._ Yarah **es la prima de **Tala. **

**7._ **Los **Demolition Boys **Ya no son controlados por** Biovolt, **si no por la corporacion** 'Clamp'.**

**8._ Pyro **es Semi Griego y Semi Aleman, Por eso aveces usa terminos Alemanes y Griegos comoel** "Guten Tag" **ó el **"Gia'Sou" **[Hola]**. "Gia' hara' " **[Hasta luego]** " Nai' " **[Si]** "O' hi" **[No]**.**

**9._ Los J-blades **son dirijidos por** Reyka **y dos de sus miembros tambien son del** Fallen Four [Mikael y Crawley]**

**10._ **Los del** "Elemental Team" y "Fallen Four Team" **Son Ángeles y tienen poderes según su elemento. Al igual que el "**Satanas team" **son demonios regidos por un pecado**.**

**11._ Yaenia **es la Octava miembro del** "Satanas team" **pero ella parece hasta el chapi 25.****

**12._ Mary**, Es Amiga del **FFT** y hace su aparicion en la fiesta.

**13._ ** Un termino clasico de **Mikael** es el **"See You" **[Nos vemos ]** ó "I See You Later" **[Te veo Luego.] Digamos que es como que su frase.

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

**Pyro: ** Ahora si. Termine.

**Lee: ** Bueno, esperamos sus Reviews. Si tiene una duda pues diganla. 

**Michael:** Queremos aclarar que todo el semestre de Pyro [5 meses], será dedicado al fic de "**Aperion", "Love will find a" way, "Tres razónes para odiar a..." **Y una que otra actualizacion como este fin de semana fue ** "Show me love". **

**Robert: ** Y para los que leen este fic preparen los Cd's de **Evanescence "Fallen" . Linkin Park "Hybrid Theory", "Meteora", Papa Roach "Inffest",  The Rasmus "Dead Letters"  **junto con otros por que estos serán los **Soud tracks ** del Fic. 

Las voces: **J- blades**

**Mikael: ** The Rasmus.

**Crawley: **Linkin Park, Three Doors Down.

**Morty: ** Papa Roach.

**Reyka: ** Envanesecence.

**Pyro: ** ¿Qué?! ¬_¬ Demandenme, Me gusto.

**Lee: ** Si no los tiene Y si no los encuentran originales, pues comprelos en la falluca, [o como se escriba] ahí salen bien baratos.

**Pyro: ** Lo que pasa es que mi hermano es Adicto a comprar Cd's en su colección tiene mas de 200 y todos originales, incluso se compra los que yo ya tengo, pero lo bueno es que me dejo escuchar la mayoria de los cd's para elegir la musica del fic. En cada batalla importante [Líder contra Líder ó algo así] intervendra una cancion por eso quiero que las tengan por que quiero que se sientan en ambiente. 

**Michael:** Bueno, Ahora nos Retiramos., No Olviden los Reviews.

**¡GIA' HARA'!**


	11. El Fuego Arde y el Trueno Cae

**Pyro: **Gia' Sou!!!!! ^______________________________^

**Michael: **¿Ahora por que tan Happy?

**Pyro: ** Es que ya estoy de Vacaciones! Venditas Vacaciones!, Les prometo que habrá 3 Actualizaciones de Aperion, Chapter 11,12 y 13 y chanse el 14.  y ¡Miren!

aun no esta terminada pero están por lo menos una imagen de cada integrante de cada equipo y un poco de información. Todos pueden entrar! ^O^ no como la de Yahoo que tienes que tener cuenta para entrar. Como sea. Entren y chekela!

**Ozuma: **Mejor pasemos a los Reviews

Thanks a: 

**Yuriy Hiwatari ** [Lo siento Fui Muy grosero en el msn, pero tengo un carácter muy especial con los que apenas conosco, So- Sorry, no fue mi intención acerté menos.]

**Cris **[El Inicio del Yuri esta en este chapi. Siento que no sea mucho, pero te juro que pondré mas. Thanks por el Review] 

**Gaby Kon **[El Nombre "Clamp", no lo saque de ahí, solo me gusto. Por cierto, cuando salgan los de V Force he decidido hacer un Kane/ Salima ^________________^ has hecho que la pareja me guste.] 

**A-Tala **[¿Apoco no se ve Lindo?, Si lo se, es raro, pero Bueno, todo requiere un Cambio, Mikael a sufrido muchísimos a lo largo de su vida]

**Setsuna Mudou **[haré lo que pueda, Pero, por eso México no avanza!, luego te hablo por fono.], 

**Karla, ** [Hola, Muchas gracias por tu Review!, Te avisare por la actualización de este chapi, haber cuando todos lo chavos nos juntamos en las vacaciones.] 

**kara Kobayashi** [Muchos Thanks por el Review!, Me alegra saber que las nuevas generaciones de escritores se interesen por mi Fic, Me daré un Break para leer alguno de tus fics]

**Pyro: **SI, es la primera vez que contesto los Reviews... pero tenia Hueva de no hacer nada así es que los conteste un poco. 

**Robert: **Pasando a lo importante, El Fic, La canción de este **_Whisper _** De Evanescence. Así es que preparen Su Cd!

**Lee: **Ok, Directo a el Fic!

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

**_Aperion XI     "Cuando la Muerte es la Única Salvación ¿En quien tienes Fe?"_**

****

****

**"El Fuego Arde y El Trueno Cae; Sálvanos del Peligro, Salvanos de Demonio" **

****

Por: Mikael Mudou **"Pyro"**

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

En la Mansión Délon... como a eso de las... que serán... 10:00 de la mañana...

El Cuarto de Pyro...

-m... - Kai se movía para la derecha, pero algo no lo dejaba moverse con libertad, miro asía su lado Izquierdo y vio a Johnny en posición Fetal con una mano abrazaba a Kai por la cintura... - m?... - Johnny se despertó...

- m?- Johnny miro a Kai de Reojo...

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! - Gritaron Ambos cada uno alejándose el otro...

En eso Entra Pyro, aun vestido como la noche anterior, con sus gogles y la bincha en su mano...  Sonrió un poco...

- Guten Morgen!!! (Buenos días) ¿¿¿Como amaneció la conciencia?? n_n - Dijo mientras entraba al baño

- _ Diablos! - Dijeron los dos mientras recordaban la noche anterior... - Esto fue tu culpa! - Se culparon entre si - La mía! Tu...._ diablos!!! -

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

En el Hotel... el Cuarto de los Bladebreikers...

- mmmmmhhh... - Ray sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y además de la garganta con un pésimo sabor - Donde estoy? ...- Comenzó a Recordar, su semblante cambio, melancolía, Nostalgia, tristeza... Ray sintió un nudo en la garganta, no por la cruda si no por la noche anterior... un gran vació... unas lagrimas estuvieron apunto de derramarse de sus ojos dorado, pero fue interrumpido por Tyson

- Buenos Días Dormilón!!! - Tyson se sentó a su lado

- eh!... este, buenos días Tyson -

- y ahora a ti que te pasa, bueno parte de la cruda ja, ja, ja, ja... XD -

- no... -.- no es nada... oye y donde esta Kai? - Pregunto mientras salía de la cama

- Kai? pues Kai no volvió en toda la noche, dé seguro de quedo en la mansión de Pyro, tal vez con Johnny, vi a Kai muy interesado  en el después de el Beso que se dieron en la Pista -

- // entonces... ese Beso si paso... Kai... // -pens

- Descuida el sabe cuidarse solo...además! -

- que? -

- Mira esto!!! - le enseña un sobre - Son los equipos contra los que pelearemos!!! n_n 

- Genial! - Dijo medio desanimado - Déjame ver! - Tyson le entrega el Sobre - 

- Iremos contra los Majestic, Shadow Tamer's, Elemental Team los Dark Fire Knights! y contra los Demolition Boys! no es increíble! esto será Fácil!!!

- ¿Tu crees? - Pregunto Ray mientras terminaba de leer el sobre

- Si!!! ^o^ -

- Seremos el Sexto equipo en Pelear... nuestros Primeros oponentes serán los Majestics -

- Ya veo... -

- Arriba eso ánimos!!!! -

Ray solo sonrió de una forma afectada 

-ya Vine – Se escucho la voz de su líder que entraba por la puerta

-Kai! ¿Dónde Diablos habías estado? – pregunto Tyson muy enfadado

-Por ahí – respondió fríamente

-Vaya, Que Sinceridad, Bueno... lo importante es que ya estas aquí – 

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

En los Vestidores, Johnny paseaba felizmente y vio a Ray de reojo que estaba sacando una soda de la maquina expendedora.

-Hola Ray – Saludo con su normal tono sarcástico

-...Hola Johnny- Tomo la soda y la abrió, no miro a Johnny - ¿qué te trae por aquí?- comento  con desinterés

-Oh, nada, solo vengo a ver a Kai, sabes, Pasamos la noche juntos-  [L, M, R: Auch! .] Johnny se recargo en la pared y lo miro de reojo, pero al parase no le importo.

-Me alegro por ustedes, si buscas a Kai esta ya en los palcos- Dio la espalda – Nos vemos – Se despidió y se encamino. 

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

En el Bey estadio....

 -**BIENVENIDOS!!!! ESTE ES EL INICIO DEL TORNEO GRIEGO!!! Y EN NUESTRA PRIMERA PELEA TENDREMOS NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE A LOS TIGRES BLANCOS, LOS WHITE TIGERS CONTRA LOS CUATRO CAÍDOS THE FALLEN FOUR!!!! DÉMOSLES UN FUERTE APLAUSO!!!**

(lee:¬¬ Pyro por fin se aprendió los nombres, pero no sabe quien es quien)

A.J toper: Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde el estadio Mítico (imagínense el mapita y esas cosas que siempre ponen en la serie...) soy A.j Toper y a mi lado es ta solo Brat...

Brat: ¬¬ gracias por la presentación eh! Bueno como sea! continuación la primera pelea! los White Tigers! - se ve en la pantalla la foto del equipo - y a The Fallen Four Team - se ve la foto del equipo en la pantalla – 

-Cuanto Publico! – Exclamo Lither, Recorrió con la Mirada el estadio y vio en los palcos a Oliver... ambos se vieron y Lither saludo con una mueca de felicidad y con un movimiento de la mano; Oliver por su cuenta lo vio y le regalo una sonrisa

**~+~ En los Palcos Privados de los All Starz ~+~**

- Emily tienes todo listo- Pregunto Judie

- Claro!, aunque de aquí solo valdrá la pena la pelea que darán los Fallen

-  El Superior nos pidió que tuviéramos mucho cuidado con ese equipo... no son ordinarios...

- Claro...-

-No desperdicien su tiempo, yo puedo solo  contra el equipo de ese idiota - Michael llegaba junto con Max, mismo que tenia un cierta expresión de interés por la pelea - Que Opinas Max, son tan fuertes como Akira dice? - Pregunto

-Depende -

-¿depende de que?

-Del cual sea tu nivel de juego.... si eres fuerte, sobre vivirás un batalla contra ellos.... en cambio si eres débil... incluso tu alma encontrara la perdición... y mas con alguien como Mikael... -

-Este... si, si... claro... - Dijo Michael

- Lo que Max quiso decir, es que su poder varia según el enemigo con el que se enfrente...al menos... nosotros no tendremos ningún problema...- Cometo Emily mientras veía al equipo que acababa de llegar... lo Demolition Boys

-por cierto! ¿El Satanas Team no estarán presente? – Pregunto Michael

-No, dijeron que estarían ocupados – comento Judie 

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

**En el Plato**

- **Muy bien!!! LAS PRIMERAS BEY LUCHADORAS ACÉRQUENSE AL PLATO! ellas son Mao, mejor conocida como Mariah! Y Curiel, Conocida como Oki!**

- Brad, tenemos a dos Bellezas provenientes de china, que podemos decir de Mariah –

- pues Mariah es lo mejor que nos puede ofrecer china tiene el titulo de la mejor por esas tierras, pero ese triunfo se lo debe a su Bestia Bit Galux-

- Del mismo País esta Oki, una Mujer que viene a desbancar a Mao, y junto a ella esta Lumminis , su Bestia Bit –

**- Y EL PLATO QUE TENEMOS HOY PARA ESTA PELEA ES!...**  – El plato se abrió y de ahí salió una gran plataforma de la cual sobre salía un enorme castillo de color blanco alrededor de el Agua en colores oscuros y a las orillas 5 plataformas con espacios entre ellas. – **SU NOMBRE ES "EL CASTILLO DE AZAY-LE-RIDEAU" QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FRANCIA!**

- Así es, como el lo dijo, todos los platos de este torneo serán lugares históricos, lo que será una ventaja para unos y la perdición para otros – dijo brad

-Eso sin tomar en cuenta el agua que hay alrededor de castillo, la única plataforma de pelea que tienen es el castillo, veremos como les va -

-**CHICAS! ES HORA, PREPAREN SUS BLADES!** – Oki preparaba un Arco y una Flecha para su lanzamiento y Mariah su lanzador clásico

-Estoy Lista – Dijo Oki mientras apuntaba hacia Mariah 

-¡Oye!, apunta eso lejos de mi! – Dijo la Peli-Rosa 

-Descuida Cariño, no te pienso hacer nada malo – comento irónicamente

-**ESTE... BIEN! _AHORA! TRES.. DOS!... UNO! LET IT RIP_**! –

Oki disparo su flecha pero esta cayo a lado de Mao, para su mismo asombro, ambos blades cayeron justo en el centro del castillo

-Galux vamos!, no pierdas tiempo! – dijo mientras su blade envestía a Lumminis

-Vamos Cariño tómatelo con Calma, por eso las cosas no te salen como quieres – Dijo Oki bastante calmada

**~+~ En las bancas del Fallen ~+~**

-Pronósticos para la pelea – dijo Lither

-Vientos de tempestad, la luz de la verdad prevalecerá en este combate – Dijo 2D en un tono profético

-¬_¬ Chale, no te entiendo –

-Lo que quiso decir es que Oki tiene esta pelea ganada, Mariah esta demasiado metida en el combate, quiere demostrarle algo a alguien – dijo Mikael – 

-Chale-  protesto Lither

**~+~ En el Plato  ~+~**

-Diablos! – dijo Mariah  -¿por qué diantres no me atacas!? – pregunto

-Por que no hay necesidad, tienes la mente muy nublada  ¬_¬ -

-Ese no es asunto tuyo! –

-Lo es!, no me deja disfrutar de la pelea... Lumminis! ¡Luz de Intervención! – Grito la peli-Verde mientras un segador destello salía de su Blade y no dejaba ver nada en el campo-

-**DIABLOS! QUE ES ESTO, UNA LUZ SALI" DEL BLADE DE OKI!** – Jazz man

-Eso no me detendrá //Por Ray//  Galux! Ataque Zarpazo! – Grito mientras Galux embistió el Blade contrario pero por el resplandor este salió volando cayendo al Agua – OH NO! Galux!  - Grito

-**WAW! EL RESPLANDOR DE BLADE DE OKI HIZO QUE GALUX NO SE FIJARA POR DONDE ATACAR Y CALLO AL AGUA!, VEAMOS COMO ESTA EL BLADE A TRAVÉS DE LA CÁMARA SUBMARINA!** -   (N/ a: Tenemos mucho presupuesto n________n ) 

La cámara enfoco el blade de Mariah mientras caía lentamente a la profundidades del plato y se detenía 

-**LA GANADORA DE ESTA BATALLA ES OKI! **– 

Oki se acerco al Mariah y recogió su flecha, se incorporo y la miro a los ojos, Oki era un poco mas grande que Mao – Mira cara mía [N a. No se si así se escribe], tienes que tomártelo con calma, no todo esta perdido n_~ - Dijo, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su banca

-Pero.. ¿como sabes?! – Pregunto 

-Cosas de la vida... somos chicas sabemos lo que nos pasa una a la otra...  Relax – 

-o/////o? – Mao solo atino a sonrojarse mucho por el comentario de la chica.

**~+~ En el banco de los Fallen ~+~**

-¡Curiel Treanor! – Exclamo Lither – Desde cuando te gustan las mujeres? ._. – Pregunto Intrigado.

-M... No lo se... pero digamos que me ah dejado pasmada jajajaja, ^_~ -

-Oki.... Me das miedo -

-Hay Lither! Bájale! Muy bien Chicos! ¿de quien es el Turno? – pregunto Oki

-Mío – Dijo 2D

-¿Pronósticos? –

-Despejado, con ligeras lloviznas – 

- ¿qué? – Pregunto Lither

-Que no hay problema – Dijeron el Ingles y la china

-Acaso soy el único Wey del equipo que no entiende nada! O_ô-

**~+~ Del lado de los White Tigers ~+~**

-Vamos Gary, tu serás el siguiente en Pelear – Dijo Lee en tono de orden

-Espera Lee, yo quiero pelear! – Dijo Kevin levantándose de su asiento. 

-No Kevin, vamos perdiendo, no podemos correr un riesgo aun mayor – 

-Pero Lee!, ya tengo 15 años! Soy miembro de este equipo y quiero defender mi honor! – 

-Pero Kevin, ese tipo párese de veinti  tantos años!, su bestia Bit tiene que ser mas vieja y poderosa – Mariah intervino a favor de Lee, para que Kevin no peleara, este los vio a los ojos y suplico  que lo dejaran pelear, Su Líder no tuvo mas opción 

-Esta bien... pero no digas que no te lo advertimos – Dijo Lee derrotado dando u ligero suspiro 

-OH! GRACIAS! LES JURO QUE NO SE DECEPCIONARAN CHICOS! – Kevin corrió hacia el Plato y miro a 2d quien ya se encontraba muy impaciente 

-**ME INFORMARON QUE HAY UN CAMBIO, EN LA SIGUIENTE PELEA SE ENFRENTARAN KEVIN DE LOS WHITE TIGERS CONTRA CRAWLEY MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO 2D DEL FALLEN!; VAMOS CON USTEDES**! –

-_Gracias Jazz man, empecemos con Kevin, quien este día tratara de demostrar que es un Bey luchador mundial y su Bestia Bit Galman le ayudara mucho_-

-_Pero mas vale que no se confía por que Crawley es un Bey luchador que es temido en Alemania por su incomparable estilo de Beyblade y su Bestia Bit Tenebrae_ –

-**¿Tenebrae significa Tinieblas, no es así? - **

-Por su puesto – Respondió Crawley , Su Beylanzador  era una especie de hacha gigante (véase fotos, Aperion, Fallen) su blade color púrpura

-Muy bien, hora de hacer daño – Dijo Kevin y preparo su blade y su lanzador clásico 

-**BEY LUCHADORES PREPÁRENSE! 3... 2... 1!... LET IT RIP! -**

-Ahora Galman! – Grito Kevin en lo que su blade caía en una de las Plataformas 

La forma de  lanzar de Crawley era igual que la de Johnny, su blade callo en la plataforma que estaba debajo de el.. – Me párese que son grandes palabras para alguien tan pequeño como tu... este duelo esta en mis garras – 

**~+~ En los palcos de los Majestic y lo Dark F. K. ~+~**

-Díganme ustedes,  Realmente Crawley es para temer? – Pregunto Johnny

-Pues... en realidad nunca lo vi en el torneo, pero es una leyenda urbana – Respondió Pyro 

-¿Leyenda urbana? – pregunto Oliver

-Pues... lo que sucede es que hay un Bey luchador misterioso que posee una Bestia Bit semi- diabólica, de las tinieblas, y que su modo de luchar es muy misterioso y místico, dicen que puede leer tu mente, lo mismo se dicen en el duelo de Moustros... pero no se, yo nunca me eh enfrentado a alguien así ... – Respondió Pyro

-Bueno, hasta ver no creer – dijo Alexia -  ¬_¬ yo no creo en esas cosas -

-//2D, Mary me contó de este tipo, dice que es el... subordinado o niñero de Mikael, y que tiene muchas habilidades mentales... tales como leer la mente, aunque, nunca me lo confirmo // - pensó  Lilith observando el Duelo. 

**~+~ En el Plato ~+~**

-**INCREÍBLE!, EL BLADE DE CRAWLEY A SALTADO HASTA LA PLATAFORMA DONDE ESTA EL BLADE DE KEVIN!** –

-Bien Niño, los tipos como tu no me caen Bien- Cierra los Ojos – Tu destino es ser destruido por mi –Los abre -//Ahora ara el ataque del mono loco// -

-Así, pues yo no creo en eso – Grito – Bien, Ataque Mono Loco!  -

-// y su blade se moverá de manera descontinúa// - Bien... no quiero jugar!, Te presento a mi Bestia Bit! TENEBRAE! – Una densa niebla salió de su blade y en un tornado de humo negro salió su bestia, un ente con forma humanoide su cuerpo era totalmente violeta, sus ojos permanecía cerrados pero en su frete esta un tercer ojo abierto de color Rojo (una mirada penétrate) tenia marcas de antiguos gravados en griego, en todo su cuerpo tenia brazaletes negros con picos plateados cubriendo algunas zonas del cuerpo, Garras grandes de color negro por ultimo un par de alas, pero eran los huesos y se podían ver unas pocas plumas moradas...  [me encanta esta bestia!]

Todo el publico se quedo estático al ver a esa cosa, era como un demonio... 

-**DIOS MÍO! CRAWLEY LIBERO A SU BESTIA BIT, PERO SU ASPECTO ES ASOMBROSO!, PÁRESE UN DEMONIO!** –

-_Cielos!, alguna vez has visto alguna cosa parecida?_ – pregunto  Brad

-_No, y no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Kevin_ –

-Diablos... su bestia es espantosa – Dijo Kevin mientras retrocedió un poco al igual que su blade

-El es el Espíritu celestial de la Tinieblas, ni bueno, ni malo, el Decidirá tu destino! – Dijo Crawley mientras recargaba su lanzador el su hombro, se podía ver como el cristal de este brillaba  - Ahora! LAMENTO SILENCIOSO! – Crawley convoco un ataque, Pero en el campo no paso nada, solo Kevin permaneció estático por largo tiempo...

**En la Mente de Kevin**

-//Debo ganar, a como de Lugar// - se decía para si mismo, todo era oscuro - //demostrarle a Lee que yo si puedo// -

-_* Deseas tanto ganar? *- _pregunto una voz, pero no era una voz que le fuese Familiar

-¿Que?, ¿quién eres tu? – Pregunto muy confundido 

-_* Soy yo _*- respondió la voz, al instante se apareció Tenebrae la Bestia Bit de Crawley y detrás de la bestia  este. 

-Como ... es posible, tu bestia Bit puede hablar! –

-No es nada Raro, mi bestia Bit no es algo normal – Dijo Crawley

-pero... ¿dónde estoy? – Kevin observo cada uno de los espacios donde estaba, pero solo se podía ver la oscuridad 

-Este es el Ataque de mi bestia, el Lamento Silencioso, algo que en el Mundo real pasa como en un segundo, aquí, puedo durar toda la eternidad – 

-_* Deseas tanto Ganar*** **_- La bestia volvió a  hacer la pregunta

-¿Como?... ¡Claro que deseo ganar! – Dijo

-_* ¿por qué?* _- 

-Por que... por... para demostrarle a Lee que realmente valgo!, el me considera un pequeño niño inmaduro! –

-Y lo eres -  Interpuso Crawley

-No es cierto!, ellos lo dicen, pero yo se que no es cierto – Dijo con tristeza—Tengo que ser mejor para demostrarle a todo ellos que... –

-Eres un tonto! – Gritó -  PARA DEMOSTRARLE A ELLOS!, POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS REÍR, TIENES QUE DEMOSTRÁRTELO A TI MISMO, LO QUE DIGAN ELLOS MUCHO GUSTO, QUE LES INTERESA! LO MAS IMPORTANTE ERES TU Y TU SALVACI"N, EN ESTE MUNDO TU ERES EL ÚNICO IMPORTANTE, TU TIENES QUE SALIR ADELANTE SOLO!  ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? – Crawley hablo con cierta verdad, lo que trataba de hacer era hacer entrar a Kevin en razón

-Tu no lo entiendes... JAMÁS LO ENTENDERÍAS! –

-Eres demasiado Necio – dijo secamente el Alemán

_-* ¿Deseas tanto Ganar? *- _

-Claro que quiero ganar -

 -¿Por qué? –

-Ya te lo dije! Para demostrar que valgo! –

-No tienes remedio, bien , cumpliré lo que pides: ¡Tenebrae! – Grito este y todo volvió a ser normal... -//Cumpliré tu deseo, tu destino cambiara //- 

-Ya basta de Juego!, Galman! Ataque arañazo! – Su blade dio un gran salto y se embistió varias veces contra el blade de Crawley, este no puso mayor resistencia y dejo de girar  

-**Y EL GANADOR DE ESTA PELEA ES KEVIN! – **Grito Jazz Man

-Oh si! Yo, yo gane! O si! soy, soy yo! El gran Kevin! Si! – Kevin cataba y bailaba mientras se acercaba su equipo, no sin antes mirar de Reojo a Crawley quien se sentó en su banca 

-Bien hecho Kevin – Exclamo Mariah

-no fue nada!  Ja, ja, ja – Dijo orgulloso de si mismo

-Bien, ahora es mi turno, tenemos que ganar – Lee se incorporo y camino hacia Kevin solo para poner su mano en su hombro y luego caminar asía la Plataforma 

**~+~ Del lado de los Fallen ~+~**

-2d, ¿que Diablos fue eso? – Exclamo Lither en Disgusto

-El destino u.u – 

-¬_¬ Nunca entender a este equipo – 

-Bueno... es mi turno – Mikael se incorporo y saco su Bey lanzador de su Funda; Una espada – ¿Pronósticos? – pregunto a 2d

-Pues... – Cerro los ojos y apretó su blade contra su pecho – Una onda Cálida invade el campo de batalla mientras que un tormenta eléctrica se presenta haciendo una colisión de Elementos – Dijo – Su futuro no es muy claro –

- ¬_¬ Oído cundo habla así -   

-¿qué quieres decir con que "mi futuro no es muy claro"? – pregunto Mikael

-Es que... algo no me deja ver el resultado de esta batalla... ahora usted debe forjar la secuencia de los hechos – respondió mientras se incorporaba y queda frente a Mikael (era mas o menos 20 cm mas alto que el) -  **_"The Power shines without casting shadows"_**  - desvió la mirada y regreso a su asiento 

-Ok, lo tomare encuentra – dijo sin prestar enserio lo mas mínimo lo ultimo [Robert: que lindo ¬_¬] 

-**A VER ESPECTADORES, PREPÁRENSE, POR QUE AHORA LES PRESENTAREMOS UN DUELO DE TITANES, LA BATALLA DE DESEMPATE DE LA PRIMERA RONDA DEL TORNEO GRIEGO, LES PRESENTAMOS A LEE EL "LE"N NEGRO" CONTRA MIKAEL EL "PRÍNCIPE DE LA GUERRA" –**

-_Dios, que podemos esperar de estos dos Bey luchadores, Lee es el líder se su equipo y esta dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por llevarse el triunfo y que les parece su bestia Bit, Galeon, misma que hace honor a su apodo_ –

_- Del otro lado esta Mikael, el príncipe de la Guerra y en esa foto se ve especialmente bien_ –

_-¿qué quieres decir con eso? –_

_-No, nada, solo que luce muy Dark, junto a su bestia Bit Ignis –_

-Soy malo hasta los huesos Ja, ja, ja – Río entre dientes – mientras colocaba su Blade (de color rojo) en el mango de su espada. 

**[INSERTAR MUSICA]**

**-AHORA! BEY LUCHADORES PREPÁRENSE! 3...2...1 LET IT RIP!**

-Galeon! Ahora! –

Mikael se pone en una posición de atake y la sujeta del Mango con la mano Izquierda y con la otra sujeta "Cuerda" (no se como la puedo describir) con un fuerte abanicazo y jalando la cuerda su blade sale disparado y cae en una en el centro de castillo – Ignnis! –

_-Waw!, ambos blades no pierden tiempo y va el uno contra el otro_ – decía Brad

-// Bien, necesito darme prisa, este es un ambiente demasiado húmedo, no puedo perder tiempo // - pensó Mikael

**Catch me as I fall  **[Sujétame mientras caigo]

**say you're here and it's all over now  **[Di que estás aquí y que todo ha acabado]

**speaking to the atmosphere **[Hablándole a la atmósfera]

**no one's here and i fall into myself **[No hay nadie aquí y caigo en mi misma]

-Galeon! RELÁMPAGO NEGRO! TRUENO OSCURO! – Grito y su bestia Bit salió haciendo el ataque, 

-Miguel! Cuidado! – grito Mikael, su blade trato de esquivar los ataques pero fue inútil y un rayo le dio a su blade dejándolo tambaleando pero rápidamente se repuso – Diablos, estuvo cerca –

-Vamos! ¿Qué ESO ES TODO LO QUE ME PUEDES OFRECER? – Lee insito a que el Ingles pusiera mas de su parte en la batalla

**this truth drives me into mandes **[Esta verdad me conduce a la locura]

**I know I can stop the pain if i will It all away **[Sé que puedo detener el dolor]

**If I will it all away **[Lo haré en todo el camino]

-// Lo mas obvio que puedo hacer eso sacar al tipo del castillo... ¿tu que opinas 2d?// 

*(recuerden que los ángeles se pueden comunicar entre ellos por medio de la mente)* 

-//~ _que es lo único que puedes hacer, qué mas da, sáquelo del plato ~_// -

-//~ _ahora si hablamos el mismo lenguaje ~_// - respondió con una amplia sonrisa en cara 

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –

-Nada... ahora Observa! Te presento a la Bestia Bit de los Infiernos! Ignnis! Ahora usa Final Flame! -  Un tornado de fuego salió de su Blade, de ahí se podía apreciar una forma humanoide, Su tes. de piel es completamente Rojo Carmesí, Su cabello es de fuego //Corto// Ojos Rojos y grandes como los de Un demonio, En la cara lleva unas rayas negras en la Mejillas y en la Frete // Como un Tigre//  Alas de Ángel en color Rojo, en la parte inferior de las mismas las tiene Rotas. Como esta "Desnudo"  en su cuerpo se pueden apreciar algunos tatuajes y una "F" en Griego. Lleva un arnés en todo el cuerpo de color negro. Tiene uñas largas //Casi Garras//... las plumas de este se convirtieron en fuego y varias plumas se desprendieron y atacaron a Galeon /como Griffolyon/ 

Galeon esquivo cada uno de los ataques y los blades daban la vuelta a gran velocidad chocaron e un feroz batalla que paresia no tener fin.

**~+~ En alguno de los Palcos ~+~**

-¡Mika-Chan! Tienes que Ganar! – Grito Mary

-Esto no durara mucho, Mikael perderá – veía Ralf mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida –

-Tu cállate ¬_¬ nadie pedio tu opinión – respondió Mary

**~+~ En el plato ~+~**

**Don't turn away **[No te vayas]

**don't give in to the pain **[No te entregues al dolor]

**Don't try to hide **[No trates de esconderte]

**though they're screaming your name **[Aunque ellos estén gritando tu nombre]

-//Esto no puede seguir así... tengo que usar el campo a mi favor... veamos, el agua conduce la electricidad, estamos rodeados por agua... pero el castillo es muy alto... que are... //– cerro los ojos - // debo destruirlo // Galeon!... ahora ya sabes que hacer!- Galeon uso su ataque el relámpago negro y comenzó a dar a todos lados destruyendo algunas partes –

-Y ahora ¿qué diablos haces? – pregunto Mikael

Varias partes de castillo se derrumbaban y salpicaba las plataformas alrededor del castillo y algunas partes de este, poco a poco el castillo quedo en ruinas... Crawley observo la situación y dedujo lo Obvio

**Don't close your eyes **[No cierres los ojos]

**God knows what lies behind them **[Dios Sabe que estas detrás de ellos]

**Don't turn out the light **[No apagues la Luz]

**never sleep never die **[Nunca Duermas, Nunca Mueras]

-MIKAEL!, Lo que Lee quiere hacer es mojar todo alrededor y atacar con su relámpago negro! – Crawley se paro del banco y corrió hacia donde estaba Mikael

-El agua conduce la Electricidad, Lee supo como poner el campo a su favor – Dijo Oki

-Oh! Diablos!... ¿ahora que hago?... ya mojo el 80% del campo! – Dijo exaltado Mikael 

-Al fin te das cuenta, muy bien, terminemos esto – Galeon!, Relámpago oscuro! – 

-Ignis!, salta a una de las plataformas! – Ordeno

-Mikael, lo que tienes que hacer es poner el campo a tu favor, has un Colapso de Elementos! – Grito Crawley

-Y como deduces que haga eso Genio! –

-No lo se... no es mi pelea XP -

-Sabes... odio que hagas eso ¬_¬ -

**_I'm frightened by what I see _**_[Temo por lo que veré]_

**_but somehow i know that there's much more to come _**_[Pero de algún modo sé que hay mucho más por venir]_

-Galeon, sigue a su blade, ya los tenemos! – Al blade de Lee siguió al de Ignis y soltó unas pocas descargas pero este se movió a la siguiente plataforma, y así en un ciclo.. – Vamos, no retrases lo inevitable – comento Lee, que según el tenia el triunfo de la palma de la mano –Galeon... Produce un tornado!.. Le ganaremos a ese Enano! –

-Planea producir un tornado!.... O_O ¡!!¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!!!– grito Mikael, - 

**~+~  En los Palcos ~+~**

****

**_immobilized by my fear _**_[Inmovilizada por el miedo]  _

**_and soon to be blinded by tears _**_[Y pronto estaré cegada por las lágrima]_

**_I can stop the pain if i will it all away _**_[Yo puedo detener el dolor, lo haré en todo el camino]_

**_If I will it all away _**_[lo haré en todo el camino]_

-O_O – Esta era la expresión del Elemental – Pobre tipo!, Mikael lo Matara! – Dijeron en uni solo... – 

En la Banca del Fallen

-HO Oh! –Río Lither – Le dijo enano ja, ja –

-Lee a jugado con Fuego, y ah encendido una gran llama llamada Mikael - 

En el Plato

**_Don't turn away _**_[No te vayas]_

**_don't give in to the pain _**_[No te entregues al dolor]_

**_Don't try to hide _**_[No trates de esconderte]_

**_though they're screaming your name _**_[Aunque ellos estén gritando tu nombre]_

-¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!, NADIE ME DICE ENANO! PLANEAS HACER UN TORNADO! //pero ese tornado lo are a mi favor! // Ignis! Usa tu Final Flame a todo lo que da! –

Pronto Toda el agua que se estaba a al orilla del castillo se junto y empezó a formar un enorme tornado junto con los restos de roca del ahora demolido castillo, lo que le daba forma era la electricidad producida por Galeon y el Fuego de Ignis

-**ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! AMBOS BLADES A PRODUCIDO UN ENORME TORNADO! DIOS Y AUN SE ATACAN EN EL AIRE! **– Jazz man se cubría del poderoso viento pero este lo saco volando – **DIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!-**

-Waw!, lo vientos de tempestad se ah formado, este viento están fuerte que varios de los elementos están golpeando al publico! – decía Brad quien observaba como una de las maquinas de los All Starz era destruida por uno de los truenos.

**~+~ Con los All Starz ~+~**

**_Don't close your eyes _**_[No cierres los ojos]_

**_God knows what lies behind them _**_[Dios Sabe que estas detrás de ellos]_

**_Don't turn out the light _**_[No apagues la Luz]_

**_never sleep never die _**_[Nunca Duermas, Nunca Mueras_]****

-AH! Apaguen todas las maquinas! – Judie dio la orden después de que le cayo ese poderoso rayo a una de las maquinas,

-Maldito Mikael! – Grito Max mientras se abrazaba de Michael y este le acepta de igual forma

-Diablos! Mi cabello! – Grito el Americano

-Olvida tu cabello! Los niveles de poder de Galeon son asombrosos, dejan corto a los de Mikael! - gritaba Emily Quien aun tenia su computadora

-¿QUÉ?! – Grito Max

**~+~ Con los Blade B ~+~**

**_Fallen angels at my feet _**_[Ángeles caídos a mis pies]_

**_whispered vices at my ear _**_[Voces susurran en mi oído]_

**_death before my eyes _**_[La muerte ante mis ojos]_

**_lying next to me I fear _**_[Tendida a mi lado me temo]_

Tyson cubría  a su prima al igual que a su gorra, Kenny guardo a Dizzy y se cubrió al igual que Ray, pero Kai fue hasta la Orilla del Balcón cubriéndose un poco para poder ver mejor lo que pasaba,

Todos los equipos hicieron los mismo, cada uno se cubrió hasta esperar el resultado... Varios Cristales se rompieron u mucho vidrios cayeron y lastimaron a muchos de publico incluyendo a Lee

-Aah! – Grito Lee mientras uno de los cristales rozo su Brazo

**_She beckons me small i give in _**_[Ella me hace señas ¿me entregaré?]_

**_upon my end shall I Bejín _**_[Sobre mi final]_

**_Forsaking all I've Fallen for I Rise to meet the end _**_ [¿comenzaré a abandonar todo por lo que he caído?  Me levanto para conocer el final ]_

-Lee! – Grito Mariah, corrió hacia Lee pero el viento era tan fuerte que la arrojo contra el palco de su equipo –AH!... –

Por otro lado Mikael paresia resistir apretando los puños y los dientes, varios rayos salieron del tornado y chocaron por donde estaba el, este los esquivo de una forma muy torpe. – Maldita sea!, Ignis, a todo lo que da! –

-Mikael no sigas! – se escucho una voz del publico era Tydus – es muy peligroso!, para la batalla! 

-estas loco! No lo are! – dijo – JE, JE, JE, LEE!... ¿Tienes Miedo?...  

-¿Qué!? - 

-¿Miedo a la Muerte?...-

-PUES AHORA CLARO QUE SI! –

-...ENTONCES TENME MIEDO A MI QUE YO SERÉ TU JUEZ Y TU VERDUGO...JE, JE, JE, JA, JA, JA!!!! –

Lee levanto la mirada, observo a Mikael quien permanecía ahí, parado, como si nada, como si para el eso ya fuera.. pues lo mas normal, vio su mirada, una mirada perdida, de Odio y Rencor a la vez de tristeza y de unas ganas increíbles de llorar -//Pero.... ¿quién diablos es este Tipo// - Pens

**~+~ En los palcos de los D B ~+~**

-tengo que ver que pasa! – Dijo Tala tirado en el piso protegiendo a Yarah con su cuerpo –

-Que!, estas loco! – 

-No, pero necesito ver eso! – Tala se incorporo seguido de Bryan, -Ten, toma a Yarah y Protégela! – Bryan acepto a Yarah

-Tala!, ¿qué vas a hacer? – Dijo la chica

-Voy a ver el combate mas de cerca! – dijo y se acerco al balcón pero lo único que vio era el inmenso tornado y a todo el Publico bajo sus asientos

En otros palcos

-Quiero a mi Mami! – Decía Rudy, el Pelirrojo de los Shadow tamers...

-Esto es demasiado poder!, ¿cuánto mas durara? – grito Jackie, la único miembro femenino del grupo

**~+~ Del lado de los Fallen ~+~**

-Mikael! – Grito Mary en lo que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Moonlyn 

**~+~ con los Majestics ~+~**

-Quiero ver lo que pasa!- Grito Robert quien protegía a Pyro 

-No!, Robert! – dijo Pyro – es muy peligroso –

-Lo se!, pero necesito verlo! – Robert y incorporo y vio a Lee arrodillado recargando una pierna en el Piso, sosteniendo la herida de su brazo –LEE! –Gritó...

El viento cada vez era mas y mas fuerte, el plato de Blade se destruyo por completo, los equipos de las bancas trataban  de protegerse a como de lugar, los Fallen estaban bien pero los White Tigers no corrían con la misma suerte

**_Don't turn away _**_[No te vallas]_

**_don't give in to the pain _**_[No te entregues al dolor]_

**_Don't try to hide _**_[No trates de esconderte]_

**_though they're screaming your name _**_[Aunque ellos estén gritando tu nombre]_

Crawley se incorporo y lentamente camino hacia ellos

-¿Adonde Vas!? – 

-Voy a proteger a los otros White Tigers! – El se protegía con su arma y bateaba cada uno de los Rayos hasta llegar a ellos, y defendedlos con u campo de Fuerza muy leve para que no sospecharan nada. 

-Ya me canse... ¡ Ignis!, Por favor!...-  su bestia Bit aumento su poder y una ráfaga mas fuerte saco volando a Lee y a Mikael

**_Don't close your eyes _**_[No cierres los ojos]_

**_God knows what lies behind them _**_[Dios sabe que estas detrás de ellos]_

**_Don't turn out the light _**_[No apagues la Luz]_

**_never sleep never die _**_[Nunca duermas, Nunca mueras]_

** _(Sálvanos del peligro, Sálvanos del demonio) _**

**_Don't turn away _**_[No te vallas]_****

-Ah! – Grito Lee  no solo por el dolor si no por el impacto, se dirigía justo a donde estaba Robert, este lo vio venir y lo logro atrapar, ambos azotaron contra el suelo, Lee arriba de Robert en un a posición un tanto comprometedora - @~@ Auch - Dijeron ambos

Por otro lado Mikael azoto donde esta Kai, igual, en la misma posición

** _(Sálvanos del peligro, Sálvanos del demonio) _**

**_     Don't try to hide _**_[No trates de esconderte]_

El tornado se fue calmado; se parando cada elemento, y levantando un cortina de Humo...

**-@~@ auch.... QUE! ASÍ!... –** Jazz man corrió hacia la Plataforma y vio todo el desastre, pero la cortina no dejo ver nada, poco a poco todos salían de sus escondites con los cabello revueltos, algunos mojados, otros con estática y alguno medio quemados... 

** _(Sálvanos del peligro, Sálvanos del demonio) _**

**_      Don't close your eyes _**_[No cierres los ojos_

****

-mi cabello! – decía Oliver al ver el nido en su cabeza, este miro a la derecha y vio a Alexia al borde de la Risa -¬_¬ TU! NO TE RÍAS- Todos tenia el cabello así, Pyro se retiro los gogles y observo por el balcón

-¿qué diablos!? - exclamo 

** _(Sálvanos del peligro, Sálvanos del demonio) _**

**_Don't turn out the light _**_[No apagues la Luz]_

****

-Tala! – Grito Akira al igual que se asomaba por el balcón buscando con la Mirada al Chico.

-@~@ auch... – Lee reacciono – ¿Que paso!? ¿quién gano!? – Este se incorporo con ayuda de Robert y ambos se asomaron por el balcón al igual que todos

** _(Sálvanos del peligro, Sálvanos del demonio) _**

         **_Don't turn away _**_[No te vallas]_

**-AUN HAY MUCHO POLVO, NO PODEMOS VER NADA... PERO ¿ADONDE ESTA LOS BEY LUCHADORES? –**

-Hey! Aquí! Grito Johnny señalando a Lee quien aun estaba en brazos de Robert

-**BIEN! AHÍ HAY UNO **– señala  a Lee -  **Y ¿D"NDE ESTA MIKAEL? –**

** _(Sálvanos del peligro, Sálvanos del demonio) _**

     **_Don't try to hide _**_[No trates de esconderte]_

****

-Por aquí! Grito Ray señalando a Mikael y a Kai quien aun estaban inconscientes

-@~@ What the Fuking hell is That?!  - dijo... - ¿QUIÉN GANO!? – Se incorporo de golpe rechazando la ayuda de Kenny y se asomo al campo

**-ESPEREN! YA SE PUEDE VER ALGO!....** – El humo se disperso y se distancio un Blade girando en una roca de 20x 20 cm – **EL GANADOR DE ESTA BATALLA ES!.... LEE!!!!!!!**

** _(Sálvanos del peligro, Sálvanos del demonio) _**

    **_Don't close your eyes _**_[No cierres los ojos]_

-¿QUÉ?! ¡GANE! O YEAH! – Grito Lee

-OH! MALDICI"N! – Mikael pego su puño contra el balcón, dio un salto enorme desde este y corrió hacia el plato en busca de su blade...

-Felicitaciones – Crawley se encamino adonde estaba el resto de equipo

-Muchas gracias – Sonrió Mariah

** _(Sálvanos del peligro, Sálvanos del demonio) _**

**_      Don't turn out the light _**_[No apagues la Luz]_

**~+~ Con Tyson ~+~**

-eso... eso...  – tartamudeaba Makoto

-ESO FUE INCREÍBLE! – grito Tyson

-Cállate! Estuvimos a punto de morir y tu  te alegras! O_" –

-Lo siento fue la euforia de la Batalla –

**~+~ Cerca del plato ~+~**

** _(Sálvanos del peligro, Sálvanos del demonio) _**

-Vaya... si que Crawley tenia Razón, eso fue todo un colapso de elementos – comento Lither retirando algunas cenizas de su blanco cabello 

-MIKAEL! – Mary  corrió hacia el Ingles y lo abrazo por la espalda, ella se pudo percatar que se su cuerpo esta caliente – Mikael, que bueno que estas bien! T~T – 

-Mary, no me molestes, estoy ardido – dijo sin mirar, dio la vuelta y bajo de la plataforma 

** _(Sálvanos del peligro, Sálvanos del demonio) _**

-Mikael! – se escucho de tras de el

-Fue... una gran batalla – Dijo Lee / O_" que aun estaba en brazos de Robert/ 

Este no volteo – Para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte – dijo – Conejo – Susurro

**~+~ Con los All Starz ~+~**

** _(Sálvanos del peligro, Sálvanos del demonio) _**

-¿Como están los datos? – Pregunto Judie

-Pues... bien, las maquinas que explotaron no nos servían de Mucho – comento Emily tecleando su lap TOP

-Pues.. hemos encontrado a otro conejo – se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, del Satanas team... 

-¿ustedes? – Dijo Michael, - ¿creí que no verían esta pelea? –

** _(Sálvanos del peligro, Sálvanos del demonio) _**

-Crees que me perdería algo de esto, sobre todo de mi Hermanito Mikael! – exclamo divertida Kineret

-Siempre estuvimos aquí... fue una pelea muy divertida ja, ja, ja –río Stich

-¿divertida? Casi uno de esos rayos me mata! – Exclamo Michael 

-Ja, como sea... creo que hemos encontrado a otro conejo – William se dirigió al balcón y vio a Lee festejando con todos... – El segundo Conejo ah sido cazado... -

**~ _(SÁLVANOS DEL PELIGRO, SÁLVANOS DEL DEMONIO) ~_**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

**Pyro: **Vaya, No me esperaba que saliera de 20 hojas o_o simplemente estoy asombrado... este chapter lo hise en Diciembre del año pasado. Fue una noche en que me inspire U.U. Bueno, como ya esta mi Pag Web ya se pueden sar una idea de cómo son los personajes.

**Robert: ** El Proximo Chapter será **"Los Archivos de la BBA, los Fallen Four" **Auque devo decirlo, estara un poco aburrido. 

- llega Mikael –

**Mikael: **¿cómo que mi equipo es Aburrido? ¬_¬

**Robert: **Calamado!, Yo no quise decir eso! O_o

**Mikael: **A diferencia de Pyro, Yó si me atrevo a golpearte! ¬_¬*

**Lee/ Pyro: ¡**No! TOT

**Robert: **Bajale a tu Fiesta. 

**Mikael: **Ok,  ¬_¬**

**Pyro: **Que lindos se ve los Dos! ^____^***, pero Bueno. No Olviden los Reviews!

**~ I SEE YOU LATER ~**

**-|- GIA'HARA' -|-**


	12. Los Archivos de la BBA The Fallen Four T...

**¡Gia'Sou!**

**Pyro:** Bien, bien, eh aquí otro episodio de Aperion. En Esta Ocasión les preparamos otro Archivo de la BBA. Esta Semana esta dedicado a los Fallen Four. El Equipo liderado por Mikael. Además, quiero Explicar la Razón por la cual se llama **ASSIAH. **

**ASSIAH:_ La Obra de los dioses que son los hombres, los planetas, es sin embargo el punto de partida hacia "nuestra Obra". Mundo de sentidos, sonidos, tactos, perfumes, colores. Mundo de Espacios y Tiempos_****__**

Con esto me refiero a que Assiah se refiere a la parte donde están en la Tierra, en el mundo material, en la siguiente Saga que será la de **YETZZIRAH** es donde todo toma forma y los sentimientos de todos lo personajes pasan a una etapa de preparación para la tercera. **BRIAH **Donde ya se verán lo que es la **NECR"POLIS **[El Purgatorio y/o Hades]**, CELESPOLIS **[El Cielo]Y EL** PANDEMONIO **[El Infierno] Junto con otros mas. 

**YETZZIRAH_: Mundo de Formas, donde interviene el sentimiento, Mundo de Ángeles._****__**

**BRIAH:_ La Creación, la separación de los opuestos, Mundo de Arcángeles. _****_  
  
_**

Y para terminar con la Cuarta parte **ATZZILUT.**

**ATZZILUT_: Mundo de Arquetipos, de Ideas, de Dioses. _**

****

Que es Finalmente el Jardín del Aperion y digamos que el Nivel mas alto del Cielo, donde esta Dios y este será el Final. Así es que no se lo pueden perder. 

Además. Bueno, Muchos se revuelven con mucho personaje, para que mas o menos agarren el Hilo Cada Episodio tendrá sus protagonista, abra días que no sabremos nada de Pyro o Mikael y otros que solo sean para ellos como el Caso de Chapter 20 y 21 que solo son para Mikael. Bien, domo sigo diciendo. Esta Primera parte tendrá 25 chapters. Pero será toda la primera Ronda.   y no solo son Puras peleas. No, si no que en algunos casos abra días libres y hay un giro de  180° por ahí del  25 o 26. 

**Ozuma:** Ya, Ya no les digas mas, le quitaras el encanto a el Fic. 

**Pyro: **Solo una cosa mas!!! El Siguiente Chapter será un poco Yaoi. Un Tala/ Kai. Solo que no me maten... léanlo ustedes mismos... u.u 

**Ozuma:** ¿Y cuando salgo Yo?! 

**Pyro:** -Saca una Lista – Bien... por el... 26... y si no es así por el 37... 

**Ozuma:** No me quieres ¬/_¬. Le voy a decir a mi Jefe. 

**Pyro: **O_" Dile y te daré una golpiza que hasta el Espíritu te va a doler!

**Ozuma: ** ¬/_¬  Pasemos a los Reviews.

Thanks: 

**Cidmil Jercoy: **Pues Bien. Muchas Gracias por el Review y por leer el Fic. Con respecto a tu pregunta. Pues Bien, después de que Kai se encuentra tirado en el Suelo llega a su Hotel. Después esta en el Torneo y termina con Mikael. Ja. Lo que pasa es que como son MUCHOS personajes Cada capitulo tendrá su dedicación especial, por eso deje a Kai de lado y me fije un poco mas en Ray y Johnny. Lo Siento por las Fans de Kai, tuve que dejarlo de lado un poco, pero el tendrá su Chapter especial [Lo quiera o no]. 

**Sweet Mary Ángel: **Hello, Que puedo decirte a ti, sabes quien que Mikael Odia perder, pero Él tuvo la culpa, se confió Mucho jajajaja. Bueno, como siempre los Reviews son Muy bien recibidos, Me alegra que sigas el Fic. 

**Karla: ** My Sister Kinereth! Hello Girl!. Bien, Te llamare a las 5 de la mañana para que leas Mi fic! Jajajaja, Descuida yo le hablo a samanta, me quejare con ella por que no leyó en 11 ¬_¬.

**Yuriy Hiwatari: **Para ser sincero que alegra que las cosas entre tu y yo estén bien mi querida Yuriy [ Te puedo decir Yuriy ¿cierto?] Muchas Gracias por el Review, la neta lo aprecio mucho. Nos vemos en el Msn!

**Setsuna Mudou: **Waw!, supuse que te encantaría, jejeje, pero no tanto, me haces pecar de Vanidad! Jajaja. Thanks por el apoyo!

**Kokoro –yana: ** Sister! ¡!!TE QUIERO!!! Y no es por todos los Reviews. Por que te quiero y te aprecio mucho ¡-¡ gracias por todo el apoyo. Ah y Show Me Love, se actualiza este Sábado o Domingo.

**Silverhell:** Mi Linda Silver, Uno de mis Orgullos! Tienes Muchas Razón. Muchas Matarían por amanecer así con Kai. Jajajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado! Recuerda el Chapter Trece tiene toques de Tala/Kai. ^_~

**A-Tala: ** ¡!!MY GIRL!!! EL AMOR DE MIS AMORES!!!, ya leí el Mail.... u.u No sabes como me siento. Estoy muy preocupado por ti.  Espero que Te mejores Pronto, te escribiré cada Semana. Espero que puedas seguir siguiendo el fic. Ojala no te estreses mas, Hace mucho Daño!!!. ¡!!CUIDATE!!!

**Gaby Kon: ** Enserio, Me encanta la pareja, en mi Nuevo Fic hay un poco de ello. Solo que Salima... pues... mejor léelo Tú. Para que no comas tantas ansias probablemente sea por el Capitulo 26 o 27... Si lo se es un poco apresurado, pero Voy a recuperar el tiempo perdido por la estúpida Fiesta. Por cierto, leeré Shaman Bit este Domingo, eh!. Nos vemos Gaby! 

**Yaenia: ** Que Milagro verte por los lares del Fic!!! Jejejejeje. ^-^ Soy Feliz con solo que me dejes un humilde Review. Según Mis cálculos saldrás por el Chapter 24 o 25 No comas ansias y tomate tu tiempo para el fic, después de todo, yo soy el que te debe Reviews JAJAJA. Bueno, Nos Vemos!!! 

**Feuer Dunkles:** Vaya, Muchas, Muchas, Muchas Gracias por El Review. Perdón si te hice perder el tiempo en este Fic, pero por el Review creo que fue de tu agrado. Me halagan Tus Comentarios jejeje, sobre todo por lo de los Oc's, Si, Son Mi Orgullo, sobre todo Pyro, Mikael y Laury. También muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de revisar mi pagina. Espero que después sigas leyendo el Fic y que nos podramos ver por el msn. Bueno, ya me dejo de tantos comentarios Soberbios, me veo como un Pinche Barbero. Jajaja. 

****

****

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

**Aperion XI  "Cuando la Muerte es la Única Salvación ¿En quien tienes Fe?"**

****

**"Los Archivos de la BBA 'THE FALLEN FOUR TEAM' "**

Por Mikael Mudou **"Pyro"**

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+**

**Equipo**: "Fallen Four Team"

**Líder**: Mikael Mudou 

**Miembro**s: Lither, Crawley, Curiel.

**Nuevo Integrante:** Mary /No oficial/  Blade [casi oficial] 

**Origen**: Ninguno

**Traducción: **El Equipo de los Cuatro Caídos ó Cuatro Caídos  [hace referencia a los ángeles caídos]

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+**

**Nombre: **Mikael****

**Apellido: **Mudou****

**Edad: **19 años****

**Etnia: **Europa Occidental****

**País en el que reside: **Manchester, Inglaterra****

**Color de Ojos: **Amarillo Oro****

**Color Cabello: **Rojo con unos toques negros // Rayos //****

**Peinado: **Todo hacia atrás, a veces con fleco al frente y con una bincha****

Altura: 1.60 

**Fecha de Nac.: **....****

**Signo: **Sagitario****

**Idiomas que habla: **Ingles, Francés,  Italiano, Alemán.****

**tes. de piel: **Blanca****

**Familiar: **Su hermana "Kinereth"****

**Frase:** "...¿Tienes miedo?, ¿miedo de la muerte?, entonses tenme miedo a mi, que yo sere tu Juez y tu Verdugo..."****

**Bey Lanzador/ Arma: **Una Espada****

**Bestia Bit: **Ignis /Ignision/ Miguel****

**Elemento: **Fuego****

**Ataque: **Final Flame, Danza de Espadas, Ira del Evangelion****

**Blader: **rojo****

**Carácter:  **Mikael es un Sadico y Malhumorado de naturaleza, su poder se basa en el Fuego y suele ser  Explosivo. Con Agudos instintos y gran capacidad de pesepsion. Detrás de este Flamigero chico se esconde un inmenso rencor y una mirada llena de melancolia, algunos como Lee y Johnny se han perca de sus poderes. Su pasado, pues digamos que es desconocido, se le por primera ves con el grupo cuando se forman el **FALLEN FOUR ** y el **ELEMENTAL TEAM. ** 

Posee una Voz privilegiada y un talento tano para la musica, misma que Ama, es su forma de desaogarse. _[Tiene prestada la Voz de Laury, Lider de "The Ramus"]_ como para la Guitarra y el bajo. ****

Su Bestia Bit es un Ángel de Fuego en primerta etapa es un ser semi- humano, cuando es su forma Animal es un Tigre alado con pelaje de fuego. 

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+**

**Nombre: ** Crawley /2D/ _{Crauli, tu di}****_

**Apellido: **Bennington****

**Edad:  **24 años****

**Etnia: **Europea****

**País en el que reside : **Alemania****

**Color de Ojos:  **Rojo carmes****

**Color Cabello: **Morado****

**Peinado:   **lacio, fleco largo que casi no deja ver sus ojos****

Altura: 1.82 

**Fecha de Nac.: ...**

**Signo: **Acuario****

**Idiomas que habla: **Todos****

**tes. de piel: **blanca****

**Familiar:   **Ninguno****

**Frase: **"La Destrucción y sufrimiento se esparcen como el Olor a Muerte"****

**Bey Lanzador/ Arma: **Una Hacha Gigante****

**Bestia Bit: **Tenebrae /Tinieblas/ Kamael****

**Elemento: **Oscuridad****

**Ataque: **"Lamento Silencioso"****

**Blader: **Violeta

El mas misterioso del grupo, Callado, Extraño; Posee  Poderes síquicos y Telequineticos que le hacen tener sueños y visiones sobre el futuro, puede leer la mente y  dominar a todo ser humano, por extraña razón, no ha podido contra Kai ni Michael. Gusta de los misterios, al igual que su elemento, las tinieblas. Puede leer el Tarot, la baraja española etc, etc. Todo tipo de metodos Esotericos, cosa que venefisia mucho a su equipo. Siempre caga con un Cuarso Violeta en su cuello. 

Vocaliza  el grupo  **"J- Blades" **Junto con Mikael, Adora tocar el piano y un poco la guitarra. Toca algunas como **"Piano Sonata Illusion" , "Ghots", "Sactuary", "Sara Deth" **[Ángel Sanctuary] Entre otras.

Su Bestia Bit es demoninda como Un ángel Caido, puesto que tiene esa apariencia, peo él solo es un Ángel de la Muerte, En Segunda Etapa es un Murcielago Gigante [6 metros de alto] con una pariencia se Zombie.  ****

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+**

**Nombre:  **Lither

**Apellido: **Caos****

**Edad:  **17 años****

**Etnia: **Europea****

**País en el que reside : **Francia****

**Color de Ojos:  **"Cool Gray" [Grices]****

**Color Cabello: **Blanco con toques negros****

**Peinado:   **Fleco de lado, largo y grande, un poco mas largo de la parte de atrás****

Altura: 1.78 

**Fecha de Nac.:** ...****

**Signo: **Libra****

**Idiomas que habla: **Todos los Europeos y Asiáticos****

**tes. de piel: **Blanca****

**Familiar:  **Deyther /hermano/****

**Frase: **"Lo esencial lo llevo dentro, lastima que son tan ciegos como para darse cuenta de ello"****

**Bey Lanzador/ Arma: **2 Avanicos gigates****

**Bestia Bit: **Ventu /Viento/ Rafael****

**Elemento: **Viento****

**Ataque: **"Rafaga Divina"****

**Blader: **amarillo

El Matador del Grupo. Lither es Todo un Zorro. Le gusta galantear con todo el mundo [Hombres y Mujeres por Igual] y es un Egocentrico.  Su Elemento es el Viento, lo puede manipular a su antojo y posee la abilidad de Volar sin ayuda de las Alas. Le Encanta irse de Pinta cada que puede y  no le gusta que le den ordenes. El Mejor amigo de Mikael y digamos que su 'Amigo con derechos'. Pero por extraña razón ellos se llevan muy bien siendo tan diferentes.

Su Bestia Bit es Ventu. Tiene una forma Femenina y es muy parecida a la dama águila que usa Mai Valentine. En Segunda etapa es un Zorro [¿Qué raro no? ¬_¬]  ****

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+**

**Nombre: **Curiel [Oki]

**Apellido: **Treanor _{Trionor}_****

**Edad:  **18****

**Etnia: **asiática****

**País en el que reside : **China****

**Color de Ojos:  **Gris****

**Color Cabello: **verde lima****

**Peinado:   **2 mechones de cabello al frente, coleta alta****

Altura: 1.70 

**Fecha de Nac.: ...**

**Signo: **Piscis****

**Idiomas que habla: **Ingles, y todos los asiáticos****

**tes. de piel: **Blanca****

**Familiar: **Ninguno****

**Frase:  "**Sigue tus instintos, El la batalla el único que prebaleresa será el mas fuerte"****

**Bey Lanzador/ Arma: **Un Arco y Una Flecha .****

**Bestia Bit: **Lumminis /Luz/ Barbiel****

**Elemento: **Luz****

**Ataque: **"Luz de Intervención"****

**Blader: **Verde con amarillo

    Una joven sumamente madura e Inteligente, Curiel siempre ah actuado como la hermana mayor de todos, lo mas importante para ella son sus compañeros de equipo. Se rige por un Estricto régimen de honor y tiene una gran fuerza Física, Claro, Nunca deja la Feminidad, Utiliza como elemento la Luz, que es algo parecido a la Inteligencia y el poder de la curacion. 

Su Bestia Bit tiene una forma Femenina y bien definida de color verde. En segunda etapa es un dragon serpiente estilo chino.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

         **Como Grupo:**

Cada uno tiene su propia onda. Su propia inspiración y digamos que motivación. Cada uno busca algo y desgraciadamente no saben trabajar bien como equipo. Mikael es el líder, pero se la pasa dando ordenes, Oki pelea todo el tiempo con el Ingles por que la hace menos. A Lither le vale todo. Solo quiere divertirse y Crawley siempre esta con sus ondas esotéricas. Seria un Milagro que pasen a la Segunda Ronda.

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*

**Pyro: **Eso es todo por el Momento. Si tienen alguna duda sobre el Equipo. Pues díganla ahora que pueden. Por cierto!, Se me pasa decirlo.

Lilith deja el Fic. Para ser sincero la saque Yo por que nuestra relación como  amigos ya no funcionaba y nos peleábamos mucho. Y mejor la saco del Fic Sin Pena ni Gloria. La Verdad no me quiero agarrar a golpes con ella por que la verdad no tendría oportunidad. Si, lo se, yo no tuve el valor de decírselo a la cara. Pero es que no quiero. Solo que para no hacer la salida tan repentina la voy a dejar unos cuantos chapter mas y después la saco. Prefiero dejar todo así, no quiero terminar como su enemigo por que no me dejaría oportunidad. Así es que esto fue lo mejor para todos. Lilith, muchas gracias por Todo. ¡Gia'hara'!

**Ozuma: ** Créanme, Pyro fue Sincero. Eso es todo por este Chapter. El siguiente será. 

**13.- "Erase and Rewind"  [Detente y Retrocede]**

**¡I SEE YOU LATER! – GIA'HARA'**

**…****Mikael Mudou ****…**


	13. Detente y retrocede

¡Gia'Sou!

**Pyro:** Holas! Ya dos semanas sin vernos. Y tengo dos Buenas Excusas. La Primera es que ff.net me sanciono por mi nuevo Fic. Si Así como lo oyen me sanciono por una semana y me quito mi nuevo Fic u.u. Esa es una. La otra es mi brazo que como ya lo explique va mejorando. Quiero agradecer a quienes se han preocupado por mi. Muchas Gracias a **Kory, Oro, Yuriy, Jendow, Ileyse, Mary, Kokoro, Gaby Kon, Setsuna Mudou, Tsuki Black y Muchos Mas. ** 

Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor, pero Ahora pasemos a los Reviews

**Sweet Mary Ángel: **Gia'sou!. Pues como ya te lo explique en el Msn, eres algo asi como el Miembro suplente del equipo. Después de todo ¿que seria de Mikael sin Mary?

**Gaby Kon: **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!! Gaby espero que te la hallas pasado súper Cool en tu cumpleaños. Ya leí la actualización de los Fics y si te debo los Reviews, pero como no me dejan conectarme a Internet por lo de mi mano lo siento mucho. Pasando al fic. Si me encanta la pareja que hacen Kane y Salima y eso lo veras po ahí del chapter... 26 yo creo.

****

**Yuriy Hiwatari: **Muchos Thanks por el Review. Me alegra que sigas el fic. ^O^ Nos vemos en el Msn!

****

**Kokoro Yana: ** Mi Sister preferida!!! Me Alegra que te guste El Fallen Four. Son mi equipo favorito. ¡!!Yo tambien que quiero!!! T.T

****

**A-Tala: **Hello My Littler Girl. Claro que lo se. Después de Todo Conoces muy bien a Mikael. Espero que estes mejor de tu anemia. ¡CUÍDATE! No quiero que nada malo te pase. Bye! 

****

**Setsuna Mudou: **Primasa de mi Visada! Jajaja. Gracias por preocuparte por lo de mi sanción. No sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando me entere U.U Bien, Nos vemos, te veo la próxima semana.

****

**Suzuki: **Samanta no te preocupes. Siempre y me pagues los Reviews que me debes ¬_¬. En este Chapi por fin Sales. La Gran Samara Clamp!

****

**Kara Kobayashi: ** Oh! La Bella Italia. Me alegro muchísimo por ti. Me dio mucho gusto saber que leíste el archivo de la BBA. ^O^. ¿Qué tengo mucha imaginación?, Vaya, lo que pasa es que esos personajes los tengo entre un año y cuatro, despues que los abandone los decidí volver a utilizar. 

Siento que mis comentarios sean muy cortos, pero no puedo escribir mucho.

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

**Aperion XIII  "Cuando la Muerte es la Única Salvación ¿En quien tienes Fe?"**

****

**"Detente y Retrocede" **

****

Por Mikael Mudou **"Pyro" **

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~**

El Torneo apenas daba inicio, el Primer equipo en Pelear fueron los White Tigers y él The Fallen Four Team, en una increíble muestra de valor los felinos ganaron en la ultima pelea, Lee contra Mikael, pero eso ya es pasado, ahora los Bladebreakers celebran gozosos el triunfo de sus compañeros 

-POR LOS WHITE TIGERS!, POR LA VICTORIA! – Decían en uní solo chocando unos vasos de Limonada de un color Rosado.

-Felicitaciones Lee, la ultima batalla contra Mikael si que fue una verdadera odisea – Felicito Ray

-Muchas gracias Ray, la verdad creía que perdía, pero gracias a su apoyo todo salió de maravilla – Lee agradeció a sus amigos y sorbió un poco mas

-Que dices! Nosotros siempre creímos que ganarían! – Apoyo Tyson

-Lo sabemos, que bueno ustedes saben la mal reputación que ah tenido el líder... y hablando de mala reputación – Mariah interrumpió su comentario al observar el equipo que se acercaban eran los Demolition Boys junto con Akira Devha, Yarah y Pyro  

-Dios mío! Los Demolition Boys! Sálvese quien pueda! – Grito Tyson de forma muy cómica, los demás solo permanecieron sentados viendo de una forma muy fea 

-¿Asunto? – Dijo Kevin con sarcasmo

Tala ignoro por completo a Kevin y se dirigió exclusivamente  a su Líder – Gran Victoria Lee, aunque tenia mis dudas – Dijo en su tono de chico presumido, 

-¿Nada mas vienes a eso? – Dijo Lee con cierto desprecio 

-Vaya, que carácter, supuse que nos tratarían así – Comento Ian en un tono irónico

-Lo que mas me encanto es cuando Lee y Mikael salieron Volando, ja, ja, ja – Río Tyson

-Je, je.... Creí  que moriría, lo bueno es que Robert me atrapo en sus Brazos – Mencionó Lee con un leve sonrojo 

-Como ángel caído del Cielo, ja, ja, ja – se escucho detrás de ellos, era la voz de Robert

-Este... =^////^= muchas gracias por lo de hace unos minutos no tuve tiempo de agradecerte – Lee se incorporo e hizo una reverencia 

-Este... por favor no hagas eso me apenas n////n U Solo hice lo que debía, no podía dejar que te partieras tu mandarina en Gajos je, je, je –

-Wu!!! ^O^ – Dijeron todos en coro

-Oigan! O///////" – Replicaron en Uni Solo Lee y Robert

-Je, je, je... que Bonita pareja hacen – dijo Tala mientras recargo su codo en la mesa

-No es para tanto ¬_¬ - dijo Robert

-WU! ^O^ - Volvieron a decir todos en coro

-Ya bájenle! – Dijo Lee

-WU! ^O^ - Dijo Tyson un poco distraído  -... n_n U lo siento, me deje llevar por el momento –

-¬_¬ U –todos 

Se escucho un sonido extraño, una especie de alarma, Todos Voltearon a ver a Pyro, este solo se coloco sus Gogles, que eran otros diferentes a los que solía usar, en un tono Plateado, daban una apariencia un tanto electrónica... Se los coloco en ojos – La segunda pelea a dado inicio – Dijo ––

-¿Y Como puedes saber eso? **– **Pregunto Tyson 

-Digamos, que estos gogles son especiales, reciben las señales de todas las peleas Es como un especie de Radio – Comento Pyro 

-Wow! – Exclamo Tyson en asombro

-Regresando al Tema, ¿Por qué no estas Boris con ustedes? ¿qué no es el quien los dirige? – Kenny sorbió un poco mas de la debida en espera de la respuesta

-No, ahora el señor y la señora  Clamp son quienes nos dirigen -  Respondió Tala  Muy orgulloso

-Así es que el señor Clamp pudo con la abadía, Vaya – Dijo Kai, que todos lo miraron con gran asombro

-Haber, ya  perdí el Hilo, ¿como que el señor Clamp!? – Ray

-Pues... es una larga y aburrida historia – Rió nervioso Bryan

-Pues saben que, nos gustan las historias largas y aburridas – Tyson coloco una silla detrás de Tala para que tomara asiento y empezara el largo relato, Todos se acomodaron que forma que pudieran escuchar, pidieron unas bebidas para los Demolition Boys y compañía para así dar inicio

-Todo comenzó hace dos años y medio, Boris y Voltair junto con todos los científicos de Biovolt habían sido arrestados y puesto en prisión. La BBA No sabia que hacer con la abadía y llamo a Kai para poder arreglar el asunto...

**~|~|~|~ Inicio del Flash Back ~|~|~|~**

En algún parlamento de Rusia (Na Lee: ¿Apoco todavía hay parlamentos?)

-NO! de ninguna manera! –

-Pero Joven Kai, usted es el heredero de Voltair cuando su abuelo fue arrestado Biovolt paso a sus mano, usted es el encargado! – 

-Yo ya no soy Nieto del Voltair, desde el instante que me metió en esa abadía y me uso como arma para su conquista deje de serlo! –

-Pero... ¿qué será de los chicos de la Abadía, por la compañía no hay problema, pero ¿qué hay de los Demolition Boys? ¿Y los demás Niños? –

-Eso no es mi problema –

-Pero Kai! – Intervino el Líder del equipo Ruso, Tala – No tenemos  donde ir, nosotros somos "huérfanos"! No nos puedes abandonar!  

-Ya dije que ese no es mi problema, no se váyanse a un orfanato, no se ustedes! –

-No es tan Fácil –

-Tu decide, eres su líder, tu puedes crear tu paraíso en la tierra, o tu infierno... depende de ti – Kai dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Pero Kai! –

-Suerte... – Dijo secamente 

-Ahora.. que haremos – Tala bajo un poco la mirada y su semblante cambio a uno muy pensativo, una mano se poso en su hombro, Tala volteo con cierta molestia solo para darse cuenta que era Bryan, detrás de el él reto de los Demolition Boys – Muchachos Yo... – Susurro

-Descuida, ya veremos que hacemos – Apoyo Bryan retirando su mano del hombro del Cyborg 

-Muchachos; Tiene que pensar en algo, ¿qué aran? – Pregunto el hombre con el que Kai estaba discutiendo

-Pues no lo se... No lo se! – Tala sentía la presión en sus hombros, no sabia que hacer

-No hay alguien mas que se pueda hacer cargo de Biovolt? – Pregunto Ian en lo que se acercaba al hombre

-Pues en realidad si lo hay – Una voz contesto su pregunta  todos voltearon hacia atrás y se percataron de la presencia del Señor D. 

-¿Señor D.? – Dijeron los Demolition Boys con asombro

-Hola Chicos, perdón que interrumpa, pero, debía intervenir por su propio bien – Dijo acercándose a los Demolition Boys – Hay una Solución al Problema –

-¿Cuál? – Pregunto el Hombre

-Pues verán, La BBA esta aliada a muchas empresas y compañías, hay una en especial, en la que confiamos mucho, Es la compañía Clamp dirigida por Fred Clamp, y su prometida Samara Clamp, El se podría hacer cargo de la abadía, claro, ustedes son los  que tiene que dar el principal apoyo – Dijo el Viejo

-Pero... ¿Qué clase de Apoyo? –

-Ustedes son los que protegerán a los chicos de la Abadía, sea lo que sea... pase lo que pase –

-Pero... este, es que, yo lo único que quiero es mi libertad – Explico Tala en un tono medio desanimado

-Creo que kai te lo dijo, Tu pues hacer tu cielo en la tierra o tu infierno, tu define tu concepto de Libertad y veras que tu libertad es estar con tus compañeros y con lo chicos de la abadía, ahora que eres un ser humano tienes responsabilidades... –

-Yo no soy un ser humano, soy un moustro  - Bajo la mirada y observo las palmas de sus manos – Yo fui creado para destruir, no para proteger – Levanto la mirada y vio al señor D. a los Ojos.

-Vamos chico, déjame terminar; Lo que quiero decir es que ahora comenzaras una nueva vida, Borrón y cuenta nueva, aprenderás poco a poco a ser un ser humano, a tener valores y compartirlos, - puso su mano en el hombro de Tala – Tu al igual que tus amigos y compañeros de equipo – volteo a ver al resto de los D B – Ahora dime: ¿Aceptaras mi ayuda? – Pregunto y volvió su mirad a Tala

Este se quedo un poco pensativo y miro de reojo a sus compañeros – Esta bien – Dijo y sonrió levemente-

 

**~|~|~|~ Corte repentino del Flash Back ~|~|~|~**

-Quiere Llorar!, Quiere Llorar! – Río Tyson

-Tyson! – Dijeron todos

-Ok, solo quiero ponerle lo gracioso al fic -

-Ejem... ¬_¬ Como decía...unos días después, llegaron a Rusia Fred Clamp y su Prometida Samara Clamp, junto con un Chico -  

**~|~|~|~ Inicio del Flash Back ~|~|~|~**

-Bienvenido sea Joven Clamp – Decía El señor D, mientras estrechaba la mano de Fred

-Muchas Gracias Señor D. Es un gusto volver a Verle – Respondió – Ya conoce a mi prometida, Samara y este es Temis Délon, pero se acomoda mas por Pyro – El joven se acerco y estrecho la mano del anciano, este lo miro extrañado

-Tu, me pareces familiar – dijo

-Cierto – Respondió  Pyro – Soy el Primo de Robert Junger, Líder de los Majestics, nos vimos cuando visito a Robert para pedirle un favor acerca de los Bladebreikers ¿Lo recuerda? – 

-Oh! Si, ahora lo recuerdo, lo que sucede es que no te reconocí por esas marcas que llevas en tu cara – Río – Por cierto Fred, aquí te traigo a 2 de los mejores Bey luchadores de la Abadía, Tala y Bryan... Vamos Chicos acérquense a Saludar – 

Ambos se acercaron con la mejores intenciones del Mundo y Pyro lo único que hico fue chocar su mano e ir directo con Samara y ponerse detrás de ella con los Brazos Cruzados, Los Rusos notaron su "descortesía" que yo mas bien vería con Majadería e ignoraron la conducta del Griego para ir con el Joven Fred y su bella Prometida 

-Mucho gusto Tala ¿o te debo de Decir Yuri? Lo mismo tu ¿Bryan o Boris?  - Pregunto el Hombre estrechando la mano del Cyborg

-Bryan señor, Boris me recuerda a ese bastardo –

-Yo igual, Significa Lobo, Va conmigo – Contesto y se acerco a la Mujer, que esta estrecho su mano y lo saludo de Beso

-Encantada, n_~ Samara Clamp, bueno, próximamente- 

-Eh... o////o, si Claro – [No voy  a negar que Samara es una Belleza]

-Y este que ven aquí es Temis Délon, primo de Robert, ¿ustedes lo conocen no es así? – Pregunto la Joven

-Si, el líder de los Majestics, solo eh tenido oportunidad de verlo de reojo –

-Ya veo, Vamos Pyro, saludad –

-No gracias – Dijo el Griego – Los rusos no me caen Bien –

-Esta bien, no te enfades ^^U – Samara

-¬_¬ Como sea – Contesto y fue directo a la limusina que los esperaba 

-¿Siempre es tan encantador? – Nótese el Sarcasmo de Bryan

-Tienen que disculpar a Pyro, es un tanto... Mimado – Dijo Fred

-Bueno Ya, será mejor que nos vallamos – 

**~|~|~|~ Otro corte repentino del Flash Back ~|~|~|~**

-Osea que Pyro es un niño Popy? – Pregunto Tyson

-¿qué parte de la Frase "Te callas" no entiendes? – Dijo Makoto 

-Ok, pero no lo puedo evitar –

Todos - ¬_¬

-¿Puedo seguir? -Pregunto Tala –

-aja –

-En cuanto llegaron observaron las instalaciones por dentro y fuera, revisaron las habitaciones y el numero de chicos -

**~|~|~|~ Inicio del Flash Back ~|~|~|~**

En el despacho de Fred

-Oh! No, no me pienso quedar aquí ni un minuto mas – Pyro dio un golpe contra la pared y empezó con su berrinche

-Vamos Pyro Esta es la ultima fase de tu entrenamiento – Samara se recargo sobre el escritorio de Fred, vestía una falda larga de lana Gris, Botas altas negras y un largo abrigo negro, para completar unos guantes, lucía muy elegante

Los gritos de Pyro eran tan fuerzas que en toda la abadía se podían oír

-Lo se! pero Desteto este Lugar! – Replico, Vestía con una gabardina larga en color verde oscuro, Botas negras, guantes verde jade al igual que su pantalón y su bincha.

-Solo llevas aquí 3 días ¬_¬ - Intervino Fred

-Dame tres buenas razones para no querer estar aquí –

-Uno! Hace Mucho Frió, Dos Odio el Frió, Tres! Este lugar esta de la Verga! –

En otro lugar de la Abadía

-¿Con esa boquita come? – Se pregunto Akira

-Déjenlo, es solo un niño mimado, de la "Categoría" de Robert -  Expuso el Ruso de cabellos lavanda sacando una chamarra de su armario - ¿Siempre si vamos a ir Tala? – Pregunto Bryan dirigiendo su Vista a su líder, mismo que miraba por la ventana

Tala salió de sus pensamientos – Este... ¿qué? –

-¿Qué si vamos a ir? –

-Ah! Si, deja solo voy por mi chaqueta y nos vamos – El pelirrojo dejo la ventana y tomo la chamarra que estaba a lado de la mesa, se la coloco y se dispuso a Salir con Bryan

-¿adonde van? – Pregunto una joven que cabellos rojizos muy similar a Tala, Yarah

-En realidad no lo se; Adonde nos sintamos inspirados – Dijo su Primo

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – Los dos chicos se dispusieron  a salir de la habitación mientras Yarah los seguía esperando la respuesta, pasaron  primero a la oficina de Fred para avisar de su salida - ¿Entonces? – Pregunto como ultimo a Chica

-Lo que pasa es que quiero estar con Bryan.... a solas....- Dijo y procedió a entrar a la Oficina – Señor Clamp... –

-Si, Dime Tala –

-Este...  yo – Tala se intimido al ver que Pyro estaba ahí, con cara de no muy buenos amigos, este lo miro y al instante desvió la mirada, al parecer no llegaba en muy buen momento – Quisiera saber si Bryan y Yo podríamos salir a conocer la ciudad –

-¿Solo irán ustedes Dos? – Pregunto el Hombre ignorando la Ira de Pyro

-Si, señor –

-Esta bien, pero ya saben a que hora los quiero, no vayan muy lejos – 

-Esta bien – Tala sonrió y cerro la puerta – Ok, vamonos – Bryan asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y siguió a Tala, dejando a Yarah en el pasillo enfrente de la puerta de la Oficina de Fred

-¬_¬ Realmente hacen una pareja primorosa – Dijo Yarah en disgusto, Esta se recargo en la pared y sin querer escucho toda la platica que se hilaba adentro –

~* este signo representa que Yarah esta escuchando la conversación

~ Es ya les dije que no quiero estar aquí!, no me gusta! Quiero regresar a Alemania con Robert! ~  

~ Pues lo siento mucho jovencito, además el fue quien estuvo de acuerdo con mandarte aquí, dice que eres pésimo en el trabajo de equipo ~   se escucho la voz de la Joven

~ Pues que el me entrene! ~

-// Cielos, ¬_¬ si tanto lo quieres ya cásate con el // - Pensó Yarah al Oír la conversación

~ Lo siento Michael, pero tomare medidas drásticas contigo, en vez de permanecer 3 meses; permanecerás 6, ¿me oíste? ~ Dijo Fred muy enfadado dando un golpe en su escritorio haciendo que Yarah pegaba un pequeño Brinco. 

-// No! Seis meses con el Niño Popy?! // -

~ Osea! Hello! Que Mosco te pico Fred, No puedes hacerme esto ~

~ Y dormirás con los chicos como cualquier Bey luchador de esta abadía ~ Dijo ~ Ahora fuera de mi vista, uno de los Nuevos guardias te diera donde debes instalarte nuevamente ~ Termino y volteo su sillón dándole la espalda a Pyro

~ Que! ~

~ Pyro, Será mejor que te vayas, Fred no esta de muy buen Humor – Dijo Samara guiando a el Griego hasta la puerta – Yo arreglare esto n_~ - Susurro

Pyro salió de la Habitación un tanto enfada y sin querer espanto a la Joven, misma que dio un pequeño salto

-Ah! – 

-Fíjate por donde estas, No me estorbes - El Griego se dirigió a su ex aposentos y vio a unos guardias metiendo sus cosas en las maletas y sacándolas de la habitación. – Que dia... ¿a dónde llevaran esto? – Pregunto

-Al Ala de los Demolition Boys -    

-¿QUÉ!?, ¿POR QUÉ?! –

**~|~|~|~  Corte Repentino de Flash Back ~|~|~|~ **

**[ALGUIEN SABE CUANTOS CORTES DE FLASH BACK HEMOS HECHO!!!! ¬_¬] **

-Si, Si. – Intervino el Griego – Ellos no quieren Oír Mis Historia Personal. Pasa a lo concreto ¿quieres petirrojo? –

-Vale, No te enojes – Contesto.

-Yo quiero oír la historia Completa -  Tyson se acerca a Tala y lo abraza – Por favor! – Hace ojos de Borrego a medio Morir – Si ó.ò – 

-NO – Respondió Secamente  Pyro – Además, no tienes que ir de arrastrado con Tala –

-No le digas arrastrado a Tyson! – Grito Makoto – Aquí el Único arrastrado eres Tú! –

-¡YO! TÚ MEJOR CÁLLATE!, NADIE PIDI" TU MALDITA OPINI"N! – Pyro aprieta sus puños 

-Si, Claro, Apuesto que aun tienes esas malas mañas con Robert ¿eh? – La chica cruza sus brazos y ve a Pyro de reojo.

-Eso no te Incumbe – 

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían? – Pregunta Tyson

-Si, En el torneo Alemán, no hace mas de dos años – Dijo Mako

-Y por lo que veo uno le gano al otro – Intervino Ray.

-Yo le gane a esta... a esta cosa... no, mejor no insulto a la cosas – Rió Divertido Pyro.

-Cálmate Pyro, recuerda las 'Clases de control de la Ira' que tomas junto con Johnny – Pidió Robert tomando del brazo al Griego.

-....ok..... – respondió – pero yo no soy un arrastrado – susurro .

-¿Siempre haces lo que él te dice? Jajaja -  Mako dijo entre risitas. Pyro no respondió.

-Tala, será mejor que sigas antes de que esto siga – Comento Akira al su Novio. 

-Ok. Paso el Tiempo, creo que un año desde entonces, Pyro por fin hizo amistad con nosotros, pero regreso a Alemania. Algunas veces iba a la abadía con Robert o con Paris [Chester]. Una Noche, llego una joven a la abadía, llego preguntando por Samara. Lo único que pidió fue un baso de agua helada. Llevaba puesta una especie de habito  negro que se rehusó a quitar en mi presencia. Ambas hablaron toda la noche en la sala principal. La Mujer le entrego varios fólders y comento algo acerca de encontrar a los 'conejos', Un Jardín y las llaves, pero yo no sabia a que se refería. A la mañana siguiente nos levantaron muy temprano y Fred nos hecho un choro. Nos dijo que los Demolition Boys se volverían a formar y otro nuevo equipo también, además que los Majestics entrenarían con nosotros. Los entrenamientos volvieron a ser los mismos que como eran antes, a Spencer y a Bryan los pusieron a dieta por que engordaron mucho.

-¬_¬ - Bryan lanzo una mirada de muerte a Tala.

-Lo siento, que quieres que haga! – cruzo los brazos.

-¿Y cual fue en segundo equipo que se formo después de eso? – Pregunto Kenny recordando el comentario del ruso.

-Nosotros; Los Dark Fire Knights – Respondió Akira.

-¿por qué? –

-Porque... –

-Eso no le los podemos decir – Dijo Tala – Es secreto de Estado Ni siquiera los Majestics ni los Dark los saben, solo yo – 

-Huy si, presúmenos tu grandeza –Intervino Akira.

-Lo siento, pero solo hay una persona que lo puede saber.... – Mira al Bicolor – Tu Kai –

-¿Yo? – Dijo Kai

-No Wey!, el de la esquina, claro que solo tu, no conozco a otro kai – Tala se levanta y toma a Kai de la mano. – Se los voy a robar un rato – Tala se lleva a Kai consigo

-¿Por qué solo Kai lo puede saber? ¡_¡ - Comento Tyson.

-No lo sabemos, solo él y Tala lo saben – Bryan toma el asiento de Tala – Es un Secreto, pero algo tiene que ver con Mikael y los de su equipo. Creo que Samara los conoce – 

-Sea lo que sea yo quiero saber que es ese secreto – dijo Ray

-Has escuchando la Frase "La Curiosidad mato al Gato"?  ¬_¬ - Pregunto Bryan con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

-Has escuchando la frase "Calladito te ves mas bonito" – Respondió Ray ante la ofensa de Bryan. 

-Han escuchado la frase "Se callan y les rompo el hocicó"? – Intervino Yarah

**~ Con Tala y Kai ~**

**-**Bien, ¿qué era lo que me querías decir? – Tala llevo a kai a la parte trasera del estadio  donde nadie pudiese verlos – 

-¿Te has dado cuenta que no se saber quien organizo este torneo? – Pregunto recargándose en la pare.

-¿Que no el primo de Robert lo organizo? -

-No, nada que ver el solo presto su Gimnasio "Apeíron"  para la segunda ronda e hizo la fiesta. Nadie sabe quien lo organizo, Ni en las invitaciones viene quien fue. –

-¿y Que piensas de eso? –

-Mas bien ¿Tu que crees?, Yo ya sabia de esto, Me lo dijo todo Samara –

-¿Ella que tiene que ver en todo esto? – Pregunta Kai recargándose junto a Tala.

-Samara, Es amiga de una de la única chica del Elemental Team, Ella le da información valiosa, misma que le dijo acerca del torneo y que la presencia del los Demolition Boys es Necesaria. Kai, estas en peligro... ellos te buscan – Desvía la mirada – Tienes que tener cuidado con el Satanas Team y sobre todo con Max. Ellos le hicieron Algo y no solo a el sino a Michael, Emily y los demás. Algo va a pasar... algo, que nadie se imagina.... mucha sangre va a correr... y entre ella puede estar la tuya y la mía. – Le da la espalda - ¿Me entiendes? –

Kai Pensó por un momento cada palabra que el Ruso decía, Para él era totalmente ilógico lo que decía ¿Él en Peligro?, Por favor!, avía escuchando mejores mentiras de Tala. Además, ¿por qué se preocupa por él?, Tala es un chico extraño,  por lo regular siempre es Frió y ahora muestra un poco de Humanidad ¿Qué Diablos le hizo Samara que lo cambio tanto?. Sin lugar a dudas algo estaba pasando y algo no muy bonito. Él tenia Razón, ¿qué le paso a Max?, el chico rubio esta muy cambiado, no parece él, párese como su alguien posesionara su cuerpo, ¡Pero eso es Ridículo! Kai no cree en eso. Mucho menos en Ángeles o Demonios, Tala solo habla de puras Idioteces.

-No... No se de lo que me hablas. Tala Definitivamente se te safo un Circuito o algo por el estilo -   El Bicolor se volteo de tal modo que cada uno le daba la espalda al otro. - ¿eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir? –

-Pero Kai!.... Esto es muy importante, Se trata de tu Vida! – Se pone enfrente de Kai

-¿De mi vida  o de tu interés? – Pregunta en un tono Sarcástico. 

-No Kai!, no es eso! – Toma a Kai por los Brazos – ¡Esto no es normal! Lo vi con Mis Propios ojo!, Se a lo que nos enfrentamos, es maligno, algo que nadie ha visto antes... lo sé...  por que lo eh vivido en carne propia... hay algo... no me deja en paz, no me deja dormir, todo el tiempo esta ahí... –

-¿Algo? –

-Si Kai... Siempre me sigue, todo el tiempo... me acosa – Abraza a Kai – Tu eres el único que me puede hacer sentir seguro!... Samara me lo dijo... ellos también andan tras de mi... pero tu tienes algo, que de algún modo los intimida... Ellos te buscan, no por ser lo que ellos llaman 'conejos', si no por que tu eres diferente... – Kai alza su mirada al cielo, y observa que este esta un poco nublado.

-Tala, lo que dices, no tiene sentido, ¡Por favor!, antes me odiabas. Y ahora vienes  a mi diciendo que solo conmigo te sientes seguro... no seas ridículo. Que Samara te cuide, ¡No yo! – El Bicolor se quita a Tala de enzima y se dirige con los demás -  No es mi Problema -  Se va

-Pero Kai... – Susurra – Te Necesito – 

~ Ja, ja, ja, ja ¿En Realidad piensas que él te pude salvar, No seas Tonto Conejo! ~ Dijo una Voz detrás de él, El Ruso volteo temeroso y Observo la figura de un Joven, mas bien un niño. Pequeño de no mas de 1.50 m. cabello Blanco con toques naranjas. Ojos grandes y café oscuro. Tez de piel pálida y vestido completamente de negro. – Hola Tala – Saludo entre risitas

-¿Qui... Quien eres? – Pregunto temeroso

-En realidad tu me conoces, pero esta es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona... Soy Istich Archineiger... Miembro de Satanas Team..... – Se acerca a el Ruso pero este retrocede - ¿Qué pasa? ¿me tienes miedo? A mí, solo un niñito – pregunta sarcástico

-¡Aléjate de Mi! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – 

**~ CON LOS DEMÁS ~**

-¿Y Tala? – Pregunta Akira al no ver a su chico pero el Ruso/ Japonés no respondió.

-¿Dónde Esta Tala!? – Bryan se acerca rápidamente a Kai y lo toma bruscamente por la bufanda.

-Él esta... –

+DÉJAME EN PAZ!+ - Se escucho la Voz de Tala que provenía de la Parte de atrás del estadio, sin dudarlo dos veces Bryan acudo al llamado del chico seguido de Tyson, Ray, Akira. El Bicolor permaneció en su lugar sin respuesta antes la situación. 

**~ Con Tala ~**

- Tienes suerte, Tus Amigos Viene a tu ayuda – Stich retrocede un poco al ver la llegada de los Chicos.

 - ¿Quién diablos eres!? – Exclama Tyson.

- Ahs! Tengo que repetirlo de nuevo!!! – [Na Pyro: Si ¬_¬] - // Pinche Pyro ¬_¬//  -

-Responde!- Exige Akira 

-Ok, Ok, Soy Stich, Uno de los Siete Satanases, El Regidor de la Lujuria! – Dijo en tono prepotente cruzándose de brazos. 

- o.ó ¿Lujuria? ¿Hablas enserio? – Pregunta Ray Confundido

-CLARO QUE HABLO ENSERIO!!! ò.ó ¿DUDAN DE MI!? – 

-¬_¬ La verdad Si – dicen todos en Unísolo

-Tengan Cuidado con él, no es lo que aparenta... – Tala ahora esta en brazos de Bryan – él es muy peligroso, aunque solo parezca solo un niño – Dice débilmente. 

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste!? – Exige Aki.

-NADA! ME ACERCO A ÉL Y COMIENZA A GRITAR COMO LOCO! ¿QUÉ ONDA CON SU VIDA!? -  Exclama el pequeño demonio. 

-No te creo ¡Contra el! – Tyson, Ray y Bryan esta a punto de meterle una gran paliza cuando...

-¡MIRE! ES VOLTAIR BAILANDO EN LAGO DE LOS CISNES EN TUTU!!! – Grita Stich señalando con el dedo hacia enfrente.

-¿¡QUE!? O_O – Exclaman Todos y voltean.

-SE LA CREYERON IDIOTAS!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -  Ríe divertido al momento que se escapa de los chicos – HASTA LUEGO ESTÚPIDOS! – Corre como alma que lleva el diablo y desaparece entre la multitud. Un Silencio Incomodo inunda el lugar.

-...Esta Bien Tala? – Pregunta el chico de cabellos lavanda.

-Si... No fue nada.... solo la impresión... – Contesta.

-¿Quién Diablos era este Tipo? – Exclama Ray – Esta totalmente safado – 

-Digamos... que es un Viejo Enemigo... mas bien un rival... al cual tengo que vencer... – 

-Tala – dice Bryan - ¿por qué nunca me dijiste de ese desquiciado? Sabes bien que yo estoy aquí –

-Lose... Pero... es solo que no quería preocupar a nadie... ni a ti... ni a Akira, Realmente lo siento – 

-Pero Tala, sabes bien que somos tus amigos y nosotros siempre vamos a estar aquí para ayudarte con... Niños con sobre dosis de Azúcar – Comenta Akira abrazando a Tala.

-Lo siento, pero este asunto me corresponde solo a mí – [N a: Si Y bien que le vas de arrastrado a Kai ¿no?]

-Bien Tala, pero sabes donde encontrarnos. – Ray pone su mano en el hombro de Tala – Aunque alguien quiera matarme – Dice levemente y mira de reojo  a Bryan. 

- ¬_¬ Ja- Ja – Nótese el sarcasmo de Bryan.

- En Resumen... El Satanas team son nuestros enemigos en todo este asunto... – comenta Tyson, colocando su mano derecha en su mentón. 

-Los Fallen Four y Elemental son Enemigos de Satanas team – Dice Tala

-¿Eso Significa que Mikael y Tydus son nuestros Aliados? – pregunta el nipones

-No te creas Tyson – Interviene Ray – No hay que confiarnos, Mikael no me da mucha confianza y tampoco el tal Tydus, es muy misterioso, además no podemos descartar a los All Starz. Recuerda que Max esta Actuando Muy sospechoso y están los de mas equipos. Los Big y Shadow Tamer's, las Dark Elfs y por su puesto el Tenebrae y el Linkin Team. [N a: Vaya!, Se los sabe todos de memoria!, Ray Si Hizo su tarea! ^-^ ] 

-Por el Likin Team y Tenebrae Team no se preocupen – Sonríe Akira – Ellos están de nuestro lado. Paris El Líder del Linkin es el hermano mayor de Pyro y Kyser, el líder el Tenebrae es el mejor amigo de Paris, así es que no hay que preocuparnos de ellos. No hay ningún problema –

-Menos Mal, Ray ¿Cómo Diablos te sabes todos los equipos? – Pregunta Tyson bastante integrado por el comentario de su compañero.

-Ah, pues muy fácil, Conócete a ti mismo, conoce a tu enemigo y tendrás la llave de la Victoria – Entono el chico Chino.

-Ray, cada día me das mas miedo -.- - Respondió Tyson.

**~ Mientras Tanto en el Estadio ~**

**-¡El Ganador de esta batalla es Eduard y su Bestia Bit León ¡EFESO! Esto es Increíble Los Shadow tamer's gana dos a uno. –**

**-**No Fue ningún Problema – Respondía confiado Eduard con una mueca  de felicidad. Su blade regreso a su mano. Se encamino con el resto del equipo dejando a una Ahsley devastada en el plato.

**-Debido a los daños de la pelea anterior la siguiente se realizara en el plato numero 6 de estadio por la entrada 23. Recuerden, será dentro de dos horas se enfrentaran los Demolition Boys contra el Elemental Team. Los esperamos- **

La Gente poco a poco empezó a dejar el estadio vació. Excepto por dos chicos que aun se quedaron en sus bancas.  

-¡Miau! – Exclamo uno de los chicos simulando que sus manos eran garras – Eduard si que sabe cuando hacer que Efeso saque las zarpas – rió divertido. Un chico bajito de 1.60 cabello verde. Ojos grandes color jade. Vestía una chamarra morada al igual que el pantalón. Playera roja con el borde del cuello azul, Un cinturón negro con bolsas y botas negras con verde. Para rematar una gargantilla verde con un pequeño cristal con el símbolo del Ying-Yang.

-A diferencia de ti, Eero; Eduard si sabe como usar su Bestia Bit – Regaño el pequeño que estaba a su lado de cabello verde fosforescente. Un paliacate de color rojo que formaba como una citan alrededor de su frente. Grandes lentes oscuros que no dejaban ver sus ojos. En sus manos estaba una Laptop color Morado. –Eero, tienes que aprender a controlar a Tiatira. Recuerda, Tu Bestia Bit tiene el poder del Apocalipsis.  – 

-Si, si Lo se.  – Respondió Eero  -Pero es demasiado T.T Con trabajos puedo hacer que salga....- Se para de su asiento – Pero, me siento afortunado, soy el único miembro del equipo que posee una con forma real, las suyas solo son energías –

-¡Hey!  - Se escucho una voz que venia de la Laptop – Mas respeto para los Espíritus – 

-Oh Lo Siento Mucho – Se acerca a ver directo a la pantalla de la computadora – Sorry Patmos.

-Mas te vale niño, Solo por que tienes el poder del Apocalipsis con tu Bestia Bit no significa que puedas burlarte de los demás, Efeso puede derrotar a Tiatira en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – Exigió el espíritu dentro de la computadora.

-Cálmate, cálmate, no quise decir eso.  – Se disculpa el Chico – Willis, Contra quien peleamos nosotros? –

-Contra los Bladebreakers – 

-¡Genial!, Me enfrentare a Hiwatari! – Grito Felizmente –

-Si, pero no se te olvide, su Dranzer es una de las Bestias Bit mas poderosas que los humanos posee –

-Si, Lo sé, pero – Saca su blade, Es de color Rojo – Pero, Yo poseo el poder del Apocalipsis. El Fénix es solo una leyenda, pero, Lo que esta en la Biblia no se puede negar... Poseo el poder de los Cuatro primeros sellos. El Hambre, La Guerra, La Muerte y la Peste.... Kai no sabrá que lo golpeo y cuando vea su blade y su Asqueroso Dranzer derrotados por mi Poderosa Bestia Bit caballo, Tiatira. Se dará cuenta de a quien le debe de temer.

-¿Alguien quiere ponerle una correa a este pony descarriado? – Dijo con sarcasmo Patmos. 

-Habla lo que quieras Patmos, pero yo seré quien Gane y así sabrán que la verdadera amenaza no son el Satanas Team ni sus demonios de segunda. Sino nosotros.... 

**To Be Continued    **

**~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+**

**Pyro:** All Right! ¿Los deje con mas Dudas? Lo siento, pero tengo que ir intercalando poco a poco a los personajes. Aquí vieron al Lindo Eero y al Serio Willis. Bueno, para lo que nunca han leído la Biblia aquí les explico que onda.

En el **Apocalipsis** en el capitulo Uno, Parte 9 **[1:9] **se menciona en nombre de Patmos, que responde como la Isla donde inicia todo el rollo del Apocalipsis.

En **[1:11]** Hace mención de las 7 Iglesias las cuales Juan tiene que mandar un libro con lo que ha visto del Apocalipsis, esas son las 7 Bb de los Shadow y Big Tamers. 

**[4:7]** Se menciona a 4 animales lo cuales estaban al frente del Trono del juicio Final, el primero es parecido a un León, Este yo lo uso como Efeso la Bb de Eduard.

**[6:1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8] **Menciona los 7 sellos. Los primeros Cuatro son los famoso Jinetes del Apocalipsis, Hambre, Guerra Muerte y Hambre. Se reconocen por los caballos en que van montados. Estos lo base en la Bb de Eero que es un caballo de color negro con armadura  con cuatro alas de ángel. 

Por el momento eso es todo lo que tengo que aclarar. 

Solo que Patmos en digamos que algo parecido a Dizzy. El Misterio de los S y B Tamers aun no se resuelve, bueno, eso es todo

**~ I SEE YOU LATER ~ GIA'HARA'~ **

**...Mikael Mudou... **


	14. Volviendo al pasado

**Gia'Sou**

**Pyro: ^__________________________^**

****

**Ozuma: **Saca la Sonrisota. O.o

**Robert: **Creo que de nuevo comió mucho chocolate. ****

****

**Pyro:** Nop. Son Tres Cosas. La Numero Uno es que ¡**Ya llegamos a los 100 Reviews! ¡En Tan solo 13 capítulos! **

**Todos: O.O** ¿Enserio?****

**Pyro: **Aja ^____^ para ser sincero yo creí que tendría 100 Reviews para el capitulo 20. Por que según mis cálculos eran 5 Reviews por Chapy, pero vieron que no. y son ya ¡100! Estoy tan Feliz. Bueno, después de todo esto no lo hubiera logrado sin Ustedes mis queridos lectores y fans. Desde los primeros que me dejaron Reviews como **Dark Lilith Evolution, Alexia Ashford, Akira Devha, Yaenia, Bra ** Seguidos de **Sweet Mary Ángel, A-Tala, Gaby Kon, Nephra, Kokoro Yana, Oro Makoto ** Hasta los mas nuevos como ** Silverhell, Yuriy Hiwatari, Kara Kobayashi, Setsuna Mudou. **Por supuesto que no olvido a los Incidentales que me llegaron a dejar un Review como **Radko, Criss, Éowyn **Entre mas, claro esta. Y por supuesto a mis amigos de la secundaria los que me inspiraron a hacer este Fic. **Karla [Kinereth] (¡Feliz cumpleaños! ), Samanta [Samara] y Perla [Moonlyn Breawer] (La que le puso 'Aperion' al Fic. ) **Y Claro esta los que me han dado su apoyo sin dejar Review como **Okashii Aki, Rika Himura Hiwatari, Frezzed Drake [Kory Asakura] (¡Mi Mejor Amigo!). **Y los Nuevos que se integraran a los lectores,  como **Yamel [**La 'Novia de Oki'** ] Nancy [**La Chica perdidamente enamorada de Ángel Dóre**] Laury [**El Wey que se robo mi personaje ¬_¬** ]  Raúl Álvarez León.  [**Que a cada rato me critica**] y Mariel [**Una Gran fan de Beyblade que pronto se nos puede unir como escritora**]  **Aprovecho para agradecer a mi maestra de Taller. Por que ella me ah ayudado a Pulir mi Habilidad a la hora de la escribir. Si se dan cuenta hay mucha diferencia de cuando empecé hasta ahora. ¡**GRACIAS NEUS!**

**Michael: **¿La segunda?

**Pyro: **Que además de tener nuevas hermanas tengo también un Nuevo hermano.

**Ozuma: **¬_¬

**Robert: **¿otro? O.o

**Pyro: ¡**Aja! démosle la bienvenida. Directo desde V-Force ¡ZEO! 

**Zeo: ** o.o ¿Hola?

**Pyro: ** Brothercito numero dos! ^___^

**Zeo: ** - Se esconde tras Pyro - ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? 

**Lee: **Mira, este es nuestro lugar secreto donde 'ayudamos' a tu hermano a subir los fics. Aunque bien y lo puede hacer solito. 

**Robert: **Buen punto, desde que Pyro Inicio el numero de Ayudantes crecio... Lee y Yo entramos por ahí de Agosto del 2003, Michael en Diciembre de ese año, Ozuma en febrero del 2004 y Zeo en Mayo.

**Pyro: ** Si Robert, pero toma en cuenta que Ozuma y Zeo son mis hermanos asi es que ellos no me ayuda.... de veras, Ustedes dos  - señala a sus hermanos – Vayan a molestar a mi madre o alguna de mis hermanas o a mi tia. Tengo trabajo que hacer. 

**Ozuma/ Zeo: **O-O Ok. – se van –

**Pyro: **Hay... Niños... eso me hace pensar... para cuando salga la de GR Quiero a Mihaeru y a Claude como mis Nuevos ayudante. Para eso ya tendré 5.

**Michael: ¿**Mihaeru y Claude?

**Pyro: **Si, los conocerán para G R sobre todo Robert. Eso también me hace cavilar que entre mas cepo, mas bien sabemos de GR la serie perderá su encanto por que se que... **_ ~ La siguiente escena fue censurada para que a nadie de arruine la caricatura ~  _**- media hora después – ...y así termina u.u 

**Chicos: **O_O ¡Te la sabes toda!

**Pyro: ** - Suspiro – ...Si... Y como Ultimo que mi Jefe ya Acepto mi Relación con Ileyse.** ¡QUE TODO EL FF.NET SE ENTERE. ILEYSE HIWATARI ES MI NOVIA!  **

**Robert: **¬_¬ 

**Pyro: **Robert, no te enojes, sabes que eres la única persona que habita en mi mente. n_n 

**Robert: **Si, pero eso no me deja tranquilo. Desde que entraste el ff.net que has hecho de muchas Fans. 

**Pyro: **Si, lo se, pero eso lo veremos cuando saque mi especial de Aniversario de Aperion, porque ¡No falta mucho! Solo dos meses y medio, ahí haré un recuento de todo lo que eh hecho. Para esas fechas ya tendré el chapter 22 de Aperion o alo mejor lo tendré antes. Ya quiero llegar a _"Time To Burn"  [20]. _

**Lee: **Después de esta constructiva platica pasemos a los Reviews!

 

**Oro Makoto Hayana Ichigo: **_ A mi tampoco me gusta pelear contigo. Me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer las escenas, pero ya veras que con el tiempo nos llevaremos bien. Si kai peleara contra Eero esa será una de las mejores peleas del fic. Tengo mas o menos la idea de la de Crash y Ray [Una idea muy mexicana] pero aun ando en proceso de la de Kai. Thanks por el Review._

****

**A-Tala: **_ ¡Gia'sou! Al Parecer le caíste muy bien a los chicos. Tydus te acepto muy bien. Por cierto ya estoy mucho mejor de brazo. Dice el Doc que dentro de una semana y media ya esta recuperado. Si, Pyro fue muy cobarde al no querer contar la historia entera pero pronto dedicare un capitulo para el. Si te das cuenta él no ha salido mucho.  _

****

**Kokoro Yana:  **_ ¡Johnny! No me gusta que te falte el respeto aunque él no haga sin querer, Pero bueno, ahí anda él de metiche, ¿qué se le puede hacer?, Sister mucho Thanks por el Review, Te sigo debiendo los tuyos para este domingo ahí te explico todo. _

****

**Gaby Kon: **_ Muchos Thanks por comprenderme, pero te juro por mi honor que te los daré. Pasando a lo de las imágenes muchas gracias por pasármelas! Pondré un agradecimiento especial en la sección. Pasando a lo de los equipos. Descuida no te presiones en entenderlos, ya cada equipo tendrá su chapy especial. _

****

**Setsuna Mudou: **_¡Prima! En cierta forma no me da miedo por la Biblia no tiene nada de malo y yo no lo uso en forma de "blasfemia" solo lo uso por que me gusta y suena interesante, En el caso de los demonios tampoco me preocupa mucho por que mi creencia en dios es muy fuerte y sigue siendo la misma, además tengo a mi guardián y estoy encomendado a San Miguel. No me preocupa por que ellos me defienden. _

****

**Samara:  **_Vaya. ¡Gracias por el doble Review! La verdad no te hubieras molestado. Tal solo me hubieras llamado por teléfono. Pero Thanks. El personaje de Samara tiene mucha influencia, además que es una de las chicas mas Sexies del fics. No me lo tienes que agradecer. Tienes Razón Cesar y Luis no cambian tienen las misma personalidades.  _

****

**Karla: **_ Si, Eero es Akira. Lo que pasa es que tenia conflictos con los personajes. Son tres Akira's así es que solo deja a Akira chico y Akira chica y le cambie la nacionalidad y el nombre. ¿no queda mejor?. En cuanto a Jackie, are mi mejor esfuerzo para que salga. Como ya sabes son mucho personajes. _

****

**Kara Kobayashi: **_¡Hola! Fue todo un gusto conocerte por el Msn. Tienes mucho por delante como escritora. Hay que pulir mucho ese talento. Me alegra sobre todo que me admires tanto. En realidad me siento muy raro con tanta idolatría.  a mi alrededor, pero saben, esto me inspira mas por que se que hay gente que le gusta lo que hago. Este fic tiene un gran valor para mi y espero termínalo antes de 2007. ¿La Biblia?. Si muchos no se meten con ella por que o es muy aburrida y no se le entiende o les da miedo. Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero un día me anime y decidí leerla y me gusto aunque no la he leído completa. Y conforme a lo de la canción, Te prometo que la voy a bajar. Solo que voy a ver si hay traducción. Muchas Gracias por el dato y por el Review._

****

**Nephra: **_ Gracias por comprenderme, Fue un trauma para mi que me quitaran mi fic. Hablando de fics, me encanto los que publicaste. Tu eres la que me asombra, lo haces muy bien!. Si, pobres de todos, Todos sufren unos mas que otros pero el chiste es que sufre, jajajaja. Stich es un tanto raro, pero es el clásico chavo que a todo el mundo le cae bien. Thank you por el Review._

****

**Sweet Mary Ángel: ** _Solo una cosa, bájale a tu obsesión por Mikael que en una de esas te da una sorpresa que no va a ser nada bonita. Por cierto, No golpees a Ileyse. Si llegas a seguir leyendo su fic [Por que de ahora en adelante Mikael saldrá un poco] si pasa algo entre ellos. No te enojes. Si Stich la lujuria. En realidad me encanto la imagen del niño lindo personificando el papel de la lujuria, seria bastante Curioso ¿no?_

****

**Moonlyn  Breawer:  **_ Moonlyn, solo tres cosas una ¡BÁJALE A TU VOCABULARIO! Se ve que no has cambiado. Además, ¡Muchas Gracias tu me ayudaste a llegar al Review ¡100! Me encanta el Ultimo que me dejaste **"EL ÁNGEL DEL SILENCIO A MUERTO, ¡VIVA EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA GUERRA!"  **Con eso lo dijiste todo. ¡GARCIAS!_

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER ****FOURTEEN:_ "Fallen away from me"__  .:Korn:. _**

****

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-*+*-+*-*+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*

**_Aperion XIV  "Cuando la muerte es la única salvación ¿En quien tienes fe?"_**

****

**"Volviendo al pasado"**

****

Por: Mikael Mudou **"Pyro" **

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

-No Tan Fuerte – Exclamo Mikael mientras que Mary le vendaba el brazo a este.

-No te quejes y quédate quieto – Respondió divertida.

-No lo entiendo, lo me hice ningún daño y aun así tengo que tener esta maldita venda – Se quejo poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

-Lo sabemos, pero es para que no pueda haber sospechas – Respondió Lither sentándose en un sillón del mismo cuarto. – La Batalla de los chicos ya va a empezar ¿vamos? – 

-No Gracias, yo me quedo – Dijo secamente Mikael abrochándose la camisa. 

-Si, tienes razón, tengo hueva de ir hasta él estadio –

-Bueno, yo me voy, iré con Lilith -  Mary se dirige a la puerta. – Nos vemos chicos – Sale.

-A todo esto.... ¿Quién es Lilith? – Pregunta Curioso Lither

-Es su mejor amiga, creo –

-Ah!...... ¿No crees que le diga algo? –

-No lo creo, y si lo hace, las quitamos a las dos del camino. Fácil –

-¿por qué todo lo tienes que arreglar siendo violento?, no lo entiendo –

-Por que es mi naturaleza, bien sabes 'La ley del mas fuerte'. – 

-Realmente ni yo se por qué soy tu mejor amigo. ¿Eh? somos totalmente diferentes ¬_¬ -

-Lither.... –

-¿Qué? –

-Cállate  -

-ok –

**~ Llega Morty de Golpe ~**

-¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS! – 

-¿qué pasa? –

-Miren! – prende el televisor –La Pelea ya inicio y Moonlyn le partió todo lo que Ian no tiene de madre – 

-¿Cómo? –

-Si, le dejo el Blade hecho cubito de hielo, miren – Los tres observan el televisor y la primera toma es del plato seguida por la de Ian recogiendo su blade completamente congelado – Llamo a su Bestia Bit Frigoris y creo una tormenta de nieve congelando todo el plato y las orillas de este y después lanzo un golpe directo y así termino Ian con un Cubo de Hielo como Blade – Toma aérea del plato, completamente escarchado los alrededores. Se enfoca a los Elemental y se ve como Tydus se auto abrasa por el frío. Una segunda toma, los Demolition Boys como si nada. – La temperatura del estadio bajo y casi nieva – 

-Eso explica por que tienes en la cabeza escarcha – Señalo el francés sacudiendo la cabeza de Morty. 

-¿Oh?... si, primero Mikael y Lee con una de Fuego y trueno y luego Moonlyn con una de nieve, ¿qué viene? ¿Una tromba gigante de agua?

-¿En que plato están Jugando? –

-En el **_'Aeropuerto de charles de Gaulle'_** Paris, Francia. Lo Complicado de este plato es que ahora que esta completamente congelado todas las pistas están resbalosas y además de que tiene muchas curvas y todo eso. –

-Cielos, esto se complica cada vez mas – 

-Silencio!, ya van a hincar la segunda pelea -

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

- **Muy Bien Fanáticos! Estamos en la tercera pelea de la primera ronda!, y en resumen son los Demolition Boys contra el Elemental Team! La primera pelea estuvo a cargo de Moonlyn contra Ian, quien imaginaria que la serpiente polar de Canadá se llevara el duelo por completo! Y ahora tenemos a Jibriell del Elemental Team contra Bryan de los Demolition Boys ambos acérquense al plato!**

-_Bien Brad, que podemos decir que nuestros 2 peleadores?_ –

_-Bryan es sin duda uno de los Bey luchadores mas temidos en el Beyblade, el y su bestia Bit son Dignos de Temor _–

-_Por otra parte Jibriell es toda serenidad y Bondad, creo que no mataría a una mosca, pero adonde hay Luz hay oscuridad, su Bestia Bit "Hidro ó Gabriel" viene de la raza de los ángeles de agua_-

**-YA ES HORA BEY LUCHADORES! –**

-Que tengas suerte – Dijo Jibriell mientras preparaba su Bey lanzador, una especie de lanza de  pescador, en tonos azules y verdes, un aspecto un tanto extraño, Jibriell vestía un pantalón pesquero azul marino, un chaleco al mismo tono, playera con corte triangular en el cuello en un tono azul claro, Guates largos  de color amarillo con ciertos puntos de color azul, tenis puma.

-Si, igualmente – El Bey lanzador de Bryan era una pistola un poco mas grande de la que solía usar en el pasado. 

**[Insertar Música]**

**-Muy Bien! Tres! Dos! Uno! LET IT RIP!!! –**

Ambos blades cayeron en el plato, pero el blade de Jibriell derrapo un poco por la superficie de Hielo. Mientras el de Bryan se mantuvo estable.

-Estuvo cerca... Lidear con este campo será un problema.... -

-Eso es!, tengo el campo a mi favor!!! – Exclamo Bryan.

-Eso crees, pues mira esto – El Blade de Jibriell tomo mas velocidad y justo enfrente de Bryan derrapo haciendo que una gran capa de escarcha lo cubriera por completo. 

-Oye! – Grita Bryan

-Demándame, no esta Prohibido hacer eso – 

**-Dios Mío! Acabamos de ver una jugada Sucia por parte de Jibriell ¿¿!quien lo creería!?? –**

-Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros – Dijeron en uni solo los del Elemental.

-ESO NO ES JUSTO!! – Grito Tala

-La vida no es Justa. Terminemos con esto!! ¡HIDRO! ¡¡¡YO TE INVOCO LOBO MARINO!!! –Grito el Bicolor [Recuerden que Jibriell tiene el pelo negro con Azul]. Un rayo azul salió de su blade, por un momento parecía luminoso y se convirtió en un tornado de agua del cual emergió un ser formado únicamente de agua que poseía forma de Lobo, pero este además tenia un par de alas de ángel las cuales eran de forma normal. [Osea, que son normales] Un estruendoso aullido se provino de la Bestia. 

**_Hey, I'm feeling tired _**_[Hey, estoy cansado]_

**_My time, is gone today_**_[Mi tiempo se fue hoy] _

**_You flirt with suicide _**_[Tu juegas con Suicidio]_

**_Sometimes, that's ok _**_[A veces esta bien]_

-**Vaya!! Jibriell comienza a jugar enserio y a liberado a si bestia Bit Hidro – **

-Dos podemos jugar el mismo Juego! ¡Feaborg!- Bryan llamo a si halcón el cual emergió con gran esplendor.

**~+~ En los palcos de los Bladebreakers ~+~**

**-**Dios Mío! – Dijo Ray – Su Bestia Bit luce diferente –

-Eso es por el entrenamiento de Samara – Respondió Kai  -  Ella si que sabe como hacer que un blade gire. Pero además... Bryan digamos que aprendió su lección de Vida –

-Es cierto, lo vi bastante cambiado... aunque aun siento que me quiere arrancar la cabeza – Ray sonrió de una forma afectada

-Debes confiar en el. Puedes aprender muchas cosas de Bryan –

-Ja, claro. Como a 'como destripar a un gato en tres turnos' – respondió con sarcasmo.

-No exactamente eso – Kai solo se limito a ver la batalla dejando a Ray pensando.

**_Hear what others say  _**_[Oye lo que otros dicen ] _

**_I'm here, standing hollow _**_[Aquí estoy parado en seco] _

**_Falling away from me _**_[Cayendo lejos de mi]_

**_Falling away from me _**_[Cayendo, lejos de mi]_

**~+~ En el plato ~+~**

**-**Bryan! – Grito Tala – No te exaltes mucho, mantén la calma – 

-Lo se! – Respondió - Pero por alguna extraña razón siento que tengo que saldar cuentas con este tipo - susurro

-// Eso es Bryan// - Pensó Jibriell - //Enójate, es justo lo que quiero//  ¡Que pasa Bryan! ¿Tienes Miedo? –

-Ja, si claro. ¿Miedo a que? –

-No lo sé, Al pasado Tal vez –

-¿Al pasado? – Se pregunto a si mismo Spencer 

-No lo sé Spencer, pero esto no me gusta... – Le respondió Tala

-Hidro! ¡Ahora! – El blade de Jibriell volvió a hacer otra jugada suicida, Repitió la primera solo que esta fue directa embestía donde estaban sus compañeros. Los Demolition Boys apenas tuvieron chanse de reaccionar. Spencer tomo a Ian y se lanzo hacia el lado izquierdo mientras que Tala reacciono a tiempo pero al momento de caer lo hizo en una mala posición.

-¡TALA! – Bryan se exalto al ver a Tala lastimado de una manera tan sucia - ¡TALA, ¿ESTAS BIEN? –

-Si... Pero Bryan, NO TE DESCONCENTRES! –

~ De los palcos se escucha la voz de Akira D.~

-Jazz-man! Esto no es limpio!! ¡Tiene que hacer una regla! –

**­-Lo siento, pero, la única regla es que no se maten –**

-¿Cómo que no se maten? – dice Yarah – Eso es estúpido. No puede ser un torneo donde se permita lastimarse entre si –

**_Day, is here fading _**_[Día, se  desvanece]_

**_That's when, I would say _**_[Seria, cuando diría]_

**_I flirt with suicide  _**_[Estoy jugando con suicidio]_

**_Sometimes kill the pain _**_[A veces, mata el dolor]_

**~+~ En los Vestidores. Mikael, Lither y Morty observan el juego ~+~**

-Vaya, de haber sabido eso antes le metía una revolcada a ese gato [Lee] – Rió Mikael entre dientes

-Gracias al cielo no te lo dijeron |_| Tu en un descuido lo matas – 

**~+~ En el estadio ~+~**

**-¿qué acaso no leyeron las reglas? –**

**-**No ._. – Dijeron en uníoslo todos los Bey luchadores del estadio.

­**-Pues de tarea todos tiene que leer las reglas y hacer una plana de 50 que diga "Tengo que leer las reglas" – **

Todos: **._. **

-Si, si como digas – Intervino el bicolor – ¡Hidro! ¡¡Hazlo de nuevo!! – El Movimiento se volvió a repetir, solo que ahora estaba dirigido a Tala quien no pudo hacer nada mas que ver como la avalancha de hielo se acercaba rápidamente – ¡¡DILE ADIóS A TALA!! –Grito. 

**_I can always say _**_[Yo siempre puedo decir]_

**_'It's gonna be better tomorrow'_**_['Será mejor mañana']_

**_Falling away from me _**_[cayendo lejos de mi]_

**_Falling away from me_**_[Cayendo, lejos de mi]_

-¡!NO!¡ - Grito con gran fuerza mientras solo observo como la nieve y hielo golpeaba a Tala con una gran fuerza hasta terminar en una de las paredes  de la entrada inconsciente. Un Hilo de sangre corrió por sus labios al igual que por su rostros. 

Varios en el publico y los palcos se levantaron se sus asientos para poder observar bien lo que había pasado. Por un Momento un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar para después llenarse de murmullos y lamentos.

-Tala.... – Susurro para si misma Akira D. Mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al igual que los de Yarah. Esta ultima se aferró a Pyro y hundió su rostro en su pecho y comenzó a sollozar. 

**-Esto... esto es increíble... –**

-Que inicie el pandemonio – Dijo Tydus.

**_Beating me down _**_[Golpeándome]_

**_Beating me, beating me_**_[Golpeándome, Golpeándome] _

**_Down, down _**_[abajo, abajo]_

**_Into the ground_**_[hacia el suelo]_

-nunca... nunca... te perdonare lo que lo.... – La mirada de Bryan cambio por una mucho mas fría – ¡!!LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER!!!! – En sus ojos havia fuego, un fuego que parecía venido del mismo infierno. Del blade del ruso salió una columna de luz. Mientras que Jibriell era herido por el viento que su bestia Bit producía ["Volviendo al pasado" ¿no?]

-Agh!.... – Cae  - Vaya... ahora si que hablas enserio Ruso – Ríe Jibriell dejando su lanzador en el suelo y sosteniendo su mando derecha de la cual caían gotas de sangre que poco a poco formaría un charco de sangre.

-No hables.... ¡NO HABLES! ¡TE ODIO! – Otro fuerte viento se avecinaba hacia Jibriell.

-...Cries In The Dark... – Susurra y su Bestia Bit bloquea el golpe regresándoselo a Bryan quien resiste de pie. Solo que ahora su ropa esta desgarrada.  –Ahora sabes lo que es Recibir una cucharada de tu propia medicina ¿eh? – 

-JA, JA, JA – Ríe de forma siniestra – No me hagas reír...  Feaborg! ¡Ataque tornado! –

- ...Cries In The Dark... – Susurra de nuevo. Haciendo que el atake sea desviado hacia un lado del plato. No causo daños. 

**_Screaming some sound_**_[Gritos del Sonido] _

**_Beating me, beating me_**_[Golpeándome, Golpeándome] _

**_Down, down _**_[abajo, abajo]_

**_Into the ground _**_[hacia el suelo]_

-¡Agh!... – Se lamenta Bryan cayendo al suelo.

-Eres admirable chico Ruso.... me sorprende que de ser un tipo sádico te ablandes al ver a tu capitán herido... Ustedes los Humanos son tan extraños - dice en un susurro inaudible.  

Kai se apresuro a bajar a la arena lo mas rápido posible. Llego a la entrada y entro a esta dirigiéndose a donde estaba desfallecido Tala. Lo tomo el brazos he intento despertarlo. Pero sus intentos eran inútiles. Tala estaba totalmente desmayado. Apenas se podía sentir su respiración. Un par de Ojos Azules miraban desde uno de los palcos privados. Estaban totalmente asombrados. Era Michael. Al parecer reacción un poco. Permaneció quieto por un instante y llevo su mano derecha hacia su cabeza. Le dolía. Un punzante y continuo dolor se apodero de la cabeza del Americano. Max solo se limito a mirarlo con cierto desagrado. Era la primera vez que tenia una reacción de este tipo. Nadie de los presentes ayudo a Michael...

**_falling away from me _**

**_It's spinning round and round _**_[Da vueltas al rededor y al rededor]_

**_falling away from me_**

**_It's lost and can't be found_**_[Esta perdido, No se puede encontrar] _

**_falling away from me_**

**_It's spinning round and round_**_[Da vueltas al rededor y al rededor] _

**_falling away from me_**

**_So down_**_ [Tan Abajo]_

-Tala... – Dijo levemente Michael -...No te... rindas... – 

Tydus sintió el sufrimiento de Michael. Al parecer su objetivo estaba resultado. 

-Parker – Pensó Tydus en voz alta.

-¿qué? –

-Parker... Michael Parker... Ahora lo entiendo todo –

-¡Es Hora de Terminar! ¡TRIBUTO TORRENCIAL! – grita el Peli azul. Su blade toma mas fuerza. Salta y arremete contra el blade de Bryan como su una ola derribara a un surfista.- Esto Termino – El blade de Bryan le dio justo en el estomago a su propio dueño haciendo que este quede inconsciente.

**-Esto es Increíble! ¡Bryan a Caído al igual que su blade! ¡Y EL GANADOR ES JIBRIELL! - ** 

**_Beating me down _**_[Golpeándome]_

**_Beating me, beating me_**_[Golpeándome, Golpeándome] _

**_Down, down _**_[abajo, abajo]_

**_Into the ground_**_[hacia el suelo] _

Todo el estadio permaneció el silencio. Tyson corrió junto con Makoto al plato. Llegaron y el chico nipones derrapo llegando con Tala y Kai. Contemplo asombrado la figura de ruso desvanecido. Un sentimiento de ira corría por sus venas pero no era mayor que el de Kai. 

-¡Traigan una ambulancia! –Grita la chica desesperada. Kai se levanta dejando al pelirrojo al cuidado de Tyson se acerca lentamente al único miembro que quedaba en el estadio, Tydus. Puesto que los demás hacían su retirada.

-¡óyeme! – Exclamo el ruso jalando por el cuello al Latino. –Nunca perdonare lo que acaban de hacer ¿por qué lo hicieron?– Tydus solo miro con indiferencia a Kai -¡Respóndeme! –

-Es Nuestra misión -  

**_Screaming some sound_**_[Gritos del Sonido] _

**_Beating me, beating me_**_[Golpeándome, Golpeándome] _

**_Down, down _**_[abajo, abajo]_

**_Into the ground _**_[hacia el suelo]_

-¿Si? –Nótese el sarcasmo de Kai

-¿Para quién trabajan? –

-No te lo puedo decir? –

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Trabajan para Boris no es cierto?! – La ira de Kai iba en aumento

-Ese asunto no te incumbe –

-¡RESP"NDEME MALDITA SEA! – 

-No lo are – ríe 

-¡Kai! ¡Por favor Cálmate! – Ray trata de separar a ambos chicos – ¡No busques problemas! –

-Déjame Ray! Are que ese desgraciado pague lo que le hizo a Tala! -  

-No sabes cuanto miedo tengo – 

-Deberías tenerlo. Tu y yo arreglaremos esto en nuestra batalla de la cuarta parte! –

-Me parece bien... –

-Así esta mejor – 

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya -  Se escucha la voz de cierto americano. –Los pequeños... – ve a Tydus que era mas alto que el – Bueno, no tan pequeños tienen una riña –

-Oh Genial! Mas problemas – Dice Ray.

-Descuida gato. Solo vengo a agradecer la ayuda de Tydus – Mira al Latino – Gracias por tratar de ayudarme. Pero puedo arreglar esto solo. No te metas en mis asuntos. –

-Miren quien lo dice – Responde – Tu no te metas en los nuestros – 

**_Pressing me..., they won't go away _**_[Apresándome, Nunca se Irán]_

**_So I pray, go Away. _**_[Entonces rezo, Váyanse]_

-Lo siento pero en mi misión –

-También la nuestra –

-Vaya, al menos concordar con el chico fuego es mejor que tu – Dice con sarcasmo – Te lo repetire. No neseciro la ayuda de Nadie -

**_It's falling away from me _**

_[Cayendo lejos de mi]_

-Eso crees, pero no me vengas llorando cuando ello quieran deshacerte de ti – 

-Eso no pasara. Me tengo que ir Max me espera. Nos vemos! – Se va.

-¿Qué tienes tu que ver con lo que le pasa a los All Starz? –

-Nada que les interese – responde secamente – Me voy –

-¡Espera! – se detiene – Me las pagaras Tydus -

**_It's falling away from me _**

_[Cayendo lejos de mi]_

-Ya veremos Kai, ya veremos – se va. 

**_It's falling away from me_**__

**~+~ Afuera del Estadio ~+~**

-Vaya. Eso si que fue divertido – Dijo Kinereth al ver a Tala quien era trasportado en la camilla. 

-Realmente no me esperaba eso de Jibriell – Comento William mismo que estaba a su lado. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la multitud que observaba como metían a Tala a la Ambulancia. Akira D. Y Yarah entraba a esta. -¡Buen Viaje Tala! – Grito Divertido.

-Eso no me parece nada divertido – Dijo una voz tras el. Ray.

-Oh – Voltea – Vaya, que tenemos aquí. Ray Kon  ¿Cómo te va? –

-Eso no te interesa. Ustedes me deben una pelea -  Ray cruza los brazos

-¿Una Pelea?, No se de que me estas hablando. – Responde la chica

-Si, bien lo saben. – Alza su brazo y apunta a Kinereth – Ustedes pagaran lo que les hicieron a Lee y a los White Tigers! –

-Ah, Eso. – Ríe – Mira niño, nosotros no participamos en esa pelea, esos fueron akira, Shaya, Levy y Stich. Así es que no tenemos nada que ver –

-Pero son del mismo equipo. Eso los hace igual de culpables –

-Mira, como te explicamos – Intervino William. – Es nuestra tarea. Somos los Antagonistas. 

-Es como si nosotros fuéramos los malos del cuento -   

-En ese caso tu eres la bruja del Cuento ¿no? – Ray se refirió a Kinereth.

-Como que la... –

-No permitiré que te burles de mi hermana –

-Mikael... – Susurro La chica

-Creo que llegue a esta fiesta sin Invitación – Dijo el chico pelirrojo esbozando una gran Sonrisa -  Pero, no puede oír como la blasfemia salía de tu boca felino asqueroso-  

-Mikael, Creí que jugábamos en el mismo equipo – Ray no lo podía creer. ¿Acaso era cierto que los Fallen Four eran sus enemigos? – 

-Yo nunca dije eso – 

-¿Quiere decir que estas jugamos de parte de ellos? –

-Indirectamente hablando – Sonríe – Si te hace sentir mejor. Digamos que dentro del torneo nuestros objetivos son el mismo pero afuera son muy diferentes. Kon estas muy mal informado. No solo esta en juego el torneo, ni el titulo mundial. Si no también algo mas valioso – 

-En ese caso – Saca su blade - ¡PELEMOS! – Se pone en posición. 

-Muy gracioso, pero, estas fuera de mi liga – 

-Cualquier cosa que quieras con mi hermana primero tienes que pasar por mi – 

-¡En ese caso lo are! –

-Lo siento, pero no tengo la menor intención de perder mi tiempo contigo. Vamos Chicos – Ordena el chico Ingles. los tres chicos siguen su camino.

-Esto no se quedara así –

**~+~ En el Hotel. Cuarto de los Elemental ~+~**

-Lo Hicieron Muy bien – comenta Oki sobre la batalla anterior – No conocía ese lado tuyo Jibriell -   

-Todo eso lo hizo a propósito – Comento Tydus – 

-Vaya hermano, a ti no te puedo engañar –

-¿Hiciste eso para ayudar a Michael no es así? –

-Exacto. Desde el inicio  sospechaba de él y sobre todo de Max. Ahora lo se. Coful esta detrás de todo esto –

-¿La Princesa Coful?, ¿Qué quiere ella del Aperion. Según se el colapso de elementos la ayudo para ganar poder –

-Recuerden que es Amiga de Helary. Y los Satanas Team son la 'Escolta privada' de la Princesita – Recalco Mikael.

Un silencio inundo la sala.

-Pasando de tema. ¿qué te dijo Kai? –Pregunto Ralf a Tydus.

-Prácticamente me dijo de lo que me iba a morir. Pero eso ya lo veremos en la pelea. Nos toca en la cuarta ronda- 

-¿Tienes Problemas con Hiwatari? – Mikael se acerca – Yo los tengo con Kon – Piensa un poco – Tengo una idea –

-¿Tiene algo que ver con sangre? –

-No –

-¿Entonces que es? –

-Matemos dos pájaros de un tiro. Pelemos contra Hiwatari y Kon. Y Saquémoslos del torneo.-

-¿Exactamente como? –

**~+~ En el Hospital ~+~**

 -¿Cómo se encuentra doctor? –

-Estable, debe permanecer en observación esta noche, mañana por la tarde podrá regresar al hotel –

-Que alivio – suspira Akira D. – Y ¿Cómo esta Bryan? –

-Muy bien, solo tiene varios 'rasguños' pero el se puede ir hoy. solo tiene que descansar -  

-Disculpen – Dijo un joven, un mensajero – Busco a Kai Hiwatari y a Ray Kon –

-Yo Soy kai ¿qué desea? –

-Le traigo un mensaje – Se lo da – Con su permiso – Se va.

-¿Qué dice Kai? – Pregunta Ray acercándose a Kai.

**Hiwatari Kai y Kon Ray:**

**_Voguemos, Voguemos,_**

**_La barca empujad,_**

**_Que rompan las nubes, _**

**_Que rompan las nieblas,_**

**_Los aires, las llamas_**

**_Las densas tinieblas_**

**_Las olas de mar._**

****

**_Voguemos  crucemos,_**

**_Del mundo el confín;_**

**_Que hoy su triste cárcel quiebran_**

**_Libres los diablos en fin,_**

**_Y con música y estruendo,_**

**_Los condenados celebran,_**

**_Juntos cantando y bebiendo. _**

**_¡Un diabólico festín!_**

****

**¿Quieren Saldar cuentas? Los esperamos a ustedes**

**en el Teatro de las Siete Tragedias Griegas a las 17:00 hrs. **

**Si es que se atreven.  **

**PD: Vayan Solos. **

**atte.**

**Mikael Mudou y Tydus Osbuerne.**

-¿Qué clase de mensaje es? –

-Es Obvio que nos retan –

-¿Debemos Ir? –

-Yo lo are, Pagara Jibriell con la sangre de su hermano lo que lea hecho a Tala – 

-Kai, ¡Por favor no vayas! – Implora Yarah - ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento – 

-Los siento Yarah, pero debo saldar cuentas con ese tipo – Se dirige a la salida - ¿Vienes Ray? –

-Yo... no se... –

-¿No quieres vengar lo que le paso a los White Tigers? Tu me lo dijiste, para poder enfrentar a Kinereth tienes que pasar por Mikael –

-Si, así es. ¡Esta bien Vamos! –

-Kai... por favor.. cuídate – Dice Yarah. Kai Voltea y la ve.

-Descuida. Volveremos sanos y salvos. Te lo prometo. – Se van. 

**~+~ En el Teatro ~+~**

Este era muy grande, Claro a un estilo Griego, Completamente de Marfil blanco con columnas que solían parecerse a los Templos para los Dioses. Kai y Ray llegaron. Entraron por la puerta principal. Estaba completamente oscuro.

-Diablos, No veo nada – dijo Ray 

-¿Dónde están? – 

Una luz de reflector color rojo se encendió. La figura de Mikael apareció en la parte superior derecha. En uno de los Palcos.  

_-Pavor y miedo infunde los bramidos de los vientos; que al mundo amargan su fin ¡En guerra los Elementos!  -_

Otra Luz se encendió, En color verde, La figura de Tydus se aprecio del lado contrario. 

_-Triste, fatídica, inmóvil. En la Inmensa oscuridad, mas entristece que alumbra, cual lámpara sepulcral.- _

-Es Obvio que su soberbia es enorme – Comenta sarcásticamente. 

-Kai. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan aguafiestas – Dice divertido Mikael.

-Es Mi papel en esta historia – Responde con una sonrisa [Ya saben como son las sonrisas de Kai]

-Vaya – Da un salto y cae en el escenario – Que sincero –

-Bien, ¿para que  nos querían aquí? -  Pregunta Ray 

-Es Obvio – Tydus hace la misma acción. Ahora los Cuatro están cara a cara 

-Para pelear – dice Mikael.

-Muy bien. ¡Hagámoslo! – Kai saca su Beyblade y si Bey lanzador.

-No tan Rápido – Mikael chasquea los dedos y de golpe se cierra las estradas del teatro con seguro – Antes que nada hay que poder las reglas. – Sonríe 

-¿Qué reglas? –

-Numero uno: Nadie puede salir o entrar de aquí hasta que haya un ganador. Numero dos: Estará será mi primera presentación en Grecia – se prenden las luces del teatro y en el palco superior están los j-Blades con los instrumentos. – y Numero Tres: Tendremos publico. Porque esta batalla se trasmitirá en ¡TODO EL MUNDO! – Varias cámaras salen de entre los palcos. Hay una en cada esquina del teatro. 

-¿Qué Diablos es esto? –

-Tendrás el privilegio de ser el uno de los primeros participantes del torneo en oír mi voz en vivo. Siéntete privilegiado. -  

**~+~ Afuera del Teatro. En la Ciudad ~+~**

-¡Me encanta ir de compras! – Exclama Mary viendo el interior de una Boutique.

-Si, lo bueno es que contamos con la tarjeta de crédito de Pyro - Sonríe Alexia con la tarjeta del chico griego.

-Oigan – Llama la atención Lilith a las dos chicas – Mire eso – Apunta hacia una de las pantallas del centro comercial. 

-¡Es Mikael! – grita la castaña corriendo asía  la pantalla - ¿Qué esta pasando? –

**~+~ En el Hospital. En una sala de espera privada  ~+~**

-Esto es tan aburrido – Ian saca un refresco del servi bar. 

-Voy a prender la tele – Enrique enciende el Televisor – Oigan – Se ve lo que pasa en el teatro.

-¡Son Kai y Ray! – Grita Johnny asombrado.

-¿qué esta pasando? –

- Kai... - Susurra Yarah con las manos en el pecho.

**~+~ En el Teatro ~+~**

-Y para que sea mas interesante. Apostaremos – Comenta Tydus sacando un papel.

-¿Es una Orden? – Responde Ray.

-Tenemos un permiso especial. – Indica Mikael con referencia a el papel – Esta será una batalla oficial del Torneo –

-¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron ambos Bladebreakers

-Si. Este permiso nos los otorgo el organizador del torneo. Si Nosotros Ganamos; La Victoria será automáticamente para el Elemental Team. ¿Recuerda que nosotros pelearemos contra ustedes – Sonríe El Latino –Solo nos faltara una victoria para pasar a la segunda ronda –

-¿Cómo es posible? – Kai

-Y en nuestro caso. Si ganamos la Victoria que con tanto esfuerzo los White Tigers ganaron será nuestra Jajajaja – Ríe Mikael   

**~+~ En la Cafetería del Hospital ~+~**

Lee Prácticamente estaba boqui abierto, mientras que Mariah tenia una cara de susto al borde el llanto. El resto de los chicos que estaban con ellos: Robert, Oliver, Tyson y Makoto estaban asombrados.

-¡Oh Cielos! – Exclama Tyson.

-¡KAI! ¡TIENES QUE GANAR! – Grita Makoto apuntando hacia el televisor. 

-¡Tu También Ray! –

- Por favor Ray - 

**~+~ En el Teatro ~+~**

-¡Muy bien! – Grita Mikael

-¡Que Inicie el Pandemonio! JAJAJAJAJAJA – Ríe Siniestramente Tydus mientras sus ojos cambian de una tonalidad Azul marino a una Verde Fuerte. 

-Maldición... – 

**To be continued.**

**~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~**

**Mikael: **jajaja Chaca chachan! 

**Todos: ** O.O 

**Mikael: ** ¿Qué?, si es muy raro que yo este aquí, pero digamos que Pyro y los demás están un poco indispuestos – se ve a Pyro, Robert, Michael y Lee atados en el armario con cinta canela en la boca – Lo que pasa es que hubo fiesta y Tydus y yo decidimos venir a ver como va a Pyro en su 'trabajo'

**Tydus:** Soy Muy malo muejejejejejeje. 

**Mikael:** La mitad de este capitulo estuvo a nuestro cargo al igual del que sigue **"El Ultimo Vals" **

****

**Tydus:** Los que tenían la guía de capítulos sabían que el siguiente capitulo era un archivo de la BBA. Pero aprovechamos para lucirnos. El Siguiente chapter será de la pelea de Ray y Kai contra Tydus y Mikael. Y solo daremos unos pocos datos mas y responderemos algunas dudas que quedaron en el chapter. 

**Mikael:** Por cierto. Quiero aclarar lo que significa **"Pandemonio". **La Palabra Pandemonio la uso _John Milton_ en su libro _'El Paraíso perdido' _refiriéndose a la ciudad del infierno, mas bien la capital. En pocas palabras se refiere a la lucha o momento que en abra una guerra.  

**Tydus:** Ah! se nos pasaba el dato. Vayan bajando de Internet la canción de _The Ramus_ **"Last Waltz"  ** Ya que será la siguiente para la pelea. A lo mejor lo cámbianos a la mera hora pero no sabemos aun. 

**Mikael: ** Sin mas que decir, solo que dejen Sus Reviews.

**~ I See You Later ~**

**-|- Mikael Mudou & Tydus Osbuerne -|- **


	15. El Ultimo vals

**Gia'Sou**

**Mikael:**Estamos ya en nuestro segundo Episodio. Hipotéticamente hablando. Esta ocasión es **"El Ultimo Vals. ¿Un Coro Celestial o un Cántico diabólico?"** que hace alusión a una de mis canciones favoritas para interpretar. _"Last Waltz" _

**Tydus:** Por algunos problemas de 'compañerismo' tuvimos que cortar este episodio en dos. 

**Mikael: **El chiste es que no nos pudimos poner de acuerdo de cómo pelear y de quien iba a ganar. Así es que lo mejor es que cada quien hiciera su propio episodio. Obvio yo como autor yo lo escribí por que este idiota no sabe escribir ni como guión. 

**Tydus:** Huy, pues que presumido....

**Mikael:** Pasando de tenma, tenemos unos problemas con el ff.net asi es que por esta ocacion el modo de escribir el fic cambiara un poco. Ya que ff.net no me saca varios iconos: entre otros.

**_.:Reviews:._**

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: **_ Tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo le haces para ser la primera en leer el fic?. Es que siempre que actualizo eres la primera en leer. ¿A quien apoyar?... Si, todos andan con esa maga duda por un lado tenemos a Kai y a Ray. Los que tienen mas fans y por el otro a Mikael y a Tydus... los que... no se saben si son buenos o malos. Depende de Ti. _

**Tydus: **_¿Esto me lo dejaste cuando estaba lavando los platos no? Genial! Gracias la verdad nunca se me ocurrió dejar un Auto-Review tal vez algún día lo haga. Deberíamos seguir trabajando juntos._

**Sweet Mary Ángel: **_No creas que no te voy a cobrar lo que te gastas ¡eh! Tranquila, es que para ser sincero. Cuando estuvieron todos en la fiesta comentamos lo de la historia y ellos me hicieron ver que la personalidad de Mikael ah cambiado un poco. Y eso me hizo ver que probablemente lo vuelva a manejar con la que realmente debería de ser. Me alegra que te lleves bien con Ileyse al igual que ya sigas el fic. Estoy haciendo un dibujo de Ileyse y Mikael aunque tu relax. _

**Kara Kobayashi: ** _¿Bueno o Malo? Eh ahí el dilema. Mira, Mikael es un personaje que trato de representar en el es la 'duda.' él no es fiel a un bando. Digamos que hace lo que le pega y lo que se le da su real gana. Este chico nos terminara dando una gran sorpresa. En cuanto a lo de su hermana, si él es sumamente sobre protector es por naturaleza. La letra, por favor pásamela se me olvido pedírtela en el msn. Lo del nombre, Exacto, es de The Ramus. En cuanto a lo ultimo. Seré directo en esto. No estoy interesado en meter nuevos personajes en el fic. Ya tengo 12 de Autores, 50 de Beyblade y 50 míos. Son 112 en total y créeme me es muy difícil. Tal vez para la segunda parte [ronda] lo considere por que ahí voy a sacar varios. ¿Ok?_

**Nephra: ** _¿tas enfermita? ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡!Ojala te mejores!! Si, pobre Lee, U.U Gran sorpresa que se llevo casi de la el infarto ahora si destino esta en manos de Ray. Haber si no la riega. Este chapter va a ser uno de los mejores. Thanks por el Review._

**A-Tala: **_ Sip, ya te acepto. ¿Genial?. Vaya, ahora que me doy cuenta todos están ansiosos de leer este chapter. Espero te guste, tremenda revolcada que se dan entre Mikael y Ray. Si, ya estoy muchísimo mejor de mi brazo. __Thank you. Con todo lo que paso tengo que hacer unos arreglos al Fic. U.u _

**Kokoro- Yana: **_¿Tan tensa te puse?, Vaya. Creo que esto lo estoy haciendo bien. __Waw! __Doble__ Review! Muchos Thanks! ¿Apoyaras a Kai?, bueno eso se vera ya en el siguiente chapter ya que este es solo dedicado a la pelea de Mikael Y Ray así que hay mas chanse. ¿Kai contra Pyro?. Hay una parte donde los Bladebreakers pelearan contra los Dark Nights, prepárate a lo mejor ellos pelean. _

**Setsuna Mudou: **_ ¿De seguro tu le vas a Mikael no?, Lo debí suponer es uno de tus favoritos. Eso se te poda cada vez mejor. Me gusto su comentario acerca del Fic. Muchas Gracias!_

**Gaby Kon:**_¿Mas emoción que la que deja la serie? Waw, nadie me había dicho eso. Me siento muy feliz. La Música, si muchos tiene ese problema... u.u si quieres por el Msn te puedo pasar la de Last Waltz o la de Time To Burn que esa la vas a necesitar para el chapter 20. ¡Muchos Thanks por las imágenes! De verdad te lo agradezco!!! _

**Samara: **_Hola! No exageres Sam. No me quedo tan bien. Si, se va a lanzar el mes. O por lo menos ya tengo quien me ayude hasta el de Time To Burn. Muchos Thanks por el Review, ahora la que se atraso fue Karla, pero ella anda en exámenes, dice que luego me paga el Review. _

**Silverhell:**_ No te preocupes, comprendo lo que es perder el internet, a mi me paso pero cuatro meses. Fue horrible. Lo de la imagen en esa misma me base para la paliza que le metieron... Huy y falta al de Kai y Ray... muejejejeje. Muchos Thanks, y no te preocupes._

**.: SIMBOLOGÍA:. **

- Habla – 

- Pensamientos -

**_- Canción en Ingles, cantada por Mikael –_**

**_- [_**_Canción Traducida**]**_

- .: Cuando la canción se escucha por la Tele o algo así :.

**.:****CANCION**** DEL ****CAPITULO**** QUINCE:. **

** "Last Waltz"  _.:The Ramus:. _"Still Standing" _.:The Rasmus:. _**

**::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::**

**_Aperion XV "Cuando la muerte es la única salvación ¿En quien tienes fe?_**

**"El Ultimo Vals, ¿Un coro celestial o un cántico diabólico?"**

Por: **Mikael Mudou. **_"Pyro"_

Arreglos: **Tydus Osbuerne.**

**::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::**

El Sonido, el prender y apagar de un encendor. Era lo único que es escuchaba, Kai y Ray permanecían en un silencio intangible. Ambos chicos están sorprendidos y trataban de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Mikael sonrió maliciosamente al igual que Tydus. Ambos estaban listos para luchar. 

-Comencemos – Mikael y su compañero dieron varios pasos asía tras, kai y Ray hicieron el mismo movimiento. –Para esto también habrá ciertas reglas que seguir – El piso vuelve a temblar y se abre una plataforma con lo que parecían ser cuatro cápsula. [Como las de Yu Gi Oh!. En la parte del juego virtual] – Estas son cápsulas de realidad virtual. –

-Pelearemos en un mundo virtual para nuestra mayor comodidad – termino de decir el latino. 

-Ja. Están muy equivocados si piensas que aceptare entrar ahí – dijo Kai.

-Lo siento, pero no tienes opción, ¿o que? ¿Eres un cobarde? - 

-Esa clase jueguitos mentales no servirán conmigo – 

-Si, lo se... – Kai da la espalda y se dirige a la salida, sabiendo que no puede huir de ahí. De repente, para Kai y Ray, todo es oscuro. 

Ray abrió los ojos. Estaba en un lugar extraño, gótico y oscuro que era pobremente iluminado por velas que estaban en el suelo. se levanto con mucha dificultad. se podían oír cantos, cantos gregorianos en su opinión. Ese lugar le daba mucho miedo. Estaba desorientado. 

-¿Dónde Diablos estoy? – se pregunto así mismo caminando un poco. 

Escucho pasos que se aproximaban lentamente. Resonaban por todo el lugar. Una voz comenzó a cantar lenta y muy entonada. Era familiar.

_-**I Wish you were here tonight whit me to see the northern lights...I Wish you were here tonight whit me... I wish I could be my side tonight when the sky is burning... I wish I could be my side**_ – se pudo distinguir la voz del poseedor. Era Mikael. – **_Cause I've been down and I've been crawling, Won't back down no more...._**_-_

_[Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo para ver las luces del norte, Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, Sueño que podría tenerte aquí esta noche cuando el cielo se está quemando, Sueño que podría tenerte a mi lado.... Porque he estado hundido y he estado arrastrándome no volveré a hundirme nunca más ]_

**[Inserta Música, solo de la siguiente estrofa]**

**_-Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies, down on my, I'm Still Standing, can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised, conscience clear I'm Still Standing here..... –_**

_ [No puedes parar las mentiras que caen desde los cielos, debajo de mi , sigo resistiendo, no puedes continuar hablando , podría sorprenderme, conciencia tranquila ,sigo resistiendo aquí]_

-¡Mikael! ¿En donde diablos estamos? – Ray da unos cuantos pasos mas quedando frente a frente a Mikael. 

-Mas respeto Kon, estamos en uno de los patrimonios de la humanidad – extiende sus brazos, alza la cabeza y dice en voz alta – **_¡MONT-SAINT-MICHAEL!_** – Se abre una toma panorámica del lugar. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido. 

-¿Qué? – exclamo sorprendido Ray.

-Y en estos momentos estamos en la sala de los caballeros de la orden de San Miguel – ríe – es ahora de que te explique las reglas de mi juego –

-Jugar en un lugar virtual me parece muy ilógico ¿cómo se que no harás trampa? - 

-Tienes mi palabra, lo juro por la orden de caballeros que desciendo, esta misma orden por supuesto – 

-¿Y las reglas? –

-Bien, son simples. La primera es: vez las velas que hay a nuestro alrededor. Estas están programadas para 'explotar' en menos de 15 minutos, el liquido rojizo similar a la sangre que ahora corre por nuestros pies es una sustancia flamable que con la mas mínima chispa de las velas prendera y hará que este lugar arda en llamas, calcinándonos a los dos si es que aun no hay un ganador. El chiste del juego es que el Beyblade siga girando o que el luchador siga consiente o vivo... aunque, matar esta prohibido. Los golpes bajos los dejare a tu libre albedrío. Nadie te puede ayudar... estas solo... – **[Tydus:** Tortura Psicológica ¿qué lindo no? **] **

-¿solo?... – se enfada – ¡Yo nunca estaré solo! ¡Esto se trasmite en todo el mundo y estoy seguro que mis amigos me están apoyando... ¡Lee! Te juro que ganare esta batalla! ¡No te defraudare! – alzo la mirada buscando alguna cámara –

**.:.:.:En el Hospital:.:.:. **

-Ray... estoy seguro que podrás lograrlo... – dijo Lee

-pero ¿qué paso con Kai? - pregunto Tyson. 

-Lo mas seguro es que este en otro lugar peleando con Tydus – respondió su prima – espero que tenga suerte... Aunque por otro lado, me dan ganas que le metan una golpiza-

**.:.:.:En la Mansión Délon:.:.:.**

-¡Chester! ¡Chester! – grito el chico rubio amigo del griego.

-¿!Qué!? ¡No grites no estoy sordo! – exclamo enfadado mientras salía del trono. 

-Es que tienes que ver esto! – lo toma de la mano y lo guia rápidamente a la sala donde están los Linkin y los Tenebrae junto con Pyro -¡Una pelea oficial del torneo! – 

-¿Cómo? –

-Si, los del Fallen retaron a los White y los del Elemental a los Blade – explico subiendo de volumen [**Mikael:** ¿no es curioso como Kyser abrevia los equipos?] – Si le gana Mikael a Ray la victoria que con tanto trabajo le costo ganar a los White será de inmediato para los Fallen, en el caso de los Blade si gana Tydus una victoria será para ellos. 

-¿Y con que clase de argumentos hacen eso? –

-Simple – respondió la pelirroja, Skyter – Los White Tigers tuvieron problemas antes del torneo con los del Satanas y resulta de Kinereth del mismo quipo es la hermana de Mikael, líder del Fallen. Ahora Ray le cobrara la venganza a Mikael. En el caso de Kai, él juro vengarse por la golpiza que le metieron a Tala. Jibriell es el hermano menor de Tydus –

-¿Entendiste? –

-he...... No –

-Creo que esa es la muestra clara de que Paris [Chester] y yo no somos hermanos... Mikael, Kinereth, Tydus y Jibriell se defienden mutuamente mientras que nosotros solo peleamos – 

-pero... – dudo Tonatiuw - ¿cómo pueden hacer esa clase de cosas?, me refiero a lo de la realidad virtual ¿cuánto presupuesto tendran? –

-mas bien – intervino Skyter - ¿quién la hace? –

**.:.:.:En el teatro, en una especie de cabina:.:.:.**

**-**¿Alguien pidió una animación virtual? – dijo William como si estuviese respondiendo. De su cuerpo salían miles de cables de computadora de color rojo y azul. Estos iban conectados directo a una computadora que era la que hacia toda la animación.

-¿Quién mejor para William para hacer esto? – río Kinereth.

-Soy el 'Todopoderoso'... soy el verdadero Dios de los seres humanos... – río siniestramente

**.:.:.:En Mont-Saint-Michael:.:.:.**

**[Insertar Música; La caja de Música.]**

-Bueno, no dejemos a nuestro publico esperando. – Dijo Mikael Poniéndose en posición. Saca su espada y su blade [recuerden que es un mundo virtual]

-Me parece bien – Saca su blade. – ¡TRES! –

-¡TWO! –

-¡UNO! –

-LET IT RIP! – gritan ambos chicos en unisolo. Ambos blades están ahora girando en la superficie tan resbalosa. 

-¡VAMOS DRIGER! – 

-¡VAMOS IGNNIS! –

El blade de Mikael comienza a zigzaguear entre las velas. Driger lo sigue a la vez de que trata tener el mínimo contacto con las velas. El chico pelirrojo tomo aire y comenzó a cantar, cosa que a Ray le parecía muy curioso. 

**_-Make me blind, cover my eyes. you can do what you want? I'm paralyzed by the perfect mood When we're dancing with blindfolds on – _**

**_[_**_Hazme ciego, Cubre mis ojos, tu puedes hacerlo ¿que deseas?, Estoy paralizado por el perfecto ambiente, cuando nosotros bailamos con los ojos vendados**]**_**__**

- ¿Como se puede poner a cantar en este momento? ¡DRIGER! ¡ATACA! ¡GARRA DE VOLCÁN! - Ignnis se separo rápidamente del blade de Ray antes de que hiciera un contacto directo, podía leer todos sus movimientos. Mikael alzo la mano dando lo que parecía ser una orden a su Bestia Bit. Esta pronto tomo la orden y embistió al blade de Ray. 

**_-You make it easy to love you and hate you, I can't explane it I feel insecure You say it's simple "you die just to live again", You say we're waiting for the last waltz –_**

**_[_**_Tu haces esto fácil o te amo y te odio, No puedo explicarme, me siento inseguro, Tu dices es Simple "Tu mueres solo para vivir de nuevo" Dices que esperemos por el ultimo vals**]**_

**.:.:.:En el Hospital:.:.:. **

-Bien Dizzy es hora de que hagas tu trabajo – dice Kenny sacando a Dizzy y apretando algunas teclas.

-Ray tiene suerte, tiene el concierto para el solo – respondió con sarcasmo la Bestia Bit.

-este no es el momento para decir eso – 

-Lo siento ¿En que lo puedo servir su gran majestad? –

-Muy graciosa, has un estudio completo de blade de Mikael y de su Bestia Bit –

-A la orden jefe –

**.:.:.:En el Hotel:.:.:.**

-Rápido! Rápido! Rápido! – Grito Eero. Dando de pequeños saltitos con las manos en su cabeza. [Si, el loco que quiere destrozar a Kai]

-Voy! Voy! Voy! – respondió molesto Willis – 

-¡Date Prisa! ¡Tenemos que interceptar la computadora de los Bladebreakers para que no guarden información –

-Y de paso grava la canción – Río Crash. Un chico alto de cabello platinado al igual que sus ojos, vestía un traje de Ski.

-Si También eso! – 

**.:.:.:Mont-Saint-Michael:.:.:. **

**_-Another you and me, Another revolutionary heavenly romance waiting for the last waltz, And so it seems, We won't find the solution, confusion leads the dance, We're waiting for the last waltz. – _**

**_[_**_Otro tu y yo, Otro Revolucionario y celestial romance esperando por el Ultimo Vals, y tan real, No queremos encontrar las soluciones, La Confusión guía este baile, Nosotros esperamos por el ultimo Vals**]**_**__**

-Driger! ¡Sal Ahora! – exclamo Ray. Un rayo de luz salió de su blade iluminando el techo del lugar. De ahí surgió su poderosa Bestia Bit Tigre. Quien rugió con gran fuerza. –¡Driger! ¡GARRA DE TIGRE! – El Felino se lanza contra el blade enemigo, pero es detenido por un muro de fuego que se forma ante este. Un tornado se empezó a formar y de golpe un Tigre sale saltado sobre Driger. Este Tigre poseía un pelaje de fuego y una armadura de color negro que cubría su cráneo sus patas delanteras y trasera al igual que las grandes alas que poseía. 

-Grrr... – gruño del Tigre enemigo. Una pequeña pausa se formo en la canción, misma que tenia un ritmo de vals pero con un estilo Pop, Mikael por fin hablo – 

-Te presento a la segunda etapa de mi Bestia Bit! ¡Ignnis!... ¡Ahora! ¡DANZA DE ESPADAS! – Ignnis aprovecho que estaba justo arriba de Driger y lo apreso con sus garras, mordiendo el cuello de este y enredado sus alas alrededor de Driger - ¡Haz que arda!- El Tigre de Mikael encendió su cuerpo por completo. Driger rugió desesperadamente, se estaba quemando –

-¡Agh! – exclamo Ray adolorido, se auto abrazada, sentía de se quemaba vivo! 

-Lo siento, lo olvide... el dolor que tu Bestia Bit sientas, también tu lo sentirás... –

-¡GRRRR! –

**_ -Praise the wine, So divine and it stings like a rose, Allow the night to flow inside open the window and let the wind blow.- _**

**_[_**_Elogias el Vino, Tan Divino y punzante como rosa, Permites que la noche fluya dentro, abre la ventana y dejar que el viento sople**]**_

**.:.:.:Afuera:.:.:.**

Sintió un dulce y ligero ahora a su alrededor. Estaba en un estado vegetal, podía pensar y sentir mas no podía realizar acción ninguna, trato de moverse, pero fue inútil, sentía que estaba amarrado al piso. Después de varios intentos fallidos pudo abrir lo ojos con dificultad. Dio un recorrido con su mirada. Se encontraba en un especie de jardín. Observo el pasto, la hierva, las diversas flores y otros elementos naturales. Su mirada bajo y pudo ver que estaba atado al piso con lianas en tonalidades cafés, verdes y negras. Su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar poco a poco. Intento liberarse pero no pudo.

-Tranquilo Kai – dijo una voz familiar.

-¿qué... es esto...? ...¿dónde... estamos...? –

-Me gusta llamarlo el 'Jardín del Edén', pero solo estamos a las afueras de **Mont-Saint-Michael **– Tydus se encontraba sentado en una rama de un de los pocos árboles de lugar. Admiraba la vista del lugar - ¿Cómo dormites? –

-créeme eh dormido mejor... ¿por qué estoy atado? – le pregunto el chico ruso

-para que no intervengas en la batalla de Mikael, él me pidió que nadie lo interrumpiera –

-¿Ray? – 

-esta peleando contra él ¿quieres escuchar? – Ambos miraron la entrada a la Sala de los caballeros, se escucho la voz y la música

** .: Highlight of the night is the unhappy endind,You keep refusing to answer my calls, Drop the bending and stop the pretending, You say get ready for the last waltz. :.**

_.: [Las Luces de la noche son el Infeliz final, Tu mantienes guardadas las respuestas a mi llamadas, Quítate la mascara y deja de pretender, Dices que estas lista para el ultimo vals]:. _

-¿una voz hermosa no lo crees? – 

-ja ¿hermosa? –

-Yo... siempre me he preguntado ¿que es la voz de Mikael?... si un coro celestial o un... cántico diabólico... en su voz hay fuego... – 

-¿qué pasara con la pelea? –

-Hasta que gane uno de los dos no podremos pelear nosotros. Esto no se esta transmitiendo... esto es privado –

-¿me puedes desatar? –

-No, si lo hago intervendrás en la pelea de Mikael y yo no le puedo hacer eso –

-¿Cómo sabes que lo haré? –

-instintos, los humanos son así por naturaleza... –

-Ja, si tu lo dices – 

-Calla y disfruta del lugar... – 

**.:.:.:Mont-Saint-Michael:.:.:. **

**_-Another you and me, Another revolutionary heavenly romance waiting for the last waltz, And so it seems, We won't find the solution, confusion leads the dance, We're waiting for the last waltz. – _**

**_[_**_Otro tu y yo, Otro Revolucionario y celestial romance esperando por el Ultimo Vals, y tan real, No queremos encontrar las soluciones, La Confusión guía este baile, Nosotros esperamos por el ultimo Vals**]**_

**-**Ahg... ¡Vamos Driger! Yo se que puedes!...- su voz era entre cortada. Su Bestia Bit trato de safarse, pero no lo lograba, entre mas insistía en cortar el contacto mas quemaba. Driger rugía desesperadamente, pero todo era inútil. En un movimiento brusco Ignnis uso su cuerpo y empujo a Driger a una de las columnas de piedra. Provocando de Ray cayera y exclamara por el gran daño que esto provoco, Mikael se acerco a Ray y enuncio tranquilamente la estrofa mientras miro a Ray de reojo que seguía en el piso auto abrazándose. 

**_-I believe that no one this world has the answers for me. But still I hope that someone has heard. –_**

**_[_**_Yo No creo que este mundo tenga las respuesta para mi, Pero resisto, Tengo esperanza de que esa persona tenga corazón**]**_

-Esto es tan aburrido y monótono – dijo Mikael terminando la estrofa, La música ahora entraba en su parte acústica, ahora el estilo de Vals se oía mejor, Ignnis se separo de Driger. Su blade se movía al ritmo de la música, Mikael cerro los ojos y empezó a mover sus brazos al ritmo de la música - Ignnis, has que ese lugar arda el llamas... – Exclamo. Su Bestia Bit se lanzo contra todas la velas del lugar siguiendo el camino que estas formaban tirandolas todas y dejando una línea de fuego que incendio el lugar por completo. –Me das lastima Kon... jajajajaja – Río estruendosamente Mikael mezclando en eco de su risa con el sonido del fuego ardiendo. Ray se levanto 

-Eres un estúpido Mikael – dijo. Mikael no tuvo tiempo de voltear siquiera. Él y su Bestia Bit fueron embestidos de sorpresa por Driger. 

-Que Dia...- El Ingles cayo unos pocos a unos pocos metros de lugar perdiéndose entre las llamas. Ray respiraba agitadamente... Ya no había señal ni de Mikael ni de su blade. Creyó que la batalla la gano. 

-I Never forgive you to have just done you now...- se escucho la voz de mikael resurgir entre las llamas su blade estaba a su lado aun girando, pero con mas fuerza, Su amo estaba realmente enojado. Su mirada se encontraba como los un felino, sin brillo. 

-Ya veremos... ¡DRIGER! – Grito Ray con todas sus Fuerzas.

-Ooooooooooooooooh **_you and me, Another revolutionary heavenly romance waiting for the last waltz, And so it seems, We won't find the solution, confusion leads the dance, We're waiting for the last waltz. – _**

**_[_**_Otro tu y yo, Otro Revolucionario y celestial romance esperando por el Ultimo Vals, y tan real, No queremos encontrar las soluciones, La Confusión guía este baile, Nosotros esperamos por el ultimo Vals**]**_

** .:.:.:En el Hospital:.:.:.**

**[Insertar de nuevo el sonido de la caja de música]**

-RAAAYYY! – Grito Lee quien se paro de golpe de la mesa.

-¡Cálmate Lee! – Exclamo Robert tratando de calmarlo

-ES QUE COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME! ¡RAY! – Volvió a exclamar mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla - ¡ESO LOCO LO VA A MATAR! –

** .:.:.:En otra parte del Hospital:.:.:.**

-...Que voz... - susurro Johnny perplejo por el rumbo que tomo la batalla.

-Mikael hizo eso a propósito - se quejo Enrique.

-Obvio –

**.:.:.:De regreso al comedor:.:.:. **

**-**Ke... Kenny, alguien trata de entrar a mi sistema... – dijo Dizzy

-¡Salva toda la Información que Puedas! – exclamo

-Eso intento... pero.. no... puedo... – en la pantalla de Dizzy apareció un Chibi Eero con un letrero que decía "Hello Stupid Boys" 

-Que es esto.. – dijo Tyson sorprendido.

-¡Dios Mío! ¡Miren eso! – grito Mako apuntando al televisor.

-¡ES...! –

** .:.:.:En la Plaza:.:.:..**

-Vaya, que desenlace – dijo secamente Lilith

-Esto es increíble – Dijo perpleja Mary

** .:.:.:En el Jardín:.:.:.**

**-**Aun el tiempo no acababa –

-¿Qué estaba pasando? –

-El Juego de Mikael consistía en que tenían 15 minutos para terminar la pelea pero al parecer, no fue asi... ahora.. el que salga vivo será el ganador... amenos... - 

-¡Mira eso! - 

-¿Quién Gano? –

-No lo se, el humo no deja ver – 

Una inmensa nube de humo de formaba en el cielo debido al incendio. Tydus y Kai retrocedieron un poco, se podia ver la silueta de una persona que llevaba en brazos al segundo... ambos estaba sorprendidos al igual que todo el mundo. 

**To Be Continued**

**::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::**

**Mikael:** ¿Mas duda? ¿Quién abra ganado? Quien sabe... créanme tengo ya duda.. El pleito se va a poner mejor, por que para emoción de peleas Tydus, No se lo pierdan desde aquí es cuando inicia mas la parte de "Fantasía" del fic, sobre todo con Kai... quisiera decir mas pero no puedo...

**Tydus:** -Con su guadaña y aura verde - ¬-¬ ni una palabra...

**Mikael:** ¬.¬ bueno... además estamos peleándonos con la canción para el próximo chapter... estamos entre cuatro canciones...

**_"One" _**- Metalica.

**_"Black" _**_–_ Pear Jam.

**_"Silver and Cold"_** –AFI.

**_"Between Angels and Insects" _** - Papa Roach. 

**Mikael: **Nuestro problema es que no sabemos cual por que la de Pear Jam y Metalica tienen un solo de guitarra muy chido que nos encanta para una escena.

**Tydus:** Pero, la de AFI y Papa Roach tienen una letra muy chida. Así es que estamos cavilando mucho. 

**Mikael:** ¿Checaron la madrina que le metió Mikael a Ray? Jajajajaj soy tan feliz! -se empieza a reír como maniático –

**Tydus:** O.o Mientras este loco se ríe nosotros nos retiramos, dejen sus ¡Reviews!

**::-::-::-:: I See You Later ::-::-::-::-::**

**::-::-::-::-:: Gia'Hara' ::-::-::-::-::**

**Mikael Mudou & Tydus Osbuerne**

**_[ "Hay que dejar el pasador, vivir en el presente y pensar en el futuro"]_**


	16. Colapso de elementos

**Gia'Sou**

**Mikael:** Pues bien. tarde o temprano esto tenia que pasar. Mas información al final de capitulo. Antes que esto, quieo decir que **Tienen que imaginar a todos con el en G Revolution. **

**_.:Reviews:. _**

****

**Sweet Mary Ángel: **_¿GENIAL? Vaya, pues muchas gracias, a decir verdad yo el capitulo lo sentí muy 'pelón' lo que ya no me dio tiempo fue de subir una sección a la pagina Web llamada **"Los campos de guerra",** Ahí meto las imágenes de los platos donde lucha. Tienes Razón **"Last Waltz**" es una gran canción, una de mis favoritas de The Rasmus. Claro que los deje con la intriga a propósito! ¡Ese es el chiste! Jajajajaja. Bueno. Por cierto, prepárate. Por que en este chapter pasa algo muy malo. _

****

**Gaby Kon: **_¡Si! ¡La violencia Reina en este Fic!. Sobre todo en el de hoy. Sobre Kane y Salima. Su aparición sera pequeña, en realidad abra muchas apariciones de bey luchadores de V-Force. Espero que ese chapter te guste. Ah! Ya te mande la foto que me pediste. Entre como a las 10:20 Sorry, mi hermano se colgó de la línea. Bueno muchos Thanks por el Review. _

****

**A-Tala: **_ ¡My Litter Girl! ¡Claro de Tydus me hace trabajar muy duro! ¡Mira, ya actualizo cada semana! Pero bueno, me cuesta mucho trabajo, por que tengo la escuela que ya acabe los exámenes. Pero fue muy pesada. Tydus anotaba las ideas en la compu y a veces yo solo llegaba de la Prepa y me ponía a escribir la trama, aunque la mayoría lo hicimos el Viernes y el Sábado.. Thanks por el Review. _

****

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: **_¿Sádico?, Si en realidad Mikael es muy sádico pero su problema es que tiene **'Corazón de pollo'** Si así como lo lees, tiene muchos cargos de conciencia y hoy lo vas a ver. Conforme a Tydus. Te apuesto que te va a caer bien, el tiene complejo de toro. Aja, ve rojo y me alborota. No exactamente así. Pero cuando se enoja se enoja has de cuenta como Tala. Muchos Thanks! _

****

**Samara:**_ ¿Estas segura que quieres arriesgar tu puesto como líder?. Bueno, ya dijiste. Y si pierde pierdes tu puesto. Descuida, en este episodio sales. Don't __Worry. _

****

**Kai Ylonen: **_¡Ciao linda! Pues, cuando lo publique no tenia ni idea, ya a la mitad de la semana ya decidí quien fue el ganador. En cierta forma tienes razón, 112 no son muchos, pero aquí el chiste es hacer que esos 112 personajes se relacionen bien entre ellos. En estos momentos tengo muchos problemas para que entiendan quien es quien. Por el momento lo que voy a hacer es volver a describirlos. Bueno como lo prometí aquí esta la actualización.. _

****

**Karla: **_ No te preocupes por los Reviews. [El chiste es que me pagues, ¡No te creas!] Se lo duro que están los exámenes por ahí, Ten confianza estas en la ultima línea de la preparatoria! ¡Falta poco!. Si lo acepto, Mikael y Tydus son una pareja sinigual. Incluso ya hice un dibujo Yaoi de ellos Muchas Gracias por el Review. . _

****

**Darkangel-LD: **_ ¡Vaya! ¡Que sorpresa verte por los lares de este fic. ¡Claro que tienes derecho a opinar! ¡este es un fic libre de opinión!. Además me gusta oír mas bien leer la opinión de otros escritores y lectores, para mi siempre es un gusto. Y en cuanto a tu voto, claro que lo tomamos encuentra, pero no gano U.u. Espero que estes al pendiente de esta actualización, Muchísimos Thank yous por el Review. _

**Feuer Dunkles: **_¡Doble Vaya! ¡Que sorpresa verte por este fic! ¡Me alegra mucho que te agrade!. Me gusta oír las opiniones de los colegas sobre mis fics, pero tu eres el primero que leía este. I'm So Very Happy. Pasando a otro tema, La música de este la elegí yo. Como ya sabes me encanta The Rasmus y 'Last Walts' es una de mis rolas favoritas junto con "First day on my life" y "Time to burn". Bueno, pues muchas gracias por el Review ¡Estamos en contacto! _

****

**Tydus: **_ Disfruta jugando en el ff.net, mientras no te hagan una grosería todo esta bien. ¿Quién como tu para la acción?¡ Aquí te pondremos tu prueba haber que tal manejas tu genero favorito y si es que Tydus le cae bien a los lectores._

**Setsuna Mudou:**_ Hola prima. ¿para que te hago el cuento largo?, la te dije todo lo que te tenia que decir. Espero que tengas suerte. _

****

**Kokoro-Yana:** _Lindo y sádico. Que descripción eh. ¿Por qué dejar que los demás lo vean?. Fácil, para decir "nosotros somos los malos del cuento" aunque la neta no es cierto. Además, que para Mikael tiene un cierto significado que vean la pelea. Anda buscando a algunas personas Ademas, los elemental y fallen tienen sus palancas. Créeme, este capitulo estará intenso. . _

****

**Silverhell: **_ Eh pensado una cosa. ¿por qué no hacer un club de fans de Mikael? Jajajaja no es cierto, es broma. Me doy cuenta que solo hago sufrir a Ray. Si, pobre Lee, no se merecía eso. pero... Aquí todos sufren ya les llegara el momento. Thanks por el Review! _

**Kiri Miyamoto: [1]** _No te preocupes, en lo absoluto, Me encanta tener nuevos lectores, es una satisfacción tener quien admire y le guste mi trabajo, eso me hace trabajar mucho mejor! Y no tenias que tomarte la enorme molestia de dejar un Review por chapter. En realidad yo te lo agradezco mucho, por eso contestare cada uno de tus Reviews por eso te deje el al ultimo._

**Kiri Miyamoto: [2]**_ ¿De donde saco todas las ideas?, pues bien lo de Max al inicio fue un alucine mío. Me gusta imaginar al mas bueno de la Historia como el mas malo. XP.¿ Creerás que el concepto de la Historia original cambio mucho?. Conforme paso el tiempo se me vinieron nuevas ideas, pero ya no pienso cambiar el concepto que ahora tengo._

****

**Kiri Miyamoto:  [3]**_ ¡Si! ¡Pyro esta loco! Es un desquiciado maniaca acosador. Pobre Robert, lo que sufre con él. Debo admitir que es un tanto pegajoso. ¿pero no es lindo?. Y si, desgraciadamente si me revuelvo con tanto personaje .. son 50 de los mios y me empiezo a arrepentir de meter a quines no me van a ayudar en nada [como las "**Dark Elfs**"]. Pero bueno, los únicos importantes con el **Elemental Team y Fallen Four Team**. _

**Kiri Miyamoto:****[4]**_ Por alguna extraña razón quería que ellos se pelearan, tal vez eso le dejaba el camino abierto a uno de los Oc's. Lither. Pero descuida, no muy pronto, pero ellos estarán de vuelta juntos. Los que me fascinan son Pyro y Robert juntos son una de mis parejas favoritas junto con el **Mikael/ Johnny**. _

****

**Kiri Miyamoto: [5]**_ Por cierto Un dato para **TODOS** ¡Ahora imagínense a todos los de Beyblade como en G Revolution!, en mi pagina tengo las imágenes. _

**Kiri Miyamoto: [6]**_ Shaya, una loca de remate, Toda una chica seductora con curvas y una pechonalidad increíbles. Es asi como las describo, su especialidad es arruinar las fiestas cuando no le agradan. Por cierto, ese chapter se me hizo muy aburrido, nada de acción. _

****

**Kiri Miyamoto: [7]**_ ¿Ray y Mariah? No, en mi fic solo hay poquito, solo esos chapters junto a unos que se vienen hay de ellos dos. En realidad a Mariah la voy a "Yurisar". ¡Si! La voy a hacer Lesbiana. Para ver si les cae mejor así que como normal. ¿Tal vez inicie una tendencia? ¿Qué prefieren ver? ¿A Ray y Mariah? O un ¿Oc y Mariah?. Además, toma muy en cuenta lo del jardín. Ahí esta la clave de todo. _

**Kiri Miyamoto: [8] **_Sip, Johnny y Kai... aunque, el gusto de la pareja no nos dura mucho, solo los primero 20 episodios, después del 20 Johnny se va mas por Mikael dejando a Kai casi libre. Si y tienes Razón Mikael provoco todo, además toma muy encuentra lo que le paso a Crawley [quien tiene los poderes Psíquicos] que algo paso y no le pudo decir a Mikael que onda. _

****

**Kiri Miyamoto: [9]**_ ¿Es una imagen muy fumada no? Siempre quise hacerle eso a Ray, además es el de los que mas sobren en todo el Fic. Muchos no les gusto que la fiesta terminara así, pero creo que me tome como 4 meses en hacer tres mugres episodios. Por eso voy a paso veloz. _

**Kiri Miyamoto:[10]**_ Aja! Tengo planeado casi todo el fic, excepto el desenlace y el final. Esta historia la tenia planeada desde hace 5 años o mas. Obvio que no con los de Beyblade pero esta serie me latió cañón. Luego te explico como es mi onda._

****

**Kiri Miyamoto: ****[11]**_ **"El Fuego arde y el trueno cae"** Sin duda uno de mis chapters favoritos. El Primer Conejo es Max. El segundo Lee, El tercero creo que Tala, luego Kai, luego Johnny y te dejo con la duda de los demás. ¡Exacto! Lo saque de Sailor Moon. Me pareció muy interesante. Los halagos me gustan pero no mucho por que me suben horriblemente el ego, pero es mejor por que así me inspiro. Gracias. _

**Kiri Miyamoto: [13] **_Si, No subió el Review, pero no te preocupes. Tienes razón cada equipo tiene su misión en particular. Sobre todo los Tamer's que muy pronto en el 19 se sabrá la misión real. De ellos los importantes son Eero, Russel, Rudy y Dante [Eduard]. Digamos que todo lo que esta en este fic son cosas que me pasan y sueño, aunque si eh investigado mi buen tiempo. _

****

**Kiri Miyamoto: [15]**_ Has llegado a la meta! Waw! Casi todos de un jalón, debo decir que me apañas. Si tienes problemas buscando alguna rola,. Solo dime, andamos en el mismo msn, pero tiene que ser antes del lunes. Nunca te terminare de agradecer el enorme favor que me acabas de hacer. Thanks! _

**Total - 26**

**.: SIMBOLOGÍA:. **

- Habla –

- Pensamientos -

**_- Canción en Ingles, cantada por Mikael –_**

- .: Cuando la canción se escucha por la Tele o algo así :.

****

****

**.:****CANCION**** DEL ****CAPITULO****DIECISÉIS****:. **

** "One"**** _.:Metalica:. _**

**::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::**

**_Aperion XVI "Cuando la muerte es la única salvación ¿En quien tienes fe?_**

****

**"Colapso de Elementos" **

****

Por: **Mikael Mudou. **_"Pyro"_****

Arreglos: **Tydus Osbuerne.**

****

**::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::**

El humo poco a poco se disipo. Se podía apreciar la figura de uno de los dos bey luchadores cargando al otro el brazos. Ambos: Tydus y Kai. Estaban sorprendidos de quien sobre salía de las llamas.

-¿Ray? – Pregunto Kai.

-Sabia que lo lograrías... – Tydus sonríe - ...Mikael... -

Ahora que estaba afuera. Era Mikael quien 'gano' la batalla, llevaba a Ray en brazos, ambos se veían lastimados, sobre todo en chino. Con las ropas quemadas, un color rojizo en sus brazos, que sin duda eran señal de quemaduras y un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios. El Ingles [Mikael] por el otro lado. Solo tenia la ropa un poco quemada y unos cuantos raspones. Sonrió ampliamente dejando a la vista sus colmillos. Se encamino asía ellos y dejo caer a Ray. De su bolsillo saco a Driger he hizo la misma acción con su poseedor, dejarlo caer.

-¿Dónde esta Miguel?- pregunto el Latino.

-Aquí esta – Sonrío volteando hacia la entrada de la sala de caballeros, su blade salió de ahí y llego a la mano de su amo – yo gane –

**.::.:: En el Hospital ::.::.**

-¡No! ¡Ray! – gimió Lee soltándose en llanto.

-¡Vamos Lee cálmate! – exclamo Robert reteniendo a lee en sus brazos.

Pero Lee podía controlarse, perdió en control, gritaba y gemía al mismo tiempo. Los chicos se preocuparon y con muchos trabajos sacaron al león negro de la cafetería. Makoto llamo a un doctor para que le dieran un sedante. Sin perder mucho tiempo llego el paramédico con una jeringa. Lee puso aun mas resistencia sacado sus colmillos, estaba muy agresivo. Tyson y Robert forcejearon tratando de retenerlo. Por fin, Lee pudo ser inyectado quedando dormido. Llevaron al cuarto donde estaban los demás.

**.::.:: En Mont-Saint-Michael ::.::. **

-¡vamos Kon! – Mikael leda una patada en el estomago, al ver que no reacciona da una segunda. -¡Vamos Maldito Gato!-

-¡Déjalo! – Grita enfurecido el ruso golpeando a Mikael en rostro. Este solo lleva si mano a su mejilla y le responde con una sonría con un tinte siniestro y una mirada matadora, no se intimido.

-Has lo que quieras Hiwatari –

-¿Ray? – Kai toma a Ray en brazos y trata de despertarlo - ¡Vamos Ray Respóndeme! ¡Despierta! –

-....m... ¿K-kai? – susurra el chino abriendo débilmente los ojos. [**Mikael: **¿Por qué despertó? ¬.¬]

-Menos mal... –

-¿qué paso? – trata de levantarse.

-Peleaste contra Mikael ¿lo recuerdas? –

-...yo.... –piensa y de golpe le llega el recuerdo - ¿Qué paso!?... ¿gane? – pregunto ansioso, pero kai negó con un movimiento de cabeza. El semblante de Ray cambio a uno desanimado. –Kai... lo siento... –

-Que tiernos – dijo sarcásticamente Mikael de brazos cruzados al lado de Tydus.

-Esto es tan tierno que siento que vomitaré mi desayuno - agrego Tydus.

**.::.:: En el Hospital ::.::.**

-Yo siento lo mismo, créanme – respondió Johnny, con una enorme sonría.

-Solo son celos – dice Mariah

-¿Celos? Ja, ¿Celoso yo? –

-es solo eso – intervino Mariah – Por lo que se, Ray se moría por Kai y ahora que el te lleva la delantera... dime la verdad... ¿alguna vez kai demostró esa clase de preocupación por ti? –

-.............eso no te importa.... – responde– además tú que sabes, si esta es una de las primeras veces que nos hablamos –

-por que lo siento aquí – señala su pecho – manteé lejos a Kai de mi Ray, entonces, podremos hablar –

-Créeme, alejar a ese gato no será ningún problema! –

Todos en la habitación estaban bien calladitos escuchando el pleito.

-¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE LE DIGAS GATO! –

-PUES ES SOLO ESO. ¡UN MALDITO GATO MAL NACIDO! ¡QUE TIENE QUE TRABAJAR PARA PODER SOBRE VIVIR!... SOLO ES ESCOREA –

-¡CÁLLATE! –la pelirosa responde soltándole una cachetada a Johnny. Todos estaban boquiabiertos. –Será mejor que cuides tus palabras estúpido – Mariah sale corriendo de la habitación. No sin antes recibir otro insulto de Johnny.

-!!!ME ALEGRA QUE MIKAEL LE PARTIERA SU MALDITA MADRE A ESE GATO CALLEJERO¡¡¡ -

Silencio incomodo.

**.::.:: En Mont-Saint -Michael ::.::.**

-Este 'juego' no puede seguir así – dice Kai ayudando a Ray a levantarse.

-Oh! Claro que puede, ¿Qué? ¿No querías partirme la madre? – responde Tydus.

-pero será en otro momento –

-ya quisieras, ¡ES HORA DE PELEAR! – saca su bey lanzador que resulta ser una guadaña. El mango, al igual que la hoja son de color negro.

**[Insertar Música]**

**-**No me dejan otra opción... – saca su blade y su lanzador. -..... Ray... alégate de aquí.... – dice soltando a Ray.

-Pero Kai –

-Hazlo! – ordena.

-Será mejor que hagas lo que Hiwatari dice – Interviene Mikael – amenos que quieras morir - se aleja unos tres metros de Tydus.

-esta bien Kai, haré lo que me pides – se aleja tres metros.

-Ya con todo el orden solo queda explicar las reglas, de mi juego. – comenta Tydus – La primera es que no abra plato de Beyblade, todo lo que ves será nuestro campo de batalla. La segunda es que no hay limite a lo que tu mente quiera – pone su dedo incide en su frete dando tres pequeños golpecitos – Aquí todo es posible, Puede que te sorprendas de lo que pase en la pelea. Eso variara según tu mete y lo fuerte que sea. Eso explica como aparecieron sus lanzadores, ustedes lo pidieron ¿me entiende? Y claro lo ultimo, no podemos matar al rival, pero si podemos matar a su compañero. Y será responsabilidad de cada quien cuidarlo. Si este pierde, perderán la batalla.... simple ¿no lo creen así?-

-¡Esto es mas ruin que el juego de Mikael! – exclama Ray.

-¿Quién dice que yo era el sádico? Definitivamente nos tienen que conocer mejor – responde el ingles. Ray se le queda viendo fijamente a Tydus disparando una mirada matadora. Pero se dio cuenta que avía algo muy diferente en el Latino, observo detenidamente desde la cabeza a los pies. Tenia el cabello negro con toques azules. Piel morena, labios delgados, vestía una chamarra negra, playera blanca, pantalón negro con cinturones que caían de sus caderas con varios arneses y detalles de ese estilo, unos zapatos bastante raros, guantes negros no muy largos. Volvió a subir y vio sus ojos.... verdes... si verde en un tono verde pasto... verde naturaleza... la duda lo absorbió.... ¿Qué no eran azules? Ray hizo varios Flash Backs mentales... recordó en la ceremonia de apertura... la fiesta... la batalla de los Demolition Boys... ¿Algo estaba pasando?.....

-¿Ya terminaste de pensar por que mis ojos son verdes ahora si antes era azules? – El latino interrumpió el pensamiento de Ray. [Nota Creo que nunca antes lo mencione pero Tydus es 'Mexicano' por eso siempre digo 'El Latino'. Mikael es de Inglaterra por eso es 'Chico ingles']

-¡Que?... ¿cómo supiese que estaba pensando eso? - pregunta intrigado Ray.

-Ese, es mi pequeño secreto – Sonríe - ¿Listo? - ¡QUE INICIE EL PANDEMONIO! – Se pone en posición - ¡Tres!

-¡Dos! –

-¡Uno! –

-Let it rip! – Gritan ambos chicos.

**_I Can't Remember Anything _**

**_Can't Tell If this Is True or Dream _**

**_Deep down Inside I Feel to Scream _**

**_this Terrible Silence Stops Me_**

El blade de Tydus era color negro y tenia una forma similar a la de Michael, en centro era de color verde. Mientras Kai tenia el mismo Blade. Si, de color azul, nada a cambiado. Ambos blades eran extremadamente rápidos, Sus dueños no tenían problema ni tampoco Mikael solo seguían a los blades con la mirada, pero en cambio a Ray le costaba muchísimo trabajo poder fijar la atención. Era tal la velocidad que terminaban cortando parte del césped y arrancando arbustos y plantas.

-La velocidad de sus blades es increíble. A duras fuerzas puedo seguir el movimiento - pensó Ray para si mismo.

-¡Vamos Tydus! – exclamo Mikael -¡Acaba con él! –

-¡Eso no lo tienes que recordar! – responde su compañero muy entusiasmado por la batalla - ¡Se justo lo que tengo que hacer! –

-¡Es hora de que liberes a Terra! –

-Como tu digas.... ¡Es un enorme placer para mi presentar en el torneo Griego a la una de las Bestias Bit de Tierra mas fuertes! – Exclama Tydus con aires de superioridad - ¡Sal ahora! ¡TERRA! –

**_Now That the War Is Through with Me _**

I'm Waking up I Can Not See

**_That There Is Not Much Left of Me_**

**_Nothing Is Real but Pain Now _**

****

**.::.:: En Algún Lugar ::.::. **

**-**¡Ozuma! ¡Ozuma! – se escucha llamar al bicolor.

-¡¿Qué pasa Mariam?! ¿Por qué gritas? –

-¡Ven acá! – llega la chica, toma a Ozuma por la muñeca y lo lleva corriendo a una sección de la aldea donde hay un televisor – Mira eso –

-En vivió desde el torneo Griego – comenta Joseph

-¿Kai? – se pregunta Ozuma.

-Así es. Esta es una pelea oficial fuera de tiempo del torneo. Están peleando Kai y otro sujeto de dice llamarse Tydus. –

-¿Y eso que? –

-Que si Kai pierde la pelea, los Bladebreakers están en peligro de salir del torneo –

-Y eso incluye a Tyson – Dunga – Y por lo que sabemos, hay un grupo que esta interesando el robar las Bestias Bits de los chicos –

-¿Son ellos? –

-No – responde Mariam – Ellos, por lo que hemos visto son... 'amigos' de quienes quieren robar las Bestias. Pero, supongo que el propósito es debilitar a Driger; que por cierto ya lo lograron, y a Dranzer. –

-Ah!, ya entiendo –

-Miren esa Bestia Bit! – exclama Joseph apuntando son su dedo a la pantalla. – Todas sus Bestias Bit son extrañas, por lo que hemos visto del torneo hay un Tigre [Mikael] un lobo [Jibriell] una serpiente [Moonlyn] y ahora esto –

-No Olvides que sus espíritus pueden cambiar de apariencia –

-¿Cómo esta eso? –

-Si, en la primera pelea, la de los White Tigers, cuando se enfrentaron los lideres. Uno de ellos era un León negro y el otro como una mezcla de Demonio y Ángel de Fuego, y, en la que tuvieron hace unos momentos era un Tigre ¿cómo puede ser posible? –

-en ese caso, creo que tendré que ir yo personalmente – dice Ozuma.

-¿cómo planeas ir hasta Grecia? ¡No tienes dinero! –

-Ya me las arreglare – **[**Huy si, El pendejo se va a ir caminando**]**

-Ja, Vaya –

**.::.:: Mont-Saint-Michael ::.::. **

**_Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death _**

**_Oh Please God, wake Me_**

Aun estando en contacto con el blade de Kai, Terra no dudo en salir, dejando ver que aquella Bestia tenia forma de Jaguar. Era de color negro con manchas verde claro. Todo su cuero estaba rodeado de lianas en varios tonos verdes, algunas de ellas eran rosales con punzantes espinas. Hojas y Flores negras completaban la combinación del Ángel de Tierra. Ahora esta procedía a lanzar una serie de embestidas contra Dranzer que aun permanecía en dígase defensa.

-¡Kai llama a Dranzer! – Grita Ray.

-¡Vamos Dranzer! – Ordena su amo. De un tornado de fuego nace el Fénix quien no pierde tiempo en contra a tacar a Terra. Ambas Bestias Bit dan de todo. Tydus no duda por un instante mas y pone en marcha su plan.

-¡Terra! ¡Juicio Final! – Al momento de ordenar el ataque una fuerte ráfaga de viento se comenzó a sentir cada vez con mas intensidad. Kai y Ray se auto protegieron, pero no se dieron cuenta de lo que ese viento llevaba.

-¿hojas? - pensó Kai. Se pudo percatar de que varias de estas cortaba el pasto. -¡CUIDADO RAY SON HOJAS CON FILO! – Grito tratando de advertir a su compañero, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Algunas de estas cortaron e hirieron mas de lo ya esta Ray. Solo gimió de dolor, mientras su cabello quedaba totalmente esparcido debido a que una de las hojas corto el tubo el cual amarraba su cabello. -¡Ray! –

-¡Y esto solo Inicia! – grito el latino ordenando un segundo ataque. Kai corrió asía Ray, pero fue detenido por una liana que se enredo en su píe izquierdo, trato de safarse, no pudo. Por el lado de Ray fue atrapado por varias lianas que se enrollaron en todo su cuerpo levantándolo y aprisionándolo. Lo mismo paso con Kai. Ambos gritaron de dolor. Era asfixiante.

-¡Eso es! – Exclamo divertido Mikael. Una mueca de sadismo se formo en sus labios y un brillo extraño se apodero de sus ojos. Disfrutaba del dolor de Kai y Ray al igual que Tydus.

**.::.:: En el Hospital ::.::.**

-Esto no es Justo! – Exclamo Tyson muy nervioso por la pelea.

-Ni Kai ni Dranzer han tenido tiempo de defenderse.... ellos perderán- dice Bryan

-¡No digas eso por favor – dice Yarah – Yo se que Kai y Dranzer podrán librarse se esto -

-Tal vez – interviene el francés – pero... para cuando ellos logren liberarse de las lianas, estarán muy débiles... –

-Si, Tal vez, tengas razón.... pero... supongo que hay que tener fe – Tyson sonríe de forma afectada.

**.::.:: De nuevo en algún lugar ::.::. **

-No lo lograra – comenta Ozuma – Para cuando ellos logren liberarse, Sus enemigos tendrán una ventaja abrumadora... pero... me alegra que Kai pase por todo esto.... –

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Porque él se interpone en mi camino... es una lastima que no se pueda matar al contrincante... -

-Miren lo que Kai intenta hacer –

**.::.:: Mont-Saint- Michael ::.::. **

**_Back in the Womb its Much Too Real _**

**_in Pumps Life That I must Feel _**

**_but Can't Look Forward to Reveal _**

**_Look to the Time When I'll Live_**

-¡Ray! – grita Kai tratando de estirar su brazo asía donde esta Ray - ¡Dame tu mano! – El chino trata de alcanzar a ruso con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Tydus! ¡No permitas que se alcancen! – ordena Mikael al ver la 'escenita' tan cursi.

Dranzer estaba perdiendo velocidad. Terra aprovecho esto para detener a Kai. Justo cuando se rozaron levemente los dedos su blade negro paso como bólido entre los chicos hiriendo a ambos, mas a Kai. Sus dedos comenzaron a Sangrar. Grito del dolor.

-¡Agh! –

-Creo que es hora de que su juicio inicie – sonríe el latino. – pero como no tenemos mucho tiempo, pasemos al veredicto... ¿qué dice el jurando? – voltea a ver a Mikael. Él cual levanta una ceja digamos seductoramente viendo de reojo a su compañero, entendió el mensaje. Alza su puño cerrado y sin dudaron baja el dedo pulgar. - ¡Culpable! – exclama divertido el 'juez'. Terra estaba listo para atacar. Dranzer se interpone. Causando sorprenda a los dos arcángeles.

**_Back in the Womb its Much Too Real _**

**_in Pumps Life That I must Feel _**

**_but Can't Look Forward to Reveal _**

**_Look to the Time When I'll Live_**

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpido Pajarraco! – Grita enfadado Mikael sacando su espada justo para lanzar su blade pero es detenido por Tydus.

-¡No te metas Mikael! ¡Es mi pelea! –

-Esta bien – Guarda su blade - ¡Pero no vengas pidiendo mi ayuda después! –

-Ja, como si la necesitara Bien Kai, creo que tu Dranzer quiere ser tu abogado, como quieran, dejemos que... se muestre la evidencia. ¡Terra! ¡Juicio Final! –

-¡Vamos Dranzer! ¡Sable de Fuego! – Su Bestia Bit recupero un poco de fuerza y el Fénix atacaba con todo al jaguar, pero su defensa era mucho mas fuerte, y entre mas fuerte era Terra, mas sufría Ray. Quien aun era apresado por las lianas.

-Jajajajajaja ¿Qué se siente Kai?.... ¿Qué se siente que tu compañero este apunto de morir?.... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no solo Ray... si no también Tala?.... ¿Ah? Dímelo.... Jibriell pudo haberlo matado si yo le hubiera dicho que lo hiciera... – En ese momento Kai recordó lo que había pasado en aquella batalla.... No lo recordada... pero ahora su ira iba en aumento, Bajo la cabeza, apretó sus puños y sus dientes con demasiada fuerza. El ambiente se torno mas pesado.

- O soy yo.... - titubeo Mikael - O algo raro se siente aqu - retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-Eres t - respondió Tydus en la mente de pelirrojo.

-Es cierto.... – dijo Kai – por su segundo Olvide por quien estoy luchando....nunca.... nunca perdonare... lo que ustedes le hicieron a Tala... ¿Me entiendes? –

**_Now the World Is Gone I'm Just One _**

**_Oh God,help Me Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death _**

Oh Please God Help Me

**Help Me. **

-¡Claro que No! ¡Terra Ataca! –

-¡Dranzer! –

El Fénix tomo mas velocidad, rebaso al jaguar causando la sorpresa de Tydus. Se dirigió con su amo y de un movimiento rápido los libero a ambos. Kai aterrizo primero y tuvo tiempo de atrapar a Ray. Lo poso en el pasto y lo dejo descansando. Camino unos cuantos pasos y quedo frente a Tydus.

-bien.... ¿en donde estábamos? – el ruso alzo su rostro y se pudo ver una mirada sumamente penetrante que hizo retroceder a ambos chicos. Tydus simplemente recupero el porte serio y enfrento a Kai cara a cara.

-En donde yo te estaba demoliendo – responde

-¿Si?.... no me hagas reír.... - Se siente una mayor fuerza... –

****

**.::.:: Con los Tamer's ::.::. **

-esto.... se pone cada vez mejor.... – ahora Eero estaba mucho mas serio [O.o] – Willis –

-dime... –

-¿Ya entraste al sistema de Dizzy? –

-si –

-muy bien... esto esta saliendo según el plan – ríe – pronto nosotros seremos la real amenaza de este torneo –

-hablando de eso – le da un papel – nos llego esto del jefe. –

-¿Qué? ¿Del abuelo? – pregunta Crash saliendo del baño.

-Aja –

-¿Qué dice? –

-Que arribara en unos días.... también dice que tengamos cuidado con a voz de Mikael y que la analicemos.... que estará justo para nuestra pelea contra los Bladebreakers. –

-¡Genial! – sonríe Crash.

-¡Willis ya escuchaste! – ordena Eero, de inmediato su compañero se pone a analizar la voz del pelirrojo.

**.::.:: En Rusia ::.::.**

-Vamos Kai, tienes que ganar... para vengar lo que paso con Tala - pensó para si Samara, La Mujer estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de su señor esposo, justo a su lado.

**.::.:: En Mont-Saint Michael ::.::.**

-¡VAMOS Dranzer! –

-¡ATACA TERRA! –

Ahora si podemos llamar pandemonio a lo que estaba pasando justo ahí. Sus blades no se tenían ni la mas mínima piedad, sacaban chispas, rebotaban entre ellos por el impacto tan fuertes... Tydus perdía terreno ya que Dranzer era tipo fuego, su anillo de ataque comenzaba a derretir. Mikael vio con esto con cierto susto... decidió cantar.

Darkness

- **_Imprisoning Me, All That I See , Absolute Horror, I Cannot Live, I Cannot Die, Trapped in Myself, Body My Holding Cell _**- canto con fuerza, Tydus lo volteo a ver y Terra increíblemente recupero gran parte de la batalla. Para Kai su canto no era bien recibido, al contrario, lo lastimaba no se lo podía explicar... su voz, tenia algo que le desagradaba. Apretó sus dientes y sus puños, deseaba que desapareciera.

-Cállate... – susurro Kai –

**_-Landmine. Has Taken My Sight, Taken My Speech, Taken My Hearing , Taken My Arms, Taken My Legs, Taken My Soul, Left Me with Life in HELL NO... NO NO NO!.... _**-

-Calla.... calla.... CÁLLATE! – Grito Kai. De golpe se siente un poder sumamente impresionante. Un extraño fuego de color azul rodea a Kai. Una figura hecha por el elemento se formo a sus espaldas. No era posible lo que estaban viendo.

-Parece... –

-¡Que tiene Alas! – exclamo Mikael muy sorprendido.

-Kai.... – susurra Ray anonadado.

-¡EH DICHO QUE TE CALLES! –

**.::.:: En el Teatro ::.::.**

-¿Qué pasa Crawley? – pregunto Reyka

- Esto no es posible.... lo que acabo de ver.... ¡MIKAEL! – Grito Crawley desde el teatro tratando de advertirlo del peligro. ¡Sabia lo que le iba a pasar!

**.::.:: Mont-Saint-Michael ::.::. **

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS?- Tydus vio perfectamente lo que se acercaba a Mikael, pero cuando quiso reaccionar fue demasiado tarde... se mancho de sangre.

Sintió el impacto, algo se había adentrado entre sus entrañas, el dolor se apodero de él. Perdió rápidamente la respiración y abrió los ojos lo mas grande que nunca lo allá hecho durante un buen tiempo. Abrió la boca y trato de jalar aire, no podía. Bajo la mirada y observo casi aterrorizado lo que penetraba su cuerpo. Era una de las raíces del árbol que estaba atravesando por completo su abdomen. Al ver la escena Mary grito aterrorizada y pronto Alexia trato de ayudarla. Johnny sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su abdomen, ¿sintió lo mismo que Mikael?. Se arrojo al suelo mientras sus compañeros lo ayudaban. Ray estaba muy sorprendido ¿Kai había hecho eso? ¿Realmente deseo matar a Mikael?.... en cambio Tydus.... tenia la mirada perdida... ¿realmente paso lo que veía ante sus ojos?.... Mikael callo en sus rodillas, corto con sus largas uñas una parte de la raíz y con las manos la saco con mucha dificultad. Inmediatamente salió sangre de su boca y de sus nariz. Con una mano tapo su boca y con la otra apretó su abdomen, el dolor era increíble.

-...es... toy..... bien.... Ty.... ty...dus.... tienes... que ganar.... –

-Mi...mi... Mikael.... –

-¡William!... – grita débilmente - ¡Apaga... las.... mal... malditas cámaras....! –

**.::.:: En la cabina ::.::.**

-¡Ya escuchaste! ¡APÁGALAS! – grita la hermana de Mikael.

-¡Eso intento! .... ¡EL SISTEMA ESTA TRABADO! ¡NO ME RESPONDE! –

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!.... ¡HERMANO!** – **

Algunas de las maquinas incluyendo a la que estaba conectado William empiezan a sacar chispas.

-¡ES UN CORTO CIRCUITO! – Grita el Satanás. Justo en el momento en que recibe una descarga electrica increíble. La transmisión se corta para sorpresa de todos.

**.::.:: En el Hospital ::.::.**

-¡No! Maldita maquina! – exclama Tyson -¡No nos puedes hacer esto!!!! –

-¡Kai! ¡RESISTE! – Grita Tala.

-¡Dizzy! ¡respóndeme por favor! -

-..._Archivo no encontrado.... archivo no encontrado - _ responde la maquina.

**.::.:: En china ::.::. **

-¡Hermano! – Exclama Ileyse aterrorizada.

-Pequeña cálmate – dice su abuela.

-¡Pero como quieres que me tranquilízate! – se detiene a pensar -¡Tengo que Ir! –

-¿Qué? –

-si! Tengo que partir a Grecia ahora mismo. –

-Pero... ¿cómo piensas llegar? Y ¿Adonde te piensas quedar? Tu no participas en el torneo-

-Lo se, pero se que Pyro me puede ayudar – sale de la habitación

**.::.:: En Japón ::.::.**

-Maldita señal! – dice Kane golpeando la tele.

-¡Kane Tranquilízate! –

-¡Es que no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados! –

**-**¿Entonces que podemos hacer nosotros? –

-No lo se Salima...porque... no vamos al torneo... –

-¿pero para que? –

-no lo se. pero siento que necesitan de toda la ayuda posible -

-esta bien... iremos... hay que decirle al Señor D. que nos ayude –

**.::.:: Mont-Saint-Michael ::.::.**

**-**¿Por qué me ves diferente? – pregunta Kai al ver la expresión en los ojos de Ray – Soy la misma persona... la misma esencia.... el mismo ser... – Tenia miedo, prácticamente estaba petrificado.

-no.... tu no eres kai... Kai nunca haría eso.... – la mirada de Kai es mas penetrante.

-¡Soy Kai! – piensa un poco -.... puedo sentir tu miedo.... puedo sentir la desesperación en Mikael.... puedo sentir como la ira de Tydus esta creciendo cada vez mas.... esto es increíble.... siento el poder que corre por mis venas... no lo puedo explicar...- una sonrisa manica se forma en sus labios. – me gusta..... quiero... quiero... quiero mas.... –

-Nunca... – susurro Tydus. – Nunca... te... PERDONARE!!!! – El Arganel estaba realmente furioso. Un aura verde se formo alrededor de el y de su espalda salieron un par de alas color café oscuro. Eran grandes y brillantes. No lo dudo mas, tomo su guadaña, abrió vuelo y con gran velocidad envistió a Kai con su arma. El Ruso lo esquivo dando un salto. El arma arranco una considerable parte del terreno. Paso poco tiempo antes de volver a reaccionar y atacar nuevamente a Kai con una serie de movimientos rápidos. Ellos no eran lo únicos que luchaban también sus blades. Aun seguían peleando. Dranzer se veía mas resplandeciente que nunca. Su blade ardía en llamas. Terra saco sus zarpas y sus grandes colmillos. La batalla era increíble, la vegetación del lugar esta en un colapso total.

-¡Esto tiene que acabar! – grito Tydus

-¡Estoy de Acuerdo! –

Ambos tocaron tierra, estaban a 10 metros separados el uno del otro, era el momento decisivo. Los amos de los blades ordenaron el ataque final.

**To Be Continued**

**::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-**

**Mikael:** Soy muy malo ¿no?. Los deje con otra mega duda. No quiero decir esto, pero tendré que decirlo. Esta será mi ultima actualización. Si como lo leen, en realidad no me voy de ff.net solo me voy del país. Me iré a vivir a **Canad** este **_Lunes_** **_21 de Junio del 2004_** Así es que no me verán en el msn por un buen rato, quizás regrese para noviembre. Descuiden. No dejare de escribir ni de dibujar. Ya tengo en Aperion los chapter 17, 18, 19 y 20. Así es que tendrán de este Fic para rato. ¿Cómo le haré para los Reviews? Sencillo. Setsuna, mi prima, se encargara de actualizar el fic. Ella me mandara un mail con todos los Reviews para que yo los responda, si no le envió la respuesta ella no puede actualizar. Lo mismo pasara con otros fics. No explico mas en este fic. Sino en mi próximo.

**::-::-::-:: I See You Later ::-::-::-::-::**

**::-::-::-::-:: Gia'Hara' ::-::-::-::-::**

**Mikael Mudou & Tydus Osbuerne**

**_[ _**_"Hay que dejar el pasador, vivir en el presente y pensar en el futuro"**]**_


	17. Desenlace inevitable

**¡Gia'Sou!**

**Laury**: Ok, ustedes queridos lectores, deberán disculpar que esta servidora se tardara tanto en actualizar, pero fueron dos razones, la primera fue que como ando en parciales, es mucho trabajo, sobre todo el de métodos y técnicas de investigación. Que tedio, luego entregar trabajos y para colmo la carga de los finales que se viene y luego los títulos... u.u y la segunda fue, que como recibimos dos Reviews de ultimo momento. Le reenvié a Pyro un correo para que los contestara. Y ya esta!. Además, este fic esta nominado como mejor Fic de Fantasía. ¿no es genial?, lo sé, lo sé, pero ya esta la dirección en la bio de Pyro, ahí solo tienen que inscribirse en el club y dejar su voto en los mensajes. Hablando de comunidades, ando actualizando la de Aperion, podrán ver los cambios ya que los equipos los organice como clanes, en mejor porque ya se dan una idea de quien anda aliado con quien. Pero aun no esta completa. U.u

Ok, pasemos con los Reviews y luego, con los que todos esperamos, el capitulo desenlace!

**Kai Ylonen:**_ Mas o menos ya cheke la Web. Esta genial, aunque le faltan las imágenes. Para darme una idea mas clara de los personajes. El fic pinta para mucho, estoy seguro de que tendrá éxito. A decir verdad me la ando pasando muy bien en Canadá, aunque eh de admitir que es muy aburrida. Mas porque no tengo Internet. Si, leí el archivo que me envíasete, muchas gracias, significo mucho para mi. Thanks!. Si, todos quieren que Kai pierda. Yo también, pero ya verán. Adoro 'Time to burn'__ es una de mis canciones favoritas en lo generan, hay cada época que una canción me gusta, la ultima que me llego a fascinar fue la de 'show me love'__ de tatu. Porque esa canción es la canción con la que recuerdo a perla o Moonlyn en el fic [la chava que mas eh amado] eso fue hace no mas de un año. Antes de eso fue 'Somewhera I Belong' __de Linkin park, que fue con la que me apoye en mi época de depresión. Luego antes de esa fue 'Clint eastwood'__ de Gorillaz y antes de eso fue 'Between angels and insects' __ de Papa roach y antes de eso fue 'Falling away from me' __ de Korn. Etc etc.... y hablando de The Ramus, la canción con la que me 'vengo' es la de Time To burn y las qye me gustan son 'The First day on my life' __porque es la canción de Pyro y Kory [en el fic y en la vida real] ''My self', 'Last Waltz' 'Days' 'Heartbreaker' ' FFFFalling'__ y nada mas. Trate de bajar la canción, pero cuando se bajo se arruino el auido, clásico del Kazaa. Descuida, ando al pendiente del fic, solo que no podré dejar Reviews, por un tiempo, lo siento, pero de la concurso es la de Funeral Song. ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?, de seguro ya Amy se me adelanto. Como sea, te cuidas, te portas mal y cuídate!._

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo**:_ Mami te extraño!!!! Pyro se siente solito. U.u, Ja, otra duda, si soy muy malo, pero ya verán el resultado. Ya sales para la prepa ¿no? espero que tengas suerte, la prepa es una pesadilla. Ya leí el fic Rob/lee. Esta GENIAL! Me encanto. Te adoro Oro!_

**Darkangel-LD:  **_Vaya! ¡hola! que cool que leíste este chapter. El secreto de Kai pronto se sabrá, justo cuando entren unos cuantos personajes nuevos y salgan muchos, por decisión, ya que muchos se confunden cheka por hay mi pagina, ya anda medio actualizada con imágenes y toda la cosa. Muchos thanks por el Review! Y gracias por el apoyo._

**Kokoro-Yana**:_ Sister!!! A ti también te extraño como no tienes idea... por cierto!, también leí tu fic, no se como decirlo.... muchas gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mi, me da muchas energías para seguir adelante. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindas. _

**A-Tala y Cia:**_Love of my loves. Que mal pex lo de tu computadora. Lo siento tanto. Descuida, se lo que se siente, cada e-mail que me envías lo leo con mucho cuidado. NUNCA RENUNCIES! LA VIDA ES UNA PRUEBA QUE HAY QUE SUPERAR Y LO PEOR DEL CASO ES DECIR "NO PUEDO", se que en ocasiones las cosas se ven perdidas y sin final ni respuesta, pero cuando no hay una puerta tu tienes que hacer una. La vida es demasiado corta que en un dos por tres todo puede cambiar, y a lo mejor hay segundas oportunidades, pero siempre hay que aprovechar las primeras ¿me entiendes? Nunca renuncies, mucho menos al dibujo, cada quien tiene su estilo y cada quien tiene sus momentos. Siempre hay tiempo para todo, el chiste es saber como emplearlo, mírame a mi, mis mejores dibujos me salen en clase. Si los maestros no te entienden habla con ellos, por lo menos uno o dos te entenderán, mas los de filosofía o esa clase de materias. Hablando de dibujos eh hecho nuevos, pero por una extraña razón no eh podido hacer de Pyro... no se porque será, no me quedan como yo quiero ando en un bloqueo de Pyro, por otro lado de los demas personajes me quedan ¿por qué será?. Bueno, me despido, muchas gracias por todos los mails que me mandas, prometo enviarte uno solo para ti. . Besos!. _

**Nephra: **_Vaya, eres la única que opina que kai gane. Pobre Mikael. Le metieron una friega, Cañona Ozuma, pues bien, el aver como le hace, lo mas seguro es que se valla de mojado con... bueno, eso pronto se sabrá. XP. Creo, que estas demasiado mal informada sobre el fic. Tydus es un ángel, que esta en misión en la tierra junto con los demás [Mikael, Lither, Ralf, Jibriell etc etc] y lo que Kai mas adelante lo explicare. Y por el bien tuyo, espero que eso Psicólogos nuevos sirvan de algo. Nos vemos!!._

**Silverhell: **_En cierta forma tienes razón, ninguno de los dos se merecía eso. pero, ya sabes como es la vida, nunca es justa. Ni siquiera para los chicos 'buenos' y si, la batalla final, mas bien el resultado fue muy reñido, ya verán como quedan, pobres de los cuatro, solo sufren. ¿el mejor capitulo?, oh ¡Thanks! Y eso que tengo cosas mejores preparadas en los siguientes. Muejejejejeje, sobre todo para Kai. Jajajajaja! =) Gracias por los buenos deseos._

**Gaby Kon:**_Mi queridísima Gaby!, a ti también te extraño como no tienes idea. Lastima que pocas veces nos hablamos. Mi querido idiotita, no te preocupes. Vas a salir, y a tu también te va a tocar mi porción de sufrimiento. Al igual que todos y a tu amada Salima. Jajajaja. Gracias por lo del otro Review, me encantan tus palabras de aliento, eres una de las pocas chicas que realmente considero mi amiga, ya lo sabes!. _

**Tydus**:_ eh... que puedo decir... ¡tienes que seguir leyendo el Fic! _

**Karla:**_ Holas!. Si, creo que e suna de las desventajas del , no puedes ya dejar un doble Review. Que mal pex ¿no?, ni perla ni Samara me dejaron Review, que malas son, pero supongo que por ese tiempo debieron andar un exámenes ¿no?, bueno, espero que me los pagan por lo menos. Hay nos vemos gracias por el mail!._

**Sweet Mary Ángel:**_Lo siento, siento no haberte dicho, pero no te encontré por ningún lado,. ¿dónde andas eh?, lastima, hablaremos hasta noviembre, espero que antes. Hay muchas cosas de que hablar, por ejemplo de Mikael que le anda yendo muy mal en este y el otro fic. Y prepárate para mas, va a llegar alguien que... te va a hacer la competencia en realidad son dos, pero tu ya conoces a uno, un loco de cabello negro y ojos naranjas. Te dejo, si no me hago el mega choro, Hay nos vemos, cuídate mucho. _

**Ice Kory X: **_¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Por no haber respondido a tus mails, pero aunque no lo creas tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo chanse de ir a un cyber, rara ves. Sabes perfectamente que te quiero, te adoro y todos los derivados de las palabras. Y que la neta no quiero perder tu amistad, pero ya hablaremos mas profundo del tema luego, Set me lo dijo, perdona su impertinencia, así es ella. _

Total- 15 

* * *

**_Aperion XVII "Cuando la muerte es la única salvación ¿En quien tienes fe?_**

****

**"Desenlace inevitable" **

****

Por: **Mikael Mudou. **_"Pyro"_

* * *

****

Era el ultimo momento, el momento decisivo, ambos contrincantes dieron su ultimo suspiros cada uno estaba listo para atacar, no paso mas de tres segundos cuando uno se lanzaron contra el otro al igual que sus guardianes, de un movimiento rápido que fue imperceptible a la vista de Ray o Mikael cada uno ya estaba en lado contrario del que estaba hace solo cinco segundos. Solo se esperaba quien caí primero o cual blade se detendría primero

-Tydus –

-Kai –

El Ruso cayo de rodillas, llevo sus manos a su pecho, donde una gran herida se apreciaba, un corte rápido y certero, pero Tydus cayo por completo, había perdido, la prueba fue que su guardián, la bestia Bit Terra desapareció del campo de batalla, regreso a su blade.

-Esto... se acabo, sus juegos tontos llegaron a su fin – susurra Kai.

-Esto es todo -

.::.:: Ya, en el mundo real ::.::.

-Maldición! ¡Tengo que sacarlos de ahí! – Grito Crawley tecleando lo mas rápido posible en una de las computadoras - ¡Ya esta! – dijo aliviado – Ahora es tiempo de que nos vallamos – refiriéndose a los J-Blaids que desaparecieron en una extraña nube de humo negro.

El lugar ardía en llamas, todo estaba completamente destruido. Kai despertó de golpe e inmediatamente salió con dificultad. Observo a su alrededor, vio la cápsula de Tydus y observo como él también salía. Desvió la mirada a otro lado y vio la de Ray, corrió asía ella y despertó a Ray. Este vomito sangre, cubriéndose inmediatamente la boca.

-¡Ray! – dijo Kai abriendo la cápsula - ¿estas bien?

-Kai... - respondió agarrando con su mano derecha su estomago - ¡Kai tengo miedo! – solloza. Con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Ray, aquí estoy – lo toma por el rostro – no dejare que nada malo te pase –

-Kai... –gime – No me dejes solo. –

-por supuesto que no te voy a dejar solo ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –

-Él me lo dijo – varias lagrimas corren por sus mejillas.

-¿Quién? –

-Mikael – solloza – no se como me lo dijo... fue en la pelea que tuviste con Tydus... pero... sus palabras son tan hirientes... peores que las de Johnny.... los odio... a ambos... –

-Escucha, lo que ellos te digan. No es cierto, Ni Johnny ni Mikael tienen la potestad de decir que estas solo cuando tienes a muchos a tu lado... ellos son quienes no tiene a nadie –

-Kai... –

Tydus se acerco con un tanto de dificultad a la cápsula de Mikael ,a abrió y esta ya había reaccionado pero estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. No se movía a causa del dolor que tenia en toda la zona de su vientre. Su compañero su sacudió fuertemente por lo hombros

-Mikael! ¡Mikael Responde! -

-.... como es posible.... que esto haya pasado... – susurro bajando la mirada.

-No lo sé... pero ahora lo importante es salir de aquí –

-eres un estúpido –

-Si tu lo dices – Lo saca de la cápsula y con trabajos ambos caminan hacia la salida que fue abierta por la fuerza por los bomberos que entraron con todo para poder apagar el incendio. Un par de ambulancias llegaron llevándose a Ray y a Mikael prácticamente en camilla, Tydus solo se lomito a que lo ayudaran ya que sus heridas no eran muy severas. Kai hizo lo mismo.

.::.:: En el Hospital ::.::.

La camilla iba a toda velocidad recorriendo los pasillos del hospital dirigiéndose a emergencias. Por razones de seguridad Ray y Kai tomaron un rumbo diferente al de Mikael y Tydus.

-Hay Dios! ¡Hay Dios! ¡Ray te vas a recuperar viejo! –

-Si Ray se fuerte –

-¡Tu también Kai! –

-Déjenos pasar, tenemos que llevarlo lo antes posible a emergencias - exclamo el paramédico que dirigía la camilla del ruso.

-esta bien – responden algunos de los chicos dando el paso a los conductores.

Por el otro lado del hospital Mikael y Tydus han entrado a la sala de emergencias.

-¡Mika-Chan! ¡no te preocupes yo te curare! – Lither era quien estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de emergencia.

-No Lither - interviene Crawley – Sabes bien que no puedes hacer eso.

-Joven Tydus! – solloza Ralf.

-¡Ya basta! – dice Jibriell -Dejen de ser tan débiles y déjenles esta lucha a ellos. No es nuestra culpa que hicieran una tontería –

-pe... pero Jibriell- sama – responde Ralf.

-él tiene razón – Moonlyn – fue si culpa. No la nuestra. No tenemos que cargar con esto, voy a la cafetería ¿alguien viene conmigo? –

El silencio que inundo la habitación ese momento fue interrumpido por al altavoz que anunciaba la noticia que el torneo seria suspendido tres días debido a los incidentes.

**Unos días después en la mansión Délon **

En Las habitaciones de Chester. Mismo que estaba Recostado en su Mega cama cavilando sus cosas. Al borde de la cama estaba su gato. Ayax. Un felino grande y rubio de pelaje sumamente brillante. De pronto.

-¡¡¡HOLA PARIS!!! – Saludo Kyser saltando en la cama de su amigo haciendo que este saliera rápidamente de sus meditación. – Gia'Sou!, ¡¿En que Piensas?! –

-KYSER!, No me vuelvas a hacer eso! – Exclamo enfadado Chester.

-Huy, Lo siento, pero sabes que no me puedo resistir a molestarte –Rió – Ya dime, ¿En que Piensas? –

-En Todo y Nada – respondió secamente.

-Huy, se nota que eres todo un Filosofo ¿eh? de una vez lánzate la teoría del Orden y el Caos ¿No? – Comento Sarcásticamente sentándose a su lado.

-Todo Caos Tiene un Orden – Responde – Todo Inicio Tiene un Final... todo Final Tiene un Inicio... El Final se acerca... – Se incorpora y va directo a la ventana, Observa que es un día soleado.

-Vaya, Y dale con eso... No puede pasar un día en que no pienses en eso ¿cierto? – El Chico era Rubio y cabello un poco largo pero no dejaba ver su ojo Izquierdo. de ojos Azules. Vestía una gabardina negra y larga. Pantalón verde oscuro. Camisa blanca y tenis verdes. Una Pequeña Cruz dorada colgaba de su cuello – Vamos!, relájate –

-Tal Vez Tengas Razón, pero no tengo tiempo para eso. ¿Has escuchando que 'La Historia tiende a repetirse'? – Pregunta el castaño.

-Si, es un dicho muy conocido ¿pero que tiene que ver con esto? – Pregunta Tomando al minino en brazos. – Hola Ayax!, ya estas muy grande! – Comenta rascándole la pancita.

-Olvídalo Kyser, nunca lo entenderás, eres demasiado.... Infantil para entenderme – Comenta Divertido.

-¡Infantil! – Exclama – Escúchame señor Maduro, esta bien que usted sea el 'maduro' del los dos, pero no es justo que me hagas menos. ¿eh?. –

-Calmante Kyser, no es para tanto –

-ja, no es para tanto... – susurra.

-Por cierto – cambia de tema - ¿ya estas listo para la pelea? –

-en..... en realidad creo que no -

-¿por? –

-no se. es que... son los All Starz, los mas fuertes de Estados Unidos, esto si que será un verdadero reto para mi –

-ese es el chiste – Pone su mano en el hombro de Kyser – descuida, todo saldrá bien –

-espero... –

-te lo prometo, seré el primer wey que te apoyara, puedes contar con eso –

-¿enserio? –

-¡Claro! –

**.::.:: En el Hospital ::.::.**

Una chica caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, llevaba tres ramos de flores, Uno de Girasoles, otro de alcatraces y otro de violetas. Tenia el cabello azul claro al frente que era levantado por una bincha color roja y un poco mas oscuro de la parte de atrás. A cada lado de la cara tenia un mechón hecho en trenza. Vestía una blusa negra sin mangas de donde sobre salía otra de color rojo que solo cubría una parte de sus brazos, pantalón negro, tenis blanco con azul. Una bufanda blanca larga alrededor del cuello y unas muñequeras largas con el signo del Ying Yang completaban la combinación.

Se paro frente a la puerta y esta se abrió al instante. Fue Crawley quien le abrió con sus poderes mentales. Entro lentamente, todos los Elemental y Fallen incluyendo a Mary se le quedaron viendo.

-Todos afuera, Ahora – ordeno la chica con un tono seco. Inmediatamente Moonlyn, Crawley, Ralf, Lither, Reyka, Morty, Jibriell y Mary quien fue jalada por Oki para que salieran de la habitación prácticamente ¡Corriendo!. Mikael solo miro de reojo a la chica mientras cerraba el libro que tenia en manos. Tydus se tapo con la sabana y se hizo el dormido.

Afuera de la habitación, todos excepto Crawley, quien podía escuchar todo en su mente. Tenían la oreja pegada en la puerta tratando de escuchar la conversación.

-¡Y! ¡Los van a regañar! – Río Ralf divertido.

-¿Quién es esa tipa? –

-Alguien que luego te decimos quien es – respondió Oki a Mary.

Adentro de la habitación, La Joven tomo el ramo de Girasoles, le quito el plástico en las cuales venían y las coloco en un florero, les estaba dando la espalda.

-¿Estas enojada? – pregunto cínicamente, aunque él ya sabia claramente la respuesta - ¿Ileyse? -

-¿Tu que crees? -

-¿Qué si? –

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo a la Mayéutica inteligente! - Exclamo Ileyse - ¡Sabes bien por lo que estoy aquí en el torneo! –

-En realidad – corrige el Ingles – Tú no tienes absolutamente nada que hacer aquí –

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que tengo algo que hacer aquí! ¡Y tu deja de esconderte bajo las sabanas! ¡Se perfectamente que estas despierto y se lo suficientemente hombrecito para dar la cara!- Exige mientras Mikael no puede evitar reír mientras Tydus sale un poco dudoso por debajo de las sabanas. - ¡Así esta mejor! –

-Ileyse, ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco las cosas? –

-¿Exagerando? Ja, hablando del rey de Roma –

-¿Has escuchando la frase "El fin justifica los medios"? – pregunta Mikael.

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo, pero usted se 'majestad' se ha aprovechado de la frase-

-Si lo dices por Ray, no sabia que aun te gustara – ríe cínicamente.

-No lo digo por Ray, sino por mi hermano –

-En esa caso reclámale al 'señor juez' – Mikael se acomoda de tal modo que se prepara a dormir –

-¡Hay Mikael! ¡Eres desesperante! - Exclama la Rusa.

-En este momento no te puedo atender deja tu mensaje después de tono.... pim.... - juega el Ingles.

-¡Dios Mío! – grita – ¡No entiendo como los demás te soportan! – recoge los dos ramos - ¡Luego hablamos! – se dirige a la puerta e inéditamente los que estaban pegados corren y hacen como si no escucharan nada. –No crean que no me di cuenta que estaba de chismosos –

-¿Creen que esta enojada? – pregunta Lither, todos se le quedan viendo con mala cara.

-Ileyse espera! – Crawley sigue a la chica. - ¿piensas ir con Kai no?

-... ¿podrías hacerme un favor? –

-claro yo se las entregare – le entrega las flores

-Podrías hacerme un segundo favor? –

-esta bien – dice con desgano – dejare de leer tu mente – responde con un leve sonrojo – lo siento, es inevitable y de nada –

-¡Crawley! –

-Lo siento, Lo siento y si, te puedes quedar por vía de mientras en nuestro camerino –

-Cra.... respira... – susurra para si – esta bien. la pelea de Kyser ya empezara pronto, mejor la veré en el estadio. –

-Como quieras, luego nos veremos –

**En la habitación de los Bladebreakers.**

- ya me quiero ir, estoy bien –

-No kai, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que tus heridas estén bien sanadas al igual que las de Ray - comenta Kenny

-Pero dime, ¿cómo vamos a pelear? Solo Makoto y Tyson pueden, y no podemos usar solo dos miembros, voy a pelear quieras o no - Kai trata de levantarse, pero al momento de realizar la acción, su espalda truena haciendo que este regresara a la cama de inmediato -pensándolo bien... mejor me quedara un rato mas –

-jajaja, eso si que fue gracioso – ríe Tyson entre dientes – Kai –

-¿qué? –

-¿Me puedo comer tu almuerzo? –

-mta, esta bien – se lo da.

-Oh Gracias! –

llaman a la puerta y Kenny la abra para saber quien la toco, pero no hay nadie, solo dos ramos de flores, los recoge y busca alguna tarjeta pero no hay nada.

-miren, alguien nos dejo flores –

-A ver – dice Tyson – déjame ver, que extraño, no tiene tarjeta ni nada por el estilo. ¿de quien serán?

Afuera de la habitación en uno de los pasillos estaba Crawley muy atento a la conversación de los chicos nipones.

-ángel prevenido vale por dos - sonríe. – la batalla ya casi inicia, buscare a Ileyse, pero antes, tengo algo que hacer –

**Un rato después**

Entra Crawley al estadio, donde la pelea ya estaba a punto de terminar. El marcador apuntaba 2 para los All Starz, 0 para el Tenebrae Team. Camino hasta la uno de los balcones y encontró a Ileyse un poco aburrida.

-Se lo que piensas –

-¿Otra ves? –

-No esa clase de 'pensamiento', si no a lo mismo. Los Tenebrae no tienen chanse – se sienta a su lado.

-pues si, no hay nada mas que hacer – suspira.

-Tu amado Pyro esta a dos balcones de aquí –

-¡Oye! – se sonroja – No es mi amado, solo somos amigos –

-Si, claro –

-¡Cuidado! – exclama la chica al momento de tirar a Crawley al piso y a ella, el blade de Kyser casi decapita a los dos chicos. Michael lo hizo a propósito. – ¿estas bien? –

-Si, de todos modos, me hubiera dado cuenta. Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –

-tienes razón, no quiero que nadie se entere que ando por aquí –

En el palto, estaba Kyser arrodillado golpeando el piso con el puño, Chester se acerco a él y su arrodillo a su lado abrazándolo.

**-Y el ganador de esta batalla es Michael, solo para los All Starz! –**

-Creo que estas fuera 'amigo' – río el americano burlonamente.

-déjalo Kyser, simplemente no le hagas caso – Chester ayuda a su amigo a levantarse – Solo es un antipático, cuando tenga oportunidad, me desharé de él -

Afuera, en un parque local, donde estaba una pantalla gigante en unos edificios, alguien observaba la batalla anterior. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver el rostro que se encontraba en ella.

-Paris Délon... hum... - Desvió la mirada rápidamente, sintió una presencia extraña a su alrededor. Camino unos cuantos pasos a su derecha, llevaba una larga capucha negra que literalmente no dejaba ver quien era, solo un par de ojos azul verdosos resaltaban. -...¿Alexiel? – se pregunto para sí. La presencia del ángel de agua era demasiado fuerte – ¿qué diablos haces aquí? – nadie respondió a su llamado – la presencia desapareció - ¿acaso solo fue mi imaginación?.... o será caso que este maldito calor me esta matando – levanta su brazo izquierdo y se cubre de los rayos de sol – Odio el calor... en todas sus presentaciones – siguió su camino y se perdió entre la gente. SU destino: el estadio de Beyblade.

**En el Hospital.**

-¡Abre grande la boquita! – dice Mary cuando literalmente le mete la comida a la fuerza a Mikael.

-No qui... –

-¡Vamos! Solo un poco mas, si quieres salir del hospital tienes que estar recuperado – prepara una porción mas de lo que parecía ser una extraña papilla amarillenta.

-¡No! esa cosa sabe asqueroso!.... ¿por qué Tydus no la tiene que comer? – replica haciendo un enorme puchero y cruzando los brazos.

-porque es vegetariano – responde Mary.

-¿Y eso que? no creo que esto sea batido de carne. Y pensar que el imbécil estaba acostumbrado a la buena vida –

-¿A que te refieres? –

-creo, que nunca te llegamos a contar una parte de la historia de Tydus -

-No, pero, dime –

-¿Tengo cara de querer decirte? – dice Mikael un tono cínico.

-... hum, debí imaginarlo de ti Mikael, a veces pienso que me odias –

-Ja, a veces pienso que te gusto -

Mary se puso, roja, roja como tomate. Se levanto bruscamente de su asiento arrojándole la comida al chico ingles, quien en esos momentos tenia el cabello peinado de otra forma dándole una apariencia un poco 'femenina'. [**Laury:** En pocas palabras imagínense a Mikael, sin maquillaje, sin las uñas pintadas, sin la utilería y con el cabello a un estilo Rei Hayanami. ]Tydus lo vio de reojo, sonrió de una forma burlona.

-¿Sabes cual es tu problema? –

-dime algo que no sepa – nótese el sarcasmo de su voz.

-Tu defecto es tu falta de delicadeza con la palabras, no eres... muy _sutil_ que digamos-

-Exacto! – afirma Mary.

-¿y? –

— Hay Mikael, Cuando crezcas avísame -

—Ja- Ja —

-Huy, la neta que aguado eres –

-Dios mío, dime ¿abra día que estos dos no se agarren a golpes? – interviene la chica.

-¡No estamos peleando! – exclaman ambos - ¡Solo estamos discutiendo!

-¿Lo ven? ¬.¬ -

Mientras los dos arcángeles se pelean, no muy lejos de ahí, en uno de los edificios vecinos, una sobra observaba con atención el pleito de la habitación, se encontraba fumando, dejo salir un poco de humo de sus pulmones y fijo la vista en el chico ingles.

-Siento la presencia de Shateiel; El ángel de silencio –

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Laury:** Bien, chicos y chicas, creo que mi amado primo nos ha dejado con varias dudas existenciales mas como ¿Qué hace Ileyse aquí?, ¿Cómo es que Ileyse conoce a Mikael y a los de Elemental Team?, ¿Quién son Alexiel y Shateiel?, ¿Quién era el tipo que estaba viendo el pleito? Etc. etc. En realidad aquí es donde se pone interesante la cosa, porque en el siguiente abarcaremos la historia de Pyro y con la referencia de los guardianes. Por ultimo solo me queda decir que si tengo mucha suerte, actualizare [_Aperion y Tres Razones para Odiar]_ la próxima semanaporque como ando en época de exámenes finales, aquí es mas pleito. Bueno, nos vemos


	18. Tres cabezas son peores que una

**Gia'Sou.**

Soy Pyro reportándome desde las heladas tierras de Canadá, donde el frió es horriblemente espantoso. Por algunas cuestiones personales, mi prima Setsuna ya no actualizara el fic, si se dan cuenta, esto se debió actualizar hace mas de un mes, pero por estas razones, no lo hizo, ni entro al msn, ni nada por el estilo. Asi es que me dio chanse de volver a actualizar yo, pero decidí rehacer el chapter, ya que aquí me llegaron nuevas ideas, lo cual compensa 28 hojas del capitulo 18. Sean Felices.

Se preguntaran porque ya no tengo a ningún chico de Beyblade y porque escribo de una forma, mas... seria. Y eso es porque , decidió negar todos los formatos "chat" estilo obra de teatro o guión, Algunos de nosotros ya hemos sufrido con advertencias o despojos de nuestros fics, es injusto, lo se, pero las reglas son las reglas, tengas cuidado, espero que no me digan nada con los chapters pasados de Aperion. Ya estoy advertido con mis fics de: **_Pastorela a la Beyblade, Nadie dijo que seria fácil, ¿Quién mato a Kai?, Habanera, Visitando al Dentista, All the tings he said y Secretos._**_ Junto a una enorme advertencia del de **Tres razones para odiar** _donde me dice que no es legal y que no es un fic y que si no lo arreglo me lo van a quitar. Los únicos que están a salvo, probablemente serian: **_Show me Love, Love will find away, Funeral Song, Cries in the dark, Fists day on my life y Aperion. _**Así es que todos tengas cuidado de cómo escriben, que les podría costar todo el fic.

No eh vuelto en mi totalidad, como prometi en noviembre u Octubre ya estaria en el msn, y lo voy a prometer, ando negociando con mi tio lo del internet. ¿Pueden creer que me cobra aunque este en la casa?, al menos ya puedo entrar de noche, eso me da un respido mas. Las nuevas imágenes ya andan en linea en la pagina de Aperion, y ando preparando una pagina sorpresa de la banda de musica del fic, los J-blades quien mas adelnate son los Neo Frired-Up.

Por ultimo y dar paso al dic, quiero AGRADECERLES enormemente que me haya aguantado dos meses, tratare de hacer todo un poco mas rapido con este y los demas fics que sonbrevivan, sobre todo con el de Show me Love para mi hermana Kokoro y Love Will Find Away de Kory. Espero que les guste este mega chapter, creo que es el mas largo que eh hecho, no eh comparado, pero bueno. **__**

Respuesta de los Reviews:

**Silverhell: **_¡Hola Hija!, creo que ya hace tiempo te resolví la duda del fumador, hasta lo conoces. Si lo se, demasiada miel, pero eso es lo único que se vera entre ellos en todo el fic. No me gusta la pareja y con eso de que ya me ando alejando de los rollos de Beyblade pues ya me son indiferentes. Te lo prometí, hay mas de Yuri-Kai mas adelante, solo es de esperar. Hija, cuídate mucho, cuida a tus demás hermanas por mi ¿quieres?. Te quiero mucho. _

**__**

**Ice Kory X: **_Si, ya somos casi dos, A mi Kai me kaga, pero bueno, ¿qué hago?, es una parte vital de la historia, de veras ¿qué onda con la historia de Kokoro? ¿Ya te la dio? Ando en ascuas. Hay checa el chapter, justo donde sales y retas a el hermano de Pyro. Espero que estés bien y ya sabes nos comunicamos por el mail, aunque me tarde un poco. _

**__**

**Kai Ylonen:**_Mi querida Kai ¿Cómo estas?, eh recibido tu ultimo mail, pero no eh podido responderlo por aquello de la cuestión de tiempo. Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo en lo que seas, y no te desanime. Conforme a tu historia, ando muy picado, es decir, me quedo es ascuas quiero ver que pasa con Kai, bueno, Lintu. Y por supuesto, ya quiero que el torneo de inicio. Jejeje, no te presiones demasiado.... yo me tarde en actualizar 2 meses.... me doy vergüenza. Digamos que el misterio es uno de los elementos fundamentales del Fic, me encanta poner escenas de desconocidos, siempre es interesante. Chica, te cuidas mucho, ya sabes que mi correo esta siempre abierto. Gia'Hara'. _

**__**

**Sweet Mary Ángel: **_No creas que yo no extraño nuestras conversaciones nocturnas. Estaban chidas, pero ahora hablan las lenguas que te has estado llevando muy bien con Kory, espero que su amistad se ve bien, pasando a tus puntos. Kai.... Kai estaba predestinado a ganar, muy al estilo X-1999, Crawley siempre tiende a fijarse en las chicas lindas le gusta un poco Kinereth, además, esta... enamorado, quizás de Shateiel y bien sabes quien es el, los motivos los daré un poco mas delante, hice un dibujo estilo Yaoi de Crawley, aunque, sin Shateiel, El de la capucha se resuelve hoy y ya conoces bien al fumador.... Mira, ¿te has dado cuenta que los de Beyblade no han salido mucho?, los próximos dos chapters, mas bien el próximo es dedicado a los Bladebreakers y el 20 a los Majestics. Por cierto, me dijo Ileyse que querías discutir algunas cosas conmigo con forme a tu personaje en Aperion, me lo mandas todo en un Mail, ¿ok?. _

****

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo:**_ ¡Mami! ¡Ya me dijo Ko que pasaste tus primero parciales! ¿cómo sientes el cambio de la secundaria a la preparatoria?, cansado ¿cierto?, te deseo la mejor de las suertes y échale muchas ganas, sobre todo en esa prepa donde vas. Si, se que tu y Kory rompieron, a mi me paso lo mismo con Ileyse, es decir, es como un acuerdo, me cae que somos Amigovios, algo así como mi prima Setsuna y Axiel; quien me enseño a dibujar. Discúlpame por no enviarte ningún mail antes, ni responder los que me has mandado pero el tiempo es escaso, apenas y puedo responder los que me mandan. Lo siento tanto, te extraño muco!!! ¡Agarrante! Porque a partir del chapter 21 hay muchos celos por parte de Kai hacia Takao porque ya salen Zeo y Ozuma – aplaude – si!, celos jajajajaja!, tengo muchas lindas cosas planeadas. Thanks por el Review _

****

**Kokoro-Yana:**_ ¡MY SISTER! ¡I MISS YOU! ¿qué ha sido de ti? ¿cómo estas? Espero que bien, me eh fijado que eres.... "El espíritu de Kokoro-Yana" ¿cómo esta eso? además, ¿qué onda con el fic? ¿ya lo terminaste o andas aun en proceso eh?, hay luego me responder. Pues ya ves, Mikael es uno de mis consentidos, pero no se libra de malos ratos... al igual que Tydus. ¿perita en dulce?, en mi larga experiencia eh comprendido que no se debe hacer enojar a una mujer... ¬.¬ son terribles. Tydus es vegetariano, el representa la naturaleza, todo lo contrario de Mikael, Mikael ama la carne y todas las clases incluso la humana, pero esos ya son otros temas que se van a tocar mas adelante. Creo que te encanta Eero, en un enorme caramelo, pero te puede sacar caries con lo meloso que es. Sister, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por todo, te quiero un vergo y sabes que eres mi hermana preferida, ¡Te adoro! _

****

**Nalle y Cia: **_¡My Litter girl! Me alegra mucho volver a hablar contigo, ¿qué te pareció la música de Utena? ¿te latió? Tengo un video que hizo Axiel, haber si para la próxima que nos veamos te lo paso. Ya te dije un poco cobre tu relación, pero eso es todo lo que te puedo decir... si, lo se, soy malo, se que tienes derecho a saberlo, pero ¿qué hay de la sorpresa? Tu tan solo espera. ¿sabes algo últimamente de set?, le envió mails y no me responde.... ando preocupado por ella, ya me dio mi vieja cuenta de mail para recibir Reviews, lo ultimo que me dijo es que estaba muy deprimida, me estoy preocupando mucho, lo se, pero no se que hacer, es rara esa tipa. Te dejo, cuídate mucho, ya sabes cuales son las instrucciones ¡eh! _

****

**Gaby Kon:**_ ¡Gracias por el Mail!, me hizo sentir muy bien, me aliviano mucho el dia, me alegra que te acuerdes de mi, por que yo si de ti, eh, tengo algunas cosas planeadas para el idiotita, jajajaja, ¡Correera mas sangre! ¡lo juro! Muejejejejejejeje! Tendré que ir un poco mas rápido con el fic, si lo quiero acabar y llegar a la parte de Kane y Salima, ya casi salen. Solo espera un poco mas, en cuanto pueda te responderé el mail. Gracias por el Review y gracias por todo. _

****

**Regina:** _¡Claro que me puedes decir Pyro!, me alegra mucho, mucho que te dieras un poco de tu valioso tiempo en leer este fic de hueva, que hasta yo, el mismo autor me confunde, tratare de poder hacerlo menos confuso, la nuevas imágenes ya están en la pagina de Aperion, termine a todo el Satanas Team, muchos tienen la duda de cómo es Stich o William en color. Trato de hacer lo que puedo por meter buenos personajes y conforma la historia avance sacare a los desechables y de relleno dejando solo a los mas importantes. ¿Te gusta como escribo?, es muy directo, me gusta ir de lleno al grano, sabes las descripciones me cansan mucho, por eso escribo así. Bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias por tu valioso Review. _

****

**Tydus:**_ ¡Tydus! Que ah sido de ti?, no eh recibido ni un solo mail tuyo, me tienes preocupado. Pero por otra parte se que sabes cuidarte solo y por tu propio bien mas te vale que estés sano y salvo, por otra parte me quiero comunicar contigo, porque quiero hacerle algunos cambios al personaje de Tydus. Hay nos vemos Wey!. _

****

**Kiri Miyamoto: **_No te preocupes por el tiempo, espero que me hayas podido aguantar dos meses sin actualizar. Los conejos no tienen poderes, lo de Kai se relaciona al su pasado, y un poco relacionado con uno de los chicos de elemental team, es decir Lither. Ten muy en la mira a este chico porque es uno de los básicos en el conflicto de Kai. Los conejos son solo seres humanos elegidos para una misión en especifico para hacer el bien, pero como buenos villanos el Satanas team los busca junto con sus bestias Bit y los Elementales solo buscan protegerlos. Aunque esa no es la misión en concreto, Un poco confuso, lo se, pero pronto se hira despejado el ambiente. Nos vemos, Muchas gracias por el Review. _

****

**Mariam Mizuhara:**_ Mi querida Mariam, se que mi prima NUNCA se reporto contigo, no se la razón, pero te pido muchas disculpas por todas las molestias. Pues veras, me tiene bajo advertencia de quitarme mis fics, como sabes el formato de "chat" esta prohibido y me dijeron que si no cambiaba el mismo formato me lo quitarían, lo mismo me dijeron con el de **tres razones para odiar,** pero bueno, que mas puedo hacer, solo esperar a que me los quiten. Gracias por darte tiempo para leer este humilde fic, te lo agradezco muchísimo. _

****

**Darkangel-LD: **_¡Me alegrea que te haya gustado este chapter!, la verdade lei un poco lo que fue en segundo semeste de la pepra, cuando lleve filosofia y en tercero cuando lleve literatura, a si, que se un poco sobr el tema, Thanks por el Review. _

****

**Laury Mikkely Setsuna:**_ Set, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué no respondes mis mails?, se que andas medio depre pero quisiera saber la razón de lo mismo, porfa, respóndeme. _

****

**Total - 14 __**

****

**CANCIóN**** DEL ****CAPITULO DIECIOCHO **

**"GUILTY"****_.:The Rasmus:. _**

* * *

****

**_Aperion XVIII "Cuando la muerte es la única salvación ¿En quien tienes fe?_**

****

**"Tres cabezas son peores que una" **

****

Por: **Mikael Mudou. **_"Pyro"_

* * *

El timbre del teléfono sonó por toda la habitación, era una llamada especialmente para ella. La chica Rusa, Lilith, no se tomo mucha molestia en contestar rápidamente, quiso hacer esperar hasta el séptimo toque. Levanto la bocina y pregunto. 

—¿si?… ah, eres tu. ¿Qué pasa?…Si, entiendo…no, no, no hay problema…si, salgo enseguida—

dicho esto colgó el teléfono. Recogió rápidamente todas sus cosas metiéndolas en una maleta negra y salió de la mansión Délon sin decir una sola palabra ni dejar alguna nota. Mientras tanto, en el estadio, la batalla entre el equipo de Pyro; donde Lilith tenia que pelear, y el equipo de Chester; su hermano. estaba a punto de empezar Alexia se dirigía a la entrada principal de este, no sin antes tener la inteligente idea de tomar un atajo.

—Creo que me perdí — que por cierto no resulto. Camino un tramo mas y vio una puerta y decidió entrar apara pedir ayuda. —¿Hola?, necesito a- — alguien la golpeo por detrás dejándola inconsciente y encerrándola en esta misma habitación.

Y para mal de males, Pyro no estaba muy contento.

—_Una gran tensión que se vive aquí en el estadio Mítico. Hola soy AJ Toper y este es mi compañero Brad Best—_

_—Gracias AJ, y sí una gran controversia se esta armando ya que, ninguna de las compañeras de Pyro se a presentado en el plato y la batalla debió empezar hace 10 min. — _

_—Nos preguntamos todos y nunca habíamos visto un Pyro mas nervioso, la pregunta es- —_

—¿POU I'NE? — grita Pyro (**¿Dónde estan?)**

— Temis, si no encuentras a tus compañeras, tu equipo perderá automáticamente, y no podré pelear contigo — pensó su hermano, Chester que estaba del otro lado del plato con su equipo incompleto. —¿Dónde esta Rogue?—

—No lo sé — responde la pelirroja (Skyter, la que los recibió en la fiesta)

—Ángel, salta como conejo y ve a buscar a Rogue— ordena el líder.

—Sip n.n —

—No es necesario, aquí estoy —

—¡¿Donde estabas mujer?! — pregunta su compañera.

—Solo.... arreglando unos pequeños problemas n — responde tranquilamente llevando sus manos a sus caderas.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?— interroga Chester con esa penetrante mirada felina de grandes ojos verde oscuro. (Idéntica a la de Pyro, solo que mas fría.)

—eh.... — duda al responder.

—Elige bien tus palabras —

—Problemas... femeninos... tu sabes, un '_accidente'_ — sonríe nerviosa.

—Esta bien, como digas —

—uff… me salve — susurra un poco agobiada, pero su tranquilidad se acaba cuando Skyter jala de ella.

—Ya dime la verdad — dice en tono bajo — ¿qué hiciste?.

—esta bien, esta bien, encerré a Alexia en una de las bodegas —

—¿Qué hiciste que?!— grita confundida llamando la atención de todos y mas del líder. Ambas sonríen nerviosas con una gota de sudor en sus nucas.

—¿Qué pasa?—

—No, nada Paris (Chester), son… cosas de mujeres—

—Ah... vayan al baño a hablar de eso, quieren. —

—¡Si! de todos modos no creo que Alexia llegue — exclama Rogue sin querer en un tono de mucha seguridad.

—¿Y como sabes eso? —

—Ah pues… — Jazz Man interrumpe — salvada por el DJ que bien — penso.

**—Lo siento Pyro, pero ya que ninguna de tus compañeras se ah presentado, temo decir que...—**

—Espera— interrumpe Chester. —hagamos algo, yo peleare contra Temis en la primera ronda, así hacemos algo de tiempo. Si nadie llega el ganador de la batalla se lleva la victoria total. ¿qué piensas?.

—Paris ¿por qué haces esto? — pregunta su hermano un poco confundido por su actitud.

—No pienses que es por ti, de ninguna manera, solo trato de que la victoria sea justa —

—Debí suponerlo, lo único que te importa es tu maldito honor —

—Al menos yo lo tengo —

**—Chicos, chicos, no se pelen, dejemos esto a los jueces ¿quieren? — **Ambos se quedan callados. Después de algunos minutos, el Señor D. Y los jueces deciden hacer la batalla legal. **—Muy bien chicos y chicas! Prepárense a ver una de las batallas mas esperadas por todos lo griegos. En esta esquina, midiendo 1.79, esta Paris, mejor conocido como Chester, que significa hipotéticamente 'marihuana'. Y del otro: midiendo 1.75, esta Temis, mejor conocido como Pyro, que significa Fuego!. **

—_Gracias por la clase de Etimologías. En primer lugar esta el campeonato mayor de Grecia, Paris Délon y el campeonato menor que es Temis Délon que por cierto para los que no sabían ambos son hermanos y traen un pleito personal desde hace ¡17 años! ¿puedes creerlo? —_

_—Si, pero es el increíble que parecido que tienen. Y sus mismas bestias bits son la viva imagen de ello, de Paris esta **Liqued Cerberus** y del de Temis esa **Flame Cerberus** —_

_—Oye AJ ¿no crees que se escucharía mejor **Fired Cerberus**? _

_—Díselo tu mismo, pero no regreses llorando si te da un 'guadañazo'— _****

**—¡Luchadores prepárense! —**

—¿Estas listo hermanito?—

—Yo nací listo!—

**—¡Vaya si que la tensión se respira aquí! Y este es el plato que les tenemos preparados a nuestros peleadores! **— La arena de pelea se abrió y emergió el plato de Beyblade, resultaron ser unas antiguas ruinas griegas **—¡Ante todos ustedes, aquí esta ¡El Santuario de Delfos! (_Cheken la pagina Web)_ —Vamos al ritmo griego! ¡TRI'A!, ¡DI'O!, ¡E'NA! (**Tres, Dos, Uno)

**(Incertar musica)**

**-Flash Back –**

Imagínense a un pequeño Pyro de 15 años, que, en ves de usar gogles, tiene un paliacate verde de donde sobre sale un fleco dividido el dos, claro sus mechones a los lados y los cabellos parados de la parte de atrás, vestía su clásico look militar. Se encontraba practicando en un plato especial de Beyblade junto con su hermano de 18 años, que estaba de visita en Alemania.

—¿Qué crees que mi padre me regale?— Pyro tenia en sus manos un lanzador común.

—Una, especie de reliquia familiar— responde su hermano, Paris, que para ese entonces él ya tenia la guadaña de cristal.

—¿enserio? — exclama entusiasmado y se prepara para lanzar —¿qué es? —

—Ya veras, Ya veras. Pero este regalo te cambiara la vida, como mi obsequio de 15 lo hizo conmigo— Ambos lanzan, la batalla dura poco y el blade de Pyro sale despedido del plato —Jajajaja Eres malito en este juego no ¿Temis? —

—m... es que tu tienes una bestia Bit, yo no —

—Pronto tendrás una, te lo garantizo — mira su reloj —mira, ya es tarde, tengo que irme veré a Kyser. Regresare para tu cumpleaños. ¿Nai'? Gia'hara' — (**¿Si? Nos vemos)**

—Nai', Andi'o sas' — responde Pyro (**Si, Adios).**

Pasados unos día, los últimos días en los que se llevaría bien con su hermano. llego el día de su cumpleaños numero 15, el cumpleaños que le cambiaría la vida.

—¡Hro'nia Polla! — exclamaron todos sus familiares ante un enorme pastel de 5 pisos de:

—¡Chocolate! — sus ojos brillaron ante tal belleza para él. No perdió mas tiempo y se fue a servir cuanto pastel cupiera en el plato. —Hoy es mi cumpleaños, no me pueden decir nada —

—¡Temis Délon Jurgen! — se escucho la voz detrás del chico —Suelta ese plato inmediatamente y ven aquí! —

—pero mamá — hace un puchero

—pero nada, ven aquí — lo jala del brazo —te llego el regalo de tu padre —

—De papá! — Ambos llegan a la sala privada de la familia en la mansión —¿Qué es?, ¿Qué es? — exclama entusiasmado.

—es esto — su madre saca un extraño articulo envuelto en una manta y una caja muy, pero muy, pero muy extraña.

—debes de estar bromeando — dice al momento de tomar la caja en manos —¿qué es esto? ¿y la llave? ¿cómo se supone que voy a abrir esto? —

—eso, lo debes descubrir por ti mismo, mira este segundo objeto —

—¿Una... guadaña? — la saca por completo de la manta —definitivamente esto no me dejaran llevar a la escuela — nótese el sarcasmo en la voz —¿Y el dinero?.

—¿eso es lo único que te importa? — cuestiona su madre acercándose a él —¿solo el dinero?—

—Si, para que me preocupo de la vida, tengo todo lo que un chico quiere y soy el sueño de las chicas, no hay mas — su madre se acerca mas y pone sus manos en sus hombros.

—Mira Temis, hay algo que debes de saber. Esta guadaña y esta caja han pasado de generación en generación en la familia Délon desde hace mas de 500 años, nuestro deber como familia y clan es guardar del jardín del Aperion. Tu deber, como primer guardián es cuidar que nadie ajeno a la familia altere el orden de las cosas, por eso, se te dará una arma y un guardián. Con ellos debes defender- —

—¡Claro mamá! Lo que tu digas —

—No Temis en enserio! —

—Si, si, claro, si me buscas estaré en el comedor atascándome el pastel, Robert y los demás no deben de tardar — se va.

—Hijo! —

**-Fin del Flash Back – **

****

**_I fell a Guilty_**_ (Me siento culpable_

_**My words are empty **(mis palabras están vacías)_

_**No sings to give you **(ninguna señal para darte)_

_**I Don't have the time for you **(no tengo tiempo para ti)_

—¡Let it Rip! – Gritan ambos chicos. Al momento en que ambos blades caen al plato comienza una persecución, en felino contra el sabueso.

—¿Por qué huyes Temis?, Soy tu hermano ¿no?— río entre dientes Paris, divertido ante la actitud defensiva de su hermano —¡Ataca Liqued Cerberus! ¡Demolición de Almas! —

—¡No me pienso quedar callado como un simple idiota, ¡Flame Cerberus! ¡Demolición de Almas! —

Ambos Cerberos emergieron de sus respectivos blades lanzándose uno contra el otro, a pesar de ser bestias Bit 'hermanas' parece que se tienen el mismo odio al igual que sus amos. En lo que la batalla avanzaba, Crawley e Ileyse observaban la pelea desde un palco diferente cuidando de que nadie los observase.

—A pesar de que tengo tiempo conociendo a Pyro, no sabia que su hermano usaba la misma técnica que él — comenta Ileyse.

—digamos, que esa es la técnica especial de los guardianes, también la poseen "Trumbled Cerberus" y "Winded Cerberus" —

—¿ellos que son? —

—Son los otros dos guardianes, Tierra y Viento —

—y, según tu ¿Quién crees que gane? —

_**You say I'm heartless **(dices que no tengo corazón)_

_**And you say I Don't care **(y dices que no me preocupo)_

_**I used to be there for you **(solía estar ahí para ti)_

—eh... bueno, lo mas seguro es que termine ganando Paris si Pyro no controla el poder se su bestia Bit, no se en que estaban pensando al dejarle a responsabilidad a chico como él, en mi opinión, Paris es mas maduro —

—¿Eso crees?, es que tu no conoces ni a Pyro, ni a Chester, así es que no saques conclusiones adelantadas — gruñe Ileyse.

—Lo siento, Lo siento, pero — lleva su dedo asía su frente con un gesto un poco avergonzado —Sabes que odio repetirlo, pero ese es mi trabajo dentro del grupo, el análisis de datos —

—Si, si, si, lo olvide, como sea —

—vaya, eres todo un encanto de mujer —

—eso, es lo que menos me interesa, agradarle a la gente, estoy mejor sola —

_**And you've said I seem so dead, That I have changed **(y has dicho que parezco tan muerto , que he cambiado)_

_**But so have you **(pero tú tambien)_

—no es por comparar, pero me recuerdas mucho a una persona que conocí en el pasado, su nombre era Shateiel este wey otra ves., pero, esa ya es otra historia —

y en lo que ellos observan la pelea esta sigue, mientras 3 chicos entran al bey estadio corriendo, eran Robert, Makoto y Tyson. Y en el plato sin muchas ventajas para Pyro. El Cerbero de fuego zigzagueaba entre los pilares del santuario huyendo de las feroces embestidas de su felino hermano.

**_Guilty ¡Wooh!, Guilty I Fell So…_**_ (Culpable, ¡Wooh! culpable me siento tan… )_

_**Empty ¡Yeah!, Empty You know how to make me fell **(Vacío,!Yeah! vacío, tú sabes como me haces sentir)_

—¿Qué vas a hacer Temis? — pregunta Chester —¿Esperar la derrota y aventarte a llorar en brazos de Robert? —

—¿Qué dijiste?—

—Lo que oíste, vas a ir como el niñito malcriado e inmaduro a hacerle tu drama a tu adorado primo? —ríe entre dientes.

—¡Pyro!— se escucha un voz del publico —¡Pyro, no lo escuches, solo lo dice para que pierdas la confianza en ti mismo! —

—Robert…— susurra un poco confundido.

—Tu no te metas Robert, este problema es entre mi hermano y yo! — Chester manda una mirada mortal a Robert mismo que le devuelve la mirada asesina.

—¡Vaya! Es la primera ves en mucho tiempo que te oigo hablar de 'mi hermano' — responde el Alemán en un tono burlón.

—dejen de pelear... — susurra el pelimorado cayendo de rodillas, pero su suplica no fue respondida.

—Solo lo diré una vez, NO te metas en nuestros problemas — amenaza Chester.

—Entonces lee mis labios "vete al diablo" —

_**I Put a shield upon you **(Puse un escudo en ti)_

_**I didn't men to hurt you **(No intenté herirte.)_

_**I would have only poisoned your mind **(Sólo habría envenenado tu mente),_

_**Never meant to make you cry **(nunca intenté hacerte llorar.)_

—¡Y esto solo sucede en la mejores familias! — interrumpe Tyson en lo que el considero una 'acción graciosa' y recibió por respuesta un madrazo de su prima. —¡Auch! ¡Makoto!—

—¡Cierra la boca Tyson —

—Lo siento, solo quería romper el hielo —

—Lo único que se romperá aquí es tu cabeza sino te callas! —

_**You've been so thoughtless **(Has sido bastante desconsiderado,)_

_**I can see Right through you **(puedo ver tus verdaderos pensamientos)._

_**You used to be there for me **(Te acostumbraste a estar allí para mi)._

—¡Ya cállense los dos! — grita Robert al par de chicos que estaban detrás de él. La guerra de insultos continuo sin prestarle la mas minina atención a la batalla anterior a esta La de Pyro y Chester. Pyro seguía de rodillas tratando de no escuchar la discusión de familia, apretó sus puños lo mas que podía, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza; esa clase de cosas lo afectaba y mucho, tenia que hacer algo, pero cualquier cosa que hiciera de todos modos no seria escuchado, en realidad ni su hermano ni primo lo escuchaban realmente o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Ya no podía mas, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría, ahí estaba, de nuevo esa extraña sensación que lo embargaba. Era, algo así como un sentimiento de ira, un sentimiento reprimido, un nudo en la garganta.

_**So don't you leave say goodbye **(Así que no me dejes diciendo adiós.) _

_**'cause you have changed but so have I **(Has cambiado, pero yo también)._

—¡YA CÁLLENSE! — Grita Pyro levantándose, dejando ver mechones de cabello rojo y toda las raíces de este. Sus ojos poseían un color naranja y con el clásico toque felino. ****

—¿Pyro? — pregunta Robert

—no exactamente… — responde —Soy...su peor pesadilla —

—¿Qué? —

—Ahora si que se volvió loco — comento la pelirroja del equipo Linkin. — le va a dar delirio de locura —

—mas bien, complejo de guerra — recalco su compañera.

**_Guilty ¡Wooh!, Guilty I Fell So…_**_ (Culpable, ¡Wooh! culpable me siento tan… )_

_**Empty ¡Yeah!, Empty, You know how to make me fell **(Vacío,!Yeah! vacío, tú sabes como me haces sentir)_

—¿Qué le pasa a Pyro? — Makoto se acerca a Robert —¿Por qué dice eso? —

—Es Pyro War... — susurra muy sorprendido

—¿Pyro War?, ja qué original. — notese el sarcasmo de la chica.

—¡La única forma de detenerlo es que uses el 'tsunami'! — grita Tyson.

—¿Qué? — pregunta Chester confundido por la intervención de Tyson.

—¡Solo haz lo que te digo, dile a Liqued Cerberus que use el 'tsunami' —

_**I never though that the time and the distance **(Nunca pensé que el tiempo y la distancia)_

_**Between us made you so much colder **(entre nosotros te hiciera tan frío.) _

_**I'll carry the world on my shoulders **(Llevaré el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros)._

—...esta bien... Que chico mas raro – respondió dudoso aun por la actitud del japonés.

–¿y tu como sabes eso? — pregunta Mako.

—¿saber que? — responde Tyson confundido

—Lo del tsunami —****

—¿Qué tsunami?—

—Tyson, lo acabas de decir —

—¿Decir que?, yo no me acuerdo haber hablado de ningún tsunami —

—¡Hay Tyson! No juegues conmigo — ****

—¿Por qué voy a jugar contigo?—

—Olvídalo, solo ve la pelea —

—¿Pyro War? — pregunta Crawley a la chica que esta a su lado.

—Si, es... algo así como un alter ego de Pyro, no lo se con exactitud —

—¿Dónde empezó todo esto, cuando se empezó a manifestar este _ente_? —

—pues bien...Pyro me lo dijo... —

**— Flash Back –**

_**Guilty… ¡Wooh! **(Gulpable… ¡Wooh!)_

Unos días después de la fiesta, Pyro estaba en su habitación pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, mas bien en como abrir la caja, ya que le había dado el pique de que era lo que contenía. Trato de abrirla con sus propias fuerzas pero fue inútil, la azoto aventó, quemo, electrocuto, golpeo y todas la muestras de fuerza bruta que existidas y por haber. Pero todo fue inútil, la caja no se abría con nada.

—¡Ah! ¡MALDITA CAJA HIJA DE LA… palabra altisonante… hmn… odio censurarme… ¬.¬ — dijo para si mismo dándole el ultimo golpe a la caja. —¡Me rindo!, ni siquiera se porque estoy tratando de abrir esta madre, ¿para que la quiero? — se aventó sobre su cama y se puso a pensar que otra forma existente de brutalidad existía para poder terminar con la guerra de la caja.

—¿En que piensas T-chan? — se escucho la voz de una mujer que estaba en la entrada de la puerta. —¿Problemas con alguna chica? — río divertida. 0Samara, la que dirige a los Demolition Boys. Es maestra de Pyro.)

—¡Señorita Samara! — exclamo felizmente levantándose de golpe de la cama y corriendo para abrasarla. En ese entonces Samara tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y su fleco no cubría su ojo derecho. Tenia puesto un vestido corto, sin mangas de color rosa pálido que hacían juego con un par de tacones rosas. —¿Por qué no vino a mi fiesta? —****

—Discúlpame, es que tenia unos asuntos que arreglar en Finlandia —

—¿En Finlandia? ¿Qué clase de problemas? —

—Sobre un laboratorio donde se practica la clonación y bien sabes que eso esta prohibido — (¡pista! pista!. Para el siguiente capitulo.)

—si, eso lo se. — asiente con la cabeza un poco desinteresado por el tema. —¿Y... a que viene? —

_**Guilty… ¡Yeah! **(Gulpable… ¡Yeah!)_

—Oh, si casi se me olvida — saca un objeto de su bolsillo — toma, la ultima versión de tu Beyblade — le entrega un Beyblade de color camuflaje. — lo mas nuevo en tecnología de ataque. —

—¡Oh Muchas gracias!, lo único que me falta es una vestía Bit —

—¿te falta?, ¿qué no te han dado tu regalo? —

—ah, refieres a esa vieja caja — señala la caja casi destrozada e un extremo de la mega habitación.

—¡Dios mío! — grita la mujer entre un gesto aterrado y cómico — ¿!Que has hecho!? — corre asía la caja la sacude y la lleva asía Pyro —¡No sabes que esto en la reliquia mas grande que los Délon tienen! — se la entrega.

—Si... supongo. ¡Pero no se puede abrir!, ¿cuál es el chiste entonces? — levanta una ceja.

—Temis... por alguna razón no se te vino a la cabeza la inteligente idea de PORQUE LA CAJA Y LA GUADAÑA VENÍAN JUNTAS! —

—sabes bien que no me gusta mucho usar mi cabeza — nótese el sarcasmo y el desinterés en la voz del griego.

—creo que nunca la haz usado, tienes el mismo carácter que uno de tus antepasados — susurra

_**Guilty…… **(Culpable...)_

—¿dijiste algo? — ****

—eh, no nada — responde nerviosa — solo te digo, que la llave de la caja es la guadaña, pero... recuerdas lo que decía en la nota que venia con las cosas?—

—no venia ninguna nota— recalco

—vaya, que raro bueno decía algo así: _Al momento en que decidas abrir la caja sellaras tu destino. _—

—Huy, que miedo, ¡LA MALDICIóN DE LOS DÉLON! — exclama en tono de drama griego.

—No seas tonto, te dejo niño, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Piénsalo bien, si no te sientes capas le daremos la caja a tu queridísimo hermano Paris y ya — río cínicamente.

_**Guilty… ¡Wooh! **(Culpable ¡Wooh!)_

—¡No! —

—bueno, Gia'hara' — guiña un ojo.

La chica se retiro de los aposentos del griego y este se puso de nuevo a pensar, mas bien hacer intentos, le desagradaba la idea de que la caja cayera en manos de su hermano y si que odiaba a su hermano. por alguna extraña razón ellos nunca coincidieron en nada. Todo era opuesto en ellos, lo único que tenían igual eran los ojos, esa misma mirada penetrante y enorme. Y lo que mas le molestaba del caso era que a su hermano no le molestaba, era todo un problema, ¿celos? Quizás, si pero ¿de quien?. Dejo eso a un lado y retomo el tema de la caja. Maldita caja era una tentación irresistible, quería saber el contenido de esta. Fue por la guadaña, la saco de su 'funda' la tomo entre sus manos y si que pesaba, con trabajos la logro mantener con equilibrio sobre su hombro, camino torpemente asía donde se encontraba la caja.

_**Empty… ¡Yeah! **(Vacio. ¡Yeah!)_

—¡Ahora o nunca! — alzo el arma y con un corte certero directo y un poco torpe destrozo la cerradura principal. Dejo caer su herramienta ya que el peso era demasiado. Vio su gran logro y quito los restos rotos, pero... —¡otra cerradura! — exclamo furioso, pero antes de volver a golpear la caja se levanto la cerradura y la caja de abrió. El momento que tanto esperaba, abrió la caja poco a poco asomándose para ver, un cegador destello lo hizo soltar la pata y caer al piso. Coloco sus manos sobre su nuca y permaneció agachado el tiempo que esa extraña energía estaba presente. —creo... que ya paso... — se levanta y ve el contenido de la caja —¡vació! ¿qué clase de broma es esta? —

**-Fin del Flash Back – **

_**Guilty ¡Wooh!, Guilty I Fell So…** (Culpable, ¡Wooh! culpable me siento tan) _

_**Empty ¡Yeah!, Empty You know how to make me fell **(Vacío,!Yeah! vacío tú sabes como me haces sentir)_

—Entonces, es extraña luz, era su bestia Bit — reafirmo Ileyse, cuando volteo a ver el plato su sorpresa era una enorme ola de unos 7 a 8 metros de alto —¡Crawley mira eso! —

_**Guilty… ¡Wooh! **(Culpable ¡Wooh!)_

—un nuevo ataque — dijo con toda la calma del mundo sin pararse de su asiento. Mientras en el plato.

—¿Crees que eso me va a detener Alexiel!? — exclama Pyro War con sus ojos ya en un tono amarillo oro. —¡Flame Cerberus ataca! —

_**Empty ¡Yeah! You know how to make me feel **(Vacio ¡Yeah! Tu sabes como me haces sentir)_

—¡Vamos Liqued Cerberus!, se que puedes vencerlo —

—¡oh no, no lo lograras, nadie reta a Ignnis y vive para contarlo! —

_**Guilty ¡Wooh! **(Culpable ¡Wooh! ) _

—¡Ya veremos, ataca Liqued Cerberus! ¡Tsunami! —

**—¡Esto es increíble, Liqued Cerberus a levantado una muralla de agua. ¿Quién sabe de donde salió?, pero ahí esta. ¿Qué hará Flame Cerberus para detenerlo? — **

_**So Guilty… **(Tan Culpable…)_

**—**¡Solo observa, Sendero al tártaro! —

**—¡Waw!, la bestia Bit de Pyro a contraatacado con un golpe de fuego ¿Podrá soportar y vivir para contarlo? —**

_**Empty… ¡Wooh! **(Vacio… ¡Wooh)_

—No lo lograra — dice Crawley mientras la enorme ola arrasa con Pyro War y su bestia Bit. — lo ven —

—¡No Pyro! — grita Ileyse asomándose por el balcón inmediatamente Crawley le tapa la boca a la chica y la baja asía el interior del privado.

_**So Empty… **(Tan Vacio….)_

**—¡El ganador es Paris!, dejando a Temis y a su blade bajo el agua —**

_**You know how to make me feel……… **(Tu sabes como me haces sentir…………)_

—¡Si!, ¡Chester lo hizo! — Skyter empezó a celebrar pero se detuvo al instante al ver que su compañero no lo hacia —¿Qué pasa Rogue? —

—No, nada, es que, creí escuchar la voz de Ileyse — responde.

—¿Ileyse?, ¿Qué tiene ella que estar haciendo aquí? —

—No lo se, quizás me empiezo a volver loca —

—¡Que importa, ganamos! —

—Bien, esta batalla estuvo bastante aburrida, Ileyse, baja y ponle un poco de intensidad a esto ¿quieres? — ordena Crawley levantándose de su asiento. —este es el momento de que hagas tu gran entrada, mientras, yo iré a ver que fue lo que paso con la otra chica —

—esta bien, solo hazme un favor ¿quieres? —

—ok, lo haré, tu solo ve ahí y pelea —

—Gracias Crawley-Kun —

**—Bien, queridos aficionados, como no ah llegado nadie del equipo de Temis, lo único que me queda es dar la victoria al…- —**

—¡Espera! — se escucha a lo lejos. La silueta de Ileyse de distinguía por una de las entradas del estadio. —Yo seré la siguiente en pelear —

—¡¿Ileyse!?— se pregunta para si mismo Pyro. Que no era el único sorprendido por la entrada de la Rusa al lugar.

—¡Te lo dije! — le grita Rogue a Skyter —¡No estaba loca, si era la voz de Ileyse la que escuche! —

**—¡Oh! Esto es toda una sorpresa. Es Ileyse, una bey luchadora Rusa —**

—Yo peleare en la segunda pelea — recalca la chica —si es que me lo permiten — Inmediatamente los jueces se pusieron a discutir en destino de la pelea, al principio lo estaban muy seguros, pero poco a poco todos fueron aceptando la pelea. Todo esto fue posible al apoyo del Señor D. Y la intervención de los poderes Psíquicos de Crawley. ¿Quién no querría tener esta clase de poderes?… aunque, son un gran problema para Crawley, no es perfecto, tiene un fuerte punto débil)

**—Parece la petición de Ileyse a sido aceptada. —**

La chica no espero mas y se abalanzo contra Pyro, mismo que no aguanto el peso de ambos y callo al piso. —¿Qué haces aquí?—

—¿qué? ¿no te da gusto verme? —

—Si, nos es eso, es que no imagina verte aquí — sonríe el griego. Ambos se ponen de pie.

—Te voy a salvar el pellejo mientras llega alguna de tus compañeras — Ileyse avanza hasta el plato. Los Linkin Team se organizaban para ver quien seria el siguiente en pelear. El resultado fue: Rogue.

_—No me esperaba esto— _

_—Brad, creo que nadie se esperaba esto. Pasemos a la pelea. De los Dark Fire Knights, quien peleara será Ileyse, una vieja amiga de Pyro. —_

_—Y del otro lado, será Rogue, una chica con un carácter bastante peculiar —_

_—Yo mas bien diría curioso, con ella nunca sabes lo que puede venir — _

**—¡Bey luchadoras! A sus posiciones. Tres!, Dos!, Uno! —**

—¡Let it rip! — exclama la rusa mientras su rival se queda callada.

**—Flash Back —**

Pyro se encontraba de visita en la mansión de Robert, si, era como cualquier verano que recordase, siempre se la pasaba metido ahí por esas fechas. Pero, este año no contó con la presencia de alguien en particular. Ileyse, una chica proveniente de china que venia a entrenar con los Majestics por ordenes del señor D. A Pyro lo le gustaba en lo mas mínimo la presencia de la 'usurpadora' con él la llamaba dentro de la casa.

—¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO SE PIENSA QUEDAR ESA TIPA? — grita furioso aventando todos los cojines de su mega cama, que por desgracia dieron todos en le blanco; Enrique.

—¡Vamos!, cálmate Pyro, solo será un corta temporada. — dijo el Italiano tratando de contener la furia del griego.

—¡No me digas que me calme que me encabrono mas! —

—¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, solo tienes que tratar de contener esos ataques de ira — Enrique retrocedió un poco chocando con la puerta al momento que el mayordomo entraba informando que la presencia de Pyro era solicitada en el 'estudio' de Robert.

—Pyro — dijo seriamente Robert. —debido a tu actitud de estos últimos días, he tomado la decisión de mandarte a Rusia con Samara y Fred — dicho esto Pyro no se pudo contener.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —

—Y estarás de vuelta para un pequeño torneo en Alemania, iras en representación de los Majestics —

—¿!Doble Que?! — exclama furioso Pyro —¿por qué?

—Porque tu comportamiento aquí no es aceptable. Te estas comportando como un inmaduro —

—¿Yo?, es ella. —

—¿Y ella que te ha hecho? —

—bueno, pues………… me ha quitado toda la atención que tu tenias hacia mí —

—¿Por qué crees que te estoy mandando a Rusia?, no quiero que descuides tu entrenamiento, el terreno Ruso es uno de los mejores para entrenar. además, conocerás a los Demolition Boys —

—pero, es que es Rusia, uno de los países mas frió de todo el mundo, no aguantare ni tres día a ahí —

—para eso existen los calentadores. Sales en una semana, te iras con Samara. —

—pero- —

—¡Ya no rezongues Temis, ya esta decidido —

Robert se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió en señal del que griego tenia que salir, Pyro no tenia ninguna otra arma con que defenderse. Se dirigió a la salida no sin antes lanzarle una mirada profunda a Robert. Se cerro la puerta tras él, levanto la mirada y ahí estaban el resto de los Majestics. Enrique y Oliver junto a la puerta. Johnny recargado en la pared e Ileyse a uno 5 metros de donde estaban los europeos.

—¿Qué te dijo? — pregunto Oliver acercándose a Pyro.

—Me manda a Rusia, a entrenar con los Demolition Boys — respondió en un susurro.

—¿Cuanto tiempo? —

—No lo sé, después de eso tengo que ir a un torneo aquí en Alemania. Me voy en una semana. Dice que no quiere descuidar mi entrenamiento —

—Ja, si ves a Kai dale un buen madrazo de mi parte. ¿Quieres? — Johnny ríe con su peculiar sarcasmo. Ileyse no pudo evitar oir la conversación y se acerco a los chicos.

—¿Veras a Kai Hiwatari? — pregunta, a lo que Pyro solo la mira con odio — ¿Qué te pasa? —

—¿Qué que me pasa?, ¿Qué me pasa? Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie — exclama acercándose a Ileyse con aires peligrosos con una mirada mas profunda y semi naranja. Ileyse retrocede por casa paso que da Pyro.

—No se a que te refieres —

—Ja, mira nada mas, si me saliste hipócrita —

—¿¡Hipócrita!? ¿Quién te da derecho de llamarme así?. apenas y nos conocemos y ya me quieres crucificar —

—¡Hey! No seria mala idea! — pensó en voz alta. Justo cuando Ileyse corrió para poder escapar de su enorme problema. Volteo y se encontró con Pyro persiguiéndola con su guadaña en manos. —¡Juro que hare esta la peor semana de toda tu vida! —

—¡Estas loco! —

**—Fin del Flash Back —**

La batalla iba pareja, los blade solo se perseguían una al otro sin llegar a ningún lado, el blade de Ileyse era de color gris, mientras el de Rogue era morado. Rogue tomo la delantera por un momento.

—¡Si! Soy mas rápida que tu —

—¡Eso crees, solo te ando dando la ventaja para que la caída sea peor —

—¿Qué dijiste? —

—Solo observa! ¡Ahora Darkwolf! — Ileyse convoca aun ataque de poca magnitud. Su blade arremete contra el de Rogue sacándolo del santuario. o plato

**—¡Esto es definitivo! ¡Ileyse gana la segunda Ronda! —**

Ileyse baja del plato y corre de inmediato hacia Pyro. Quien aun estaba muy sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Pyro-Chan! ¿estas bien? —

—Si, si, solo es la impresión de todo lo que esta pasando, los nervios seme salen de control — sonríe un poco afectado. — ¿Has venido para ver a Kai? —

—Si, además, pase a ver al malhumorado Mikael —

—¿Mikael? ¿qué tienes que ver con él? —

—Digamos, que me debe un favor. Pero eso es lo de menos, ahora lo único que nos queda hacer es esperar. ¿Dónde esta Aki?. —

—En el hospital, lo malo, es que hay una gran diferencia de aquí con el centro medico, por eso, no puede venir. —

**—¡Atención!, Lo único que nos queda por hacer, es una pelea de desempate entre cualquier miembro de los equipos. ¡Decidan! —**

—¿Bien que aremos? — pregunta Skyter a su equipo.

—Yo peleare de nuevo — responde su líder. —Ando en magnifica forma, no puedo perder. Lo mas seguro es que manden a Pyro. —

—**¡Muy bien!, del Linkin Team ira Paris. ¿Dark Fire Knights? —**

—Quiero jugar yo — aclaro Robert.

—Pero Robert — interviene Tyson — Tu ya estas en otro equipo, no te puedes meter.

—Si, pero quiero pelear contra Paris, ese..... tipo, me las tiene que pagar. —

—pero es tu primo. —

—Ya lo se y no me importa —

—Vaya, si que lo debes de odiar — concluye Tyson.

—No, es solo que no aguanto su actitud —

—Yo peleare — se escucho la voz de un chico. Todos voltearon a ver a todas partes, para su sorpresa, este estaba en la parte as alta de estadio. Dio un salto gigante de ahí al plato. Casi al caer, dejo ir su capa negra y quedo al descubierto su largo cabello azul, pero ahora era atado por una cinta cubriendo una parte de su cabello. Su fleco dividido en dos, cubriendo un poco mas su ojo derecho de color azul verdoso.

—Ko… ¿Kory? —se pregunto así mismo Pyro. Kory volteo a verle y le lanzo una sonrisa y una mirada penetrante a Ileyse.

—Yo seré tu rival Paris —

—Un momento! ¿Qué esto es legal? — exclama Skyter.

**—Eh, pues... ¿qué dicen los jueces? ¿hacemos esta pelea legal? —** Y de nuevo los jueces se ponen a discutir el destino de la pelea. Y que remedio, pus' ya que — **¡que gran sorpresa! ¡esta batalla es de carácter legal! ¡Del Linkin Team es Paris! Y de los Dark Knights es Kory! —**

_—Otra batalla inédita. Ya hablamos de Paris, adora pasemos a Kory —_

_—La especialidad de este chico es el hielo. ¿Qué clase de batalla es Agua contra Hielo? Y mas con la técnica tsunami de Paris. ¿alguien podrá parar al Cerbero de Agua?_

—**¡Tres!, ¡Dos! ¡Uno! Let it Rip! —**

**-Flash Back —**

De nuevo un torneo, esta vez en las costas de Grecia. Pyro recién cumplió los 15 años hace tres meses osea que están en Mayo. El chico se encontraba en la entrada del estadio recaudando datos sobre los be luchadores. En realidad, Pyro era un chico bastante curioso e interesado por saber cosas sobre los demás. Un poco entrometido que en ocasiones suele hacer perder la paciencia de los demás. Tenia en sus manos una libreta. La reviso, ya había 'entrevistado', mas bien sacado de quicio a todos los participantes excepto a uno. Un chico que estaba sentado en una banca cerca de la playa. Se acerco a él y le dijo.

—Guten Tag— a lo cual el chico no respondió. —¿Hello? ¿Qué idioma hablas? — Pyro se impaciento un poco —¿Eres mudo o que onda? —

—no, lo soy mudo — responde el sujeto. Quien tenia cabello azul con las puntas en un color mas oscuro. Curiosamente su cabello era largo y estaba sostenido como el de Ray. Ojos azul verdosos y con una mirada letalmente fría.

—vaya, pensé que si lo eras — se sienta a un lado.

—nadie te dio permiso para que te sentaras —

—lo siento, pero este es un país libre —

—has lo que quieras —

—ok, eso haré — concluye el griego con una gran sonrisa. — Soy Temis Délon —

—…—

—pero todos me dicen Pyro —

—…………¿Pyro de 'fuego'? — pregunta curioso.

—aja. Johnny MacGregor me bautizo así — ríe

—……… soy Koori Asakura………… pero todos me dicen Kory………… 'koori' significa 'hielo' —

—m.... odio el frió —

—y yo el calor —

—mi bestia Bit es de fuego —

—la mía de hielo —

—me gusta el rojo —

—a mi el azul —

—Pop —

—Rock —

—verano —

—invierno —

—negro —

—blanco—

—corto — cabello

—largo—

—rojos — color de ojos

—azules —

—café —

—te

—baseball —

—football —

—chocolate caliente —

—helado —

—perro —

—lobo —

—fuego —

—hielo —

—¡acuario! —

—……… acuario —

—mira — sonríe Pyro — ya tenemos algo en común — (¿si? ¿después de cuantos intentos? ¿12?)

—tengo 15 años —

—genial, yo también, vamos progresando —

**— Fin del Flash Back—**

—¡Es hora! — exclama Chester haciendo la misma clase movimiento que suele hacer Pyro al momento de lanzar con su guadaña, lo que diferenciaba ambas guadañas es que la de Paris es de cristal. Kory por su parte lanzo con un bey lanzador de mano con distintos animales adornando el mismo. El blade del griego era Rojo con el anillo de ataque azul, mientras que el del japonés (Si, Kory es de Japón, aunque no se de donde exactamente)**** era de color azul.

Ambos blades rodeaban lo que quedaba de las ruinas del santuario de Delfos, Parecía que uno tuviese la ventaja haciendo retroceder al otro, pero este se recuperaba haciendo que el duelo fuese muy parejo, Chester tenia unas ligeras ventajas como que el campo estaba semi mojado y que peleaban en un escenario griego. La una ventaja de Kory, quizás seria la experiencia que solía tener en terrenos resbalosos como los de hielo, su elemento.

—Me pregunto… — susurro Pyro —Si Kory es capas de vencer a Paris………

—¡Eso Nunca! — Paris convoca el ataque de la demolición de almas, justo en el momento en que Kory baja la defensa solo para hacer una maniobra ofensiva —¡Demolición de Almas! —

—¡Contraataca Xolf! —

Un choque impresionante se formo al momento que Xolf, la Bestia Bit lobo de Kory enviste a Liqued Cerberus absorbiendo el golpe de este.

**—¡Es asombrosa la brutalidad en que estas bestias pelean! —**

**—**_¡Dios santo!, eso parece el viejo juego del 'perro persigue al gato' —_

—¡Es hora de enfriarte esos humos mi _estimado_ Chester. ¡Xolf Ahora! — La bestia Bit lobo se ilumino en un color semi azul, la temperatura del estadio comenzó a descender rápidamente, haciéndolo tonar en el propio aliento que se podía ver a simple vista.

—Soy Yo, o hace mucho frió aquí — Pyro se encoge de brazos refugiándose en un auto abrazo mientras Ileyse pone la mano derecha frente a su boca tratando de creer que lo que ve es su propio aliento. —¡Me congelo!. .

—¡Veamos si eres capas de ganarme en mi propio terreno — interroga Kory al momento de formase en su rostro una mueca de superioridad. Para esos instantes el plato de Beyblade estaba completamente congelado, haciendo de este un terreno sumamente resbaloso.

—¡Moriremos en este invierno! — exclaman ambas chicas del Linkin team abrazándose una ala otra mientras el pequeño Ángel se encontraba entre las piernas de ambas temblando de frió.

—Muy bien niño — Dice Chester — Te sacas un diez en superioridad, pero veamos si sacas otro diez en ser un buen perdedor. ¡Tu ego es demasiado grande! — Grita Chester empuñando su guadaña —¡Tu Juicio esta apunto de empezar! ¡Tsunami! —

— Eso sonó, tal y como Tydus lo hubiese dicho — pensó Ileyse sacada de onda al ver la postura de Chester. Era tan familiar a la forma en la que Tydus solía hablar.

Una ola gigantesca se volvió levantar por segunda vez en el estadio, Kory retrocedió tres pasos solo para adelantar dos mas (****Osea, dio tres atrás y dio dos adelante)**** —¡Ventisca del lobo del hielo! — exclama Kory. Liqued Cerberus lanza su ataque, el Tsunami en lo que Xolf, un lobo que tenia como casco un cráneo de lobo que era adornado un rubí, 4 a las de dragón, similar a las de un demonio; con las piernas delanteras metálicas y 5 colas. (****No es por comparar, pero ¿se han dado cuenta que las Bestias Bits de Ileyse y Kory son similares?)****

—¡Esto es increíble! — exclama perplejo Pyro.

—¡Detuvo el Tsunami de Chester! — completa Ileyse. La ola estaba completamente congelada. Apenas y supo como hacer el ataque y poco después su técnica fue neutralizada, Chester se sentía como un imbécil.

—No…… es posible……. —

—¡Oh claro que lo es! — dice Kory — ¡Creo que estas reprobado! ¡Es hora de darte lo que mereces! ¡Xolf, acábalo! —

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Liqued, retrocede! — ordena su amo, después de todo, estaba la enorme barrera de hielo de promedio, pero para desgracia de Chester no fue así, esta fue destruida de el extremo superior, formando una lluvia de cristales, El felino acuático trato de huir varias veces por los extremos; todos sus intentos fueron y inútiles, no había nada mas que hacer. — Esto, esto no puede ser el final — se dijo así mismo Paris.

— Cualquier cosa que intentes será en vano — Kory estaba de brazos cruzados, esperando solo ver cual era la reacción final de su oponente. — Ya me he enfrentado a esta técnica en el pasado, con otro nombre; claro, y desarrolle el ataque de la 'Ventisca del lobo del hielo' especialmente para enfrentarme al espíritu animal del segundo guardián, El Leviathan —

—¡Vamos Liqued Cerberus! Esto, no puede ser el final, ¡Ataca!…………… ¿Por qué ya no atacas? —

**—¡Esto es extraño, Liqued Cerberus ya no obedece las ordenes de su amo! —**

—¿qué te pasa?……………— pregunta Paris a su guardián — ¿Por qué me desobedeces?

— Liqued Cerberus sabe que la revolución esta pronta……… No quiere poner en peligro a Paris …… Ríndete, que mas te queda por hacer, solo ríndete. Has lo mismo que tu bestia Bit, desiste — coloca la mano izquierda en su cintura mientras que con la derecha simula un bostezo.

—¡Nunca! — responde furioso. Pero, por voluntad propia, Liqued Cerberus, se detiene. —¡¿QUÉ?! —

**—¡El blade de Paris se ah detenido, la batalla es para Kory y para los Dark Fire Knights! —**

—¡No lo puedo creer, ganamos... ganamos....! — Pyro abraza a Ileyse, mientras Kory baja del plato de Beyblade y se dirige asía ambos chicos. —¡Kory! — abraza a Kory —Peleaste muy bien — sonríe —

—Je, je, je, Gracias, viniendo de ti, es casi un halago. —

—Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? — interroga Pyro viendo fijamente a los ojos a Kory quien se pone nervioso y solo responde con una sonrisa afectada.

—Pues ya sabes, cosas ¿ne? —

—¿Y?……… — se acerca peligrosamente asía Kory —¿Qué clase de cosas? —

—¡Pues cosas!, no me mires así, das miedo — retrocede varios pasos, hasta dar por completo la vuelta y echarse a correr.

—¡Hey! ¡Ven acá, Cubo de hielo, te derretiré si no me dices porque estas aquí! — Pyro lo sige, mientras Ileyse solo frunce el ceño poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

—¡Ja Hombres! ¡HEY! PAR DE ELEMENTOS! ¡ESPÉRENME! —

Un poco después, Los Bladebreakers por fin salen de hospital, dentro de dos horas será su pelea contra los Bis Tamer's. Kai va a la cabeza del grupo, Aun tiene algunas vendas en su cuerpo, Ray, no los acompañara en el duelo, aun esta mal herido, así es que Makoto lo sustituirá en la segunda pelea. de la nada llega alguien saltando al ruso como _burro 16_ haciéndolo caer de inmediato.

—Hola Kai! ¿Cómo estas? — dice alegremente Eero esbozando una enorme sonrisa Si, el mismo wey que quiere partirle su mandarina en gajos a Kai

—Bien, no gracias a ti — responde Kai levantándose y lanzado una mirada de odio a Eero.

—Huy, ¿estas molesto? — Eero pone cara triste — Lo siento tanto. — guiña un ojo. — No te preocupes, te tengo una sorpresita que te encantara. Bueno, me tengo que ir, mi equipo se preparara para prepararnos para la pelea. ¡Nos vemos! — Eero se va brincando alegremente como niño idiota.

—Vaya, que tipo mas raro —

—no se porque me da un aire parecido al de Max — Tyson cambia su semblante con tan solo recordar aquella traición de Max. — ¿Por qué? —

—Vamos Tyson — Su prima lo alienta poniendo una mano en su hombro. —Tenemos que llegar al estadio.

—Esta bien, Vamos —

Y regresando con el _Inteligente _de Eero, este quedo de reunirse en una base con sus demás compañeros.

—¡Hey Eero! — exclama Crash — ¡Llegas tarde! El avión del abuelo acaba de arribar hace 10 minutos, esta esperándonos —

—¡Tranquilo hermano, soy el consentido, así es que el abuelo no puede hacerme nada, soy inmune — sonríe con aires de superioridad termina recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte de Crash. —Ouch! —

—No seas tarado, date prisa — Ambos chicos se apresuraron a llegar a la pista de aterrizaje, que estaba justo arriba de la susodicha base donde un avión privado, esperaba el descenso del dueño de esta, tanto los Big Tamer's, como los Shadow Tamer's esperaban ansioso a que saliera. Una figura alta salió del avión. Mientras ellos hablaban la plataforma descendía hasta lo mas intimo del lugar.

—¡Quiero verlos firmes! — ordeno, al instante todos los chicos se pusieron en orden de 'enanuras' .—Unidades 03, 04, 05, y 07 den un paso al frente! —

—¡Si señor! — Rudy, Eero, Crash y Russel dan un paso al frente.

—Como puede ver eh hecho un magnifico trabajo entrenado a estos chicos, Señor. — la figura sale por completo de las sombras, era Boris.

—Espléndido trabajo — dice un segundo ente.

—Identifíquense! — ordena Boris.

—¡Unidad 01, Cyborg Eduard de Efeso —

—¡Unidad 02, Cyborg Rick de Smirna —

—¡Unidad 03, Cyborg Rudy de Pérgamo —

—Unidad 04, Cyborg Eero de Tiatira —

—Unidad 05, Cyborg Crash de Sardis —

—Unidad 06, Cyborg Willis de Filadelfia —

—Unidad 07, Cyborg Russell de Laodicea —

—Unidad 08, Cyborg Jackie de Alpha —

—Y, para completar el equipo, esta la nueva unidad 09 — Detrás de Boris, sale una chica no muy alta de 1.50, cabello negro con mechones rosas y ojos de color Azul/ Verdes, vestida por completo de rosa, en varios tonos.

—Unidad 09, Cyborg Rosse de Omega —

—Me encanta, estos nuevos Cyborgs garantizan la completa destrucción de las antiguas unidades. —

—Exacto, cada uno de ellos tiene ordenes especificas, sobre todo el pequeño Eero y el frió Russell —

—Magnifico, espero que cada uno de ustedes cumpla con la misión que se les ah encomendado—

—¡SI SEÑOR VOLTAER! —

**To be Continued. **

* * *

**Comentarios finales: **

Huy, todo parece ponerse mucho mas tenso eh interesante, si creían que Los Satanases y los Elementales eran un problema, se equivocan, aquí están los Cyborg Tamers, los nuevos juguetes de Voltaer. Eero tiene la misión de molestar a Kai y hartarlo hasta que ya no puedo, Russell, tendrá que hacer lo mismo, pero con Tala, en el siguiente chapter explicare mas sobre ellos.

Del porque de la canción, una fuente me dijo que en México, la canción de The Rasmus, _Guilty_ esta siendo un mega hitazo, pensaba poner la de "_Broken Home_", pero me pareció un poco mas acorde a la relación de Paris –Temis. Por la frase **_"Nunca pensé que el tiempo y la distancia entre nosotros te hiciera tan frío. Llevaré el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros"_** aunque, mas a mi gusto ve el punto de vista de Paris asía Temis. Otra cosa, algunos que ya conocen mucho de las letras de The Rasmus, se preguntaran ¿por qué habla de un chico?, osea, porque esta traducida como si la canción hablara de un hombre es ves de una mujer, como es normal. Pues, la razón, es que como en este fic Mikael tiene... la voz de lauri, lo mismo pasa con las canciones, podría hablar de una mujer, pero ninguna chica a tenido la fuerza para influir en Mikael. Esta canción, seria mas para catarla a Axiel o Tydus. Siento mucho si eso le incomoda a alguien.

Hablando de The Rasmus, ellos están nominados en los premios latinoamericanos de Mtv, como 'Mejor artista nuevo internacional" y "Mejor artista Rock internacional" Así es que ya saben, voten por ellos en y apoyemos ala buena música nueva. Además, hablando de premios. Vi la pagina de los premios en los que estaba nominado y gane tres de las cinco categorías, **Mejor Fic Fantasía: 'Aperion', Mejor Fic Parodia: 'Pastorela a la beyblade', Mejor Fic Angustia: 'Secretos'.** La verdad, en la primera categoría, no tenia ninguna oportunidad contra Radko y su fic, es genial. Y la categoría mas alta, mejor autor era muy difícil que la ganara porque era un todo contra todos. Muchas gracias todos los que votaron por mi, me hacen sentir muy bien y juro echarle todas las ganas para seguir con este fic, Aperion y con nuevos proyectos. ¡Gracias!

Bueno, mis queridos lectores, eso es todo por este mes, supongo yo. Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia o cualquie cosa dejen un Review, y en el siguiente chapter; como siempre, les responderé. Muchas gracias.

**.: Mikael Mudou :. **

**_"La sombra no existe, lo que existe es la luz que no puedes ver" _**


End file.
